El Guardián
by Kirtash's Proterra
Summary: Un misterioso personaje se adentra en Konoha, sus noticias sorprenden a la mismísima quinta Hokage, cuyo abuelo, Shodaime, escondía un poderoso secreto. Nuevas ordenes y organizaciones salen a la luz, mientras el mundo ninja corre un gran peligro...
1. Chapter 1

EL GUARDIÁN

Hi there!

Muy buenas a todos! Como podéis ver esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction.

No es una historia como para un premio nobel, pero os animo a que la leáis. Es una historia bastante intrigante, con toques humorísticos e incluso podría resultar en algunas pocas ocasiones filosófica (palabras de gente que ya la ha leído, jejeje. No penséis que me estoy echando flores :P).

Por lo pronto deciros que se que hay mucha gente que le gustan las historias completas, pero no quería meter toda la historia de golpe en la página. Primero quiero ver si responde a las expectativas. No obstante, si os gusta, no os cortéis en pedirme que la suba entera. Dejar muchos reviews y no tardaré en hacerlo ;).

Para aquellos que les gusta la crítica, sólo me queda decir que no tengáis piedad!. Me gusta que me digan sobretodo los fallos y cosas que no gustan respecto a la trama o a la forma de escribir. Pero dejar también comentarios buenos, que siempre animan a escribir más!

Y no me enrollo más. Disfrutad del capítulo!

**EL GUARDIÁN.**

Un misterioso hombre atravesaba las puertas de la aldea oculta cuando el atardecer se tiñó de un rojo casi imposible. Se trataba de un hombre gordo, bastante alto, cubierto con una túnica y con su rostro escondido detrás de un sombrero. Los guardias de las puertas se alteraron un poco. No les gustaba la gente extraña después de un largo día de trabajo. Los viajeros que ocultaban su rostro y escondían sus pertenencias en enormes túnicas, no les inspiraba nada de confianza pero se había convertido en una moda algo extendida y molesta en esa época.

Las personas de los comercios más cercanos a las puertas y otras que se encontraban por alrededores no pudieron evitar mirar con cierta atención a aquel hombre. Algunos le miraban con media sonrisa pensando en el espectáculo que aquel hombre podría montar para su entretenimiento. Muchos eran los que querían hacerse los interesantes a las puertas de Konoha en los últimos días, y tanto los guardias como la gente de alrededor solían burlarse de ellos. Otros, aunque no muchos, miraban con recelo y cierto cuidado al viajero, temiendo que algo malo pudiese pasar.

-Para no tener la educación de mostrar tu cara antes de entrar en un sitio, debes ser un guerrero de lo más poderoso. Deberías mostrar algo de respeto y educación.

-Soy un emisario de la aldea de la piedra, señor. Mis leyes impiden que os muestre mi rostro.

-¿Tus leyes? ¿Es una broma? - uno de los guardias y varias personas se reían de las palabras de aquel extraño.- Quítese ese sombrero, ¿acaso se cree un samurai? Las gentes de la Piedra no tienen leyes, vuestro gobierno es decadente, dudo que exista una estupidez como esa. Deberías inventar alguna excusa un poco más convincente.

-No es una excusa, es la ley, y no me refiero a leyes de la aldea que vosotros conocéis.- El extraño se quitó el sombrero aunque el capuchón de la túnica seguía ocultando su semblante.- Necesito ver al Hokage Shodaime. Tengo un asunto que tratar con él.- después de esas palabras, más gente se veía algo inquieta con aquel hombre.

-¿Shodaime, leyes? ¿Me vacilas o es que la aldea de la piedra se ha vuelto una ignorante? ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes estúpido mentiroso? - el guardia con la destreza que como mínimo un Jounin podía tener sacó su kunai a gran velocidad haciéndolo girar alrededor de su mano hasta detenerlo en el cuello del viajero.

-Soy un emisario de la Piedra y necesito urgentemente hablar con Shodaime- dijo sin el más mínimo cambio de tono en su voz, sin el más mínimo ademán de sentirse amenazado.

-Tienes mucha sangre fría para decirme todo esto mientras estas al borde de la muerte. Debería cortarte tu lengua para enseñarte una lección.- El hombre siguió impasible- ¡Necio, Shodaime hace mucho tiempo que murió y todo el mundo sabe que este lugar ahora lo regenta la Dama Hokage, quinto elemento de la hoja, una de los tres legendarios Sannin, nieta del gran Shodaime, la señora Tsunade!- un mormullo de voces comentaba lo que podría pasar si Tsunade hubiese oído que el guardia la había nombrado señora. Sin hacer caso de la gente, el guardia, con un ágil movimiento, cortó la capucha de aquel hombre de manera que nada ocultase su rostro.

Todos los que allí se encontraban se quedaron enmudecidos y sorprendidos. La cabeza de aquel hombre resulto ser la cabeza de una escultura de una mujer. La cabeza de un ángel esculpido en piedra. El guardia se quedó de piedra también, al ver semejante cosa. Toco con sus nudillos en la frente de aquella figura para asegurarse que era piedra maciza.

-No veo a qué viene tanta alteración. Se ve que las nuevas no han llegado a mis oídos. Nunca se me ha dicho que Shodaime había perecido. Mis más sinceras condolencias, señor.- habló la escultura con una voz de hombre que salía de sus propios labios. El guardia abrió la túnica asegurándose de que un hombre no estuviera debajo de la escultura, comenzaba a pensar en los estúpidos truquistas de feria. Pero no había ninguna feria en esas fechas. Cuando la abrió, sólo encontró el cuerpo de la escultura. Era una mujer hermosa y delgada de cuello para arriba, pero tenía un cuerpo de mujer demasiado gordo en proporción.

-¿Qué coño es todo esto?- dijo con estupor el guardia.

-¿Le ocurre algo? Se ha puesto algo pálido.

-¿Qué estúpido truco es este?

-¿Truco?- dijo el hombre mirando su cuerpo de el cual nadie apartaba la vista.- Ah, claro. Lo siento. Como le dije no podía mostrar mi cara, ni mi cuerpo. No pretendía ser maleducado.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Kakashi que acababa de regresar de una misión.

-Pues ni yo me aclaro- contesto el guardia con un gesto de reconocimiento al rango de Kakashi. Esta escultura que habla quiere hablar con Shodaime, quiero decir que con Tsunade. Dice no saber que Shodaime a muerto.

-Mmm, que interesante…- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a la persona en cuestión.- Hola, ¿qué hay? ¿Podría decirme para que quiere hablar con la Hokage?

-Soy un emisario de la aldea de la Piedra, el asunto que quiero hablar con el Hokage tanto como mi fisonomía e identidad me esta prohibido de descubrir.

-Está bien. Debería ponerse de nuevo el sombrero pues llamaría demasiado la atención de esta manera. Yo le llevaré hasta la señora Tsunade- nuevos murmullos- me queda de camino- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señor- Respondió educadamente aquella escultura con voz masculina.

-¡Qué cosas, una escultura de mujer con una preciosa voz masculina! Debes de ser una caja de sorpresas… supongo que tu nombre tampoco me lo puedes decir.

-Yunaleska, llámeme así.

-Precioso nombre- dijo ampliando aun más esa sonrisa que siempre ocultaba con aquella tela.- venga por aquí, Yunaleska.

De camino a la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi se encontró con algunos conocidos y cada vez que se paraba a hablar con alguno decía a Yunaleska que siguiese el camino. A los pocos instantes le alcanzaba sonriendo sin decir una palabra. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el edificio de la Hokage. Kakashi le indicó el camino hasta el despacho de Tsunade y se separó de ella para hablar con Iruka el cual estaba discutiendo con el dichoso Naruto.

La escultura siguió su camino sin importarle que le mirase mal todo el que pasaba por su lado. Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de la mujer Hokage se detuvo unos instantes. Toco la puerta tres veces, lentamente, pero con contundencia.

-Pasa- sonó la fuerte voz de Tsunade al otro lado. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y se colocó en una posición de respeto que nunca antes habían visto los ojos de Tsunade. Se quitó el capuchón, agachó la cabeza como saludo y luego se irguió mirando con fuerza a los ojos de la Hokage.

-Así que los rumores de una escultura andante eran ciertos.

-Sí, son ciertos mi señora.

-Por favor, llámeme señorita.

-Perdóneme, al oír que todo el mundo se refería de esa manera a usted pensé que estaría casada.

-¡¿Qué?! Esos estúpidos… Bueno ya me encargaré de eso- Los nudillos de Tsunade sonaron fuertemente al restallarlos.

-Veo que no tiene buenas pulgas.- comentó la escultura.

-Si haces el favor, guárdate tus comentarios si no quieres sentirlo en tus carnes. Y ahora dime. ¿quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy el Guardián.

-¿El guardián?- estalló en carcajadas- ¿y que narices me quieres decir con eso?

-Vengo de la aldea de la Piedra. y soy el Guardián.

Tsunade sacó del cajón de su mesa una botella de sake y una taza. El silencio hizo presencia en la habitación. La Hokage se sirvió un vaso tras otro entre los cuales miraba a la cara angelical de la escultura que se encontraba frente a ella sin hacer el menor gesto. Cuando posó su vaso por quinta vez se detuvo a mirarla de nuevo, esta vez con gesto de seriedad y concentración.

-No sé quien diablos eres y no tengo tiempo que perder averiguándolo. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Así que… dime que has venido ha hacer y veremos que es lo que hago contigo.

-Ya veo. Mucho trabajo…. se ve que Shodaime no te ha contado nada- el semblante de Tsunade mostró una seriedad mayor ante sus palabras. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- Entonces no se preocupe mi señora, no molestaré más a su villa por el momento. Pero si cambia de opinión, partiré mañana hacia el Templo del Fuego. Quizá la clarividencia podrá otorgarme un nuevo camino.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿qué es lo que Shodaime olvidó decirme?

-Si no lo sabe, es por qué Shodaime se lo confió a otra persona. Tengo que encontrar a esa persona.

-…- la escultura volvió a hacer una reverencia y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la puerta y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella que seguía con la misma expresión.

-Por cierto, ¿podría aconsejarme un buen lugar en la villa para hospedarme?- inquirió sonriendo. Ella le indicó su taberna favorita. Dónde tenía amigos que podrían vigilarle.

Le había dejado profundamente intrigada. "Esta noche me pasaré por allí. Hace mucho que no visito a mi amigo Shinta. (Shinta es el dueño de la taberna y el hostal junto con su hermano). Tengo que volver a hablar con esa… cosa. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultaste…. abuelo?"

Yunaleska salió del edificio dónde se encontró de nuevo con Kakashi.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- dijo Kakashi acercándose amistosamente.

-¿Suerte?, no.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No voy a decírtelo.- dijo Yunaleska secamente.

-Está bien, está bien…. Entonces, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Puede ser.- volvió a responder de manera incómoda.

-Veo que no te agrada mucho hablar conmigo- dijo él sonriendo con los ojos- Así que, no te molestaré más. Hasta otra, Yunaleska.

-Adiós, Kakashi.

Yunaleska notaba ese ojo en su nuca mientras se alejaba de él. Ese ojo…. el Sharingan. Mucho le habían hablado de aquel ojo. De su poder. Algo realmente extraño tuvo que ocurrir para que ese hombre tuviese un único ojo de línea sucesoria. No le inspiraba confianza. Muchas cosas extrañas habían sucedido al margen de las profundidades. "El mundo es diferente a como me lo han mostrado y enseñado".

De camino a la Taberna se encontró con una floristería. Le encantaban las flores. Le encantaba el contraste de la energía y el movimiento de las flores frente a la serenidad e inmutabilidad de las rocas en su país. Se detuvo a observar las flores. Uno de sus deseos era embellecer su hogar con la gracilidad de las flores.

-Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle? - Era una chica rubia. Bastante guapa. Con una sonrisa radiante. ¿No le importaría mi aspecto petrificado?

-Um, pues sí, ¿podrías decirme que es eso?

-Ah, eso es un narciso. Recién importados de la villa de la Hierba. Son algo caros pero son incomparables. Un arma se seducción…

-Narciso…- interrumpió él como pensando en voz alta.

-¿Quiere uno? ¿o quiere que le haga un ramo? Le haré un descuento, ese disfraz parece totalmente de verdad. Está verdaderamente logrado- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Disfraz? Vamos hija no seas tonta. Es esa escultura de la que todo el mundo habla. Vives en tu propio mundo. Es normal que hasta Sakura te haya superado.

-¡¿Pero que dices mamá?! ¡Puedo vencer a esa cuando me venga en gana!

-Sí, Ino. Todos nos lo creemos.- dijo la madre con sarcasmo. Ino cruzó los brazos en un gesto brusco, puso mala cara y se marchó con gesto de superioridad. Qué diferente parecía de hacía un momento.

-Si quiere algo dígalo y sino lárguese. No nos gusta la gente que oculta su rostro.

-Si me lo dice así no quiero nada, gracias. Sólo decirle que tiene una hija estupenda.- la mujer se quedó con el ceño fruncido. No le había gustado nada esa fijación hacia su hija. ¿Podría ese hombre intentar hacerle algo? Tenía que hablar con su marido. Era demasiado extraño aquel forastero y le inspiraba temor el que se hubiera fijado en su hija.- Adiós.- se despidió él sin más, dejándola inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Cuando atravesaba uno de los puentes se encontró de nuevo con aquella chica: Ino. Ahora llevaba el pelo recogido, un abrigo largo blanco y un sombrero del mismo color.

-He tenido que cambiarme para escaparme de casa. Creo que temen que seas una especie de asesino, o que trates de hacerme algo.- dijo mientras dejaba de mirar el río, se daba la vuelta y levantaba su sombrero para mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Ese es tu plan… Yunaleska?- la escultura no mostró el mínimo gesto de sorpresa al oír su nombre, aunque en realidad le había sorprendido.

-Sin duda. Eres muy guapa. Deslumbras toda vestida de blanco al atardecer.

-No se me da bien ir de incógnito, ¿verdad?

-Aunque… si yo fuese un asesino, no me acercaría a mi víctima vestida de esa manera. Llamaría mucho la atención.- dijo Yunaleska que miraba cada detalle de Ino. Sus gestos, su mirada…. Ella de alguna manera notaba que la estaba analizando.

-Vamos entendiéndonos.- interrumpió sus pensamientos ella.- Los narcisos son blancos, ¿no es cierto?.- Esa última frase dejó aún más anonadada a la escultura. "Qué extraña forma de hablar" pensó Yunaleska. Le parecía verdaderamente chocante e interesante.- ¿A dónde te diriges, qué es lo que has venido ha hacer aquí?

-Me dirijo a la taberna de Shinta.- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación al recordar lo que tenía que hacer.

-No está muy lejos, te acompañaré.- Dijo Ino. Aún le quedaban cosas que preguntar y que decir.

-Eres verdaderamente rara. Ya ha anochecido y deberías hacer caso a tus padres e irte a tu casa. ¿Y si ocurre algo mientras regresas?

-Me arriesgaré.- abrió un poco el abrigo y le enseñó la bandana que demostraba que era una ninja de la Hoja.

-Vamos, eres demasiado joven para ser una ninja.

-Estas dudando de mi valía como ninja je, je. No te culpo. Aunque no deberías dejarte engañar por las apariencias.

-No es por tu apariencia. Es porque se necesita mucho tiempo para llegar a ser ninja y pasar por muchos exámenes.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso tus padres te encerraron toda tu vida por tu apariencia?.- dijo ella con un tono burlón, pero bromista.- En la academia puedes conseguir una bandana con menos años de los que te imaginas. Puede ser que confundas ninja con jounin. Si es así aún no soy un jounin. Soy una gennin. Es el rango más bajo con el que empieza un ninja.

-¿Jounins, gennins? Se ve que nada de lo que me enseñaron se asemeja a la realidad.

-Pero… ¿de dónde vienes? Es imposible que no sepas todas estas cosas. La gente de la aldea de la Piedra conocen todo esto.

-Digamos que no procedo exactamente de allí.-dijo Yunaleska.- Hemos llegado. Mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.- Se despidió secamente.

-Está bien, ya me marcho, pero quería pedirte algo. ¿Mañana desayunarías conmigo?

-¿A que viene tanto interés? ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Sólo me gustaría hablar contigo otra vez.- Ino seguía dándole vueltas a todas las cosas que le quería decir en su cabeza. No quería perder aquella oportunidad. Pero aún no estaba completamente convencida….

-No entiendo tus razones pero lo haré. De todas maneras, será un desayuno breve. Mañana tengo que marcharme.

-Está bien. A primera hora aquí mismo estaré. No faltes.- sonrió, se quedó un rato pensativa mirándole y luego se marchó.

"Qué extraño" pensó. Sentía que aquello no era una mera coincidencia. Y por el comportamiento de ella, daba a entender que ella también lo sabía. Ella sabía algo, o jugaba un papel en todo aquel asunto. Ahora que se había enterado de que Shodaime había muerto y todo se hacía más complicado, tenía que poner los cinco sentidos y no dejar pasar cualquier detalle. No creía que ella fuera la persona que buscaba pero, ¿cómo sabía el nombre que le había dicho a Kakashi?. Estaba seguro de que ella no le había espiado, sino se hubiese dado cuenta. ¿O no?.

Entró en la Taberna y todos se giraron para mirarle. De repente Tsunade apareció detrás de Yunaleska.

-¡Chicos, no os asustéis, está conmigo!.- Gritó Tsunade al entrar.

-Hola de nuevo, señora.- dijo Yunaleska recordando justo después de decirlo que no le gustaba. No pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros.

-Veo que tienes un jodido sentido del humor, pedrusco.- Dijo Tsunade con un toque de mal humor. La cara de Yunaleska sonrió.

-Hombre, Tsunade. Cuanto tiempo que no te dejas caer por aquí. ¿Como va todo?.- Dijo el camarero. Debía de ser Shinta.

-Ser Hokage es un verdadero pelmazo. Menos mal que esta Shizune por ahí. Sino mandaría todo a freír vientos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Bueno y a ti como te va la taberna?, ¿seguís haciendo sesiones de juego?

-Por supuesto.- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.- Todo va perfectamente. No es como en época turística, pero nos va bien.

-Dale saludos a tu hermano. Y…. Shinta, hoy ponme esa bebida.

-Muy bien, señor…ita.- Tsunade ni siquiera hizo caso de su ademán de decir señora. Ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a una mesa algo apartada del bullicio.

-Siéntate, mm….- le invitó.

-Yunaleska- dijo la escultura al darse cuenta de que le inquiría por su nombre.

-Eso es. Yunaleska. Lo siento ando algo liada y no recuerdo bien nuevos nombres.

-Yo diría que se debe más a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que ingiere.- Tsunade se levanto apartando con un fuerte golpe el banco en el que estaba sentada y golpeando contundentemente la mesa.

-¡¿Acaso tengo un papel en la frente que dice júzgame?!

-Toma Tsunade, no te alteres. Tienes demasiado estrés acumulado.- le dijo Shinta mientras le servía una jarra con un vaso.

-Bah, lárgate- le dijo ella empujándole.

-Cada día tiene más malas pulgas- dijo Shinta volviendo a la barra para que todos lo oyeran.

-¡Te he oído!.- dijo Tsunade después de sentarse y apurar el primer vaso.- Bueno a lo que iba. Sé que no tengo tiempo para todo esto, pero necesito saber que es lo que Shodaime me ocultó. Recuerdo ciertos momentos de misterio con mi abuelo, y creo que todo esto podría descubrir el por qué de todos ellos. Así que, he cambiado de idea con respecto a dejarte marchar sin más. ¿Podría contarme al menos de que va el asunto?

-No tengo inconveniente en contarle parte de la historia si promete que no saldrá de aquí.- Tsunade bebió otro vaso y asintió volviendo a poner aquella cara de concentración. Entonces la escultura aclaró la voz y se dispuso a contárselo.- Shodaime era miembro de una organización de Shinobis que se encargaban de proteger ciertos poderes ocultos.

-Suponía que fuese algo así.- interrumpió ella.- Le oí decir algo sobre ello una vez cuando mi hermano encontró uno de sus pergaminos con técnicas prohibidas. Estaba hablando con un hombre que yo no conocía de nada.

-Shodaime fue el elegido para ocultar cierto objeto que es exactamente lo que busco.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué decías buscar una persona?- volvió a interrumpir.

-Porque la persona que posee ese objeto debe llevarlo siempre encima. No se la razón, pero no es algo que puedes enterrar y esconder para olvidarte de ello.

-¿Y qué es ese objeto?

-No lo sé con certeza. Yo sólo soy el Guardián.

-Entonces, ¿no se supone que tendrías que guardarlo?

-Yo lo que guardo es otra cosa. Ese objeto no tiene que ver con mi cargo.

-¿Y entonces que haces tú aquí si no tiene nada que ver contigo?

-Lo que yo guardaba a sido robado.

-Menudo un guardián.- Comentó ella con un bufido y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Usted no tiene problemas en juzgar, ¿verdad?

-¿Y para qué es?.- prosiguió Tsunade haciendo caso omiso de lo que acaba de decir Yunaleska.

-¿El qué?- preguntó la escultura que no entendía a que se refería.

-Lo que guarda y ese objeto del que hablas.- dijo ella.

-No puedo decírselo. Al menos no todavía.

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto?

-Avisar al portador y recuperar lo robado.- respondió la escultura.

-Me gustaría ayudarle, pero no puedo trabajar entre incógnitas. Puede ser arriesgado meterme en este asunto. Hay ciertas tensiones entre villas y aún seguimos con el tema de Akatsuki. No puedo prescindir de nadie. Aunque puedo ofrecerle material o algo de dinero para su misión a cambio de que me mantenga informada.

-Le estoy muy agradecido, pero por el momento no lo necesito. Y cuando pueda le informaré de lo que pueda.

-Está bien. Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo. Por cierto, ¿Yunaleska no es tu verdadero nombre verdad?

-No.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué ocultas tu cuerpo?

-Ah, eso. No oculto mi cuerpo. Sólo es una especie de tratamiento.

-¿Quiere decir que esa cara de pantorta es un tratamiento de belleza?- dijo ella con tono socarrón.

-No. Es para las heridas.

-No entiendo nada. Pero me parece ridículo. Si quiere le puedo buscar un médico.

-No gracias. Hoy es el último día que estaré con esta pinta.

-Entonces, me alegro por usted pues personalmente no me gustaría andar con esa pinta por ahí. Bueno, Yunaleska, entonces hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-Adiós Tsunade.

-¡Shinta añade lo de hoy a mi cuenta y también lo que tome esta cosa! ¡Y prepárale una buena habitación a mi cuenta también!. ¡Hasta otra!

Shinta, después de que Tsunade saliese por la puerta, dejó sus que haceres para atender a la extraña estatua.

-Bueno, antes de que le enseñe cual es su habitación, ¿quiere que le preparemos algo para cenar?

-No, gracias. Las piedras no se alimentan- le dijo la voz masculina con tono bromista.

-Está bien. Entonces sígame. Su habitación está por aquí. Aunque espere, ¿no le apetece participar en la partida de esta noche?. Si tiene dinero para apostar, claro. Hoy se juega a los dados chinos.- Algunos de los presentes le miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-No se preocupe- contestó la estatua.- A sus amigos no les hace mucha gracia la idea. Además, no me sobra el dinero y mis dotes en el juego son fatales.

-Cómo quiera.

Le guió hasta la habitación y le dijo que no dudase en avisar si necesitaba algo. Se despidió con educación y desapareció tras la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Aquí va el segundo capítulo!

En este capítulo conoceremos al protagonista junto con mi adorada Ino! Menuda una mujer!, espero que en algún momento de la trama de Masashi Kishimoto, se le de el reconocimiento que se merece. ¿Acaso la gente no ve que el poder de controlar la mente de los demás es, cuanto menos, uno de los superiores de la serie? (incluso incluyendo el pequeño defecto de no poder controlar la tuya propia, pero para eso existen técnicas y objetos auxiliares…)

Bueno no os voy a hacer perder el tiempo con mis convicciones, pero así es como lo siento .

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**IDENTIFICANDO A YUNALESKA.**

El viajero se acomodó. Dejó el sombrero en la cómoda cerca de la cama. Cerró las cortinas de la estancia y echó el cerrojo de la habitación. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie le veía, se quitó la túnica. De la túnica sacó un lápiz de carboncillo que usó para llenar el suelo con unos símbolos arcaicos. Símbolos que sólo el guardián, legado del poder de la piedra, podía conocer. Hizo lo que cada antepasado antes que él había hecho. Después de un combate, usaban un ritual de recuperación y reforzamiento del cuerpo. La piedra que le cubría actuaba de aislante, aunque esta vez también la usaba para portar sus pertenencias.

Una vez acabó de hacer los grabados y de cerciorarse de que ninguna presencia irrumpiría mientras realizaba el ritual, se colocó en el centro de la habitación. Con sus manos realizó varios sellos de invocación que provocaron que su chakra se tornase en hilos de plata que resplandecían con un intenso azul. Otros hilos aparecieron de los grabados del suelo ascendiendo hacia su cabeza, envolviéndole todo el cuerpo. De pronto el cuerpo de la estatua se rompió de manera que la piedra y el equipaje de su inquilino saliesen disparados recogidos por los hilos de plata que salían de los grabados más alejados de él. Entonces sólo quedó el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto por una capa de gravilla muy fina, como de arena, pero que relucía a la luz de los hilos de plata que lo envolvía. Los hilos fueron desapareciendo a medida que aquella reluciente capa de arenilla se desprendía de su cuerpo formando remolinos relucientes que acababan cayendo sobre los dibujos hechos con carboncillo, y la piedra que antes le cubría, provocando la reacción de sus partículas, haciendo que se uniesen al remolino volviendo a ascender.

Acto seguido, el hombre totalmente desnudo, se cubrió con la túnica y abrió las cortinas y ventanas haciendo que aquellos remolinos resplandecientes saliesen de la estancia elevándose hacia el cielo. Cientos de caras miraron atónitas aquel espectáculo desde toda Konoha. Era como si miles de pequeñas estrellas se elevasen hacía el cielo provocando preciosos reflejos de luz. Como si cientos de luciérnagas ascendiesen movidas por corrientes de aire hacia la luna llena que presidía aquella noche movidas por su belleza. El manto de estrellas cubrió el cielo de Konoha como una lluvia de estrellas. Pasados unos minutos desapareció todo rastro de aquel extraño fenómeno en el firmamento. De repente, picaron a la puerta del hombre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la voz de Shinta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada. Perdón por el espectáculo. No se preocupe todo está en orden.

-Está bien. ¿Quiere que eche a toda esta gente curiosa de aquí?

-Sí, por favor. Gracias, Shinta. –respondió el hombre.

Shinta bajó a la zona del bar a decirle a todo el mundo que si querían ver lo que ocurría debían pagar un módico precio. Por lo que todo el mundo lo tomó por un truco para atraer clientela y desalojó el local decepcionados.

El hombre de la habitación miró por la ventana como toda la gente se marchaba mirando hacia allí. Todos se iban…. menos una persona. Aquella chica rubia que le sonreía desde la calle. A modo de respuesta, el hombre alzó la mano en gesto de despedida y cerró la ventana. Ella le respondió al saludo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó mientras él cerraba las cortinas.

Él se dirigió hacia el macuto con su ropa, se puso un pijama y se echó a dormir.

Se despertó con el primer rayo del alba. Se miró en el espejo para contemplar por fin su verdadero cuerpo. Era un hombre muy joven. Atractivo. De pelo oscuro y ojos castaños. Se quitó el pijama para comprobar que todas las heridas habían desaparecido y se introdujo en la bañera abriendo el grifo y dejando que se llenase. No le importaba la temperatura, sólo que el agua recorriese su cuerpo. La piel, reseca de tanto tiempo envuelta en piedra, retornó a su brillo e hidratación habitual después de aquel tonificante baño. Se secó con la toalla que había dispuesta al lado de la bañera y se vistió con su ropaje habitual: unos pantalones oscuros y la túnica granate que ya había llevado el día anterior. Cargó su equipaje al hombro, cogió el sombrero y salió de la habitación.

-¿Quién coño eres?- preguntó Shinta al verle aparecer por las escaleras.

-La estatua de anoche.- dijo el hombre acercándose con media sonrisa

-…. Ah, ¿Así que este es tu verdadero aspecto? Ya decía yo que era muy raro, lo de la estatua andante y tal. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso la situación, sobretodo después de lo de anoche- dijo aliviado.

-Así es, este es mi verdadero cuerpo. Por cierto, le agradezco mucho lo de anoche.

-No se preocupe, aunque si me contase que fue lo que pasó…. Sería una buena manera de devolverme el favor.

-¿Ha visto si ha pasado por aquí una chica rubia?- dijo el hombre que hacía caso omiso de la cara de complicidad de Shinta. Él se dio por aludido y dejó el tema.

-Sí, se encuentra ahí fuera esperando.

-Gracias de nuevo, Shinta.- el hombre le sonrió.

-No hay de que….

El chico se dirigió hacia Ino a la entrada de la taberna.

-Ah, ¿así que ya decidiste mostrar tu auténtico aspecto?- dijo ella.

-Mi túnica me delata, ¿verdad?

-Es inconfundible. ¿Es de algún material especial?- inquirió Ino.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé. La tengo desde antes de que pudiera recordar. Nunca me paré a preguntarlo.

-Se ve que no eres muy curioso.- respondió ella.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que vayamos a algún lado a desayunar. ¿O prefieres aquí mismo?

-No. Hay un restaurante al otro lado de la calle que sirve unos desayunos deliciosos y bastante abundantes. Perfectos para comenzar un viaje.

-Está bien. Entonces vayamos.- dijo él sin más demora. El chico comenzó a andar bastante deprisa lo que hizo que Ino tuviese que correr un poco para caminar a su lado.

-Menuda prisa – comentó ella. Él la sonrió.-Ahora que ya muestras tu verdadero cuerpo, ¿me dirás tu verdadero nombre?

-¿Mi verdadero nombre? Ah, sí. Yunaleska no cuela, ¿verdad?

-Pues no- respondió ella

-Llámame como te plazca. No tengo un nombre propio.- dijo él sin darle importancia.

-Mientes… - él se detuvo y ella le imitó.- Kirtash – Él se quedó estupefacto. Ambos se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos. Analizándose.

-¿Có, cómo has dicho? - comenzó él. Ahora sí estaba convencido de que aquella chica era más de lo que parecía. Aquello no era ni mucho menos una coincidencia. Algo sucedía con aquella chica.- ¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?

-Soy una ninja, ¿recuerdas? Saber tu nombre es fácil para mí.

-¿Fácil?, el conocimiento extrasensorial no es algo fácil. Nunca antes lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Nunca antes me habían hablado de alguien que lo tuviese, aparte del gran oráculo del templo del fuego, al que me dirijo.

-¿Así que es allí a dónde vas?

-Sí. Aunque debería ser confidencial. Pero me has sorprendido tanto que no he podido controlarlo ja, ja, ja.

Entraron en el local que había dicho Ino. Y se sentaron. Ella pidió un suculento desayuno, lo que le pareció muy extraño a Kirtash debido a la complexión de ella. Él no se devanó los sesos y pidió lo mismo que ella.

-Nunca hubiese esperado que fueses un chico de más o menos mi edad… Cuanto me llevas, ¿dos años?

-Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú. Después de lo de antes…- dijo él bromeando.

-Ja, ja, ja, no pretendía hacerme la interesante. No soy adivina ni mucho menos. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Y que sepa tu nombre contribuirá para que me escuches y me creas.

-La verdad es que estoy anonadado. Nada es como esperaba.

-¿Cómo esperabas?

-Sí, bueno…- el se detuvo y luego cambio de tema.- Y ¿Qué era eso de lo que tienes que hablarme?- inquirió él.

El camarero del local dejó dos grandes platos delante de cada uno respectivamente. Ellos le dieron las gracias y el camarero se alejó de nuevo.

-Esto si que es un desayuno, ¿verdad? Apostaría que es mucho mejor que el de aquella taberna donde te hospedaste.- Él lo primero que pensó es que aquel desayuno era demasiado.

-No cambies de tema.- Dijo el poniéndose serio.

-Está bien. Iré al grano.- Hizo una pequeña interrupción para llevarse un gran trozo de carne a la boca. Kirtash la imitó.- Sé tu nombre porque hace unos días que sueño contigo. Soñé que llegabas a la aldea y que todas las noches una corriente de estrellas cubría el cielo. Soñé con que debías buscar una tumba. Y no se aún por qué, yo sentía la obligación de ayudarte. Se que es extraño, pero no creo en coincidencias. Todo esto es por alguna razón y realmente, últimamente estoy algo aburrida. Estoy vaga para entrenamientos, no me encuentro muy bien, noto que la cabeza tira de mí hacia abajo como si no la soportase mi cuerpo. Sin embargo mi mente cada vez está más activa…-

-Oye, oye, oye. Recuerda que tengo prisa. No puedo perder tiempo con historias. No hace falta que me cuentes tu vida.

-Vale, señor antipatía. Tranquilo.- dijo ella echándole más y más salsa al segundo plato. Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo nada que hacer. Mi nivel ninja se resiente, y aparte de que algo en mi interior me obliga a seguirte, estoy harta de estar aquí, sin hacer nada más que vender un ramillete de estúpidas flores.- vio la cara de él que empezaba a desesperarse, por lo que resumió.- Es decir, debo acompañarte para ayudarte a encontrar a la persona que buscas.

-¿Cómo sabes que busco una persona? Yo no busco nada.

-Vuelves a mentir.- interrumpió ella.- Buscas a alguien con un extraño objeto. En mis sueños lo veo. Y sé que llegado el momento necesitarás mi ayuda. Así como yo ahora necesito la tuya.

-Digamos que te creo. Aun así, tu misma has dicho que tu nivel ninja no es muy bueno. El camino que sigo es muy peligroso y además hay más de una persona que me buscará para matarme. No dudes que te matarán a ti también si estas conmigo.

-Asumiré el riesgo.- dijo ella sonriendo y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-…- él se quedo un rato pensando mientras ella seguía consumiendo su desayuno despreocupadamente. La mente de Kirtash se decía a si misma una y otra vez que debía hacerlo. No tenía mucho tiempo y debía usar todas las cartas que tuviera a su disposición. Ella había hablado de una tumba. Y Shodaime estaba muerto. Todo lo que le había dicho parecía tener sentido. Además, sabía su nombre. Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida lo habían pronunciado más que una vez cuando el era aún muy pequeño y se encontraba muy lejos de esta villa. Era imposible que nadie conociera su nombre. Sólo una persona lo conocía. Después de darle muchas vueltas dijo.- Está bien. Te dejaré venir conmigo. Pero nada de retrasos. Si no hay comida tendrás que aguantarte y no esperes ninguna comodidad. Se hará lo que yo diga y no dirás nada más que lo que yo te deje decir de todo esto. Y nunca más pronuncies mi nombre. Llámame Hayate. Tendrás que adoptar también otra identidad.- Ella ya había acabado el desayuno y le observaba con detenimiento y sin perder detalle.

-Captado.- respondió ella.- Bueno, entonces si me permites tengo que hacer los preparativos. Tú actúa como si yo no existiese. No pierdas el tiempo por mí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y parte sin demora. Yo te alcanzaré.

-¿Cómo sabrás dónde estaré o que aspecto tendré?- preguntó él.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Dijo ella levantándose.- Si no te alcanzo hoy, sabré dónde estas cuando duerma. Hay algo en mi interior que me dirá dónde estas.- "¿Algo en su interior?" se preguntó él.

-En ese caso, ya nos veremos.

-Hasta pronto, Hayate.- Dijo ella guiñando el ojo y alejándose a buen paso.

-Bien, di que sí. Déjame la cuenta a mí. Cuando menos dinero tiene uno…siempre tiene que pasar alguna putada como esta.- dijo él. "Creo que está chica me cae bien." pensó.

Terminó el desayuno con esfuerzo, pues era demasiada comida después de tanto tiempo de ayuno. Era increíble como aquella chica comía tanto.

Cogió sus bártulos y pago al camarero. No tenía nada más que hacer en aquella villa así que emprendió camino hacia el país del fuego.

Pronto estaría a las puertas de Konoha dónde se encontraría con Tsunade de nuevo. Se dirigía a los guardias de la entrada de la villa. Notaba que tenía que ver con lo que había visto por el camino. No le reconoció, así que ni siquiera se despidió. Tampoco tenía nada que decirle y se la veía demasiado ocupada.

Atravesó las puertas de la aldea de la hoja, se colocó de nuevo su sombrero para contrarrestar los rayos de sol que le molestaban y echó a andar a buen paso.

De nuevo llegó la noche. Al día siguiente llegaría al templo del fuego como tenía previsto. No obstante, le inquietaba que Ino aún no hubiese aparecido. Llevaba todo el día pensando en cada una de sus palabras. Recordaba perfectamente que había insinuado que no llegaría ese día.

"No le des más vueltas. Si aparece, aparece. Y si no, nada de lo que tenías pensado hacer cambiará." Pensó él. Sacó una especie de manta con la que se envolvió y se acostó a los pies de un gran árbol. Le encantaba dormir de aquella manera. A la intemperie. Con absoluto silencio y sin un resquicio de luz aparte de las estrellas y la luna.

Contemplaba los ramajes del árbol mientras recordaba la lucha con aquella mujer….

Cuando él había llegado al santuario la mujer ya lo tenía en sus manos. Era una mujer morena, alta, hermosísima. Su pelo fluía y sus pies ni siquiera rozaban el suelo. Era como si en aquella mujer el aire que nosotros respiramos provocase el efecto de estar bajo agua.

Cuando vio a aquel chico observándola atónito se dirigió hacia él con una rapidez impresionante y le propinó un gran golpe en la espalda. Kirtash había sentido como se le partía la columna y su cuerpo salía despedido contra una de las paredes.

No recordaba nada más.

Cuando había despertado después de un rato usó el poco poder del que disponía para crear una fina capa de piedra para que recompusiese su cuerpo. Colocando la columna en su posición y reestableciendo la cara destrozada por el golpe contra la pared.

Después volvió a un estado inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, el flujo corporal de chakra se había recuperado lo suficiente como para moverse y preparar todo para salir en busca de Shodaime.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Siempre le habían preparado para aquel momento. Pero todo era distinto a como se lo habían enseñado. Menos una cosa. La práctica apenas tenía que ver con la teoría.

Se había arrepentido una y mil veces de haber caído en un genjutsu tan evidente. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Era demasiado poderoso, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que aquello lo habían organizado varias personas. El haber llegado hasta allí, evitar sus técnicas y conseguir que hubiese caído en un genjutsu no era tarea nada fácil. Aunque nunca volvería a pasar se prometió a sí mismo.

Toda su preparación no había servido contra aquella mujer. Shodaime estaba muerto, y una chica que acababa de conocer podía saber incluso más que él de todo aquello por medio de los sueños.

Sí. Todo era distinto a como esperaba.

Al día siguiente despertó algo inquieto. Había soñado con aquel episodio de nuevo. Aunque esta vez al despertar no notó la piedra en su cuerpo. Ya se había recuperado por fin. El dolor había quedado en el sueño.

Guardó de nuevo la manta y volvió a cubrirse con la túnica y el sombrero.

Echó a andar mientras el sol se levantaba en el oriente.


	3. Chapter 3

Mu wenas

Mu wenas!

¿Ya os habéis cansado de la historia? Pues lo siento pero ahí va un capitulillo más xD.

Sé que son algo largos los capítulos, así que espero que no os importe muxo.

En este capítulo comienzan a conocerse Ino y Kirtash. Empezaréis a conocer a Kirtash vosotros también, a ver que os parece! Visitarán el templo del Fuego e Ino se encontrará en algunas situaciones embarazosas :P. Espero que lo paséis bien con este capítulo con un nuevo toque de humor (más que nada) y misterio.

Hasta otra seguidores ;)!

**EL TEMPLO DEL FUEGO.**

No había pasado ni una hora cuando notó una presencia de tras de él. Moviéndose ágil pero sin apenas hacer ruido. Poco a poco le iba alcanzando y se preparó por si fuese una amenaza. Apretó los puños y de repente la figura se detuvo.

-No pretendía tardar tanto, Hayate.- dijo la voz de Ino a su espalda.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías, Ino.- dijo el relajándose de nuevo y dándose la vuelta. Levantó el sombrero para mostrar sus ojos y contemplar a la chica. Ella llevaba su ropa ninja habitual y una mochila a su espalda.

-Hace un gran día ¿verdad?.- Dijo ella alcanzándole y siguiendo adelante.

-Cierto.- Kirtash reanudó la marcha también.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Contratiempos. Tuve que convencer a media Konoha para venir. Y no lo conseguí.

-Ah.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No soporto estar más entre esa gente. Apenas puedo mostrarme como soy. Mi familia solo piensa en que mi ex-mejor amiga es la discípula de la Hokage y que yo debería esforzarme para igualarla. No me dejan en paz con competencias y entrenamientos nuevos. No puedo hacer misiones como todos mis compañeros porque mi familia me necesita. Como ninja apenas trabajo y todo se centra demasiado en Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke y Orochimaru.

-Hablas demasiado- interrumpió Kirtash.

-Perdón.- dijo ella que se daba cuenta de que empezaba a acalorarse con el asunto.

-No, no. No te preocupes. No me disgusta.

-Quizá debería dejarte decir algo a ti. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de que va todo esto? Apenas entiendo mis sueños.

-Yo tampoco sé mucho. De todas maneras no puedo decirte nada. Es la ley. Además, ¿piensas que con toda esta actuación y con que sepas mi nombre voy a contártelo todo?- inquirió él girando su cara para observarla sin dejar de sonreír.

-No lo sé. Tengo demasiadas preguntas últimamente. Y no hay nadie con quien pueda comentarlas. Quizá por eso hablo demasiado contigo, aunque no te conozca apenas.

-No te culpo- respondió el viendo que la mirada de Ino se encontraba perdida y desprendía una energía relativamente baja. Se notaba que era un momento frágil y que necesitaba pensar.

Continuaron el viaje sin dirigirse ninguna palabra más.

Avanzado el mediodía Ino ya no pudo callarse la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacia ya un rato.

-¿Pararemos algún día a comer?- dijo ella.

-¿A comer? No tenía pensado parar a comer.

-Pero si aun nos quedará como dos horas de camino. Yo necesito parar a comer.

-Pues si tanta hambre tienes, come. Pero no pararemos. Quiero llegar con tiempo para poder ver al oráculo.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando pretendías comer?- dijo ella

-Pues cuando tenga hambre.

-¿Cuándo tengas hambre?- dijo ella empezando a malhumorarse.- Esta claro que vienes de otro mundo. ¿A ti no te enseñaron de pequeños que hay que comer 3 veces al día?

-Pues no.

-Vaya. Esto es impresionante.- dijo ya cabreándose.- ¿Y me estas diciendo que no tienes hambre después de 6 horas de camino?

-Pues no.

-Genial. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Pues lo siento pero yo tengo que parar a comer. No pienso comer de pie.

-Tu problema es que comes demasiado. Y no creo que te pase nada porque comas caminando. Pero si quieres parar, por mi bien. No te he pedido que vinieras y no me importa lo mas mínimo dejarte ahí. Yo seguiré camino para hablar con el oráculo.- Dijo él con socarronería. La situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

-¿Yo, comer demasiado? Joder, no hay con quien tratar- "Menudo borde. Y yo pensando que era majo. Desde luego esto de la comida va a ser un problema." Pensó ella parándose a sacar algo de comer.

De pronto aparecieron un grupo de hombres armados. Llevaban todos una vestimenta muy parecida y un símbolo en la chaqueta de reconocimiento de algún tipo de banda.

-Estupendo, hambrienta y rodeada de capullos. Esto es sencillamente perfecto.- murmuró ella cabreándose del todo.

-No te sulfures.- dijo Kirtash sonriendo, divirtiéndose con el enfado que había cogido ella.

-A mí no me hace gracia.- Dijo Ino, lo que provocó la risa de él.

La panda de matones llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y uno de ellos, el que desprendía una energía más fuerte, se adelantó.

-Muy buenas tardes.- Dijo el sonriendo.- Para seguir vuestro viaje tendrán que pasar un control.- Los hombres que tenía detrás comenzaban a reírse con las palabras del portavoz.

-Perdón pero no entiendo porqué tendría que pasar ningún control. Si hacen el favor, amables gentes, ¿podrían dejarnos continuar? – Kirtash habló con un tono educado, pero irónico que no les gusto nada.

-¿Qué no lo entiende?, es muy sencillo. Deja todas tus cosas en el suelo y lárgate antes de que te matemos.

-Lo siento pero va en contra de mi religión. Además no tengo obligación de hacerlo.

-¿No te importa tu vida, escoria?.- Dijo el hombre mientras uno de los que tenía detrás se le acercó para decirle que aquel hombre debía de ser un ninja.- ¡Me importa una mierda, odio a los ninjas. Se creen muy poderosos cuando no son más que unos patanes!

-Me parece que esta siendo muy maleducado. Pero últimamente esta visto que esta de moda faltarle al respeto a gente que ni siquiera conoces…- dijo Kirtash con un suspiro fingido.

-Vamos Hayate, olvidémonos de ellos.- dijo Ino que llevaba ignorándolos todo el rato, aunque había desistido de sacar algo para comer.

-Pero ¿quién coño os creéis para ignorarnos?- dijo uno de los que estaban detrás del portavoz.

-Lo siento, me ha parecido una charla muy entretenida pero tenemos prisa. Así que si no os importa seguiremos con nuestro camino.- dijo Kirtash.

-No me gusta tu tono hombrecillo.- dijo el más grande del grupo.- Debería aplastarte por pretender burlarte de nosotros.

Tanto Kirtash como Ino, caminaron tranquilamente, eso sí, expectantes, por si se lanzaban sobre ellos. Entonces uno de ellos que llevaba una katana se lanzó contra Ino y el resto fueron a por Kirtash.

-Ahora si que estoy indignada!.- dijo Ino esquivando el movimiento del hombre.- ¿Acaso soy la presa fácil?

Eran 4 los hombres que iban a por Kirtash. Uno de ellos le lanzó una serie de cuchillas con mucha precisión. Cuando lo vio lanzarlas Kirtash salto hacia atrás con una pirueta dejando en su lugar un ángel perfecto de piedra aparecido de la nada. La técnica del hombre que lanzaba las cuchillas era realmente buena pues las cuchillas se clavaron profundamente en la piedra, en vez de rebotar como Kirtash había esperado. En respuesta, el ángel de piedra cobró vida lanzándose contra aquel enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente de un sólo, pero contundente, golpe que le lanzó contra un árbol al lado del camino.

Mientras tanto, Ino esquivaba con bastante precisión, aunque con esfuerzo, las estocadas del otro hombre. Ino no conocía el estilo de la técnica de katana que estaba utilizando, por lo que se paró a analizarlo. Tenía que encontrarle un punto débil. Comenzaba a ver que hacía movimientos algo amplios que dejaban algún hueco por el que atacar, así que, cuando tuvo la ocasión, esquivó un mandoble con un salto propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo clavaba en el brazo con el que cogía la espada.

-¡Puta!- gritó de dolor mientras se agachaba para recoger la espada con la otra mano.

Apenas le dio tiempo a cogerla cuando ella le detuvo con una combinación de golpes que acabaría con una llave en el aire enganchándole la cabeza.

-Si te mueves, te mato aquí mismo- dijo ella que no tenía ganas de andar con rodeos.

-Te mueves bien, zorra- dijo él intentando coger la katana de nuevo. Ella apretó la llave provocando el quejido del hombre y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que le dejaría inconsciente.

-Lo siento, me pillaste en un mal momento.

Kirtash ya había acabado con el resto del grupo de la misma manera que el primero. Había sido pan comido para él. Ella se dirigió hacia él con la respiración algo agitada de la lucha.

-¿Cansada?- dijo el sonriendo.

-No, hambrienta.- dijo ella llevándose a la boca un trozo de bizcocho que siempre llevaba para los viajes y bebió un poco de agua.- Por cierto, me ha gustado esa técnica del ángel de piedra para no ensuciarte las manos.

-Gracias. Vamos, ya nos hemos entretenido bastante.

-Si no te importa les tomaré algo de dinero prestado.- dijo ella.

-Como veas. Así cuando despierten se verán obligados a seguir robando para poder comer.

-Visto de esa manera…. Les dejare algo por si deciden dejar de ser una banda de carroñeros.

-Totalmente inverosímil.

-Lo sé. Pero nunca se sabe.

-Por cierto, toma. Ponte esto. Llamas demasiado la atención con ese traje- Kirtash le pasó una túnica de uno de los bandidos.-Y quítate esa bandana.

-Tienes razón. Esto no es una misión ninja -dijo ella poniéndose la túnica por encima.-Y ahora que lo pienso, sobre la otra identidad…

-Yunaleska. Te llamaré así. ¿Te vale?

-Está bien. Yuna para los amigos.- ella sonrió

Llegaron al templo del fuego cuando faltaba apenas una hora para que oscureciese. A nadie le sorprendió que llevasen túnicas, ni que Kirtash no mostrase su rostro. La aldea era frecuentada por toda clase de gente. El oráculo concedía visitas tanto a asesinos, como comerciantes, como granjeros. Era indistinto como te vistieses y qué hicieses en la villa. Todo lo que pasaba era controlado por el oráculo, al cual poco le importaba lo que ocurriese.

-Yuna, cuidado por aquí. Hay bandidos por doquier y no te puedes fiar de nadie.

-Lo sé. En mi opinión deberíamos ver al oráculo y dirigirnos a cualquier otra aldea cercana. Últimamente ha habido ataques incluso dentro del templo. La ciudad está en descontrol total.

-Entonces haremos lo que dices. Yo no estoy muy enterado de la situación en el país del fuego pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder el tiempo aquí. Cuanto antes le encuentre mejor.

-¿Me dejarás entrar contigo?

-¿Por qué no? No creo que el oráculo te de más información de la que ya tienes.

-Pues espero que sí.

Atravesaron las calles atentos a la gente, las tiendas, a cualquier indicio que demostrase que no pasaban desapercibidos. En toda la villa los puestos tenían guardias de seguridad. En algunos callejones se podían ver disputas entre hombres que acababan usando las armas. El negocio de geishas, y los prostíbulos se extendían por toda la zona centro de la ciudad. Se veía como ya estaban preparando todo para aquella noche.

También estaba lleno de tabernas llenas de bandidos, guerreros, ninjas… Incluso gente que lucían trajes samuráis, cosa que Kirtash no había visto nunca. Aquello era un punto de encuentro, lleno de negocios oscuros entre bandas. El paisaje comenzó a cambiar a medida que se acercaban al templo. Allí la gente empezaba a vestir de una manera normal. Empezaban a verse puestos de comida, hoteles, dojos, la escuela… Aunque se notaba que últimamente el ambiente no era tan bueno, ni siquiera por aquella zona tranquila de la villa. No tardaron mucho en llegar al templo donde los recibió un monje calvo, vestido con la túnica que indicaba que era de la orden del templo. Kirtash no se quiso fiar tampoco de aquel hombre. Visto lo visto, cualquiera de aquellos mangantes que se cruzaron por el camino podría ponerse aquella túnica y engañar a todo el que entraba en el templo.

-Queremos ver al oráculo -dijo Kirtash seriamente.

-Tendrán que esperar un poco. Ahora mismo el oráculo está recibiendo una visita.

Kirtash aunque no se fiaba de aquel hombre le dijo:

-Es urgente, podría decirle algo para que nos pudiese recibir cuanto antes, tenemos prisa.

-Está bien. Esperad aquí.

-No me fío de ese hombre así que le seguiré y echaré un vistazo por el templo. Tu quédate aquí.- le dije a Ino. Ella asintió y se quedó esperando y observando en la aquella sala.

Kirtash siguió al monje. El templo era bastante grande. La sala de recibimiento donde había dejado a Ino era enorme. La sala contigua se dividía en dos pasillos. El transversal que daría a las dos alas del templo donde estarían las habitaciones de los monjes, así como los jardines, salas de rezo, comedores, baños… Y el pasillo que seguiría de frente que daría a la sala del oráculo y sus aposentos privados. A medida que investigaba todo esto se iba fijando en cada una de las personas que estaban allí. La función que desempeñaba cada monje y los hábitos que distinguían dichas funciones. Después de recorrerse el templo rápidamente se cercioró de que el monje con el que habían hablando verdaderamente estaba hablando con el oráculo. Al ver que ya se dirigía hacia su posición se apresuró en volver con Ino.

-Creo que ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Has visto algo raro?

-No. Todo está en orden dentro. No he visto nada sospechoso.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-Ahí esta –dijo Kirtash deteniendo la conversación esperando las nuevas del monje.

-El oráculo les recibirá ahora mismo.- Dijo y les guío hasta la sala dónde se encontraba.

La sala estaba decorada con cierto toque budista. Aquella sala resultaba mucho más cargada comparado con la sencillez de las anteriores cámaras. Decorada con estatuas, sofás, y un sillón enorme en el que se encontraba el oráculo. Cubierto entero con unos ropajes de oro, no se podía distinguir quien era la persona que se hallaba dentro de aquel suntuoso traje.

-Bienvenidos, viajeros –la voz del oráculo sonaba rasgada e irregular de manera que nadie podría saber si era un hombre o una mujer. "El espectáculo está bien preparado" pensó Kirtash.

-Gran oráculo del país del fuego. Soy el guardián y he venido para pedirte consejo.- Ino miraba algo asombrada como Kirtash actuaba como si el oráculo fuese un Dios. Lo que estaba claro, es que aquello le gustaría a quien quiera que fuera quien estaba detrás de todo aquel derroche de riqueza.

-¿Cuál es el consejo que me pides guardián?

-El próximo paso en el camino.- dijo Kirtash que no pretendía decir nada que diese pie a que aquella persona pudiese engañarle en caso de no ser quien decía ser.

-Guardián. Tus pasos son correctos. Fíjate en la chica que te acompaña. Ella puede guiarte. En el país de la ola. Existe un hombre encerrado. La persona a la que buscas. Deberás liberarlo de la agonía que lo encierra bajo su cruz. A su lado un demonio descansa. En el gran puente hallaron su perdición y su condena. Tu deberás rescatarlo y prepararlo contra quienes te siguen. El objeto que porta es muy valioso y demasiado poderoso. Eso es lo que veo.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a guiarle yo?- preguntó Ino

-Eso lo descubrirás tarde o temprano.- Se detuvo unos instantes -He de decirte algo a ti también chiquilla. Prepárate para la lucha, porque necesitaras mucha más fuerza de la que posees. El vínculo que has establecido dentro de tu alma con tus sueños te ayudará a fortalecerte. Deberás entrenar cuerpo y mente. Aún eres joven pero tienes que encontrar tu fuerza. El destino no te ofrece tiempo así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho pues tu poder necesita mucho tiempo para arraigarse y crecer.

-Gracias por tus consejos oráculo- dijo Kirtash una vez hubo terminado.

-Quedaros esta noche en el templo. El monje os indicará. Partir mañana sin demora.

-Muchas gracias, pero… -comenzó Ino.

-Te lo agradecemos de todo corazón –la interrumpió Kirtash y la cogió de la muñeca para salir de la habitación. El monje les indicó que le siguieran.

-Pero no habíamos quedado en que saldríamos de aquí cuanto antes –le reprochó Ino tirando del brazo para que la soltara.

-Ha demostrado que es el oráculo y nos ha ayudado, no debemos despreciar su invitación. Además, que nos invite tiene un por qué. No debes olvidar que no tenemos más pistas que seguir que las que el nos ofrezca.

-Pues el dijo que yo te guiase y a mi no me parece buena idea quedarnos aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Dijo que me guiases no que me dijeses que hacer y cuando hacerlo.

-Eres un encanto ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella dando por zanjada la discusión.

-Lo que esta claro es que ahora tenemos que aguantarnos. Pero esto no cambia las cosas. Debemos seguir como hasta ahora.

-Si cambia las cosas, ahora me necesitas y yo necesito parar tres veces al día a comer.

-Tenemos prisa no podemos parar tres veces al día porque la señorita tenga gula.

-¿Gula? ¡Pero qué morro! Además, tanta prisa no tendremos si podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

-Eso es distinto.

-Para mi es lo mismo.

-Bah, no voy a discutir más contigo -dijo el volviendo la cabeza.

-No voy a discutir más contigo -se burló ella.- Los hombres son unos cobardes.

-¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Kirtash que empezaba a molestarle su actitud.

-Nada -dijo ella.

Ni se miraron el resto del camino. El monje les llevó a través de los jardines hasta que llegaron a otro edificio perteneciente al templo dónde les enseño su habitación.

-Que emocionante, dormiremos en la misma habitación. El oráculo debe pensar que somos pareja sólo hay una cama matrimonial.- dijo Ino divertida.- ¿No empiezas a pensar que hubiese sido mejor rechazar el ofrecimiento?

-¿Por qué? -dijo él.

-Pues no se, porque no somos pareja ni quiero que durmamos juntos, ¿Tu si?

-Que más da. ¿Por qué no?. No pienso hacerte nada.

-Buf, que alivio –dijo ella irónicamente.

-Si no quieres puedes dormir en el suelo. Hay sitio de sobra.

-Mira como me río. Que chispa tienes chico.-dijo ella.

-¿Vamos a estar mosqueándonos todo el tiempo? –dijo Kirtash pretendiendo hacer las paces.

-Pues yo creo que si.- respondió ella.

-Perfecto.

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Ino mientras picaban a la puerta.

Kirtash que era el que estaba más cerca, abrió. Era el mismo monje de antes.

-Es la hora de cenar. Pónganse esto les estaré esperando en la entrada.

-Gracias –dijo Kirtash y cerró la puerta.- Toma niña borde.- dijo y le lanzó la ropa.

-¿Tenemos que ponernos esto?- inquirió Ino mirando el hábito que le había lanzado Kirtash y luego mirando hacia él.

Él se había quitado la túnica y tenía el torso al descubierto. Ino se fijo en la forma de sus músculos. Los abdominales y pectorales perfectamente definidos y sus brazos fibrosos y fuertes. También pudo ver su espalda ancha y fuerte. Ino tragó saliva. Él se desabrochó los pantalones y pretendía quitárselos cuando oyó a Ino decir:

-Pero bueno. No tienes vergüenza o qué.

-¿Vergüenza? –dijo él quedándose en ropa interior.

-Sí, de despelotarte aquí conmigo delante. Se te marca todo, joder.-dijo ella poniéndose colorada al ver la perfección de sus piernas desnudas. Entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Pues no sé. ¿Nunca has visto un hombre? No entiendo por qué tendría que tener vergüenza.

-Es igual, por dios vístete ya. No te quedes ahí hablándome en ropa interior.- dijo ella cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que él se había quedado esperando una explicación.

El chico se puso la túnica y las sandalias.

-Pero vamos mujer que no tenemos todo el día.- dijo Kirtash acercándose a ella e intentando quitarle la parte de arriba del traje.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! -dijo ella intentando pegarle una torta que él esquivó.

-¿Yo loco? ¿A qué viene esa torta? ¿No ves que es la hora de comer y el monje nos está esperando? Apúrate -dijo él.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. ¿Me oyes? -dijo ella que cada vez se ponía más roja.- Vete tirando. Ya me cambio yo solita. Que a mí no me gusta que me vean desnuda.

-Menuda idiotez. Y yo que pensaba a ayudarla –protestó Kirtash mientras salía por la puerta.

Ella se había acelerado tanto con la situación que casi había salido con la túnica al revés. "Pero será grosero. No tiene ningún pudor el tío. Dios Ino deja de imaginártelo en ropa interior" pensó mientras salía al encuentro del monje y de Kirtash.

-Al fin –dijo Kirtash.- Le ha dado tiempo al pobre monje a contarme todo los detalles antes de que llegases.

-¿Detalles? -inquirió ella algo distraída.

-Sí, como se cena, qué se cena y modales de los monjes en la mesa, ese tipo de cosas. Ya te lo contaré por el camino y cuando lleguemos allí.

-Ejem –aclaró la garganta ella en señal de que no se fiaba de él y se dirigió al monje para que se lo explicase él.

El monje se lo explicó de camino al comedor que estaba en el edificio principal. Como Kirtash ya sabía dónde era por la inspección que había hecho nada más llegar se adelantó. El comedor se basaba en dos mesas dispuestas todo a lo largo de la sala con un par de bancos a sendos lados de cada una de ellas. Todos los monjes se giraron para mirar al desconocido. Una de las mesas ya estaba repleta y la otra se iba rellenando desde el fondo hasta la puerta por orden. Kirtash tomo asiento al lado del último monje que estaba colocado y saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Los monjes le devolvieron el saludo con sonrisas. Ino no tardó en llegar. Y se sentó en frente de Kirtash como el monje le había indicado. También saludo con la cabeza y los monjes estallaron en carcajadas. Ino contagiado por ellos sonrió y le preguntó a Kirtash que por qué se reían tanto.

-Porque las mujeres deben esperar a que las saluden para saludar. Es su forma de respetarlas por su función de perpetuar la especie.

-Ah, que majos.- dijo sonriendo aun más.

-Ves si te hubieses fiado de mi sabrías esto antes de venir.-reprochó él.

-Claro, y a saber que cosas me dirías y que no. Apostaría por el monje antes que por ti de todas, todas.

-Tú verás –dijo Kirtash sin más.

A los monjes les resultaba bastante divertida la relación que tenían. Y no les quitaban ojo.

-Se ve que somos la atracción del año -dijo Ino.

-Lógico, se pasan el día aquí encerrados. Cuando viene alguien de fuera les parece un bicho raro.

Pronto se llenaron las dos mesas y comenzaron a repartir la comida. Se trataba de platos de combinados de frutas y verduras. Ensaladas de todo tipo, menestra de verduras variadas…

-Vaya, han acertado de pleno -dijo Ino aunque por dentro pensaba que moriría de hambre.

Bendijeron la mesa con una oración bastante larga, cosa que hizo sufrir bastante a Ino y después comenzaron a comer. Se comía con las manos así que para servirse la cosa era un poco caótica. Ino cuando le dejó el monje que tenía al lado fue a coger unas frutas que tenían una pinta extraordinaria. Los monjes empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Ino, ese plato es para los espíritus. Para su Dios.

-¿Para los espíritus? ¿El mejor plato de todos? No hay derecho –dijo ella y el que tenía al lado volvió a aplastarla para alcanzar un plato que tenía ella a su izquierda. –Puedes pedirme que te lo pase, eh –le dijo ella amablemente.

-Es de mala educación pedir a los demás que te pasen los platos. Aunque en mi opinión creo que ligaste.- le dijo Kirtash en voz baja.

-Pero si es un monje.

-Bueno pero él te encuentra atractiva. Nadie le prohíbe rozarte para coger comida. –dijo Kirtash riéndose.

-¿Y por qué tienen el mejor plato reservado para los espíritus?

-Porque deben creer en los escritos que cuentan que a los espíritus les gustan las ofrendas de comida pues dicen que les gusta y reconforta inhalar su olor. Quizá resulte raro, pero los espíritus absorben su energía por la fragancia que desprenden y esto les atrae y les calma.

-Oye soy yo o el monje no me ha explicado casi nada.- dijo ella empezando a frustrarse. Mientras el monje que se sentaba a su lado se le acercaba cada vez más. Ella puso mala cara. Kirtash volvió a reír y los monjes de alrededor también.

-Si quieres comer haz lo mismo que hago yo y así no tendrás problema.- dijo Kirtash sofocando la risa. Entonces empezó a servirse de ciertos platos e Ino le copió.

Mientras comían, los monjes de al lado seguían contemplándolos.

-Debe ser un poco fastidioso para ellos el no poder decir nada por su voto de silencio en la comida. Y nosotros aquí hablando…- dijo Kirtash.

-Pues quizá, pero me incomoda que me miren tanto- dijo Ino.

-Eres demasiado susceptible.

-Es que nunca me habían mirado tanto mientras como. – protestó ella.

-Déjalos y come tranquilamente.

Cuando hubiesen acabado de comer se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación.

-Por fin- dijo ella lanzándose a la cama.- estoy como si me hubiesen apaleado.

Él abrió la mochila y sacó la ropa de dormir.

-¿No iras a cambiarte otra vez? – dijo ella temerosa de otra escena como la de antes.- Los monjes duermen con el hábito, no creo que quieran que andemos con ropas de la calle por aquí.- se justificó para salir del paso.

-Tienes razón.- dijo él guardándolo de nuevo. Ella se sintió aliviada de no volver a pasar por otra situación embarazosa. Kirtash se percató de que no era por lo que había dicho por lo que le había preguntado, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba cansado así que se metió en la cama.- Hasta mañana, Yuna.

-Hasta mañana- dijo ella con cara de poco amigos por tener que compartir la cama. Aunque después de todo el día de camino no tardó en dormirse.

Él se despertó sudando a causa de la pesadilla que tenía una y otra vez. Se incorporó en la cama y vio como Ino estaba en el borde de la cama. Se extrañó pero no le dio importancia. Era una chica un poco rara.

-Vamos Yuna –dijo él moviéndole el brazo.- Despierta.

Ella pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles y cambio de postura.

-Despierta dormilona- dijo el aumentado el tono de voz y moviéndole el brazo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo ella.

-Ya se hace de día. Hay que prepararse para marchar.

Ella se incorporó también y se estiró a la vez que bostezaba. A él se le escapó una risita.

-Qué toca narices eres –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Venga, levántate. Yo voy a darme un baño, ¿vienes? –dijo él.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a los baños. ¿A dónde va a ser?

-Está bien, está bien –dijo ella levantándose perezosamente.

Kirtash la guió hasta los baños donde había unos bancos y una serie de toallas dispuestas en perchas sobre ellos. Al fondo había una serie de duchas sin separación alguna todo a lo largo de la pared.

-Se ve que los monjes no son muy madrugadores- dijo él quitándose el hábito al ver que no había nadie.- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Ino cuyo semblante reflejaba incredulidad.

-Em, yo no me baño aquí.- dijo ella negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que mosca te ha picado esta vez? -dijo él.

-Qué las mujeres no nos bañamos entre hombres. Señor ermitaño.

-Tonterías, si sólo es un baño -dijo él dándose la vuelta y quitándose la ropa interior.

Cogió la toalla y se la puso en la cintura. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una Ino totalmente roja y con los ojos como platos.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tengo? –dijo el bajando la mirada a donde Ino tenía puestos los ojos.- ¿Tengo algo malo?

-No, no, no. E, En fin. Que yo, se, se me olvidó una cosa. Tu vete duchándote ahora vuelvo.- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta escopetada.

-Yo no entiendo nada -dijo Kirtash levantando los hombros. Dejó la toalla cerca de la ducha y dejó caer el agua sobre sus hombros pensando en lo divertido que le resultaban las reacciones de ella. ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía que cada vez que se quitaba la ropa se ponía tan colorada y se fijaba tanto en él? Por si acaso se miró y lavó de arriba abajo por si tenía algo raro.

Ella regresó a la habitación con un nudo en la garganta de lo mal que lo había pasado.

"Este chico esta mal de la cabeza. ¿Pero que se piensa que es esto? ¿De dónde saldría semejante personaje? Dios Ino coge aire." pensaba. Se cambió antes de que él regresara y abrió la ventana para que el aire de la mañana la despejara. "Pero que cuerpazo tiene el cabrito" pensó ella y de pronto apareció él por la puerta.

-Qué bien sienta un baño por la mañana.

-Dímelo a mí. – dijo ella que no pensaba más que en darse uno pero con el agua bien congelada.

-Oye si no querías bañarte sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué ponerte así.

-Sí que vienes de otro mundo.- dijo ella en bajo

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada. Que deberíamos irnos ya.

-Tienes razón. Me cambio en un momento y nos vamos. – dijo el recordando que tenían prisa.

"Ino no mires, Ino no mires" se dijo a sí misma. No pudo evitar darse la vuelta pero Kirtash ya estaba abrochándose los pantalones. Se vistió la túnica, se colgó el sombrero al cuello y cogió el equipaje.

-Vayámonos.

Cuando salían del templo sólo se encontraron con el monje de la entrada del día anterior.

-Gracias –le dijo.- Y dale de nuevo las gracias de nuestra parte al oráculo si puedes. Nos veremos. Adiós. – Kirtash se despidió inclinando la cabeza.

-Adiós –respondió el monje correspondiéndole al saludo e Ino los imitó.

-Bueno, camino al país de la ola.- dijo Ino.

-Sí, suerte que no nos queda muy lejos.

-Tenías razón respecto a lo de quedarnos aquí esta noche - dijo Ino poniéndose seria.- El oráculo me ha visitado en mis sueños.

-Eso es estupendo. Empezaba a pensar que habíamos perdido el tiempo.

-Aunque lo que me ha dicho no tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo único que me pidió fue que te preguntase todo lo que sabías. Que debería saber los detalles de la misión para poder guiarte. – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué será que no me creo nada aparte de la visita del oráculo? – contestó él haciéndose el pensativo.

-¿Cómo narices eres tan perspicaz?

-Trucos de la profesión.

-Ahora en serio. Dijo que debías ayudarme a mejorar. Que tenía demasiado poco tiempo para descubrir el camino por mi misma. Que sin tu ayuda no podría hacer nada contra los enemigos que me esperan.

-Es decir, entrénala o para lo único que te servirá es para estorbarte en la batalla. – le interrumpió él cachondeándose.

-¡Eh, eso no fue lo que dijo! – respondió ella indignada.

-Está bien. Te enseñaré algunos trucos que sé. No sé por qué pero noto muy buena química entre los dos. Es extraño que acceda a hacer esto. Quizá sea porque me río mucho contigo. Además, mi maestro me hizo prometer que no se lo enseñaría a nadie. No obstante, si es el oráculo quien me lo pide, romperé esa promesa. Será mi forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros. De todas maneras, mi maestro nunca me gustó. Tampoco me gusta que me fuercen a prometer cosas.

-No se lo que notarás tú, pero yo noto que cuando te conocí eras serio y reservado a más no poder. Desde que entré en la misión y nos conocimos, te has vuelto un… - él esperaba la siguiente palabra como si fuera a halagarle, así que ella continuó de una manera distinta: - inaguantable. Se ve que coges confianza demasiado rápido y eso no me gusta.

-Esperaba que dijeses algo así – dijo él con una sonrisa. "Pero me quedaré con lo que verdaderamente pretendías decir" pensó.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo

Nuevo capítulo!

Como os va a todos? Os traigo un nuevo fragmento de la historia. Quizá este no esté tan bien hecho como me gustaría, pero se intentó hacerse lo mejor . Si veis algún fallo o alguna mejora, por favor, dejad reviews!

**--**

**CONOCIMIENTOS.**

Cuando llegó el mediodía, él mismo ofreció a Ino parar a comer. A ella le alegró muchísimo el gesto de él, pero notaba que estaba muy pensativo y eso la inquietaba.

Sólo ella comió mientras él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Kirtash se sentó a meditar mientras ella comía. Estaba totalmente en silencio, lleno de tranquilidad y concentración. Pensaba en todo lo que había dicho el oráculo. Y sobretodo meditaba sobre la manera de ayudar a Ino. Sabía que no tenía nada que enseñarle respecto a ninjutsus o taijutsus. No, tenía que entrenar su mente y espíritu. Tenía que instruirla en las Revelaciones, como había hecho su maestro con él. Era una gran responsabilidad y no era nada fácil. Lo que tenía claro era que desistiría al mínimo rechazo de ella a entenderlas. Podía conseguir bastante poder y eso a él no le gustaba.

-Ino. – él pronunció su nombre aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Yuna, ¿recuerdas? – dijo ella levantando la vista del estofado improvisado que había hecho.

-Es cierto, discúlpame.

-No hay por qué disculparse, Hayate. ¿Qué es lo que meditas con tanta intensidad?

-Yuna, voy a enseñarte las Revelaciones.

-¿Revelaciones?

-Sí. No te las explicaré una por una. Te enseñaré los principios en que se basan. Te enseñaré a mirar con los ojos de la creación, a desarrollar tu instinto, a despertar los 5 sentidos. No te enseñaré ninguna técnica pues todas las que conozco y utilizo sólo yo puedo hacerlas. He visto como luchabas con aquel tipo del otro día y veo que taijutsu tampoco necesitas aprender. Como dijo el oráculo tu poder se basa en tu mente no en tu cuerpo y tus técnicas y trucos que utilizas en la batalla. Así que, creo que el oráculo quiere que te enseñe esto. Aunque prometí no mostrárselo a nadie, creo que enseñándotelo podrás ayudarme con más rapidez y enfrentarte a los enemigos que puedan aparecer. – Ella no se perdía una palabra. – Eso sí. Te advierto que al mínimo desdén que muestres hacía ello, pararé el entrenamiento. – ella asintió con seriedad.- Una de las primeras cosas que debes entender es que estas revelaciones deberías aprenderlas por ti misma y a través de varias personas. El que una única persona pueda enseñártelas, es decir, yo, es contraproducente pues se necesita la visión de esas varias personas, la energía de esas personas. Pero si yo lo conseguí sólo con eso, pues no pude hacerlo de la otra manera, espero que tú también puedas conseguirlo.

Hubo un silencio algo largo. Ino no apartaba su mirada de él, y él volvió a cerrar los ojos unos instantes.

-Bien, lo primero que quiero que hagas, y hoy tu entrenamiento lo basaremos en ello es concéntrate en todo lo que te rodea. Sobretodo en la naturaleza que desprende una energía más fuerte. Quiero que no pienses en la misión, ni en cosas que hayan pasado. Quiero que contemples uno a uno los árboles, que contemples el suelo, el cielo, el horizonte. Piensa en todo ello. Camina mientras observas, escuchas, hueles, sientes el latir de tu corazón hasta que sientas un latir que no sea el de tu corazón. Un latir que se encuentra en un lugar muy remoto de tu interior. Siente los pies sobre la tierra firme. Habla conmigo y siente los sonidos y las palabras. No te pido que desconectes totalmente sólo que analices todo a tu alrededor.

-Lo intentaré.

-Empieza por terminar la comida con lentitud, saboreando y oliendo. Sintiendo su tacto dentro de tu boca y como tu metabolismo se nutre con ello. En fin, no te voy a aburrir con demasiadas explicaciones. Pero haz lo que te digo porque necesitarás abrir en cierta medida tus sentidos para ver lo próximo.

-Está bien. Creo que no me resultará muy difícil. – dijo ella irónicamente y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Después cada uno se puso a lo suyo.

Antes de que anocheciera pasaron por un pueblo bastante grande en la frontera del País del Fuego. Ino se paró a comprar algo para comer y algún que otro capricho que le daba que le compraba con el dinero que le había quitado a la banda de ladrones. El mercado era bastante grande así que se entretuvieron allí hasta el crepúsculo. Kirtash no apartaba su mirada de ella. Veía que ella hacía lo que le decía con sorprendente facilidad. Su energía fluía tocando con suavidad todo a su alrededor incluso a él. Su sonrisa le atraía.

Se pararon en una tienda de remedios, llena de distintas plantas y especias, antes de marchar, porque Kirtash se lo había pedido a Ino y ella había aceptado de buena gana. Se veía que disfrutaba. El brillo de sus ojos deslumbraba e hipnotizaba de vez en cuando a Kirtash.

-Ahora te toca a ti enseñarme, Yuna – dijo él con complicidad. - ¿Qué es eso?

Ella empezó a explicarle que eran la gran mayoría de plantas que él le preguntaba. Contándole algunas curiosidades y utilidades que tenían. Cuando no lo sabía, o ella misma quería saber que era algún que otro ingrediente, preguntaban a la dependienta que disfrutaba con el entusiasmo de aquellos dos jóvenes que llevaban allí un buen rato.

-Así que esto es Namarie. – dijo Kirtash mientras Ino y él cogían una hoja para olerla y tocarla.

-Así es. Es una planta bastante rara. La traen del país de la Ola. – Ellos se miraron pensando en la coincidencia y sonrieron.

-Nos llevaremos un poco. Llevamos un buen rato entreteniéndote y sin comprar. Te lo debemos. – dijo Kirtash amablemente a la mujer que se alegró de ello.

El precio era algo grande pero algo le decía a Kirtash que tenía un significado especial.

-La gente lo usa como ambientador, pero también tiene fines curativos y le da un muy buen sabor a la carne. Yo suelo usarlo mucho en mis guisos. – dijo la agradable anciana.

-Bueno, adiós y gracias por todo.

-Gracias a vosotros jovencitos.

Se despidieron y se fueron del mercado.

Kirtash al pasar por al lado de un estrecho callejón entre dos edificios bastante grandes notó algo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella.

-Espera aquí – dijo él y se introdujo en el estrecho pasillo.

Ella se quedó allí guardando las platas con todo lo demás en su mochila. Se apoyo en una pared a la luz de una farola, observando, pero no pudo resistir ir tras Kirtash.

Kirtash persiguió a la sombra que se escurría en la oscuridad hacia el otro lado de los edificios que daba a parar al comienzo de una zona de árboles. La oscuridad les envolvió por completo pero Kirtash se dejó llevar y guiar por la energía que desprendía aquel espía. Aceleró el paso y creo un jutsu con el que cortaría el paso a quien quiera que fuera aquella persona. Oyó un golpe y supo que había chocado con el muro de piedra que había creado. En ese momento aprovechó para alcanzarle.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Kirtash.

El hombre no respondió. De pronto Kirtash oyó el silbido de algo que se dirigía hacia él. Lo esquivó y se alejó antes de que explotase el sello explosivo que tenía atado aquella daga. No tardó en dirigirse hacia el hombre con rapidez. No veía nada pero de alguna manera ese hombre si que lo hacía. Se dejó llevar por su instinto y por la energía que le rodeaba. Oía los movimientos de aquel hombre. Sentía cada cambio a su alrededor, hasta el más mínimo. Eso era lo que tenía que enseñarle a Ino. Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso. Se lanzó a por el hombre con una combinación de golpes que no consiguieron bajar su defensa por lo que acto seguido creo un jutsu que haría aparecer un altar de piedra a los pies de aquella persona desequilibrándolo lo que aprovechó Kirtash para asestarle un par de golpes que ejercieron el mismo efecto sobre aquella persona que si le hubiesen golpeado con dos enormes rocas. Acto seguido, Kirtash hizo un salto en el aire aterrizando con fuerza sobre el altar que había creado, haciendo que explotase con una onda expansiva que golpearía con contundencia al espía. Kirtash aprovechó la fuerza de la onda para aterrizar sobre él inmovilizándole.

-¿Quién te envía? ¿Por qué me persigues? – dijo Kirtash con voz severa pero tranquila. Al contrario que Kirtash el espía estaba exhausto y el daño que le había infringido hacía que respirase fuertemente y que hablase con cierta dificultad.

-No te lo diré. – Era un hombre el que hablaba.

-No tengo tiempo que perder así que mándale un mensaje de mi parte a quien te haya enviado. Si quiere espiarme que envíe a gente más competente; aunque de todas maneras, si pretende meterse en mi camino, lo mataré. Al igual que a toda su familia y sus amigos. Destruiré todo lo que aprecie, mientras le torturaré durante 6 días. Quizá haya oído hablar del ritual de los dioses… - El hombre estaba totalmente descolocado. - ¡Y ahora largo de aquí!

Kirtash se levantó y se alejó de espaldas sin darle la menor importancia a lo que hiciese aquel hombre. El hombre se levantó, lo miró con rabia y se fue con paso torpe a causa de las múltiples heridas que había sufrido.

Antes de llegar hasta el pueblo oyó algo no muy lejos de él. Kirtash siguió aquellos sonidos preparado para una nueva pelea cuando de pronto distinguió una melena rubia ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-¿Yuna? – Preguntó él. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hayate. ¿Estas bien? No quería introducirme mucho en este bosque y menos a oscuras. – Ambos se encontraron al acabar los árboles y llegar al pueblo.

-Empezaba a pensar que eras otro de ellos. – dijo el fijándose en el aura que tenía a su alrededor. - Eres tú.

-Claro que soy yo. Aunque deberías asegurarte que no sea una copia o un genjutsu.

-Lo sé. Sé que eres tú. Ya me he asegurado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pronto lo entenderás. Si estas haciendo lo que te dije, pronto lo entenderás.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos entretenido bastante… ¿por qué no nos alojamos en algún sitio por este pueblo?

-No. Deberíamos seguir un poco. Ya te dije que no habría comodidades. Dormiremos cuando acampemos por el camino dentro de alguna hora.

-Pero si es de noche. No veremos ni por donde pisamos.

-Llevaremos algo para alumbrar el camino. Lo siento pero no quiero retrasarme. Sabes que cuanto más tiempo perdamos, el enemigo avanza.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste antes?

-Alguien nos está persiguiendo. Era un espía. Tuve que pelear con él. Lo siento por tardar.

-Pues no parece que hayas peleado. Estás más fresco que una lechuga.

-Fue pan comido. – dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto. – Venga, vayámonos.

Siguieron caminando durante dos horas alumbrados por en simple candelabro que había cogido en una taberna llena de borrachos.

-Ellos no lo necesitarán - había dicho Kirtash.

Acamparon cerca del camino en un pequeño claro entre árboles dónde debía de haber acampado alguien no hacía mucho. Hicieron un fuego y se acomodaron.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? ¿Qué te parece si hago un buen caldo con un poco de Namarie? Tengo algunas cosas que compre que podría echarle.

-Estupendo. Tengo hambre. – Ella le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tienes hambre? – dijo Ino y sonrió. – Pensé que nunca dirías eso. – comenzó a reírse.

-Ríete, a ver si va a ser venenosa la Namarie.

-Pues no me extrañaría. Aquella anciana era tan amable que parece sospechoso. ¿Igual era uno de esos espías?

-No, no lo era.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué lo vi. Algún día si sigues haciendo lo que te digo, tú también lo verás.

Ella se puso a hacer el caldo mientras él disponía sobre el suelo unas mantas para dormir y sentarse. Comieron el caldo el cual estaba verdaderamente bueno. Guardaron todos los bártulos y se sentaron. Kirtash se echó a mirar las estrellas e Ino a su lado le imitó.

-Hayate… no se por qué, pero hoy haciendo lo que me dijiste me sentí genial. Disfrutaba de todo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Por algo se empieza. Es el primer paso. Darte cuenta de lo que tienes alrededor y confluir con ello. La vida es como un flujo en el que interacciona todo lo que ves, lo que piensas, lo que haces… Hoy te he visto fluyendo al mismo ritmo que la vida que te rodeaba. Seguías y te dejabas llevar por ese flujo. Eso era lo que intentaba enseñarte y veo que lo estás dominando.

-Es increíble. ¿Y cómo sabes todas estas cosas? – inquirió ella fascinada e intrigada.

-Tuve un maestro hace tiempo que me enseñó muchas cosas.

-¿Quién era?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello. – dijo él que no apartaba la vista de las brillantes estrellas.

-¡Mira! – dijo ella de pronto. Se levantó y cogió una caña que había en el suelo. – El que haya acampado aquí debió de olvidárselo. – Ella se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a tocar una melodía, simple pero bonita. – De pequeña mi madre me enseñó a hacerme un instrumento con las cañas que encontrábamos. Me enseñó alguna que otra melodía. Toma inténtalo tú.

Kirtash cogió la caña y sopló, pero no salió sonido alguno. Sólo se oían los fuertes soplidos de Kirtash. Ino se rió fuertemente.

-A mí también me costó mucho aprender ja, ja, ja.

-Toma. No soy capaz – dijo él sonriendo ante las carcajadas de la chica. – Toca tu algo. Lo haces muy bien.

Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar una pieza más complicada que la anterior. A Kirtash le encantó y comenzó a aplaudir como si estuviese en una feria aplaudiendo a los instrumentistas. Ella se lo agradeció y saludo como si tocara ante un público. De pronto algo en el interior de Ino despertó y empezó a tocar una pieza. Una pieza lenta y hermosa pero que ella no conocía. Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido. "¿Cómo conocía esa canción?" se preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos clavados en ella. Entonces cuando llegó a cierto momento de la melodía él comenzó a cantar en un idioma totalmente desconocido para Ino. Ahora era ella la que se sorprendía y aunque dejó de tocar, Kirtash siguió entonando una canción triste pero muy hermosa mientas sus ojos se humedecían pero sin llegar a soltar una lágrima.

-Cantas de maravilla, es muy bonita – dijo ella cuando hubo terminado.

-¿Cómo la conocías?

-No la conocía. Improvisé, pero de alguna manera creo que tiene que ver con mis sueños. ¿De qué la conoces tú? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan triste? Incluso tu voz suena mellada.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos y algunos son tristes. – dijo él.

-¿Me contarías alguno? – dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-Eres una cotilla – dijo él animándose. – ¿Qué piensas que te voy a contar todo? – continuó sonriendo.

-Está bien, tranquilo. Aunque está bien saber que no eres de piedra. ¡Al final eres un sensiblón! – dijo ella sacando la lengua.

Él contraatacó comenzando a hacerle cosquillas provocando que ella se riese sin poder contenerse.

-¡Para, para! ¡Por lo que más quieras! – exclamó ella y él se detuvo.

-Sabia que tendrías cosquillas – dijo él.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo ella. Todavía intentando sofocar la risa.

-Por burlarte de mí – dijo él divertido. Se quedaron mirándose un rato.

-En fin – dijo Ino alejándose de él. Interrumpiendo aquel momento antes de que se le ocurriese hacer alguna locura. – Deberíamos dormir. Nos espera otra buena caminata mañana. – Se envolvió en las mantas. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Yuna…


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenas gente!

Siento el retraso pero he estado bastante ocupado y no tengo apenas tiempo para nada!! Espero que el curso vaya amainando un poco… Bueno, pero eso da iwal! Otro capítulo!

Un nuevo protagonista esta apunto de aparecer! Alguna sospecha???

Dejen reviews y critiquen si quieren ;).

**EL PAÍS DE LA OLA.**

Al día siguiente se despertaron y se saludaron sin una palabra más. Recogieron los bártulos y echaron a andar. De nuevo Kirtash esperó hasta mediodía para hablar a Ino sobre lo siguiente que debía hacer. De nuevo habían parado a comer y Kirtash esperó a que la chica hubiese terminado para explicarle el siguiente paso.

-Bueno, Yuna, ha llegado la hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Acércate hasta aquí y siéntate. – Ella le hizo caso pero se sentó a cierta distancia de él. – No te voy a comer – dijo él divertido.

-Bueno… cualquiera lo diría – dijo ella acercándose un poco.

-Quiero que te concentres y te fijes en tus propias manos.

-¿En mis manos?

-Exacto. Observa tus manos como si desprendiesen energía. – Ella se concentró y miró sus manos con fuerza. – ¡Vamos! Proyectas tu voluntad hacia tus manos como si pretendieses hacer energía… No lo hagas, siente la mano – después de un rato empezó a notar un aura de energía que irradiaban sus manos. Kirtash se rió. – Miras tus manos con demasiada fuerza y voluntad. Estas tan concentrada en ellas que en vez de limitarte a ver la energía has hecho que tus manos desprendan otro tipo de energía, el chakra. Esto es un problema añadido. Deberíamos ver la energía de las cosas antes de aprender a manejar el chakra. Y cómo te enseñaron unos ninjas se saltaron ese paso. Como me temía será complicado que entiendas la energía si ya sabes controlar tu chakra. – Ella le miraba con cara de pocos amigos – A ver, sigue estos pasos. – Dijo el colocándose en pose de meditación. Ella frunció el ceño pero acabó imitándolo. - Libérate de lo que te rodea, libérate del odio, libérate del dolor, libérate de la voluntad y los pensamientos, libérate de mi voz… - Cuando Kirtash abrió los ojos miró hacia una Ino con un aura de energía completamente distinta. Contemplo lo hermosa que le resultaba y la fuerza que desprendía hipnotizado. Esperó un tiempo a que ella abriera los ojos por propia voluntad, lentamente. Entonces se giró hacía él. Kirtash salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto los ojos de ella le alcanzaron. – Ahora mira tus manos. – Ella lo hizo.

-No veo nada – dijo ella al ver que él no le decía nada.

-Bien, en ese caso, vete juntando las manos lentamente por los dedos índice. Échate y eleva tus manos hacia el cielo mientras las juntas. Así te será más fácil verlo. – Ella se echó y elevó las manos, pero el sol le dio directamente en los ojos.

-Joder, yo no veo nada. – Dijo ella mientras él volvía a reírse disimuladamente. – ¡No tiene gracia!

-Inténtalo más tarde. Deberíamos seguir el viaje – dijo él que no le gustaría volver a verla en aquel estado que tanto le atraía. "No seas estúpido o acabarás mal. Piensa en la misión y olvídate de ella." Se dijo él mientras recogían y se ponían a andar.

Durante el viaje ella no dejó de intentarlo. Pensaba en distraerse de cualquier manera antes de pensar en la escena del día anterior. Ya había notado algo por él, pero de alguna manera aquella forma de cantar y aquellos ojos llorosos habían resultado en una gran debilidad hacia él. No le gustaba ni un pelo. Así que lo intentó una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que, cabreada, desistió. Entonces pensó en el sueño que había tenido anoche. En el sueño ella revivió el momento en el que en el templo del fuego, Kirtash la había llevado a los baños. Cuando prácticamente lo había visto desnudo y se ruborizó al pensarlo. Cuando ella se había marchado del baño apareció de pronto un bosque. El bosque donde Kirtash había peleado con un hombre. Y después de alguna manera ella seguía a ese hombre. Dejó de pensar en el sueño, debía contárselo a Kirtash pero no le apetecía. Cada vez que hablaba con él recordaba lo que le había dicho el oráculo, lo que empezaba a sentir, el resto de sueños que había tenido… No, definitivamente ahora no iba a decírselo. Todo aquello la cabreaba de alguna manera y eso no le gustaba. Así que vació su mente, respiró hondo, se calmó y siguió andando.

Al llegar la noche llegaron a una aldea próxima al País de la Ola. Entonces Ino se dio cuenta. Aquella era la aldea a donde había seguido a aquel hombre del bosque. En las termas… allí había hablado con su jefe. Un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y lacio que le caía sobre los hombros. Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra…

-Kirtash tenemos que ir a las termas.

-Shhh, llámame Hayate, joder – dijo él en bajo.

-Perdón, Hayate.

-Pensaba dormir por aquí pero no en las termas, será demasiado caro.

-Da igual, tenemos dinero de sobra. Quiero bañarme en las termas, aún no me he bañado desde aquel día ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, joder no pensé que serías tan antihigiénica, pero aún así es demasiado caro. – dijo él cambiando su gesto de asco por el de no darle importancia. "Perfecto, ahora piensa que soy una guarra" pensó ella que de alguna manera no dejaba de enfadarse.

-Vamos, seguro que te apetece un baño de burbujas con agua caliente…

-¡Eso es, las termas! – exclamó él interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué? – inquirió ella extrañada.

-Sí, es el sitio perfecto para que intentes lo que te enseñé hoy. Con el calor se estimulan ciertos sentidos y por tanto la energía cambia y es más fácil de notar. Quizá allí puedas notarla. – Dijo él. "Además las termas no son mixtas y no tendré que volver a verla en ese estado que tanto me atrae. Estaremos separados el tiempo justo para que deje de pensar en estupideces. Es perfecto" pensó él.

-La verdad es que suena un poco mal, pero es perfecto.

Sin más dilación, allí se dirigieron. Les atendió una mujer que estaba empeñada en cogerles un baño conjunto pero ambos se negaron rotundamente lo que sorprendió a Ino. Pronto estuvieron cada uno en una habitación separada. Ambos se echaron en la cama con alivio y cerraron los ojos durante un tiempo. Cada uno un su respectiva habitación se preparó para ir a cenar.

El comedor era una sala muy bien decorada y llena de gente charlando y riendo, pero ellos dos comieron completamente en silencio, fijándose únicamente en los demás de la sala. Ino fue la primera en marcharse sin siquiera esperar a que Kirtash terminase. Él se quedó allí contemplando a la demás gente un rato hasta que decidió irse también.

Tanto Ino como Kirtash, una antes y el otro después se prepararon y se metieron en los baños, de mujeres y de hombres respectivamente. Él se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que estaba tardando demasiado en encontrar a quien tenía el objeto. Sabía que varias personas les habían espiado durante los dos últimos días, pero también sabía que no podía perder el tiempo con ellos. Seguramente estaban enterados del objeto, o quizá serían de los supuestos hombres que el tenía en mente que habían robado su custodio. Tenía que encontrarle pronto y seguramente para cuando lo encontrase necesitaría a Ino e incluso más gente para poder defenderle de toda aquella chusma que iba detrás de él. Además debía recuperar lo robado y devolverlo al lugar sagrado antes de que su maestro regresase. No le gustaría tener que darle explicaciones ni aguantarle sus sermones. Aunque lo más probable es que le ayudase, no quería verlo ni en pintura. ¿Cómo le explicaría ahora lo de Ino? ¿Cuántas leyes había infringido ya? "Mejor no pensar en ello…" se dijo a sí mismo y se echó hacia atrás despejando su mente y disfrutando del baño.

Ino seguía intentando aquel ridículo ejercicio pero más bien estaba cabreándose. Una mujer que se encontraba no muy lejos de ella se le acercó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Sí – dijo Ino con una sonrisa pretendiendo dar por finalizada la intrusión de aquella mujer.

-Te he visto hoy en el comedor cuando la cena… ¿Os pasa algo a tu pareja y a ti? – preguntó sin la menor discreción.

-¡¿Pareja?!, no, no, no. ¡Por Dios calla! ¡Dios nos libre!

-¿Así que él te gusta pero aún no lo sabe? A mí me pasó lo mismo con un chico que conocí hace poco. – Ino la miró con cara de "Tía, me importa un rábano" pero la mujer no había ni siquiera reparado en la cara de Ino y siguió hablando como si nada pasara. – Yo se que a él le gustaba pero no me atreví a decírselo. Además había demasiados problemas. Era una relación imposible por así decirlo. Hasta que al final él se me declaró y acabé aceptando. Ahora soy muy feliz. – Ino pensaba para sus adentros en lo asquerosamente feliz que sería.

-En fin… mi situación es totalmente distinta.

-Ah sí, ¿y cuál es? – la mujer le miró de tal manera que le había recordado a sus buenos tiempos con Sakura. Por ello, aceptó hablar con ella.

-Pues la situación es que él es un tipo rarísimo, cabezota y un cabrón. En ocasiones se ríe de mí y eso me pone enferma. Además tenemos que hacer una misión. Y no aguanto que me de ordenes todo el santo día. Además se las da de listo continuamente…

-¿Y por otro lado? – dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a Ino para que dejase de ponerlo a caldo.

-Pues… no hay otro lado. Es un hipócrita y punto. No se como narices lo aguanto.

-Mm… Pues yo diría que hay otro lado. Vamos, de vez en cuando lo mirabas con ternura por el reflejo del espejo, ¿verdad?. Si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo pero no niegues lo que hay.

-¿Lo que hay? No hay nada y no puede haberlo. Además él es totalmente de piedra. Un tío que no le importa nada, más que en la medida que a él le da la gana. Además, ¿para que quiero un tío así cuando hay cientos por ahí que son mil veces mejores que él? Es más, conozco a uno que le da mil vueltas. – dijo ella pensando en el chico que le había gustado: Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me da que te mientes a ti misma?

-Pues porque lo necesito así que calla que me esta funcionando.

-Pues tiene unos ojos oscuros totalmente seductores. Es muy guapo y además tiene un cuerpo atlético y fuerte. A mi me parece un chico diez.

-Y por que no lo viste medio desnudo – se le escapó a Ino.

-Ay, ay, ay. Así que ya le has visto… - dijo la chica con cara de pícara.

-No, no. ¿Qué dices? Si lo hubiese visto ya me hubiese desencantado estoy segura.

-¡Qué mala eres! – dijo la otra riéndose y contagiando a una Ino más animada. – Pues se le veía algo distraído y no te quito ojo en todo la cena. Tenías que haber visto como te miraba cuando te fuiste.

-¿Si? – preguntó Ino intrigada.

-Ahá. A mí me pareció un trozo de pan. No pongas esa cara, parece que te lo estas imaginando totalmente desnudo. – Entonces Ino soltó una carcajada y la chica se rió también.

-Es que tenías que haberle oído cantar. Y no dejo de reírme cuando estoy a su lado. ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?

-¿Pero no acabas de decirme que era un cabezón y que los hay mejores? – preguntó la chica revolviendo las ascuas.

Siguieron hablando durante una tiempo hasta que la chica marchó. Luego Ino se quedó sola en el baño. Y una vez más intentó concentrarse. Paso a paso liberó su mente hasta que abrió los ojos con decisión y comenzó a juntar las manos. Cuando sus dedos índices estuvieron a punto de tocarse algo empezó a fluir entre los dos. Ino se acerco para verlo más de cerca. ¡Allí había una especie de mancha que unía los dos extremos de sus dedos! Sin esperarlo, cada vez lo vio más nítidamente. No era chakra estaba segura. Era algo que fluía, como había dicho Kirtash. Un flujo que irradiaban sus dedos y confluían en el espacio entre ellos. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Se enjabonó rápidamente y terminó de bañarse. Se puso la bata y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de él. Abrió la puerta entusiasmada cuando se lo encontró durmiendo. Sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Se acercó para asegurarse y miró como dormía. "Qué rico es. No, Ino, por favor no te enamores de él. Piensa en Sasuke." Se dijo a sí misma y se marchó de allí sin hacer ruido. Se fue a su habitación se puso el pijama y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Kirtash fue a despertar a Ino. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando oyó un extraño ruido. Alerta, abrió del todo la puerta para asegurarse de que nada le había pasado a Ino. Entró en la sala y de pronto se cerró la puerta. Ino estaba durmiendo pero alguien estaba jugando con él. El primer instinto que tuvo fue el de ir a despertar a Ino para alertarla y que no le pasase nada. Lo extraño es que esa no era su manera normal de actuar. Pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella cuando él la llamaba.

- Alguien nos está gastando una broma, así que levántate rápido. Puede que nos ataquen.

- ¿Ataquen? ¡El hombre de pelo blanco! – exclamó ella levantándose de un salto.

- ¿Hombre de pelo blanco? ¿Qué narices hiciste ayer en vez de dormir? – preguntó él algo molesto. "¿Celos?" pensó ella.

- Lo siento, no era de esta manera como quería decírtelo. Ayer tuve un sueño en el que el hombre con el que luchaste en el bosque, después de combatir contigo se dirigió hasta aquí. Mantuvo una larga conversación con su jefe, un hombre alto de pelo largo, liso y blanco… - De pronto desde el techo cayó una pequeña esfera que al chocar contra el suelo explotaría creando una nube de gas en toda la habitación.

- Perfecto – se quejó Kirtash. Agarró rápidamente las cosas de ella, la cogió de la muñeca y rompió la puerta de un golpe para salir de la estancia. Antes de salir oyeron como se clavaban cientos de cuchillas tras sus pisadas. Alguien bajó desde el techo y les persiguió por el pasillo. Kirtash creó un muro de piedra idéntico al que había creado en el bosque.

- Eso le entretendrá un poco – dijo entrando en su propia habitación, pero todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido.

- Por suerte yo llevo la comida – dijo Ino con un toque de humor.

En aquel momento, volvió a aparecer la persona de antes. Era una chica, vestida entera de negro. Sólo se le veían sus ojos y el pelo cobrizo recogido en una coleta. Era muy hermosa.

-¿Todas las ninjas tienen que ser guapas? – dijo Kirtash con cara de pocos amigos.

Se lanzó a por ella, pero ella volvió a lanzar unos cuantos kunáis. Kirtash los esquivó sin problemas pues estaba cerca del marco de la puerta y se cubrió de tras de él. Ahora miraba a Ino que había optado por arrancar la cama del suelo y golpearla con su pierna para impulsarla hacia la mujer ninja.

-Suerte que las camas son ligeras – dijo Ino sonriendo. Kirtash se había quedado un poco atontado así que ahora fue ella quien le cogió del brazo y le obligo a lanzarse tras ella por la ventana.

Aterrizaron en la parte delantera del edificio, dónde se encontraron con otros cuantos ninjas vestidos de la misma manera que aquella mujer. La mujer volvió a aparecer por sus espaldas pero Kirtash la atrapó al vuelo y con un giro potente del cuerpo la lanzó contra los otros que ya se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Corre Ino, por la derecha, no pierdas el tiempo con estos ineptos! Seguiremos camino. – acto seguido hizo unos sellos y creó un ángel de piedra justo delante de él.

El ángel abrió sus grandes alas para que pudiesen pasar tanto Ino como Kirtash sin problema de que algún arma arrojadiza pudiera alcanzarles. "Espero que sea suficiente" pensó él que sabía que no sería suficiente en caso de que aquellos hombre tuvieran algo que ver con los hombres que le habían robado.

-Iremos un rato corriendo, no tendrás problema, ¿verdad? Yo llevaré el equipaje. Tendrás que guiarme porque voy a concentrarme para controlar el ángel para intentar acabar con todos ellos.

-No hay problema – dijo Ino, que aunque no entendía como iba a hacer eso, no quería entretenerle.

Entonces manteniendo la posición de un sello con una de sus manos proyecto su mente hacia el ángel. En ese momento los hombres le habían lanzado una serie de bombas que apenas tuvo tiempo a echar a volar y desquebrajaron un poco sus piernas.

-Bien, ahora yo tengo el control – dijo Kirtash desde la boca del ángel.

-Subir a los edificios e intentad volarle las alas – dijo uno de los hombres cuando el ángel se llevaba por delante a otro de ellos.

-¡¿A qué estáis esperando?! – dijo la mujer de pelo cobrizo que estaba un poco machacada del golpe. Debía de ser la líder, o al menos uno de ellos. Por ello, Kirtash aprovechó para ir tras ella.

-¡¡Vamos, inútiles!! – mientras gritaba, una de las alas del ángel estalló en mil pedazos, haciendo que aterrizase forzosamente encima de la mujer. - ¡Mierda! – dijo ella.

Kirtash-ángel se levantó rápidamente para enfrentarse a todos aquellos ninjas que se le venían encima. Tres de ellos saltaron desde los tejados a por él mientras otros dos le atacaban desde el suelo de frente. Kirtash usó el ala que le quedaba para asestarles un golpe a los tres de arriba justo en el momento para empotrarlos contra la pared de uno de los edificios. A la vez, esquivó la espada de uno de los que le atacaban y golpeó con una patada al otro. Notaba que aquella pierna no aguantaría mucho por culpa de la explosión que la había alcanzado cuando llegó la proyección de Kirtash. "No será tan fácil" pensó Kirtash algo inquieto. Ino oyó lo que pensaba pues su cuerpo lo decía en alto mientras corría a su lado. "Vamos Kirtash" pensó ella como para apoyarle.

Disponiendo de nuevo del ala golpeó al hombre de la espada también dejándolo medio K.O. Pero de pronto la mujer que se encontraba malherida le había alcanzado una de sus piernas con una espada. La pierna se partió en dos fácilmente por culpa de la explosión. Ella sonrió. El ángel cayó al suelo golpeando con el ala a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente. De pronto apareció un hombre de pelo blanco como había descrito Ino.

-¡Dejad ese estúpido ángel, panda de borregos! ¡No servís para nada! – dijo lanzando otra de esas bombas pero algo más potente para acabar con el ángel de Kirtash.

-Me han derrotado. – Dijo Kirtash de nuevo al lado de Ino.

-Mierda – respondió ella.

-De todas maneras no creo que vayan tras nosotros pues les sacamos demasiada ventaja. Atacarán cuando menos lo esperemos, quizá dentro de un día o dos. Cuando nos puedan alcanzar. Aunque ahora ya estamos sobre aviso.

-Creo que deberíamos habernos quedado para acabar con ellos.

-Era demasiado arriesgado. Además lo principal es encontrar a…

-Te entiendo pero quizá después vengan con más hombres y entonces nos llevará el doble de tiempo acabar con ellos.

-Esperemos que eso no ocurra – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Ya podemos dejar de correr si quieres.

-Lo siento por lo del sueño – dijo ella con cara de culpable.

-En vez de sentirlo podrías contármelo, a saber cuantas sorpresas podrías ahorrarnos como estas.

-Pues no sé que pensar porque hoy no he soñado. Es realmente extraño. De alguna manera la conexión que tengo en mi interior parece que se debilita.

-Eso no es buena señal. Quizá podamos intentar algo esta noche, para recuperar la fuerza de ese vínculo pero para ello necesito que seas capaz de hacer lo que pretendía enseñarte ayer.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Bueno tampoco es que tu hables mucho… - dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Lo que tienes que contarme es para la misión y para ti misma. No es información gratuita sobre tu vida. – dijo él empezando a molestarse por el tema.

-Perdón, lo de los sueños la próxima vez te lo diré, pero lo otro no tuve ocasión. Iba a decírtelo anoche pero ya estabas durmiendo.

-Pues me despiertas – dijo él.

-Bueno pero yo que sabía. No sabía si te molestaría.

-Está bien, está bien. Da igual, no te preocupes. Me estoy alterando demasiado con esto de los espías. – dijo él quitándole el hierro al tema. – Quiero que a la vez que camines intentes verlo de nuevo. Hoy por la noche te enseñaré el siguiente paso.

Siguieron andando sin siquiera parar a comer por si acaso los habían seguido y para llegar a alguna aldea cerca del País de la Ola dónde preguntar sobre el sitio que buscaban.

Ya avanzada la tarde comenzó a llover cuando llegaron a una pequeña aldea.

Aprovecharon para parar a preguntar al dueño del único bar de la zona, y esperar a que amainase la lluvia. De paso Ino pidió algo rico para comer.

-Buscamos el gran puente del País de la Ola – dijo Kirtash después de que Ino se sentara a comer. – ¿Lo conoce?

-¿El gran puente? Por supuesto. La mayoría de las villas por aquí tienen puentes bastante grandes pues vivimos prácticamente en islas, pero supongo que se referirá al nuevo y más grande puente.

-Sí, ese debe ser.

El hombre le dio unas indicaciones. No tardarían mucho en llegar hasta allí le había dicho.

-¿Y por casualidad no sabrá algo que halla sucedido sobre un demonio o algo parecido?

-¿El demonio de la niebla Zabuza? Sí, me han contado que allí fue donde luchó contra unos ninjas de la hoja. Pero murió.

-¿Murió?

-Sí, o al menos eso me han dicho. Pero no se nada más.

-Gracias por tu información.

Se sentó al lado de Ino hasta que terminó el tentempié, pagaron y se despidieron del hombre. Aún seguía lloviendo.

Cuando llegó el anochecer llegaban al gran puente que llevaba a una villa que se encontraba en una isla.

-Nos quedaremos a dormir por aquí. No quiero que nos metamos en más líos – dijo Kirtash.

-Pero llueve demasiado para quedarnos a la intemperie. – Protestó ella.

-Prefiero dormir con la lluvia que no dormir esperando a que nos maten.

Buscaron un sitio donde acampar mientras el agua caía a raudales. Tardaron un rato en encontrar un saliente en la montaña que se erguía a un lado del camino donde no cayese agua. Kirtash utilizó un jutsu para crear dos paredes a cada lado del saliente.

-Ahora se está mucho mejor. Ni siquiera da el viento – dijo Ino algo más animada.

No pudieron hacer un fuego pues llovía demasiado para encontrar madera seca, así que se quitaron las túnicas, dispusieron unas mantas para sentarse y se abrigaron con otras.

-Bueno, esta noche pasaremos un poco de frío – dijo Ino resignándose.

-Podría ser peor – contestó Kirtash. – Aprovecharemos para intentar comunicarnos con ese vínculo tuyo. Ahora que estamos tan cerca seguro que lo necesitaremos.

-Está bien. ¿Y que tengo que hacer? – preguntó.

-Vuelve a intentar hacer lo que te dije ayer. – dijo él que comenzaba a recordar la escena y no le gustaba la idea de repetirla.

Ella se concentró recordando como lo había hecho en las termas. No tardó en verlo.

-¡Ha sido pan comido! – exclamó.

-Ya veo, no has tardado nada. Estas cosas son como andar. Las primeras veces cuesta, pero en el momento que lo consigues, no requiere apenas esfuerzo. – dijo él contento de que aquello fuese tan rápido. – Ahora quiero que te concentres en lo que ves y que vayas separando los dedos. ¿Aún lo ves?

-Sí, es increíble.

-Pues ahora cierra los ojos e imagínate que todo tu cuerpo fluye con esa energía. Imagina esa energía recorriéndote desde los pies hasta la cabeza – continuó él. – Vuelve a abrir los ojos – dijo después de un buen rato.

-¡Dios, es espeluznante!

-Fíjate que es totalmente distinta esta energía del chakra que utilizamos para nuestros jutsus. Fíjate en la diferencia entre ellas – dijo Kirtash que acababa de concentrar su chakra en su mano para que ella pudiese verlo. Ella elevó su mirada a la altura de los ojos de él.

-También veo tu energía – dijo ella sorprendida.

-Y si te concentras lo suficiente podrás ver la energía de todo lo que te rodea. Verás como confluyen distintos tipos y niveles de energía, diferenciando sus colores. Comprobaras que todo lo que te rodea fluye en equilibrio, pero la energía que desprendemos los hombres no lo hace de la misma manera. La forma y el color de mi aura de energía es la que te permitirá distinguirme de cualquier copia, de cualquier posible imitación por buena que sea. Si eres capaz de ver la energía será muy difícil que caigas en un genjutsu y te resultará más fácil encontrar a tu enemigo, ya sea entre copias o incluso en la oscuridad como tuve que hacer yo en el bosque.

-Así que era a esto a lo que te referías.

-Exacto. Pero se necesita tiempo y práctica para poder verlo sin necesidad de tanta concentración. Es complicado ver la energía cuando estas en una lucha. Yo lo hago, pero yo llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo y comprendiendo el movimiento de la energía. Cuando tengas la suficiente concentración y comprendas como se relaciona la energía entre nosotros los humanos como yo, podrás incluso reconocer la verdad y la mentira. Pero eso tendrás que aprenderlo por ti misma. Cada individuo ve las cosas de una manera, y la energía es muy irregular. Lo que para ti es un color para mi pueden ser 4. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Nadie puede explicarte unas pautas por las que guiarte. Sólo tu puedes descubrirlas – se detuvo un tiempo. – Si hubiese una noche despejada te pediría que mirases las estrellas…

Él dejó de mirarla, para mirar el techo que tenían encima. Ella le estaba diciendo algo pero él no pudo oírla. Contemplaba la energía que se elevaba por encima de él. Contempló sus manos. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Debía de estar pidiéndole que le escuchase pero él no podía hacerlo. De alguna extraña manera no era capaz de oír ni un sonido. Levantó la mirada lentamente para mirarla. Ella movía los labios.

No entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. Notaba que ella se enfadaba pero sus labios no reaccionaban para decirle algo. Ella de pronto, cabreada como estaba, hizo un gesto para denotar que se olvidase de ella, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia donde tenía colocadas sus mantas. Se envolvió con ellas y dejó de moverse. ¿Por qué los ojos no reflejaban la estupefacción que sentía? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Un genjutsu de aquellos hombres? No podía ser. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Entonces vio como ella le miraba de nuevo. "¿Qué te ocurre?" leyó Kirtash en sus labios. Ella se acercó corriendo y le abrazó. Él no entendía nada. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ella de pronto le agarrara y lo llevara hasta su cama. Lo arropó y le acarició una mejilla. Pero él no lo sentía, ¿por qué no lo sentía? Ella se metió en su propia cama y de pronto todo se volvió negro. "¿Tengo los ojos cerrados? ¿Estoy durmiendo? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pensó.

De pronto su mente también dejo de funcionar.

Ino se despertó al día siguiente algo inquieta. Había tenido un sueño un tanto raro. Había soñado con Shodaime y con una extraña mujer. Había soñado con Kirtash pero aún era muy pequeño. De pronto había aparecido en el País de la Ola dónde se encontraba con un anciano que señalaba hacia una cruz de madera. No lograba entenderlo. La cruz se dividía en dos cruces iguales. De repente apareció de nuevo ante aquel hombre de pelo blanco que había visto la otra vez. Estaba al lado de la mujer pelirroja que les había atacado en las termas. ¿No era aquella mujer con la que había hablado en los baños? Sí, era ella. "Será falsa" se dijo Ino. El hombre de Blanco le decía que no irían tras ellos hasta que no encontrasen la otra parte del objeto. Apenas había dicho eso cuando se despertó.

Entonces miró a Kirtash a su lado. ¿Aún no se había despertado? Ya era más de media mañana. "Qué extraño, siempre me levanta antes de que amanezca" pensó. Aquello le recordó el episodio del día anterior, cuando él la había ignorado para después romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Había perdido la concentración y ya no veía la energía. No podía saber lo que le pasaba. Él no pronunciaba una palabra, no hacía gesto alguno. Sólo lloraba. Lloró y lloró hasta que ella lo metió entre las mantas. Después cerró los ojos. Ella no había tardado mucho en dormirse. Ahora volvía a pensar en lo extraño que le había resultado todo.

Se levantó y cuando fue a despertar a Kirtash notó que él estaba sudando.

-Kirtash, Kirtash.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo él después de unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo ella preocupada.

-¿Bien? Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Se acerca el mediodía y aún no te has levantado. Además estas empapado en sudor.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! – él se levantó rápidamente.

Ella le cogió por el brazo y le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo él.

-Comprobando que no estés enfermo. Es raro que sudes tanto.

-No tengo nada – contestó él abriendo la túnica. – Dios, si que estoy sudando. – Su torso desnudo estaba totalmente empapado.

Se quitó la túnica y guardó todo con rapidez en la mochila de Ino.

-Pues menos mal que dormimos con la mitad de mantas. Deberíamos comprar otras y una mochila para ti.

-Cierto. Si tuviera mi mochila podría cambiarme de ropa. Había un río cerca de aquí. Pararemos para tomar un baño y voy a lavar esta ropa.

-No está muy lejos la aldea de la Ola. Podrías bañarte allí y lavar la ropa.

-El problema es que todo el dinero que llevaba estaba en la mochila. Ahora no tengo nada.

-¡Mierda! Pues yo gaste algo en el bar de ayer. No creo que me quede mucho.

-Lo ahorraremos. Iremos al río como te dije. Debemos encontrar a quien tiene el objeto lo antes posible para volver a tu aldea. Sin dinero no podemos ir a ninguna otra parte. Mi país está demasiado lejos.

-Pues démonos prisa – concluyó ella.

No tardaron en llegar hasta el río. Entonces él empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Espera, espera – dijo Ino poniéndose nerviosa. – Utiliza esta toalla por favor. No quiero que te desnudes otra vez delante de mí.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? – ella le puso cara de buena. – Esta bien.

Se bañó, lavó la ropa como pudo y la puso a secar en un árbol. Estuvieron un rato allí hasta que secó la ropa. Ino había ido a dar una vuelta mientras él se vestía y después se dirigieron a la aldea.

Cuando pasaron el gran puente pararon a comprar lo que pudieron con el dinero que Ino tenía para una mochila para él, algo de ropa y comida. Cuando estaban comprando la comida Ino vio al anciano del sueño. Estaba sentado en el suelo, pero no era ningún mendigo. Le dijo a Kirtash que siguiera comprando algo mientras ella fue a hablar con el anciano.

-Disculpe señor. ¿Le ocurre algo? – le dijo ella amablemente.

-Calla niña. Estoy rezando.

-¿Rezando, aquí? ¿Para qué?

-Por el espíritu de la montaña.

-¿Qué espíritu?

-El espíritu de una mujer.

-¿Pero qué mujer? ¿a qué se refiere? ¿qué ocurrió?

-La mujer que habita en los bosques.

-Chica aléjate de ese hombre. Esta mal de la cabeza. Ten cuidado. – le dijo una mujer que pasaba por su lado. Ino la ignoró.

-¿Quién es ella? – siguió insistiendo Ino al señor.

-Es un espíritu que grita de dolor. Yo lo oí. Aquella noche cuando atravesaba el bosque por la colina. Cuando pasaba por la zona más alta comencé a oír unas voces. Gritos de una mujer. Entonces cuando me acerqué oí golpes. Pero no había nada. Oía los gritos de desesperación. Con cada golpe, con cada grito el miedo que sentía crecía. Hasta que no pude soportarlo y corrí asustado hacia aquí. Al día siguiente volví al mismo lugar y volví a oírlos. Encontré dos cruces pero no tuve el valor de acercarme. Me aterrorizaba. Volví a marcharme. Tengo demasiado miedo para hacer algo que no sea rezar por ese espíritu que grita todas las noches.

-¿Y por qué no pide que alguien lo haga?

-Porque nadie me cree. Por allí no pasa nadie nada más que yo. Me gustaba pasear por allí. Dicen que por allí enterraron los cuerpos del demonio Zabuza junto con otra persona. Quizá sea esa persona la que grita pues no puede librarse de las garras del demonio que la golpea.

-¿Y dices que nadie pasa por ahí?

-Convencí a un par de aldeanos para que fueran a mirar pero dicen no ver nada más que las dos cruces de las tumbas del demonio y su acompañante. Pero yo lo oigo. Por las noches… Sé que sigue ahí. – Kirtash se acercaba hasta Ino y el anciano.

-¿Por qué no nos indica donde esta noche? – dijo ella haciendo un gesto a Kirtash para que esperara. – Yo le creo y quiero hacer algo por esa mujer.

-¿De verdad? Esta bien. Os llevaré pero sólo hasta la mitad de la colina. Después sigan ustedes. No soporto esos gritos que me vuelven loco.

-Te esperaremos a la entrada del pueblo.

-Bien, bien. Allí estaré.

Se alejaron de él y se dirigieron a la taberna para buscar algo de información. Ino le explicó a Kirtash que algo le decía que lo que decía aquel viejo les llevaría a alguna pista sobre la persona que buscaban. En la taberna no consiguieron ninguna información más aparte de la historia que Ino ya conocía de cómo el demonio Zabuza junto con un chico o una chica, nadie sabía decírselo con certeza, había luchado con unos ninjas de la hoja y después contra un rico mafioso que lo había contratado. Ambos murieron allí. Después los mismos ninjas de la hoja contra los que lucharon les habían enterrado en la colina. Les habían dicho que aquel viejo se había vuelto loco. Nadie más había visto ni oído nada por allí. Que no hicieran caso de sus historias.

Al final decidieron esperar a la noche para comprobarlo. Ya no les quedaba dinero así que decidieron dar una vuelta por allí para conocer el sitio.

-Kirtash, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Es sobre los sueños – dijo él que no se le había pasado el comentario sobre el viejo.

-No exactamente. Aunque si he soñado algo. Pero es tan inconcluso que no se ni como contártelo. Vi en mis sueños como Shodaime le cedía algo a una mujer. Hablaban sobre el guardián y sobre una organización secreta pero de poco pude enterarme. Que tú eras el guardián era algo claro, pero no supe de que organización hablaban. Después soñé también con el hombre de pelo blanco del que te hablé. Planean atacarnos cuando tengamos a la persona que buscamos. Pero no vinieron hasta aquí. Y lo último que soñé fue con ese anciano. Él señalaba una cruz que se dividía en dos. Creo que lo que buscamos está donde las dos cruces de las que nos hablaron. Todo encaja con lo que dijo el oráculo. El demonio Zabuza. Su acompañante, las cruces, el puente…

-Lo sé. Yo también siento que encontraremos lo que buscamos. Lo que más me preocupa es el después. Tendremos que enfrentarnos a muchos enemigos. Yo tendré que enfrentarme a muchos enemigos. Y tengo que recuperar lo que me robaron… - dijo Kirtash sin mucho ánimo. – Pero es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé. Y yo te ayudaré. Yo te he guiado hasta donde estamos. Bueno más o menos – dijo ella mirando la cara de Kirtash. – Pero la verdad no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

Se pararon en el puerto y se sentaron a contemplar las gaviotas. Hacía un día espléndido comparado con el día anterior. La brisa del mar era fresca y el sol relucía empezando a ocultarse por el oeste.

-Quería hablarte de lo que te sucedió ayer. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

-Ah, así que es eso. – dijo él mirando hacia arriba. – Hice este mismo gesto. Pero de alguna manera algo me sucedió que ni yo mismo entiendo. Mis sentidos excepto la vista empezaron a fallarme. No oía nada de lo que decías y no podía moverme. Sólo mis ojos me respondían y no pude hacer ni decir nada. Entonces te enfadaste. Pero no se que viste que me abrazaste y me llevaste a la cama donde los ojos se me cerraron y sin saber por qué me dormí. Fue realmente extraño.

-Pero… ¿quieres decir que no eras tú quien lloraba? – él la miró sorprendido. – Yo estaba hablando contigo y pensaba que me estabas ignorando, así que me eché. De pronto me di la vuelta y vi como te caía una lágrima por la mejilla. En ese momento me levante y fui a abrazarte. Rompiste a llorar de tal manera que me asustaste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo no recuerdo nada de llanto. Es todavía más extraño de lo que pensaba.

-Llorabas como si recordases. Como aquel día con la música.

-Qué vergüenza. Así que lloré… No tiene explicación, salvo que de alguna manera mis sentidos se nublaron o quizás viajaron a un momento de mi pasado de dolor. No sé que pudo ser, suena totalmente inverosímil. En un principio pensé en un genjutsu.

-… pues no sé. La verdad es que es raro.

-Pero bueno, olvidémoslo quieres. No me gusta imaginarme en esa situación – dijo Kirtash sonriendo.

Se quedaron sentados mirando el atardecer.

No tardó en hacerse de noche y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la aldea. Tuvieron que esperar un buen tiempo hasta que el anciano se dignó a aparecer. Ino empezaba a desesperarse y tenía ganas de reprochárselo al anciano, pero pensó que así no conseguirían nada. Ambos empezaban a pensar que todo aquello era un farol.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren acompañarme? – dijo el viejo a modo de saludo. Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

-Seguros – contestó Kirtash.

-Está bien. Síganme.


	6. Chapter 6

Show must go on!! ;)

**EL NUEVO GRUPO.**

Les llevó por un camino hacia el bosque y se desvió de él para ascender por la colina por un pequeño sendero. Subieron un gran pedazo cuando el hombre les dijo:

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir. - Kirtash vio el miedo en sus ojos. En su aura. El hombre decía la verdad. Estaba aterrorizado y corrió colina abajo.

-Pero si ni siquiera nos ha dicho por donde debíamos seguir. ¡Eh, buen hombre! – comenzó a chillar Ino.

-Déjalo Ino. Dice la verdad. Está aterrorizado y a la vez está loco. No atiende a razones. Buscaremos nosotros.

Ya era medianoche cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina. Buscaron un rato pero no encontraron nada.

-Buf, no se donde vemos nosotros la verdad. Aquí no hay nada. – Dijo Ino cabreada.

Sin previo aviso comenzaron a oír golpes. Otro par de golpes. Tres más.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ino.

-El anciano tenía razón. – contestó Kirtash.

-Pues si que acojona – dijo Ino cuando de pronto se oyó un grito. - ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué coño es eso?! – dijo Ino alterada.

Kirtash le indicó que se mantuviese en silencio. Escuchó mientras sonaban más y más golpes. Cada vez chillaba más aquella voz, pero no chillaba de dolor, era de rabia.

-Por allí – indicó Kirtash.

Kirtash notaba un rastro de energía. Lo siguieron hasta que encontraron las dos cruces.

-Son las cruces de mi sueño – dijo Ino.

Tanto los golpes como los gritos habían cesado por el camino. Pero de pronto se oyó un sollozo.

-Es en una de las tumbas – dijo Ino mientras Kirtash ya empezaba a cavar.

-Ayúdame – dijo Kirtash.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – gritó Ino mientras se agachaba.

-¡Ayudadme! – se oyó un grito ahogado. – ¡No puedo respirar!

Ayudándose de unas piedras no tardaron en dar alcance al ataúd del que provenían los golpes. Ino se asustó cuando el ataúd se rompió desde dentro. Kirtash lo rompió entero para sacar a quien había dentro.

-¡Es una chica! – dijo Ino sorprendida. – Pero si me habían dicho que era un chico, ¿cómo es posible?

-No, es un chico – dijo Kirtash tocándole el pecho y la entrepierna.

-¡Por favor Kirtash ten un poco de vergüenza! No le metas mano al pobre chico. ¡¿Qué clase de loco te ha criado?! …Aunque aún así parece totalmente una chica – dijo Ino con los ojos como platos. Kirtash ignoró su comentario por completo.

El chico comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras pero no se le entendía nada.

-No te preocupes chico. Nos marcharemos ahora de aquí y podrás recobrar fuerzas. – dijo Kirtash. – Ino quédate con él. Voy a comprobar que el otro cuerpo esta muerto.

Zabuza yacía allí totalmente muerto. Cuando se hubo cerciorado, Kirtash cerró el ataúd con todos sus respetos y volvió a enterrarlo.

-Zabuza… - decía el chico mientras no dejaban de caerle lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Vayámonos, rápido. – dijo Kirtash cogiendo el cuerpo del chico.

Se fueron de allí y se dirigieron al pueblo a toda prisa.

-Es él Yuna, es él – dijo Kirtash contento. – Lo sé. Su energía. Pero… ¿dónde está el objeto? Tiene que tenerlo.

-Ahora lo primordial es que se recupere y que nos diga que hacía allí enterrado vivo. Pero el mismo Naruto y mi amiga Sakura me dijeron que habían muerto. No puedo creerlo.

Llegaron al pueblo donde gritaron para pedir ayuda. La gente salió disparada de las casas para ver que ocurría. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver el cuerpo del chico. Estaba extremadamente delgado. Con las manos, las rodillas, los pies y la frente destrozadas por los golpes que le daba al ataúd que lo encerraba. Apenas podía respirar. Un hombre se acerco con una bolsa diciendo que era médico. Le miró la respiración y comprobó que no tenía nada roto ni ninguna hemorragia grave. Cuando lo hubo hecho comenzó a limpiarle las heridas ignorando los comentarios de la gente así como los débiles quejidos del pobre chico. Después pidió ayuda para que lo llevaran hasta su casa. Entre tres, entre ellos Kirtash, agarraron al muchacho con mucho cuidado. En casa del médico se lo llevaron al baño donde lo desnudaron y metieron en una bañera. Le limpiaron y desinfectaron las heridas. Luego lo movieron hasta una cama y lo vendaron. La mujer del médico junto con Ino y alguna mujer más llegaron con algo de comer para el chico. Se lo dieron lentamente. Luego el médico pidió que desalojasen la sala para que pudiese descansar.

-Por suerte no tiene nada – decía. – Tuvo suerte de que le trajeseis. ¿Qué pasó, dónde le encontrasteis?

-Estaba por el bosque – dijo Kirtash sin dar más información para no levantar sospechas. – Lo encontramos así. No supimos que hacer así que lo trajimos.

-¿Quién será? ¿Cómo se haría esas heridas?

-No lo sé.

-Es como si se estuviese golpeando con algo.

-Qué más da. Lo importante es que está bien, ¿no? – dijo Ino quitando hierro al asunto.

-Cierto. Bueno, por el aspecto que tenéis diría que sois viajeros. Quedaros aquí seguro que el chico os lo agradece. Os preparare un cuarto para dormir.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Ino.

Les llevó hasta una habitación y les preparó unas mantas. Les preguntó si querían algo para comer, pero se negaron por no causar más molestias. Ya era muy de noche.

-Otra vez que tenemos que dormir juntos – dijo Kirtash sonriendo.

-Se ve que todo el mundo nos confunde por una pareja – dijo Ino riéndose.

Al día siguiente se despertaron los dos a la vez con el primer rayo del alba. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la del chico. Allí no había nadie por lo que bajaron a la planta baja donde encontraron al chico desayunando con los vendajes puestos pero conversando alegremente con el médico y su mujer.

-Buenos días – dijeron al verles bajar. – Pensé que dormiríais más.

-No somos muy dormilones – dijo Ino sonriendo.

-¿Queréis tostadas o preferís cereal de trigo? Esta muy bueno todo. – dijo la mujer.

-Yo tomaré tostadas – dijo Ino.

-Yo lo mismo – dijo Kirtash que no quería dar trabajo a la señora ya que había visto las tostadas ya en la mesa.

-Sentaos donde queráis – dijo la mujer.

Se sentaron y les trajeron un buen tazón de leche.

-¿Queréis algo de azúcar, café o cacao?

-Yo algo de cacao, gracias. – dijo Ino.

-Yo la tomaré sola, muchas gracias.

-Bueno nos estaba comentando el jovencito algo de su viaje.

-Ante todo quería daros las gracias por salvarme. – dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Ino con picardía conociendo ya su nombre.

-Haku. Mi nombre es Haku.

-Nosotros somos Yuna y Hayate. – dijo Ino tendiéndole la mano sobre la mesa. Se saludaron todos y Kirtash e Ino comenzaron a comer.

-¿Y cómo fue lo que paso? – dijo el médico preocupado.

-Pues me asaltaron una banda de ladrones. Iba con un par de chicos más pero pensaron que era una chica – dijo el poniéndose serio. – A ellos debieron de matarlos. A mí me torturaron destrozándome manos y pies, la frente la tengo magullada de que me empotrasen contra la pared. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un chico aproveché la sorpresa para escapar. Corrí hasta que me encontraron Yuna y Hayate. Muchas gracias.

-¿Y a donde te dirigías? – siguió preguntando la mujer que estaba intrigada.

-Pues no íbamos a ninguna parte en concreto. Habíamos salido de viaje, una caminata.

-Ah, ¿y de dónde eres? De alguna manera tendrás que volver.

-De la aldea de la Hoja. Bastante lejos de aquí – dijo él sonriendo.

-¡Y tanto!, haber si conseguimos que te lleve el vecino que a veces pasa por allí. Como es mercader.

-Nosotros nos dirigimos allí. – dijo Kirtash. – Podríamos acompañarle, cuando se recupere un poco claro. No tenemos prisa.

-Menuda coincidencia. Nos queda de paso.

-¿A si?, entonces perfecto. – dijo el médico alegre. – Que mejor que te acompañen los que te salvaron. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi encantado – dijo Haku. – Por mí podemos salir hoy mismo.

-Pero que dices. Descansa un poco, tienes demasiadas heridas.

-No es mucho. Además tengo ganas de volver. No saben nada de nosotros y la noticia que tengo que dar… es mejor cuanto antes.

-No, no, no. – Dijo la mujer preocupada. – Hoy te quedarás aquí. No vamos a dejar que te vayas tan mal. De eso nada.

-Tú descansa. Tendremos que conseguirte algo de ropa y lo necesario para irte de viaje. Si quieres date una vuelta por la aldea pero no salgas de viaje tan pronto. – dijo el médico – además, nadie le lleva la contraria a mi mujer – continuó guiñándole el ojo.

El chico sonrió y siguieron desayunando. Después le llevaron a comprar las cosas para el viaje. Pero Haku aun estaba débil y después de comer le llevaron a la cama dónde se quedó toda la tarde. Ino y Kirtash volvieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Kirtash quería asegurarse de que nadie les estaría espiando por allí. La gente les saludaba como si fueran unos héroes. La historia había recorrido toda la aldea. Ino fue a hablar con el anciano para decirle que ya habían enviado al espíritu a una mejor vida. Se inventó una historia que lo convenció de tal manera que quiso celebrarlo con una botella de buen vino. Resultaba haber sido un hombre muy experimentado en plantas y jardinería por lo que tuvieron tema de conversación durante toda la tarde. Al final se quedaron a cenar con el hombre el cual estaba totalmente eufórico. No muy tarde volvieron a la casa del médico dónde les dijo que Haku sólo se había levantado para cenar. Ahora volvía a estar en su dormitorio. Ellos lo imitaron y fueron también a la cama.

Ino soñaba con el hombre de pelo blanco cuando Kirtash se despertó en mitad de la noche. Había oído un ruido en la habitación de Haku y se levantó para comprobarlo.

Haku no estaba en su dormitorio. Kirtash miró por la ventana para ver como el chico se dirigía al bosque. Le siguió hasta la cima de la colina donde había yacido hacia apenas un día.

-Zabuza… - decía el chico. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? Estaba muerto, lo sé. Estaba contigo…

-Haku – dijo Kirtash apareciendo por su espalda. – Has venido a por el objeto, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Me has seguido?

-Sí, te he seguido. Lo tienes guardado, ¿no es así?

-¿Guardado? ¿de qué me hablas? ¿Qué objeto?

-Sabes de lo que te hablo. Lo que te confiaron en secreto hace tiempo.

-¿En secreto…? – dijo Haku dubitativo.

-Sí. Tú eres el portador, ¿verdad?

-¿Portador? Ella me llamó así una vez.

-Dime que tienes el objeto en tu poder.

-¿Y qué si lo tengo o no? – dijo Haku empezando a molestarse.

-Porque si lo tienes debo protegerte. Quién te lo dio tuvo que hablarte de mí: el guardián.

-¿El guardián? – se quedó un rato pensativo. - Así que han robado las escrituras.

-Sí, Haku. Han robado las escrituras y la primera parte de la reliquia. El soporte se encuentra en su poder.

-Mi madre me dijo que era casi imposible que eso sucediese.

-A mí también me lo han dicho, pero ha ocurrido. Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. Me persiguen muchos enemigos pero necesito protegerte a ti y al objeto mientras consigo recuperar lo perdido.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ahora necesito pensar y dedicar un tiempo a mi maestro. Mi querido Zabuza… le quería tanto. – dijo Haku olvidándose de Kirtash.

-Te dejaré a solas pero andaré cerca. No puedo dejarte solo por ahí. No esperaba que serías una persona tan joven.

El chico no se dio la vuelta siquiera. Se quedó allí. Kirtash se alejó del chico para dejarlo a solas.

Pasó muy poco tiempo cuando Haku se fue a encontrar con él diciéndole que ya estaba preparado. Kirtash asintió y los dos volvieron a la aldea. Aún era algo pronto por lo que decidieron dormir un poco más.

Al amanecer fue Ino quien despertó a un Kirtash aún profundamente dormido. La pareja del médico y su mujer ya les habían preparado un suculento desayuno y el equipaje de Haku para el viaje. Se mostraron más amables aún que los días anteriores, cosa algo extraña, pero a Kirtash no le importó. Ahora la misión empezaba a tomar un cauce más tranquilo. La primera parte y más importante ya se había completado. Ahora sólo tendría que proteger al chico y buscar el custodio. Hubiese preferido que el portador de la parte más importante del objeto fuese como Shodaime, alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para no necesitar siquiera protección, pero, como todo lo que había esperado, no era así. Estaba a cargo de un crío y, lo que es más, le acompañaba una chica sin mucho poder y que le hacía sentirse demasiado raro en demasiadas ocasiones, cosa que le gustaba aún menos. Es decir, tendría mucho más trabajo del que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Se despidieron de la pareja y el anciano que les había ayudado a encontrar a Haku fue a despedirles antes de llegar al puente, cosa que a Ino le encanto.

-Me gustan los pequeños gestos, ¿es algo malo? – le había dicho a Kirtash mientras cruzaban el puente. – Haku, ahora que puedo hablar contigo. ¿Conoces a Naruto verdad? – él asintió.

-En realidad ese es el motivo por el que quiero dirigirme a la aldea de la Hoja. Que vosotros me acompañéis es algo que no tenía en mente, pero no insistiré en ir sólo – dijo Haku dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kirtash.

-Él me dijo que habías muerto. – Dijo Ino.

-Yo también lo creí.

-Entonces, ¿que es lo que realmente pasó? ¿Por qué tú estas vivo y por qué Zabuza no lo está? – siguió Ino con su interrogatorio. Kirtash prestaba atención a aquella conversación, pero no quiso ser partícipe de ella.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea. Sé que he muerto. He sentido la muerte cientos de veces. Pero no hubo luz, ni descanso. – Se detuvo unos instantes y luego prosiguió. – Una cosa es segura. Yo debí morir aquel día; y Zabuza está muerto – dijo él mirando con cierto dolor hacia atrás.

-¿Y por qué no has muerto? – inquirió de nuevo Ino.

-Preguntas demasiado. No sé la respuesta. Por favor, no me agobies. – dijo él dando por zanjada la conversación.

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia Kirtash el cual le respondió con un gesto que le decía que dejase en paz al chico.

-Ino, deberías practicar lo que te he enseñado. – dijo Kirtash cambiando de tema. – Quizá necesite que me ayudes a luchar y necesito que aumentes tu poder. Tal y como están las cosas me va a costar luchar sólo. Necesito que se cumplan las palabras del oráculo. Así que haz lo que te digo. Debes relacionarte lo suficiente con la energía de tu alrededor para empezar a comprenderla. Quiero que la analices para enseñarte el siguiente paso. Ahora el viaje será aún más peligroso.

-Tienes razón – respondió ella. – En mis sueños he visto al hombre de pelo blanco que te conté aquella vez. Planean atacarnos cuando tengamos el objeto. Nos esperarán en las fronteras o quizás algo más allá. Pero no tardarán en atacarnos. La pregunta es: ¿Él y cuántos más?

-El país de la Ola es como un embudo. No tendrán problemas en tendernos una emboscada – dijo Kirtash.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que os persiguen? – dijo Haku saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí. Haku, siempre nos perseguirán hasta que yo complete mi tarea. Después el problema me atañerá solamente a mi. Y nadie más tendrá que preocuparse.

-Ese problema deberíamos destruirlo. – dijo Ino. - ¿Por qué no destruyes la parte del objeto que tienes?

-Es evidente que si fuera tan sencillo ya lo hubiésemos hecho, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser y puede no ser. – contestó ella.

-Ino, hazme caso. Quiero que entiendas los principios básicos de las Revelaciones antes de enfrentarnos a ellos. Céntrate en tu entrenamiento. No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-Sois un encanto – respondió ella molesta y se alejó unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué coño son esas Revelaciones? – inquirió Haku.

-Nada importante. Haku, me gustaría que en caso de que nos ataquen hagas una cosa. Crearé una criatura que te enviará volando hasta la aldea de la Hoja. Monta en ella y cuando llegues allí quiero que hables con la Hokage y le hagas entrega del escrito que te dará la criatura. ¿Entendido?

-No lo haré. Soy un ninja y puedo luchar. He sido entrenado toda mi vida para ello. No voy a escapar porque nos ataquen. Además, si de algo estoy seguro después de todo este tiempo es que no voy a morir. Llevo meses sin comer, sin beber, muriendo una y otra vez. Estoy condenado. Nunca podré reunirme con Zabuza. Eso es lo único que quiero. Reunirme con él. Pero por alguna razón me lo han negado.

-Me sorprende que siendo tan joven tengas esa capacidad de aceptación. Pero lo que quería decirte es que es más importante que te alejes de los hombres que nos persiguen. Ellos si pueden matarte y te robarán el objeto.

-No me importa – contestó Haku. – Acabo de decirte que estar muerto es lo único que quiero. Si ellos pueden darme lo que quiero, ¿para qué huir?

-Para que ellos no controlen el poder del objeto. Para que las cosas sigan su cauce. Para que no destruyan el mundo en el que vivimos.

-¿Por qué iban a destruir el mundo? Eso es absurdo.

-Ellos no. – contestó Kirtash.

-¿Entonces quien lo hará? – inquirió Haku.

-Ellos no. No tengo la respuesta a todas las preguntas. – Mintió Kirtash.

-Me es indiferente. Si nos atacan, lucharé. Si no, seguiré mi camino. Me importa un comino lo que le pase a este mundo. Si yo muero…

-Por favor Haku no seas estúpido – interrumpió Kirtash. – Ese egoísmo que estás demostrando te llevará a la perdición.

-Si eso es la muerte, ¿qué mejor? – contestó Haku. La mirada y la energía que desprendía Haku puso de sobre aviso a Kirtash. Kirtash intentó flanquear el escudo que bloqueaba su energía, pero Haku no atendía a razones.

-Está bien, como quieras. – Dijo Kirtash. – Eso sí. Quiero que tengas en cuenta la siguiente opción. Quizá nunca dejes de ser inmortal. Nunca nadie ha usado ese objeto y puede ser que tu alma quede encerrada. Yo no lo dudaría. Sabes lo que portas. Sabes dónde lo llevas. Sabes que tu alma está atada a esta misión. Y permíteme que te diga que se muchas cosas sobre espiritismo y objetos de la más antigua alquimia. Lo más seguro es que tu alma sea sacrificada por el objeto. Un gran poder conlleva un gran sacrificio. No dudes que nunca más verás a Zabuza. Y créeme cuando creo asegurar que ser inmortal es infinitamente mejor que el sacrificio de tu propia alma. ¿Quieres que te explique las teorías que conozco sobre el sacrificio del alma?

-No, no me harás cambiar de opinión. Eso sólo es una opción. – dijo Haku comenzando a ceder. Su energía se volvió más turbia. Kirtash aprovechó el momento de debilidad para destruir el escudo.

Ino desde unos metros por detrás observaba la situación. El flujo de energía de Kirtash era de un color potente que confluía con su entorno. Haku por el contrario, en un principio había tenido un aura que anulaba el flujo de Kirtash. Aquella aura apenas confluía con el entorno. A medida que había avanzado la conversación que mantenían el color del aura de Haku se tornó casi incoloro. La energía no fluía a su alrededor y bloqueaba con fuerza los intentos de Kirtash por alcanzarle. Ahora Kirtash había hablado, y la energía de Haku cambió a unos tonos más apagados pero con más color. Entonces el flujo de Kirtash comenzó a nutrirse de aquella nueva energía que rodeaba a Haku.

-Haku, sólo hay una cosa que yo puedo asegurarte. Haz lo que te digo. Ayúdame en esta misión. Cuando yo recupere el custodio y lo devuelva a su eterno lugar, tú serás libre. Libre de vivir o morir. Libre de reunirte con tu maestro o confiar en una nueva felicidad sin él. En ese momento podrás tomar una decisión. Ahora ayúdame. Hazlo por mí, por el mundo, o al menos, hazlo por ti. Piensa tus límites y juega sobre seguro. – el chico no dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Ino vio que en aquel momento la energía de Kirtash había devorado por completo el campo de Haku. Luego, fue el propio Kirtash quien reconstituyó el aura del chico alimentándola con su propia energía hasta que ambos llegaron a un equilibrio. – Al menos piénsalo, ¿vale? – concluyó Kirtash con una sonrisa amable. Haku asintió y siguió caminando mirando al suelo.

Kirtash sabía que ya lo tenía. Había sido bastante fácil. Haku no sabía que había estado de alguna manera jugando con él. Entonces miró a Ino. Ino se habría dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Por ello no le gustaba enseñarle todo aquello. El control de la energía era un fuerte poder. No le gustaba que otros pudiesen usarlo. Y tampoco le gustaba que pudiesen ver como él lo usaba. Aquel poder era una gran responsabilidad. Confiárselo a ella era de alguna manera un sacrificio para él. "Espero que halla interpretado bien las palabras del oráculo. Es un riesgo muy grande" pensó. Lo había meditado mucho el día que lo había decidido, pero no le era tan fácil confiar en cualquiera persona que no fuera él. "En fin, de momento todo está bajo mi control. Espero que a medida que ella aprenda todo esto no influya de manera negativa en la misión. De todas maneras necesitaré que ella sea más poderosa para que pueda ayudarme. Si mi maestro estuviese aquí no dudaría en poner fin a esta locura." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de todo un día sin que ninguno de los tres se dirigiese la palabra acamparon en una zona boscosa a pocos metros del camino. No se habían cruzado con nada ni con nadie aquel día, cosa que empezaba a inquietar a cada uno de ellos. Kirtash comenzó a hacer un fuego mientras Ino y Haku preparaban sus respectivas camas y sacaban algo para comer. Cocieron una sopa de arroz la cual comieron seguida por un segundo plato constituido por unos trozos de carne asados al fuego. Cuando hubieron terminado fue Haku quien interrumpió el silencio de aquella noche que refrescaba por momentos.

-He decidido lo que voy a hacer – dijo y después dirigió su mirada hacia Kirtash y prosiguió. – Te haré caso pero llegando a un acuerdo. – Kirtash asintió. Ino observó la energía sin perder detalle. Tanto la de uno como la del otro estaban en un equilibrio. Serenas. Aunque la de Kirtash se notaba más fuerte. – La condición es que me dejes luchar. Que esperes a mandarme a Konoha hasta que sea la única opción. No quiero huir mientras no sea necesario.

-Pero si espero hasta el final quizá sea demasiado tarde. Puede que ya no pueda hacerlo.

-Entonces espera a medirnos con ellos. – Respondió Haku.

-Está bien. Te dejaré luchar. Pero cuando yo crea oportuno deberás hacer lo que te he dicho.

-¿Cuándo creas oportuno? – inquirió él.

-Sí. En caso de que tu enemigo te venza o esté al límite de mis fuerzas.

-Está bien. – dijo Haku que se levantó y se despidió para echarse a dormir.

-¿Cómo va eso Ino? – dijo Kirtash ahora dirigiéndose a ella. – ¿Te entretiene analizarnos?

-¿Eh? No. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste. – Él sonrió por su respuesta.

-Esta noche terminaré de darte las lecciones básicas de las Revelaciones y por tanto, terminaré de enseñártelas. – comenzó a decir él. – Después de todo lo que has visto no te será muy difícil comprenderlo. Espero que todo esto te ayude para desarrollar tu poder. O al menos para que esta noche el vínculo que tienes nos de la información que necesitemos. No creo que tarden mucho en emboscarnos. Quizá lo hagan mientras estemos aquí. No lo dudaría. Pero si por algún casual ese vínculo tuyo pudiese ayudarnos, quizá no tenga que separarme del chico.

-Eso era lo que quería preguntarte. ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Qué era eso de mandarlo a Konoha? – inquirió ella.

-Me encanta que hagas preguntas – respondió él sonriendo. – Es una vía de escape por si no pudiese enfrentarme a todos mis enemigos. Sería una forma de retrasarlos. Y si yo muero… – ella lo miró con atención en ese momento. No le había gustado nada que dijese eso. No podía resistirse al sentimiento que entrañaba aquella situación. No quería imaginárselo. Sólo quería impedirlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Si yo muero quiero que tengamos un plan de reserva. No lo había planeado así, pero de alguna manera siento que eres importante para esta misión y quiero que tú te vayas con él a Konoha – dijo él mintiendo.

Sabía que no era aquel el verdadero motivo. Ahora que pensaba en su muerte había reparado en lo que pasaría con ella y no podía soportarlo. Que ella muriese no podría soportarlo. No entendía por qué pero así era. Sólo de pensarlo algo le había atravesado el pecho provocando un sentimiento de intensa amargura. Quería que ella viviese. De alguna forma la quería. Ella vio la energía que le envolvía y sintió algo realmente cálido y agradable. Sabía que mentía. No era la misión. Era que ella le importaba. Lo sentía. Le importaba y no quería que muriese con él.

-No, Kirtash. Si he de morir será a tu lado. – Dijo ella sin dudarlo. Ambos notaron la energía entre los dos. Notaron que el flujo dejaba de confluir para entrelazarse. Pero Kirtash detuvo aquel momento. Controló su energía y detuvo aquello.

-Ino, lo primero son las Revelaciones. – Ino apenas podía concentrarse. No después de aquel momento. No después de descubrir todo aquello que tanto había deseado y odiado. Tenía demasiados sentimientos que quería mostrarle a él. Únicamente a él. No podía pensar ahora en Revelaciones.

-No, Ino. Basta. No hay tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué? ¿No ves que esto que acabamos de descubrir es más importante que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Cómo puedes cerrarte de esta manera? ¿Cómo consigues controlarlo? – preguntó ella.

De pronto volvió a pasar lo que ya le había ocurrido antes a Kirtash. Sus oídos dejaron de oír, su cuerpo dejó de responderle, sintió una gran atracción por ella pero no podía hacer nada. Ella se acercó moviendo los labios, pero no llegó sonido alguno a sus oídos. Cada vez se acercaba más. "No Ino, por favor" pensaba él. Notaba su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, la tensión, pero de alguna manera ahora no podía controlarlo. No podía hacer nada. Entonces ella le besó.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaz!!

Gracias por los reviews y por añadir mi humilde historia a vuestras favoritas ;).

Aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio, estabais intrigados, eh? Jeje. Espero que os siga gustando y dejarme más reviews constructivos!

**OTRA SITUACIÓN**

Ella le estaba besando. Pero él no lo sentía. "¡¿Qué narices es esto, por qué no puedo controlarme, qué es lo que has hecho Ino?!" pensaba él. Entonces vio su propia mano como pasaba por los hombros de ella, como bajaba y rodeaba su cintura. "¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" pensaba él. Todo aquello lo angustiaba. Que aquello sucediese al margen de todo lo que él quería. Que no pudiese sentir aquel beso que en el fondo tanto ansiaba.

Que no fuese capaz de hacer nada. Todo ello lo angustiaba de tal manera que él acabó liberándose de aquel extraño influjo. Utilizó un jutsu para alejarse y dejar en su lugar una estatua perfecta de piedra.

Ella noto de repente el tacto de la fría roca y apartó los labios.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo ella asustada y sorprendida.

-Eso pregunto yo. – dijo él que ahora estaba muy furioso. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto Kirtash? – dijo ella inquieta por aquella extraña reacción de él.

-¿Quién eres? – respondió él. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – dijo él con la voz rasgada, ahora que su cuerpo reaccionaba y comenzaba a sentir la angustia anudada en su ombligo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? – dijo ella aún más sorprendida. - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kirtash? Soy yo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? – siguió preguntando Kirtash perdiendo los nervios.

-Por favor, no me asustes de esta manera. – dijo Ino empezando a notar su rechazo, su energía que la aplastaba. Tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas. - ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-¡Vamos, no te hagas la víctima! ¡Eres tu quien lo haces, no lo niegues! ¡Tu provocas estos momentos falsos! ¡Tu eres la que quiere controlarme! – dijo Kirtash.

-Pero si fuiste tu quien me besó. – dijo ella cuyas lágrimas comenzaron a caer y su rostro se tornó en una mueca de dolor.

-¡Mientes! – dijo él mientras miraba a Ino. No le mentía. Su aura le decía que no mentía. Pero él no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. - ¡Mientes, mientes! – siguió gritando él.

Haku despertó sobresaltado por los gritos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú, Hayate? – dijo ella usando aquel nombre irónicamente pero con una connotación clara.

-¡¿Entonces soy yo?! ¡¿Pretendes decir que soy yo quien hace que no pueda hablar, que no pueda moverme, que no pueda oír?! ¡¿Soy yo quien me muevo involuntariamente?! Soy yo, ¿verdad? – dijo él intentando calmarse. Haku contemplaba la escena pasmado.

-¡No…! - comenzó a decir ella pensativa. Sus lágrimas cesaron poco a poco. – No eres tú. – dijo y se quedó pensando unos instantes. – No eres tú. – Volvió a decir desviando la mirada a todo lo que la rodeaba. – Soy yo. – dijo al fin. Tanto Kirtash como Haku no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Esperaron a que ella se explicase.

-No eres tu. Es mi jutsu. Es este poder. Actúa inconscientemente. Ahora lo entiendo. Aquel día cuando sucedió aquello tan extraño… Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Tu jutsu, tu poder? – dijo Kirtash ahora sorprendido pero algo más tranquilo y comenzando a analizar de nuevo. - ¿Cuál es tu poder? – Le preguntó.

-Puedo meterme en la mente de otra persona y controlar su cuerpo. – respondió ella con rapidez.

-¿Controlar el cuerpo de los demás? – inquirió Haku sorprendido. – ¿Es eso posible?

-Así que era eso. – dijo Kirtash comprendiendo de pronto. – Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué entonces aquella vez decías que lloraba?

-Por qué eso era lo que imaginaba que hacías. Aquel día recordaba la noche en la que cantaste aquella hermosa canción e imaginaba como llorabas.

-¿Y hoy esperabas que nos besáramos?

-Sí… - respondió ella pensativa.

-Si eres tan poderosa, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Para que narices necesitaba el oráculo que te mostrase las Revelaciones?

-Pues porque no soy tan poderosa. Mi jutsu consiste en controlar el cuerpo de los demás pero sólo durante unos minutos como mucho. Además mi cuerpo se queda totalmente vacío cuando lo llevo a cabo. Es como si mi cuerpo muriese, me quedo totalmente indefensa. Pero de alguna manera ahora es distinto. He controlado tu cuerpo a la vez que el mío sin esfuerzo alguno. – dijo ella en parte contenta por aquel avance. Ahora veía por fin que ella avanzaba. Siempre había notado como los demás, como todos sus amigos, se hacían más fuertes mientras ella apenas mejoraba. Ahora esa frustración había desaparecido. Todos se sorprenderían por el cambio. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

-¡Estupendo! Me usa de marioneta y se ríe. – dijo Kirtash algo molesto por aquello.

-Pero fue inconscientemente. No sabía que tenía tal poder. – se defendió ella.

-El oráculo tenía razón… - se dijo a si mismo Kirtash. Haku apenas entendía nada.

-Kirtash. Tienes que enseñarme el resto de las Revelaciones. Noto que por fin esto funciona - dijo ella cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Si? Y si te haces más fuerte, ¿qué me harás la próxima vez? ¿Violarme directamente? No me gustaría ser tu muñeco de trapo. – Haku soltó una carcajada. Kirtash lo había dicho medio en broma, quitándole hierro al asunto, pero fue suficiente para que ella le enfocase con una mirada asesina. – Está bien. – accedió él. – Te enseñaré el resto. Al fin y al cabo el oráculo me lo pidió y dijo que tu me ayudarías. Espero que no me falle mi instinto. – dijo él volviendo a pensar que todo se había tergiversado de nuevo. Si antes todo era diferente a como lo había pensado, ahora ya no sabía a que atenerse. Eso le frustraba en cierto modo. Aunque de alguna manera los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella mermaban aquella frustración. Se sentía seguro a su lado de todas maneras. Notaba que nunca le haría nada malo. De nuevo volvió a sentir los lazos de energía entre los dos.

Kirtash se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. La estatua que Ino tenía en frente de pronto se desquebrajó y se desmoronó. Después de unos instantes se levantó y se colocó al lado de ella.

-Espero que no hagáis más ruido, quiero dormir. – dijo Haku aunque sabía que prácticamente sería ignorado. Aquel par de tortolitos le hacía gracia. Realmente de alguna manera les había cogido afecto después de aquella escena. Había comprobado que aquellos dos de verdad eran buenas personas y que se querían. De alguna manera le gustaba eso y le empezaban a caer bien. Ellos le recordaban a él y a su querido Zabuza.

-Cuesta un poco concentrarse después de todo esto – dijo Kirtash después de un rato suspirando.

-Lo sé. Pero como tú dijiste no tenemos tiempo que perder. – dijo ella para apurarle.

-En fin, está bien. – Hizo una pausa. – Como te había dicho todo lo que te rodea se rige por el flujo de la vida. La vida es la energía. Aunque no es la vida tal y como la entendemos pues los cuerpos inertes también contienen energía y están formados de vida. Pues después de que puedas verlo y empezar a comprenderlo, el último paso que te enseñaré es a manejarlo. Debes manejar el flujo de energía como si fuese tu propio chakra. Pero debes tener en cuenta el equilibrio entre las distintas fuentes de energía y la interactividad entre ellas. Debes saber que la energía está en constante variación por lo que debes tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de utilizarla. Viste lo que hice en la conversación que tuve con Haku, ¿verdad?, como hice que su energía variase, como aumenté la mía propia y absorbí la suya. Debes aprender a hacerlo. Pero primero deberás empezar por los árboles. Los árboles son las fuentes de energía más estables y abundantes. Debes aprender a canalizar su energía hacia ti misma. Debes aprender a alimentarte de la energía de los árboles, y lo que es más difícil, alimentarlos con tu propia energía.

»Para aprender a hacer esto te enseñaré a proyectar tu campo de plegaria. El campo de plegaria se basa en lo que uno desea. Proyecta tu voluntad hacía el mundo y oye su respuesta. El campo de plegaria debe ser lo suficiente potente como para que se cumpla tu voluntad. Para ello necesitarás de mucha energía y una gran concentración y convicción. Tu campo debe ser más fuerte que los campos que te rodean, pues los deseos son algo peligroso y por ello están en un constante equilibrio. Romper ese equilibrio es algo complicado. Para el nivel de energía actual de los hombres, este equilibrio solo podemos romperlo para hacer intercambios de energía y poco más. Dicen que a medida que los humanos intentemos alcanzar un objetivo común, el estado de nuestra energía aumentará y la fuerza de nuestros campos con ella. Dicen que si tomásemos conciencia de todo esto, algún día seríamos capaces de volar incluso, o mover objetos con la mente o fabricar una fuente de energía inagotable. Pero eso son sólo supuestos. – Se detuvo un momento. – Lo siento. No quería enrollarme tanto, perdóname.

-No te preocupes. Al contrario, era de lo más interesante. – dijo ella que estaba totalmente absorta en las palabras de él.

-Bueno, pasemos a la práctica pues sino podría enrollarme durante horas con este tema – dijo el riendo. Ella sonrió también. – Ahora quiero que te concentres en uno de los árboles que haya a tu alrededor. Quiero que observes su energía y quiero que visualices como esa energía interacciona con la tuya propia. Ahora concéntrate y proyecta tu voluntad. Desea que ese árbol alimente tu aura. Acuérdate de que tu campo de plegaria debe ser más fuerte que el propio equilibrio. – Ella se concentró e hizo todo lo que Kirtash decía. – Como es la primera vez que lo haces, tu nivel de energía, como puedes observar no es suficiente. Sólo puedes modificar la forma en que reaccionan los flujos entre ellos, pero no puedes traspasar su flujo al tuyo propio. Para ello necesitarás más fuerza. Yo te ayudaré para que puedas conseguirlo. – Kirtash alimento con su energía la de ella y proyectó su campo de plegaria para que el árbol nutriese el flujo de Ino. – Ahora entre los dos la fuerza del campo conjunto es lo suficientemente grande. ¿Notas como su energía alimenta la tuya y tu cuerpo?

-Sí, es una sensación extraña. Es curioso pero siento como eufórica. – contestó ella.

-Eso es la energía. Ahora yo dejaré de ayudarte, así que trata de mantenerlo por ti misma.

Kirtash cesó de enviar la energía. Entonces la manera en la que el árbol alimentaba el aura de Ino disminuyó hasta el punto de casi desaparecer, pero en el último momento, ella lo consiguió, y aunque en menos medida que con la ayuda de Kirtash, el árbol le cedió su energía poco a poco.

-Lo estoy haciendo – dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Sí. Lo estás consiguiendo. La verdad es que no esperaba que lo consiguieses tan pronto. – dijo él sorprendido. – Ahora quiero que inviertas la operación. Esto será mucho más difícil pues no tendrás la fuerza de tanta energía para ayudar a tu campo de plegaria. Debes aumentar tu fuerza de voluntad. Algunos piensan en ese aumento de la fuerza mediante la fe. La fe, creer en lo que hacemos, es lo que más vigor da a nuestro campo.

Ella intentó hacer lo que Kirtash le pedía pero lo único que consiguió fue que el árbol dejase de darle energía.

-Mierda. He vuelto al principio. – Dijo ella algo desanimada.

-No te preocupes. Intenta que vuelva a cederte energía de nuevo.

Ella se concentró todo lo que pudo pero no pudo hacer nada.

-No puedo, necesito tu energía para volver a hacerlo.

-No. Está equivocada. Por eso es por lo que no puedes hacerlo. Confías en esa energía que yo te daba para poder hacerlo. No debes pensar en eso, debes hacer que tu campo sea autosuficiente. Debes confiar en tu propia fuerza. Ten fe.

Allí estuvieron un gran pedazo hasta que consiguió que la energía del árbol se moviese muy lentamente hacia ella.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso! – gritó Kirtash haciendo que ella perdiese la concentración por completo.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió ella extrañada por que el se hubiese alterado tanto.

-Estabas haciendo que toda su energía fluyese hacia ti, pero no deberías hacer eso. Así sólo conseguirás matarlo. Debes hacer de ello un intercambio, no un sacrificio. Inténtalo de nuevo pero hazlo de manera que sólo te ceda energía por una sola parte, como antes.

Kirtash se decepcionó un poco al ver aquello. Pensaba que ella había conseguido crear el flujo entre ellos la vez anterior, pero lo que en realidad había hecho fue mantener el flujo que él mismo había creado al ayudarla, lo que demostraba la fe que tenía en él. Pero él quería que lo hiciese por ella misma. No necesitaba más demostraciones de lo que él le importaba. Aquello lo desconcentraba y hacía que la quisiese aún más. No quería que fuese así, al menos no ahora.

Al cabo de un rato ella hizo que el árbol le cediese la energía como la anterior vez, pero como cuando el la había ayudado, lo cual le sorprendió enormemente.

-Es increíble. – dijo él anonadado.

Entonces de pronto el flujo disminuyó y con una facilidad increíble, propia de un maestro en el arte, se invirtió. Ahora era Ino quien enviaba su energía al árbol como si ya lo hubiese hecho tantas veces que ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo. Giró su mirada hacia Kirtash.

-¿Sorprendido? – dijo Ino al ver a Kirtash con la boca entreabierta.

-Impresionante – dijo Kirtash pasando su expresión de sorpresa en una de alegría. – Realmente impresionante. ¿Quién narices te ha enseñado? Es un genio. – Dijo el riéndose.

-Pues fuiste tú. – Dijo ella mirándole de una manera muy peculiar.

-Por lo visto no me queda nada que enseñarte. Ahora sabes los principios. Lo único que debes hacer es mejorar y practicar. – dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

-Gracias por todo – le dijo Ino. Dejó de enviarle energía al árbol y se acercó a Kirtash lentamente.

-No es justo. – Dijo él girando la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Tú quieres, ¿verdad? – dijo ella incrédula ante la respuesta.

-No es justo para ti, Ino. No puedo. No quiero que nos enamoremos.

-Ya es tarde, no crees.

-No. Aún no es tarde. Un beso puede cambiarlo todo y no me digas que lo de antes fue un beso, pues no lo fue. No quiero que empecemos nada que acabe mal para ambos.

-¿Pero de qué tienes miedo? ¿De que te haga daño? ¿De que no funcione? ¿De qué? – preguntó ella.

-No. Sólo quiero que esto no vaya a más. Lo más seguro es que pueda o podamos morir en el combate. No tengo miedo a nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que todo esto tendrá que acabar nada más empezar. Soy el guardián, Ino. Soy el único que debe cumplir esta misión y el único que debe volver a las profundidades a para conservar eternamente el custodio. Debo seguir unas leyes. No puedo dejarme llevar por esto.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa. No me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo. Quiero besarte. Tú quieres besarme. Voy a besarte. – Lentamente se volvió a acercar. Entonces ambos se fundieron en un beso suave pero lleno de sentimiento. Sus cabezas se separaron un instante. Después, sin poder resistirlo, Kirtash apretó sus labios contra los de ella con mayor pasión. Se acariciaron con dulzura la cara, los hombros…

-Espera. – Se detuvo Ino.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Kirtash.

-No puedo seguir. Estuve apunto de tomar el control. Lo he notado. Como antes. Pretendía controlar tu cuerpo. Siento que subconscientemente quiero controlarte. No quiero que sea así.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo él dejándole un dulce beso en los labios. – Debemos dormir. Mañana será un día duro. Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos con más de un enemigo.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Al contrario. Me alegro de que no vaya a más. – Respondió él. Ella entendió lo que quería decir y no dijo nada más.

Los dos se acostaron y se dieron las buenas noches. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormir en un buen rato pues únicamente podían pensar en el otro.

Al final acabaron durmiéndose.


	8. Chapter 8

Acción!!

Supongo que alguno de vosotros estaríais esperando este momento! Más acción! Nuevas técnicas, nuevos enemigos, nuevas organizaciones, nuevas sorpresas, nuevas intrigas…

Prepárense damas y caballeros.

**DESCUBRIENDO AL ENEMIGO.**

Se pusieron en marcha momentos después de que despuntase el alba. Tanto Ino como Kirtash ya habían cogido la costumbre de apenas dirigirse la palabra a aquellas horas del día. Entonces fue Haku quien rompió aquel hábito de silenciosas mañanas. Hablaba con Ino sin parar de cómo era Konoha, de Naruto, de Sakura y de Sasuke. Pero sobretodo de Naruto. Haku tenía un interés especial en saberlo todo sobre Naruto, aunque Ino apenas se relacionaba con él así que sólo le contaba cosas que oía o las pocas cosas que había visto. Hablaron un buen rato sobre los exámenes de Chunnin, lo que aprovechó Kirtash para que ella le explicase todo aquello de los ninjas y sus rangos. Para Kirtash que siempre había oído cosas totalmente distintas le gustó aquella forma en que todo era distinto. Antiguamente la vida de un ninja era una vida de muerte y de tristeza. Ahora lo habían convertido en una forma de vida. No era tan duro ser ninja, y no se entrenaban para la guerra, sino para realizar misiones de distintas dificultades y riesgos. Todo aquel sistema de enseñanza le gustó. Así que prestaba mucha atención a las explicaciones de Ino.

Siguieron camino durante gran parte de la mañana hasta que se encontraron un pueblecito escondido en un frondoso valle. Habían dado un rodeo pues volver a pasar por la población de las termas sería demasiado arriesgado. No obstante, ahora más que nunca tenían que tener cuidado. No podían volver atrás. Aquel lugar era el idóneo para una emboscada.

-Estar totalmente alerta chicos, es el sitio perfecto para una emboscada. – Dijo Kirtash mientras se adelantaba un poco.

Los tres se concentraron y vigilaron el camino por donde iban con mucho cuidado, esperando que en cualquier momento algo saliese disparado de los árboles. No vieron señal alguna de personas, no oyeron el más mínimo ruido mientras llegaban a la zona de las primeras casas del pueblo. Por gestos Haku indicó que subiría a un tejado a mirar.

De un gran salto subió al tejado de una de las casas más grandes. Desde allí oteó el horizonte e hizo un barrido por toda la zona con su mirada. Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y de otro salto volvió con ellos. La calle principal del pueblo giraba de pronto a la derecha. Justo cuando doblaron la esquina, vieron en el medio de la calle a un hombre. Solamente estaba aquel hombre. El viento hacía que tuviese que sujetarse el sombrero con la mano. Llevaba una capa que le cubría medio cuerpo, aunque no disimulaba su facha de guerrero. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, tanto Ino como Kirtash se dieron cuenta. Su pelo blanco ondeaba al viento debajo de su sombrero. Los habían encontrado, aquello era una trampa.

-Me alegro de que tuvieseis la amabilidad de pasar por aquí. – Dijo el hombre cuando estaban a apenas unos pocos metros de él.

-No veo por qué alegrarse. No creo que salgas vivo de aquí. – dijo Kirtash.

-¿Amabilidad? No, cariño. Nos vimos obligados a hacerte este favor. – Dijo Ino como si hablase con un chiquillo.

-Basta de burlas, por favor. – Dijo el hombre con tono sarcástico.

-Saca a tus amiguitos de sus escondites. Acabemos con esto. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Veo que vas bien acompañado, guardián. ¿No te valía con una sola mujer? – Haku no dijo nada, así que fue Kirtash quien respondió.

-Soy un hombre de acción y poco conformista.

-Ya veo. ¿No te gustarán los hombres verdad? – dijo el hombre.

-Bueno… depende de cual, pero si te refieres a ti, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo. – Dijo Kirtash siguiendo el juego.

Ino se concentró mientras hablaban para poder ver la energía. Vio que en aquellos momentos la energía del hombre era bastante fuerte. Eso no le gustó.

-Pues tengo unos cuantos amiguitos para ti. – Dijo mientras salían por los lados de la calle 8 hombres ataviados de manera parecida.

-Mmm, en fin, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, como se suele decir. No tenías que haberte molestado. – Siguió contestando Kirtash.

-Me gusta tu sentido del humor – comentó el hombre. – Qué pena que tenga que matarte.

-¿Matarme? No entiendo. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Con estos 4 esbirros del tres al cuarto? ¿No preferirás llegar a un acuerdo dialogado?

-Pues mira, no es una mala idea. Si tú mismo acabas con tu vida, no molestaremos.

-En eso justamente estaba pensando yo. – Dijo Kirtash con ironía acompañando con el movimiento de su brazo para exagerarlo aún más.

-Déjate de cháchara, jefe. Tengo que volver cuanto antes. Acabemos con este absurdo trabajo. – Dijo uno de los esbirros.

-Oh, ya ha saltado la liebre. Lo siento, ha sido una charla muy interesante. – Le dijo a Kirtash y luego se dirigió al hombre que había hablado: - Está bien, ya podéis empezar. – Dijo sin perder las modales.

Kirtash les dijo a Ino y a Haku que él se encargaría del tipo de pelo blanco. Ellos asintieron y esperaron a los 8 hombres mientras Kirtash avanzaba hacia el cabecilla.

-Hay una cosa que me gusta de ti – comenzó a decir Kirtash. – Tienes educación. Últimamente es un recurso poco utilizado.

-Me halagas. – contestó el hombre.

-Entonces, por una vez, creo que podré tener una honorable pelea a muerte. Yo soy Kirtash, el guardián. – Dijo Kirtash haciendo una reverencia de combate. El hombre lo imitó aceptando el desafío.

-Yo soy Sheridan, uno de los 8.

Ambos se pusieron serios. Se analizaron con la mirada durante unos instantes.

Haku e Ino optaron por una formación espalda contra espalda. Los hombres no les rodearon, lo cual era muy típico de las bandas callejeras. Hicieron una formación por parejas distribuyéndose de manera que dos parejas se enfrentarían a Ino y otras dos a Haku. Esa decisión de atacar de frente con aquella formación a cada uno de ellos les alertó de que aquellos hombres no eran una banda de ineptos. Sabían lo que hacían y sabían luchar. Una de las parejas de cada lado atacaron a Ino y a Haku respectivamente.

Haku como contraprestación a aquel ataque lanzó una serie de agujas afiladas realizando un salto, decidiendo apartarse de Ino y que cada uno luchase independientemente. La otra pareja que atacaba a Haku rápidamente le siguieron en la trayectoria de su salto para asestarle un golpe con su arma, una Zanbatou (arma de grandes dimensiones formada por un palo de lanza que en su extremo tiene la hoja de una espada ancha curvada). Haku volvió a saltar girando alrededor del mango para alcanzar al hombre con una patada y estuvo apunto de lanzarle varias agujas cuando el otro de la pareja le atacó con un jutsu de fuego. Entonces Haku uso su jutsu para crear un espejo de Hielo al lado de él que absorbió su cuerpo antes de que el fuego lo alcanzase transformándose en el simple reflejo del espejo. En el momento que el fuego desapareció el salió del espejo y realizó una de sus técnicas con sus senbon (agujas) al hombre que le había lanzado el fuego teniendo a su vez que esquivar por los pelos una nueva acometida de la Zanbatou. Sin pensarselo dos veces, Haku volvió a meterse en el espejo y ayudado del impulso y la rapidez que este le proporcionaba, antes de que el hombre de la Zanbatou le viese, Haku se desplazó a su espalda. Realizó unos sellos con una única mano y con la otra agarró al hombre pronunciando las palabras: Makyou HyouShou. El espejo del que él había salido de repente se desmenuzó en estacas de hielo que fueron a por el hombre que mantenía agarrado Haku. El otro hombre trato de hacer algo con un jutsu de fuego y otro de la otra pareja lanzó una serie de cuchillas para detener las estacas. Con la Zanbatou también pudo defenderse de algunas de ellas pero inevitablemente 5 de ellas se le clavaron en las dos piernas, una de sus manos, otra le rozó un costado y una de ellas fue la mortal la cual le había atravesado la cabeza. Haku usó el cuerpo del hombre para defenderse de la lluvia de cuchillas que ahora le lanzaba uno de los hombres de la otra pareja. Saltó al tejado de uno de los edificios y se rezagó allí mientras preparaba su jutsu. Acto seguido saltó hacia ellos en el suelo. Uno de ellos había saltado de tras de él al tejado pero lo ignoró. Realizó su técnica basada en una cúpula de espejos que rodeo al hombre de los jutsus de fuego y otro de los hombres que aún no sabía con qué podría atacarle. Sabía que el hombre del fuego y el que había subido al tejado podrían estropear el jutsu, pero debía usarlo para incrementar su rapidez y poder ver las técnicas de ellos.

Ino por su parte, había evadido el ataque de una de las parejas y vio como Haku se alejaba de ella. "Bien, parece que esto será una lucha independiente. Tendré que luchar sola. Tengo que concentrarme en la energía e intentar usarla. A ver que sabéis hacer hombrecillos." Se dijo a sí misma. La primera pareja que le había atacado usaban técnicas de taijutsu, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la otra pareja que la habían seguido. Uno de los hombres sacó una vara de madera con unos detalles de metal que a Ino no le gustó nada. El otro sacó una cadena que lanzó hacia ella. En el extremo de la cadena había una bola de pinchos aunque de un tamaño más bien pequeño. Al esquivarla con una voltereta por el suelo se fijo que alguno de los pinchos de la bola giraban y otro se doblaban como ganchos. Ahora todo aquello le gustaba aún menos. Por desgracia habían dejado las mochilas apartadas y se había dejado allí los shurikens. Podían haberle ayudado en aquel momento. Se maldijo por haberlos olvidado. Intentó hacer un intercambio de energía pero sin que le diese tiempo, el hombre de la vara le atacó. "Ino, deja de intentarlo o te matarán." Se advirtió cuando uno de los ataques de la vara le alcanzó en el brazo. Las bandas de hierro hacían que el golpe fuera más contundente y doloroso. Ino saltó a un lado para apartarse del hombre de la vara y esquivó la bola de pinchos del hombre de la cadena que casi le había costado una pierna. Entonces el hombre de la vara volvió a acometerla. Decidió ponerse seria. "Cada pareja combina perfectamente sus ataques. No me dejarán respirar así que debo empezar a atacar ya."

Pensando en un plan de ataque, Ino se apartó a un lado para que la vara no la alcanzase y se colocó de manera que el otro hombre no le atacase con la cadena, poniendo su compañero entre ellos. Su plan era mantener neutralizado lo más posible al hombre de la cadena. El hombre de la vara giró e intentó darle un golpe a Ino pero ella se escurrió agachándose para luxarle las piernas de manera que cayese al suelo. Sin demora, la cadena asistió de nuevo. Ino utilizó la vara para defenderse y luego con un movimiento rápido y ágil giró sobre el cuerpo del hombre pasando a controlar la zona del tórax. El hombre usó la vara pero ella le detuvo. Desde aquella posición ya lo tenía. Vio venir de nuevo la cadena por lo que agarrando con las piernas y luxando al hombre se giró para que la bola lo alcanzase a él. El hombre de la cadena advirtió que tenía que detener el ataque cuando se dio cuenta que ya no controlaba su cuerpo. Su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta lanzando ataques una y otra vez hasta que su compañero hubo muerto. Ino se desperezó del cadáver y se dirigió hasta el hombre de la cadena con una sonrisa. Pasó la mano por su cara cuando se percató de que la otra pareja volvía a atacarla. Ella se rió y se echó a atrás usando a el hombre de la cadena como una marioneta para que les atacase y detuviese su ofensiva. Ellos se quedaron totalmente desconcertados.

Trataban de hacer razonar al hombre sin notar que Ino había desaparecido. Entonces un shuriken se dirigió hacia ellos. Uno lo esquivó pero al otro logró alcanzarle en un brazo, arrancándoselo de cuajo y, finalmente el shuriken se detuvo clavado en el pecho del hombre que Ino había controlado. A continuación Ino ya estaba asestando una combinación de golpes al hombre que ahora estaba manco, el cual no podía apenas defenderse. De repente apareció por detrás el otro hombre. Ino se dio cuenta de ello por lo que hizo una pirueta en el aire asestándole un golpe y aterrizando al otro lado del hombre manco, dejándolo en el medio de los dos. Acto seguido, dicho hombre se apartó justo para dejar a Ino ver como el otro asestaba un puñetazo al suelo provocando una descarga sobre él y haciendo que el suelo se levantase y desprendiese una descarga de energía de alto voltaje donde Ino se encontraba. Ella no supo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, así que el golpe la alcanzó, aunque no de pleno. Ella cayó al suelo aturdida, percatándose de que apenas podía moverse. Por ello no tuvo elección y usó de nuevo su jutsu para controlar al hombre sin brazo. Su pareja no lo notó. Se dirigía hacia ella ciegamente cuando el otro hombre cogió la cadena de su compañero muerto y le clavó la bola de pinchos a su otro compañero en la cabeza justo antes de que pudiese alcanzar a la chica.

Después de matar a su compañero se dirigió hasta Ino a la que ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no me ayudas a volver con el resto?

El hombre obedeció sin rechistar, lo que provocó la risa de ella, que aunque estaba dolorida se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos notaba que el hombre se resistía a su jutsu.

-Te estoy muy agradecida. – dijo y se detuvo un momento. - ¿Por qué sois tan estúpidos? Deberías haberte dedicado a algo más honrado. – le miró a los ojos durante unos instantes. – Lo siento. – Acto seguido le clavó un kunai en el estómago.

Ella se sentó en la rama de un árbol a contemplar el panorama de la batalla. Tenía que recobrar fuerzas. Lo más seguro era que en ese estado, lo único que haría fuese estorbar.

Haku con la ayuda de su técnica asestó una gran cantidad de golpes al hombre del fuego. El otro apenas se movía. Haku intuía que estaba analizando su técnica. Entonces pasó a usar las senbon. Una de ellas la clavó en el cuello del hombre del fuego cortándole la respiración. Ya sólo le quedaban dos. De repente notó como uno de los espejos se rompía dejando pasar al hombre de las cuchillas. "Bien, ahora están los dos dentro. ¿Pero por qué el otro bastardo sigue aun sin moverse?" Analizaba Haku. El hombre que aún estaba quieto se quitaba las agujas que tenía clavadas incluso en puntos vitales, sin darles importancia alguna. A los segundos de quitarlas todo rastro de heridas se desvanecía. Volvió a usar una técnica con las agujas pero ahora centrándose más en el otro hombre. El hombre de las cuchillas recogía las agujas al vuelo con maestría para volver a lanzárselas a Haku. Haku nunca había visto nada igual. Ninguna de las agujas le alcanzaban, todas las recogía al vuelo y, a la vez que las lanzaba, guardaba otras en su arsenal. Haku se detuvo.

-Verdaderamente interesante. – Dijo Haku deteniéndose en un espejo frente a ellos. Una descarga de agujas y cuchillas se clavaron en el espejo, no antes de que Haku ya hubiese cambiado su imagen de lugar. – Veo que mi técnica es totalmente inútil. – Entonces varias de las cuchillas que se habían clavado en el espejo explotaron haciendo añicos el espejo, a lo que Haku dijo: - Eso ha sido un error. ¡Makyou HyouShou!

De repente los trozos de espejo de nuevo se tornaron en estacas de hielo.

-Esa técnica ya la hemos visto antes. – Dijo el hombre de las cuchillas con una risa confiada.

-Te equivocas de nuevo. Este será tu último error. – respondió Haku ante la risa del hombre.

Por efecto del jutsu, las estacas se dirigieron hacia él. Él las evadió sin problemas y sonrió como confirmando su teoría. Mientras, a su espalda las estacas se habían introducido en el espejo y volvían a por él desde otro ángulo. Su sonrisa se nubló cuando las estacas le rodearon y acuchillaron cada parte de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, el hielo reventó dejando al individuo completamente deshecho, salvo su rostro que coninuaba mostrando una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

-Como decía… un error fatal. – Comentó Haku.

Ino había contemplado ese último ataque desde su posición ahora que ella había acabado con los 4 que le habían tocado. No podía creer como podía haber muerto con tanto poder. Se preguntó como pudieron hacerle frente hacía tantos años Naruto y Sasuke cuando aún no tenían tanto poder como ahora. Estaba sorprendida. - ¿Por qué aún te mantienes quieto? – preguntó Haku al último de ellos.

-Contemplo. – Respondió él totalmente sereno.

-Eso no te servirá si lo que quieres hacer es matarme.

-Ahora es mi turno. – Dijo el hombre a modo de respuesta.

Alzó las manos. De pronto un rayo cayó destruyendo todos los espejos. Haku apenas pudo esquivar aquel jutsu tan poderoso saliendo disparado hacia el suelo. Entonces el hombre se dirigió lentamente a por él y lo agarró del cuello. Haku se había quedado de piedra ante tal técnica. Nunca había visto nada igual. No podía moverse.

Ino desde su posición pudo ver como el hombre había sido capaz de invocar tal monstruosidad. Necesitaba grandes cantidades de chakra y mucho tiempo de preparación, lo que implicaba que no podría volver a hacerlo otra vez. Sus compañeros le habían dado tiempo para prepararlo, pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo más. Eso la alivió un poco.

Mientras luchaban el hombre de pelo blanco y Kirtash vieron el rayo que partió la brillante cúpula de cristal.

-Ja, ja, ja. Ese chico no podrá con uno de nosotros. – se rió Sheridan.

-¿Ese es otro de los 8? – preguntó Kirtash empezando a preocuparse.

-Precisamente. – Dijo Sheridan. – ¿Aun piensas que somos de los que infravaloran? No somos estúpidos mi querido amigo. Pronto no quedará nada de tu amiguito, y quizá tampoco de ti – concluyó lanzándose a por Kirtash.

Ino se levantó aún algo dolorida para ir a ayudar a Haku. Debía hacer algo. Si no se movía, Haku moriría ahogado.

-¡Vamos Haku muévete! – gritó Ino mientras intentaba correr hacia allí.

Entonces Haku salió de su ensimismamiento. Intento enérgicamente escapar de las garras de aquella bestia de grandes músculos pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ino intentó usar su jutsu una vez más, pero no hubo manera. Estaba cansada y no era capaz de que surtiese efecto alguno en aquel hombre. En un nuevo intento, lanzó dos kunais que se clavaron en el brazo que sujetaban a su compañero. Aquello no hizo ni que se inmutase. Cuando Ino hubo llegado hasta ellos intentó golpear al hombre, pero su golpe fue contrarrestado por una descarga eléctrica lo que acabó por inmovilizar a la joven. La electricidad la había paralizado de alguna manera. A continuación, el hombre descargó un fuerte puñetazo para deshacerse de ella.

Una vez se hubo recuperado del golpe, Ino se fijo en la energía que comenzaba a desprender Haku. Su cara sonreía y un aura negra y de oscuridad les rodeo a él y a su enemigo. Ino dejó de distinguir lo que sucedía detrás de aquel flujo negro, lo que aprovechó para intentar ver lo que sucedía entre Kirtash y el supuesto jefe de todos aquellos hombres.

La correspondencia a su reverencia había dado comienzo a aquel duelo. Kirtash debía tener cuidado, aquel hombre conocía las costumbres antiguas de duelo y eso suscitaba una intranquilidad en él. Aquel Sheridan seguramente sabía artes de lucha bastante antiguas quizá comparables a las de él. Su energía fluía con calma y su mirada denotaba paciencia y conocimiento. "¿Uno de los 8? ¿A qué se referiría con eso?" Se preguntó Kirtash. No quiso detenerse mucho en aquel detalle pero si llegó a una sencilla conclusión: aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar. Los peones habían avanzado, 8 eran y a 8 tendría que enfrentarse. La partida comenzaba…

Entre sus pensamientos estaban el de poder seguir la pelea de sus compañeros y no usar demasiado poder para poder realizar el cometido de sacarles de allí en caso de peligro. Debía concentrarse y poner la máxima atención en todo, no podía permitirse ningún error. Esto le recordó su error en el santuario con aquella mujer, lo que le concienció todavía más.

El sonido que escapó de la boca de Sheridan alertó a Kirtash de su rápido ataque con una espada corta. La espada se clavó en la piedra de un ángel. La hoja ancha y fina se introdujo sin problemas en la dura roca. El ángel sonrió y lanzó un puñetazo que el hombre de pelo albino esquivó con naturalidad apartándose a un lado y evitando un nuevo ataque, esta vez de una de las alas. Se alejó con un ágil movimiento y se quitó la pesada capa que llevaba encima.

-Tus amigos luchan bien. Deberías dejar de vigilarlos y dejarles actuar por su cuenta. No querrás que dependan de ti todo el tiempo… - comentó. – Sólo es un consejo.

Kirtash observó mientras pensaba en que aquel hombre se metiese en sus propios asuntos. Entonces el hombre realizó una complicada serie de sellos con sus manos. Acto seguido un águila bajo de los cielos con un halo de chakra que provocaba unos efectos de luz a su alrededor. Se posó en el brazo de Sheridan. No era muy grande, lo que no le hacía parecer menos peligrosa a los ojos de Kirtash. Veía su energía y su poder a pesar del tamaño. Incluso llegó a ver que las dimensiones del águila eran parte de su ventaja. Aquello tenía razón de ser.

-Te presento a mi amiga. Yajira, saluda al enemigo. – Luego se dirigió a Kirtash. – La educación es lo primero, ¿no crees? Alguien debería cambiar eso en este mundo.

En respuesta el ángel de piedra hizo una reverencia justo antes de lanzarse a por el hombre. El águila a su vez se lanzó a por Kirtash. Kirtash creo un muro de piedra que el águila no tubo inconveniente en atravesar.

-Observa su poder. – Decía Sheridan. – Si quisiera podría atravesar tu propia piel y solidificarse dentro de tu cuerpo provocando tu muerte. ¡Adelante pequeña!

Kirtash podía verlo en su energía. Una y otra vez se repetía que todo sucedía por alguna razón. "No puedo controlar ese tipo de energía." Pensaba. Entonces corrió y antes de que el águila le alcanzase, el ángel recogió a Kirtash ascendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el cielo. Evadiendo a Yajira volvieron a bajar en picado. Kirtash se fijo en que Ino había acabado con dos de sus enemigos y Haku estaba dentro de aquella cúpula de espejos. De momento todo iba bien. Aterrizó en tierra.

-Permíteme decirte que es realmente impresionante que tu águila pueda hacerse incorpórea, pero no te será suficiente. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Como te decía, nunca subestimo a mis contrincantes. – Contestó él.

Nuevamente Sheridan pasó al ataque. Comenzó con una lluvia de golpes a la que pronto se uniría el pájaro. Aunque la habilidad de que sus partículas se tornasen inmateriales era impresionante, sus movimientos eran los de un águila normal, lo cual no le daba mucha rapidez de ataque. Los movimientos del águila no eran muy difíciles de esquivar para Kirtash, aunque el hecho de que atacase a la vez que su amo no lo hacía tan simple.

Kirtash pretendía no usar a su ángel hasta el momento idóneo. La técnica de taijutsu que usaba Sheridan le era muy familiar a Kirtash pero no supo identificar cual era. Sus movimientos amplios y circulares eran verdaderamente rápidos. Estaba en lo cierto en pensar que aquel hombre usaba un estilo de lucha bastante antiguo, pero ¿cuál era? Poco a poco Sheridan y Yajira desplazaban hacia atrás a Kirtash.

-Utiliza tu ángel hombre. – Dijo Sheridan.

-¿Acaso lo necesito? – Provocó Kirtash. Como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa.

El siguiente ataque que realizó el águila con un picado haría que esta desapareciese en el suelo.

-Avancemos de nivel, ¿no crees?

Sin previo aviso, el águila subió con un fuerte ascenso que haría ascender parte del suelo y con su poder, removería los vientos en un cortante remolino. Ni el águila ni su ataque alcanzaron a un Kirtash que había deducido fácilmente por dónde le atacaría.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? – inquirió con ironía Kirtash haciendo que su oponente perdiese la sonrisa.

-Cierto, excúsame. – Dijo él que se había sorprendido francamente. – No suelen fallarme este tipo de ataques.

-¿Y a esto llamas no subestimar? No me digas que eres de los de mentiras piadosas. – Dijo Kirtash haciendo un gesto de incredulidad. – Bueno, igualmente disculpas aceptadas.

De pronto, interrumpiendo el combate, un gran rayo retumbó de tras de Kirtash. Sin perder de vista a Sheridan ni su querida Yajira Kirtash se giro para ver como la cúpula de cristal se rompía en pedazos. Aquello no era buena señal.

-Ja, ja, ja. Ese chico no podrá con uno de nosotros. – se rió Sheridan.

-¿Ese es otro de los 8? – preguntó Kirtash empezando a preocuparse.

-Precisamente. – Dijo Sheridan. – ¿Aún piensas que somos de los que infravaloran? No somos estúpidos mi querido amigo. Pronto no quedará nada de tu amiguito, y quizá tampoco de ti – concluyó lanzándose a por Kirtash.

De nuevo una descarga de ataques demasiado rápidos en los que tuvo que usar a su ángel para detener. Los remolinos de aire cortante y los continuos ataques de Yajira no ayudaban demasiado a defenderse. Ya lo tenía. Kirtash se encontraba justamente entre la espada y la pared. La energía de Sheridan contrastaba con su impasible expresión. Su energía decía que esta seguro de que ya le tenía. Kirtash estaba de acuerdo. Hecho una última mirada hacia sus compañeros. Un halo negro estaba ahora en el lugar donde antes estaban Haku y aquel hombre del rayo. Ino se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizada, pero ilesa. Aquel halo negro provenía de la energía de Haku. Era el mismo que el había llegado a ver aquella vez hablando con él cuando el se había enfadado. ¿Qué sería esa energía? Se preguntaba. De momento quiso confiar en Haku, así que volvió a la pelea.

-¡AHORA! – gritó Kirtash cuando estaba a punto de ser arrinconado contra el muro de piedra.

Sheridan se detuvo junto con el águila un instante, como expectantes. Kirtash aprovechó para asestarle una combinación de golpes junto con el ángel. Pero lo que dejó indefenso a Sheridan, no fue aquel grito, si no la forma que se erguía de tras del hombre que le golpeaba.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? – dijo Kirtash.

Sheridan estaba atónito mirando hacia el muro de piedra que Kirtash había creado al principio de la pelea. Varias figuras humanas bañadas en piedra comenzaron a aparecer de la piedra. Aterrizando en el suelo al lado de Kirtash.

De repente se oyó un grito desgarrador. Provenía de la zona donde estaba aquel halo negro. El grito era de aquel hombre, el que pertenecía a la organización que decía Sheridan de los ocho. Entonces Sheridan se apartó con grandes saltos hacia atrás.

-No puedo creerlo. – Murmuraba Sheridan. – Lo siento mi querido amigo, pero debemos dejar este duelo para otro momento. Se que es infringir las normas y que es de muy mala educación, pero no tengo otra opción. Espero que lo entiendas. – Acto seguido, su ave, Yajira, triplicó su tamaño recogiendo a su amo y alzando el vuelo para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.

Kirtash dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Ino que, ahora ya desparalizada, se dirigía hacia dónde yacía Haku en el suelo. Kirtash hizo que su ángel se introdujese en el muro de piedra y este se hundió en la tierra hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de él.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaban Haku e Ino, vio que Haku estaba casi inconsciente, pero su energía se mantenía en un estado normal. No le pasaría nada. ¿Pero que demonios había pasado? Se preguntaban tanto Ino como Kirtash. El día había avanzado bastante así que Kirtash recogió el equipaje y volvió a invocar a su ángel para que transportase a Haku. No podían quedarse en aquel lugar. Para Kirtash aquella pelea no le había supuesto apenas esfuerzo pero Ino estaba agotada.

-Vamos Kirtash, deberíamos descansar. Al menos, yo lo necesito. Haku necesita abrigarse y no moverse.

-Ino. Sé que lo que dices está bien, pero no voy a arriesgarme a un nuevo ataque. No me gustan los lugares sitiados. Y créeme, estos hombres no son nada comparado con lo que nos espera.

-Kirtash, en mis sueños he visto este pueblo. Y más allá de aquella montaña dónde acaba el valle, nos encontraremos con otro hombre. Lo he visto. Puede ser una señal. – Dijo ella.

-¿Un solo hombre? ¿Estas segura? ¿Cómo nos va a atacar un solo hombre? Ano ser que… - Kirtash dejo la mirada perdida unos instantes. - ¿Cómo era el hombre de tu sueño?

-Parecía alto y fuerte. – Comenzó a describir. – Llevaba una túnica larga y sombrero. Apenas pude distinguir nada más. Salvo la energía que le rodeaba, una energía misteriosa. Sentía su poder y sentía que podía verme. Sabía que yo le estaba viendo. Pronunció tu nombre y después con un gesto hizo que me despertara.

-Espera. – Interrumpió Kirtash. – ¿Dices que dijo mi nombre?

-Sí – afirmó ella.

-Tú… - susurro Kirtash de manera que Ino sólo percibiese el movimiento de sus labios.

-¿En qué piensas Kirtash? ¿Quién es? ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Ino intrigada por la cara que se le había quedado a Kirtash.

-Sí, le conozco. Vamos. – Dijo Kirtash ahora aún más decidido.

-Pero Kirtash, ¿no oyes lo que te digo? ¿es peligroso?

-Sí, lo es. Tan peligroso como el peor enemigo, ¿y qué? Os dije que en caso de peligro os llevaría a Konoha directamente. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿a eso te refieres? – dijo él.

-No.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Andando. – Dijo Kirtash dando por zanjada la discusión.

"Odio cuando se pone así." Pensó Ino.

Pronto llegarían a el paso que pasaba entre la montaña que daría hacia el otro lado del valle. En ese momento Kirtash distinguió una figura. "Es él." Se dijo mientras observaba la energía que emanaba del hombre. "Cuantos recuerdos."


	9. Chapter 9

Otra vez aquí.

Gracias, mis seguidores, espero que os haya gustado la acción. Y ahora descubriréis nuevos personajes de la trama. Espero que os guste! Este capítulo es bastante largo.

**EL JEFE DE CEREMONIAS.**

-Veo que te has dignado a aparecer. – Dijo Kirtash en tono familiar, de confianza.

-¿Dignado? Chico, menudo desastre has montado. – Dijo el hombre cuando apenas estaban a unos metros.

Ino analizó su energía, a lo que él respondió con una cruel mirada y enviándole una energía que rodearía su cuello y le cortaría la respiración. Ino cayó de rodillas sin poder hacer nada. Kirtash interfirió con una ráfaga que cortaría la interacción entre ellos.

-¿Quién diablos es esta chica que va contigo y se atreve a hacer uso de… tu ya me entiendes? – Dijo el hombre rompiendo la conexión visual con ella, como sin darle importancia a lo que él había hecho y a que Kirtash lo hubiese detenido. Miraba ahora a Kirtash.

-Esta es Ino. Me acompaña en mi viaje. – Dijo Kirtash.

-La reclutaste por su uso de la… - el hombre aclaró la garganta con un gesto que indicaba a Kirtash lo que quería decir.

-No. Fue por su extraña habilidad de ver lo que ocurre en sus sueños. Ella me guió hasta el chico. Su uso de eso, es aún débil.

-¿Débil? ¿De dónde la has sacado? Nadie en estas tierras lo utiliza. Llevo investigando sobre ello mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que ella sí? ¿Por qué yo no me he enterado?

-El chico tiene el objeto… en su interior. Debió morir, pero lo mantiene vivo. Es una especie de inmortalidad.

-¿En su interior? ¿inmortalidad? ¿De que hablas Kirtash? – Inquirió Ino aún frotándose el cuello dolorido.

-Cállate jovencita. Alguien debería enseñarle modales – Comentó el viejo sin darle importancia quitándose el sombrero y dejando a la vista su cabellera y su barba de un color transparente. Era como si su pelo estuviese formado por hilos muy finos que con el brillo del sol, resultaban haces de luz. Él se dio cuenta, así que tornó su color en un blanco cano. Sonreía como si disfrutase de la sorpresa de la joven. – Aún no me has explicado como es que ella tiene ese poder. – Siguió inquiriendo el viejo con aire despreocupado pero de nuevo clavó su fiera mirada en Kirtash.

-Debemos encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche. El chico está inconsciente. Voy en dirección a Konoha.

-¿Kirtash? ¿Qué ocultas?

-No oculto nada. Sólo evado tus preguntas.

-¿Konoha? ¿Por qué a Konoha? Sabes dónde deberías ir.

-Maestro, allí esta la nieta de Shodaime. – Hizo especial hincapié en esta frase mientras Ino se sorprendía al oír la palabra maestro de la boca de Kirtash.

-Ah, sí. La nieta… ¿No te lo había dicho? Vaya cabeza la mía… - dijo el viejo con ironía mientras seguía dando pequeños pasos en círculos.

-¿Qué no me lo habías dicho, es eso lo único que se te ocurre decir? – dijo Kirtash algo alterado.

-Vamos, vamos, chico. No deberías ponerte así. Te saldrán arrugas. además sabes como acaban todas estas disputas… - dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza con no dijo nada en respuesta.

Ino se levantó observando de nuevo su energía y la forma en que el flujo de Kirtash chocaba fuertemente con la del hombre que al que Kirtash llamaba maestro.

-Niña. Deja de hacer eso. – Dijo el viejo amenazándola con su gesto de un nuevo ataque.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia Haku. Vio que se movía un poco y que su boca se cerraba y se abría. Ella le dio agua. El ángel se mantenía quieto sin mover ni uno de sus petrificados músculos.

-Deja de amenazar tanto, viejo. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Kirtash, sabes que no te hace nada bien esa actitud hacia mí. – Respondió con una sonrisa su maestro.

-Bah, Ino nos vamos. Este hombre chiflado sólo nos hará perder tiempo.

Entonces el sonido de un trueno alertó a Ino que vio como el hombre viejo se ponía serio y con su energía empotraba a Kirtash contra una de las paredes del paso y se acercaba lentamente a él asfixiándole para decirle:

-Cuida tu lengua muchacho, deberías recordar quien soy.

Dicho eso el viejo devolvió su expresión a su sonrisa y Kirtash apoyó los pies en el suelo. Aunque el truco del viejo era fuerte Kirtash ni siquiera se había inmutado. Su cara reflejaba indiferencia.

-Pura fachada. Vamos Ino. – Ino que estaba atónita, apenas reaccionaba ante las palabras de Kirtash.

El viejo volvió a ponerse serio y a enviar una nueva ola de energía contra Kirtash. Kirtash respondió levantando su dedo índice cortando aquel flujo que iba hacia él para golpearle.

-Quizá seas tú quien tenga que recordar quién soy, hechicero. – dijo Kirtash respondiendo a la advertencia de su maestro.

-Cuánto tiempo, mi pequeño Kirtash. – Dijo el viejo pasando de repente a un humor casi infantil agarrando y abrazando al chico.

Tanto Kirtash como Ino se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Si Kirtash no era normal… menuda la que me espera ahora." Pensó Ino para sí.

Ya había anochecido cuando se pararon en un pueblo al que les guió el viejo. Picó a una de las puertas en la zona más oscura de la ciudad.

-¡Xibalbá! – Pronunció el viejo y las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente. – Vamos entrad, rápido – les susurró a continuación.

-Pero maestro… el chico. – Dijo Kirtash. – Podías haberme avisado.

-¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?

-¿Estas ciego? – dijo Ino que no le gustaban nada las formas del viejo.

-Precisamente jovencita. Pero no me gusta el tono en que lo dices.

Mientras su maestro e Ino se miraban Kirtash cogió el cuerpo de Haku y lo introdujo en la casa. El ángel volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Pero si lleváis un chico inconsciente! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho? – dijo el viejo en cuanto apartó la mirada de ella. Kirtash se le quedó mirando con cara de aburrimiento.

-Maestro, déjate de tonterías.

-¿Pero qué dices chico? Que andéis cargando con un… ¿eso es un chico? – comenzó a decir.

Kirtash estuvo a punto de mostrarle la entrepierna del chico. Ino hizo ademán de saltar a por el cuando el viejo dijo:

-Esta bien, esta bien. No hace falta que me lo enseñes. Tu siempre tan pudoroso… - dijo el viejo divertido. Ino tomó aire. "Joder con el Kirtash." Pensó.

-Era una broma. – Dijo Kirtash ante la cara de ambos. – Vamos, no soy de los que desnuda a la gente.

-¿Perdona? – dijo Ino alterada.

-No iba a desnudarte. Sólo tenía prisa y tenías que cambiarte. Eso es todo. – Dijo Kirtash como explicación.

-Mm, Kirtash el guardián enamorado. Gran noticia. – Dijo el viejo con una aparente seriedad.

-Como se lo digas, te mato. – Dijo Kirtash al cual le había cambiado totalmente la expresión ante las palabras del viejo.

-Bueno, pasemos a lo importante. – Dijo el viejo desechando la amenaza de Kirtash. – Como decía – continuó sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Haku. - ¿Qué coño hacíais con este chico inconsciente? Teníais que haberme avisado antes. – El cabreo de Kirtash aumentaba por momentos.

-Pero si… -comenzó Ino.

-Déjale Ino. – Interrumpió Kirtash. – Sólo lo dice ¡para mosquearme! – Gritó hacia al viejo.

-Kirtash. Ese genio. – dijo el viejo mientras pasaba sus manos finas pero fuertes por el cuerpo del chico. – Um, tienes razón, es un chico.

-¡Será viejo verde! – dijo Ino que empezaba a enfadarse también.

-No, Ino. – Dijo Kirtash deteniéndola. – Es uno de sus rituales. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Los dos se quedaron observando al viejo. Nuevamente a Kirtash le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que aquel estúpido viejo sabía hacer. Se preguntaba qué le diría o haría cuando se enterase de lo de Ino. ¿Lo mataría? No. Pero lo intentaría sin lugar a dudas.

Entonces el viejo puso la mano en el pecho de Haku. Pronunció algo en un susurro muy débil y comenzó a levantarse. La mano que presionaba el pecho no se despegó de él haciendo que el cuerpo de Haku ascendiese también hasta que el viejo estuvo de pie y Haku de rodillas. Kirtash recordó las enseñanzas de su maestro cuando le mostró un lienzo…

"- Esto mi querido Kirtash es la adoración.

-¿La adoración? ¿Y qué representa maestro?

-Es el ritual que practicaba una de las sacerdotisas de la diosa. Hacia que todo hombre al borde de la muerte se alzase de nuevo. Curó enfermedades imposibles de cientos de hombres y mujeres. Pero ella tenía una creencia. Sólo la gente inocente recibiría tal ritual. Entonces no tardó en llegar el momento en que el rumor se extendió hasta los oídos de uno de los más fuertes guerreros Uchija. Él quería que la sacerdotisa curase sus ojos ahora ciegos y la enfermedad que recorría su cuerpo. Entonces ella se negó. El hombre del sharingan había mentido y la sacerdotisa sabía que aquel joven había matado a mucha gente. No quería curar las heridas de un hombre de guerra pues ella sabía que así continuarían. Ante todo ella quería la paz. Pero la ambición del hombre la asesinó. Sacrificó su último brote de poder para acabar con aquella sacerdotisa. La ambición de los hombres corrompe, mi querido niño. No debes fiarte de ellos.

-¿En ese caso, cómo voy a fiarme de ti? – inquirió Kirtash.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy inteligente mi pequeño. – Dijo su maestro en tono alegre con una sonrisa y desbaratando el pelo del chico."

Kirtash no había olvidado nada, como bien le había dicho él una y otra vez. Estaba perplejo observando el poder de la adoración en manos de su maestro. Entonces Haku extendió los brazos y abrió los ojos hacia el cielo. Respiró fuertemente y luego se sentó hacia atrás mirándoles.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo el chico algo inquieto.

-No sabemos lo que te pasó, pero apareciste inconsciente. – Dijo Ino acercándose a él llevándole algo de comer y beber que llevaba en el bolso.

-Maestro… ¿Desde cuando tienes este poder? – dijo Kirtash que aún no salía de su asombro.

-Chico, aún te queda mucho que aprender. Incluso de mí, aunque hace tiempo que pensaste lo contrario. – Dijo el viejo apoyándole su mano en el hombro y guiñándole el ojo. - ¿Cómo se llama el chico? – le preguntó a Ino.

-Haku, me llamo Haku. – le respondió el mismo Haku.

-Haku, estas en una de las casas de los Setsu-Haifen. – Dijo el viejo con orgullo. – Ahora seguidme. Nos esperan en la sala de abajo. Llevamos demasiado tiempo en el recibidor, estarán preocupados.

-Así que esto es uno de tus famosos escondites, ¿eh maestro? – A modo de respuesta, su maestro puso un dedo en los labios y después comenzó a andar.

Recorrieron una gran salita aunque al estar a oscuras no pudieron apreciar la decoración de la estancia. Después de atravesarla llegaron a un pasillo con unas escaleras.

Descendieron por ellas. A medida que descendían la luz empezó a aparecer. Se oían algunas personas hablar. Ino no dejaba de vigilar a Haku el cual aún estaba un poco débil.

-Amigos míos. – Dijo el viejo llegando a una sala con una gran mesa de madera con bordados de oro a cuyos lados se encontraban varios ancianos y ancianas.

-Vaya, un centro para la tercera edad – Murmuró Ino. Kirtash le miró advirtiéndole de que midiese sus palabras. Por suerte, nadie lo había oído o hicieron oídos sordos a aquel comentario.

-¿Qué pasaba allí arriba? ¿A qué venía todo ese desbarajuste de energía, Klaus? – dijo una anciana.

-Ah, nada importante, Takana. El chico estaba inconsciente. – Dijo él señalando a Haku.

-Este chico es un engaño para la vista. Parece una hermosa muchacha. – Dijo otro viejo en un tono demasiando serio.

-Así que inconsciente.

-Sí tuvieron una pelea en el valle de Grosuke.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste y no hiciste nada? – Dijo Kirtash volviendo a alterarse otra vez.

-Bueno. – dijo Klaus ignorándole. – Están algo cansados así que dejémosles descansar un poco.

-¿Os apetece comer algo jovencitos? – preguntó de nuevo el viejo más serio.

-No, comimos algo hace muy poco por el camino. – dijo Ino educadamente. – Muchas gracias.

-Pues entonces seguidme. – Dijo Takana.

-Yo me quedaré. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Nah, vamos. Estarás agotado de la pelea esa. Sheridan es un buen luchador. – Dijo Klaus.

-Así que eso también lo sabías… Esto es increíble. En fin, yo me quedaré si no os importa. – Dijo Kirtash.

-No, descansarás. Estas agotado. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas. – Dijo su maestro tocándole en la frente. Para sorpresa de Ino y Haku, Kirtash se desmayó. – Lo ven. Está algo rebelde últimamente. – Dijo sonriendo para el resto de ancianos.

Takana lo cogió en brazos como si no pesase un gramo y les guió hasta una habitación enorme con varias camas. Dejó a Kirtash en la primera de ellas y les dijo que se acomodasen.

-Si necesitáis algo estaremos en la otra sala, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Ino.

La anciana cerró la puerta y no tardaron en dejar de oír sus pisadas.

-Esto es realmente extraño. – Dijo Ino, a lo que asintió Haku.

-Bueno, yo necesito dormir. Ya hablaremos de esto mañana. – Dijo Haku tirándose a una de las camas.

-Está bien. – Contestó Ino, pero se quedo pensando en toda aquella extraña situación.

Había demasiadas cosas de las que no se enteraba. Además el viejo había dicho algo de que ella utilizaba algo… ¿Serían las revelaciones? Debía aclarar todo esto. Quizá en sus sueños pudiese averiguar algo. Después de unos minutos ella también se quedo dormida.

Kirtash había caído en un profundo sueño después de aquel sucio truco de su maestro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Odiaba a su maestro. Era algo que no podía soportar. Soñó con la primera vez que usó aquel asqueroso truco. Estaba en una pequeña aldea en las tierras del país de la Tierra, en una aldea cercana a la villa de la Roca. El firmamento atechaba aquella noche en todo su esplendor. Era una de sus fiestas favoritas, la celebración de la lluvia de estrellas. Su madre como siempre le había llevado a ver a su maestro. Cantaba aquella hermosa canción.

-Mamá, ¿por qué cantas esa canción tan triste?

-Canto esta canción para tu padre. Esta fiesta me recuerda mucho a él. Y como ya no puedo llorarle más, le canto esta canción que refleja el mismo sentimiento. Kirtash. Cuando tu corazón no sea capaz de abrirse, cuando no puedan aflorar los sentimientos de tu interior, canta. Canta, Kirtash. Canta cuando te sientas triste. Cuando no quepas en ti de alegría. El canto es energía pura… Hace tiempo conocí a una mujer que cantando era capaz de muchas cosas extraordinarias.

-¿Y quién era?

-Era una amiga de tu maestro, Klaus.

-¿De Klaus?

-Sí. Ella era una persona muy fuerte y admirable. Pero se marchó.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que por algún asunto personal.

-¿Cuál era mami?

-Pues no lo sé cariño. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Klaus? Quizá él lo sepa.

-¡Bien! ¡Se lo preguntaré!

El chiquillo salió corriendo hacia la casa del viejo dejando a su madre atrás.

-¡Hola Klaus! – dijo el niño con entusiasmo lanzándose a los brazos del hombre.

-¡Hola pequeño!

-Mi mamá me dijo que tenías una amiga que cantaba. – Comenzó a decir el niño.

-Hola, Kaíla.

-Hola, Klaus. – Le respondió la mujer con seriedad. La tensión entre ellos no había aminorado con el paso del tiempo. Pero para Kirtash no tenía la mayor importancia. Ni siquiera se percató de las miradas que intercambiaron. Él no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido el año anterior. Sólo era un niño de unos 8 años.

-¿Quién era? ¡¿quién era?! – gritó el niño empezando a alterarse porque el viejo había desviado su atención hacia ella. Empezó a tirarle de la ropa.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, Klaus, ¿quién era? – cada vez estaba más entusiasmado.

-Bueno os dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer… - Su madre se despidió del niño con un beso en la frente y dirigió otra mirada hacia el viejo antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

-A ver, mi pequeño. Deja de alterarte y siéntate. ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?

-SI.

Klaus se encaminó hacía la cocina. La casa era de madera así que contrastaba con la pequeña cocina, separada de la salita por una simple meseta que se extendía unos metros desde la pared. Tenía una cabaña muy acogedora. Y, como muchos comentaban en el pueblo, aunque no tuviese ni un gramo de leña, su casa siempre tenía la chimenea encendida dándole a la casa un cálido ambiente. Cogió un par de tazas de una vitrina cuyos cristales lucían un color verde esmeralda. La casa siempre estaba limpia y recogida. A la derecha de la meseta siempre tenía una extraña máquina de la que sacaba el chocolate recién hecho. Cada vez que el chico le preguntaba respondía que era una máquina mágica que había comprado en uno de sus viajes.

No hacía mucho que Kirtash había intentado usar la máquina mientras Klaus estaba entretenido en alguna otra cosa. Kirtash era muy astuto así que siempre se las ingeniaba para fisgar. El caso fue que la máquina nunca le funcionó. Ni siquiera tenía botones ni nada con que poder accionarla. Era un auténtico rompecabezas para Kirtash. Pero Klaus siempre se reía cuando lo pillaba a hurtadillas intentando hacer que funcionase aquel cacharro. Le aseguraba que nunca conseguiría nada pues era mágica y sólo él podía usarla. Pero el chiquillo nunca desistió. Klaus adoraba a aquel mocoso con el que pasaba tantos buenos momentos.

Le llevó la taza rebosante de chocolate y puso un recipiente lleno de pastas en el centro de la mesa. Kirtash se lanzó a por una pero el viejo le detuvo con un simple sonido.

-Sabes que no soporto la mala educación, demoniete. – Le dijo advirtiéndole.

El niño respondió con una encandiladora y traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Qué carajo! Come hijo, que parece que no has comido en días. Estos jóvenes…

-¿Me vas a contar quién era aquella chica? – dijo el niño una vez bien embadurnado de azúcar.

-Pues a ver… ella se llamaba Takana. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Bastante antes de que tú hubieras nacido. Era una mujer espléndida. No era muy hermosa pero tenía un atractivo que ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido tenga.

-¿Y cantaba mucho?

-Sí, cantaba a todas horas.

-¿Y por qué se fue?

-¿Vas a seguir preguntándome o quieres que te cuente la historia?

-¿Pero por qué se fue? – dijo él.

-Ah, el indomable Kirtash. – Suspiró Klaus resignándose. El niño volvió a sonreír. – La historia comienza hace muchos años. Yo vivía en una aldea la cual ahora no existe.

Hace mucho tiempo de todo esto. –Se detuvo unos instantes. –Vivía en una casita muy pequeña a las afueras de la villa. Mis dos amigos: Takana y Ryoma; vivían en la zona centro de la villa, muy cerca de la escuela a la que mandaban a todos los niños. Los colegios de aquella época dejaban mucho que desear, y apenas había profesores que pudiesen enseñarnos algo que no fuese para prepararnos para la guerra. Era una época de gran agitación y de guerrillas continuas, así que la escuela era lo más parecido a un dojo que a un centro de educación.

-¿Y cómo era el colegio? Nunca he visto nada de eso.

-Tienes razón, hijo mío. Las injusticias aún habitan por doquier.

-¿Qué es doquier? – preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-Por doquier significa por todas partes. Aquí y allí también.

-Ah – respondió divertido Kirtash.

-Pero aunque no tengas una escuela, me tienes a mí. Yo podré enseñarte todo lo que sé, ¡que no es poco! – sonrió. – En fin, todos los días me levantaba poco después del alba. Desayunaba un humilde pan de centeno con poco queso. Teníamos muy poca comida y debíamos administrarla con minucia. Entonces, después de comer, corría sin parar saludando a todos los conocidos del pueblo hasta que llegaba al lugar donde siempre quedábamos los tres.

» Takana me miraba con superioridad, pues tenía un año escaso más que yo, pero sólo por ello, ya se creía de un rango muy superior al mío. Recuerdo que yo me burlaba de su tono autoritario y de las posiciones que imitaba de su madre cuando les reñía. Sin embargo, no era todo el tiempo así. Sólo a primera hora de la mañana. Siempre se levantaba con el pie izquierdo ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que no tenía mal genio, aunque siempre actuase como si tal. Era una chica morena, de ojos claros, con una cara muy peculiar y atractiva. Era delgada, pero fuerte. Era una mujer con mucho estilo.

» Ryoma al contrario era un chico más humilde y vergonzoso. Aunque se movía por venadas. En un momento estaba serio, sin embargo, siempre que salíamos del colegio se le encendía una chispa. Era genial. Nunca sabías porque lado podría abordarte. Lo que si recuerdo con claridad es su mirada. Profunda, misteriosa, envolvente. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, inconfundibles. La verdad, es que siempre fue el hombre que yo quise ser. Guapo, alto, fuerte. Realmente lo tenía todo. Y con su mirada podía obtener todo lo que quería.

» Un día como todos los demás me dirigí a primera hora de la mañana a encontrarme con ellos. Teníamos sobre 15 años ya. No íbamos ya a la escuela. Ryoma y yo ayudábamos a nuestros padres en el trabajo. Yo tenía que ayudar a mi padre a cuidar los cultivos y la granja. Ryoma era hijo de un artesano y ahora había heredado el negocio de su padre. Takana, por el contrario, tenía un padre bastante rico. Explotador de las minas en un lugar lejano del que nunca habló ni a Takana ni a su madre. Lo único que les llegaba eran buenas cantidades de dinero junto a una corta nota en la que ni siquiera dejaba una dirección a la que responder. Takana odiaba a su padre… -Hizo una pausa. – Pero aquella mañana… Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Cuando llegué, sólo Takana estaba allí.

-Takana, ¿dónde está Ryoma? – pregunté.

-Pues no lo sé, pasé por su casa de camino y no había nadie.

-Es realmente extraño. ¿Por qué no nos habrá avisado?

-Klaus, creo que algo va a pasar. En mi casa no dejan de llegar avisos urgentes de que abandonemos el pueblo. No dejo de oír rumores sobre un frente que se aproxima desde el este. Dicen que son ninjas de la Hoja. Van arrasando una aldea tras otra.

-Yo no había oído nada.

-Porque los cerdos no hablan y el maíz tampoco. Pero si hubieses salido un poco ayer te hubieses enterado.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-¿De que te ríes? No creo que sea gracioso. ¿Estamos bajo peligro de muerte y a ti te hace gracia?

-No, me hace gracia lo de los cerdos y el maíz. Pero la verdad es que aunque estuviese bajo amenaza no podría irme. No puedo dejar a mi padre y él no dejará sus tierras. No tenemos nada más. No sobreviviríamos sin ello.

-Pues veniros con nosotras. Tenemos dinero de sobra.

-¿Takana la tacaña ofreciendo dinero? ¡Menuda novedad!

-Imbécil. No me gusta que te tomes a broma estas cosas. Vamos, Klaus, es importante para mí. – me cogió de la mano y clavó su mirada en mí.

-Takana, sabes como es mi padre. No aceptaría tu dinero. No aceptará nada de nadie. No querrá marchar y menos que su hijo lo haga. – Dijo el poniéndose serio.

-Pues escápate. Ven conmigo. No puedo dejar que mueras aquí. No puedo.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a morir?

-Klaus. Son ninjas. Hasta el más débil podría contigo.

-¡Qué poca fe!

-No, Klaus, por favor no te pongas orgulloso ahora.

-Lo siento Takana, no puedo ir. – Ella comenzó a llorar. – Vamos, vamos. – La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía que aquello le dolía tanto como a él mismo. Pero no podía marcharse. Su padre moriría sólo, odiándole, quizás más de lo que ya hacía.

-Prométeme que volveremos a vernos.

-¡Takana! – la llamó la madre de esta.

-¡Prométemelo! – urgió ella.

-Te lo prometo. – Le dije y sin poder contenerlo más le di un beso en los labios. La besé con toda mi pasión. Como si fuera lo último que haría. Cómo si nunca más volviese a verla. Ella se asustó un poco pero correspondió a aquel beso. Y después salió corriendo.

Kirtash estaba con la boca abierta mirando al anciano cuyos gestos interpretaban cada movimiento de la historia.

-Seguramente la madre le preguntó por mí antes de despedirse de mi con un gesto de la mano. Entonces yo me fui a casa. Saboreando aquel último beso.

» Unas horas más tarde mientras andaba entre los cultivos, supervisando el trabajo de pronto apareció ella corriendo y llorando.

-¡Klaus! ¡Klaus! – yo corrí hacia ella también. – Klaus – Ella me volvió a besar brevemente. – No podía. No podía dejarte. No puedo perderos, sois lo más importante para mí.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Vuelve con tu madre antes de que lleguen los guerreros.

-No, no. No voy a hacerlo. Me quedaré contigo. No puedo dejarte aquí.

-No, debes irte con tu madre. – La cogí del brazo y comencé a caminar.

-NOOO. – Gritó ella, dejándome medio aturdido. – No voy a irme sin ti, ¿no lo entiendes? Mi madre ya esta lejos de aquí, pensando que su hija va con ella. – Comenzó a llorar otra vez. – Lo siento muchísimo madre – Dijo mirando al horizonte. Entonces los vio. Un frente de varios hombres. – Klaus, ya están aquí. – Yo miré también.

-Takana, tienes que irte. Tienes que irte. Vamos te dejaré un caballo.

-No. Voy a luchar. Sino para que me enseñaron.

-Takana. Tu misma has dicho que no podríamos ni con el más débil de ellos.

-Me da igual.

-¡Qué testaruda eres! – Los ninjas ya llegaban al pueblo. – Voy a decirle a mi padre que voy a ponerte a salvo. – Entonces corrí hasta el establo donde estaba mi padre.

-¡Padre! ¡Un frente de ninjas ataca el pueblo!

-¡¿Pues a que esperas?, coge las armas!

-Padre Takana está aquí. Voy a ir a ponerla a salvo hacia las montañas.

-Está bien, pero date prisa. – De pronto un ninja salió de la nada, hiriendo a mi padre mortalmente en el estómago, justo delante de mis ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, la ira hizo presa de mí. Me dirigí hacia el ninja a toda velocidad para darle el mejor de mis puñetazos. Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos que me picaban y apenas me dejaban ver. Cuando llegué hasta él estuvo a punto de cortarme en dos cuando mi mano lo alcanzó. Y justa cuando toqué su piel el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente. Me sorprendí ante tal situación pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Corrí hacia mi padre.

-PADRE, PADRE –grité.

-Hijo… Klaus. Coged los caballos. Salid de aquí.

-¡No, no voy a dejarte! – Mis ojos me escocían. Algo en mi pecho se rompió. Tenía un dolor insoportable. Apenas podía respirar. – Papa, no morirás aquí. No. ¡No lo harás! – él me miraba pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Entonces hice acopió de todas mis fuerzas y lo cogí en brazos. Lo subí a un caballo y liberé a otro. Acto seguido, salí montado en el caballo con mi padre hacia dónde estaba Takana que ya se dirigía hacia allí después de los gritos. Obligué a mis lágrimas a desaparecer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sube. Mi padre esta herido. – Dije disimulando lo mejor posible mi voz mellada. Dos ninjas más se dirigían hacia nosotros desde el establo al ver a su compañero.

-Klaus, ¿tu has hecho eso? – dijo ella sorprendida

-Intentó matar a mi padre. – dijo él seriamente. Pusimos a los caballos a galope y corrimos todo lo que pudimos.

» Cuando nos alejábamos del pueblo otro ninja a caballo nos siguió. Nos siguió durante un gran trecho acortando la distancia. Nos lanzó un par de shurikens. Entonces Takana gritó asustada. Los shurikens rebotaron contra algo invisible y fueron a por el ninja que los esquivó. Pero se detuvo. Nos escapamos.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – dijo el niño intrigado.

-¿Después? Llegamos a esta aldea. Dónde nos dieron comida y cobijo. Pronto, tuve que enterrar a mi padre pues no pudo aguantar. Yo sabia que aquella herida era mortal pero me negaba a aceptarlo.- Él se detuvo unos instantes. – Nunca más volvimos a saber de Ryoma tampoco. Y después de algunos años Takana se marchó.

-¿Por qué se marchó? ¿No vivisteis juntos y felices para siempre? – preguntó el chiquillo.

-No, pequeño. Vivimos felices un tiempo. Pero Takana decidió que quería irse. No me dijo exactamente por qué. Pienso que pudo ser por Ryoma, por su madre o quizás por su padre. A lo mejor no le gustaba este lugar o puede ser que fuera yo el que hiciera que se marchara. No lo sé con certeza.

-Y puede ser que sea una mezcla de todo, ¿no?

-Sí, también puede ser. – Dijo él que toda aquella historia le había puesto bastante melancólico.

-Canta. – Dijo el niño. – Dice mi madre que cuando estés triste cantes.

-Takana decía eso también. Cantaba como los ángeles.

-Mi mama me dijo que hacía cosas cuando cantaba.

-Es cierto. Era capaz de hacer salir el Sol, o incluso de que lloviese. Hacía que los enfermos mejorasen.

-¿Oye y alguna vez te preguntaste como venciste a aquel ninja?

-Mira, voy a enseñarte una cosa. – Klaus se dirigió hacia el piso superior. Los ruidos que se oían indicaban que estaba revolviendo en alguna caja o baúl. – Mira. – Volvió a decir. – Desenrolló un papel viejo que tenía en sus manos. – Esta es la Adoración. – Dijo el viejo.

Kirtash se despertó del sueño. Pensó en todo lo que le había contado. Incluso que le contase una historia tan triste y con tantas muertes a un niño pequeño el cual apenas entendía lo que eran. En ese momento no entendía la historia realmente tal cual era, pero no tardó en entenderla…

Se levantó de la cama donde le había colocado Takana y observó como dormían Haku e Ino. Entonces salió de allí en busca de la sala dónde estaban reunidos su maestro y los otros. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que aquel otro hombre que estaba con ellos debía ser Ryoma. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

En la sala ya no había nadie.

-Kirtash, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el hombre que debía ser Ryoma.

-Tú… Tú eres Ryoma, ¿verdad? – dijo Kirtash.

-Así que Klaus te ha hablado de mí… - dijo él.

-Sí, pero muy poco. – Dijo Kirtash fijándose en sus ojos. Esos ojos que Klaus le había contado. – Me contó como eras, más o menos.

-Ah.

-Me dijo que tu padre era artesano, ¿qué hacía?

-Trabajaba la arcilla y la porcelana. Era también un buen escultor pero nunca se dio a conocer como tal. – Dijo él sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Perdona que te pregunte pero que fue lo que pasó cuando te marchaste de la villa?

-¿Cuándo el ataque? – Kirtash asintió. Estaban a oscuras pero ninguno de ellos le dio importancia. Ryoma se sentó. – Me fui con mi padre hacia la actual villa de la roca.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Klaus?

-Porque no podía después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Lo vi en los ojos de ella. Y decidí marcharme por mi cuenta.

-Espera, ¿de qué hablas?

-El día anterior al ataque de los ninjas de la hoja y a la destrucción de la villa donde vivíamos, Takana fue a verme a la tienda. Quería hablar con alguien sobre una carta que le había llegado en secreto. Aquella fue casi la única vez que estuvimos solos por lo que yo no dejaba de pensar en decirle lo que sentía.

-La amabas… - dijo Kirtash entre pregunta y afirmación.

-Sí. La quería muchísimo. Quise decírselo, pero esperé a que me contase lo que traía aquella carta. Me dijo que era de su padre. Que quería que se fuese con él. No entró en muchos detalles. Sólo me comentó lo mucho que lo había odiado hasta el momento. Que de alguna manera con esa carta, creía que podría perdonarle. Entonces le dije que no podía irse. Me alteró un poco aquella situación. Le dije que yo la quería, pero que mi padre quería que me fuera a la villa de la Roca. Quería que ella viniese conmigo. Le dije que le llevaría hasta su padre si quería pero que viniese conmigo. De pronto ella dijo las palabras clave. "¿Y Klaus?". Entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Vi que era él. Que le quería a él. Algo en mi interior no pudo soportarlo. Tuve que darme la vuelta para que ella no notase todo lo que sentía. Mis ojos son demasiado expresivos. – Explicó él. – Le pedí que se fuera. Ella insistió en que la mirase, que le dijese lo que pensaba. Pero no podía. Así que fui yo el que me fui hacia una habitación interior de la tienda y me puse a trabajar. No vi que fue lo que ella hizo, ni oí nada de lo que me dijese en aquel momento. Sólo trabaje la cerámica. Ella ya debía de haberse ido hacia un rato pero yo seguí. Seguí pasando mis manos mientras aquel futuro jarrón giraba entre mis manos. Acabe rompiendo aquel jarrón. Pero mis manos siguieron allí. Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del ahora invisible jarrón. Allí me quedé durante horas. Pensando… pensando en ella, en mí. Odiando a Klaus. En aquel momento lo odiaba tanto… Los odiaba a los dos… odiaba todo el tiempo que había pasado con ellos. – se detuvo. – Después recogí todo y me preparé para irme. Todo estaba planeado para marchar al día siguiente pero yo convencí a mis padres de que debíamos irnos cuanto antes. Ellos no se opusieron. Así que forjamos una nueva vida en la villa de la Roca. Pero de alguna manera nunca volví a ser feliz.

-¿Les echabas de menos? – Preguntó Kirtash.

-Les echaba muchísimo de menos. Comencé a vivir en los recuerdos. Me distraía con facilidad. Me quedaba absorto con constancia. Mis padres se preocupaban por mí. Era algo que también odiaba. No quería que lo hicieran, quería que me viesen feliz. Pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz… Bueno, no voy a aburrirte con mi vida… Pero me alegro de contarlo. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Gracias Kirtash.

-No me aburres, Ryoma. Al contrario, gracias a ti.

-Pero bueno, ahora todo eso pertenece al pasado. Deberías descansar. Todos están durmiendo y tú no llevas ni 3 horas dormido. Yo también volveré a la cama. Buenas noches. – Dijo Ryoma y se perdió en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas noches…

Kirtash decidió salir de aquella casa. Quería volver a ver el cielo. Como guardián ya pasaba demasiado tiempo bajo tierra. Le gustaba estar a la intemperie. Pensó en toda aquella historia mientras paseaba entre los cerezos del parque del pueblo. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y contempló las estrellas. Entonces entonó la misma canción que su madre cantaba acordándose de ella. Pero también acordándose de aquel momento con Ino. Antes del alba volvió a entrar en la casa y volvió a meterse en la cama, no sin antes volver a mirar la dulce cara de Ino. Volvió a dormirse.

-Kirtash, despierta. Ya es hora de levantarse. – Dijo Ino. Kirtash comenzó a desperezarse.

-Deberíamos partir a Konoha cuanto antes. – Dijo Haku.

-Nosotros vamos a desayunar que ya está todo preparado. – Dijo Ino mientras se marchaban.

-Buenos días – se saludaron todos. Ryoma, Takana y Klaus ya estaban allí sentados.

-Bueno. – Comenzó Klaus. – Ya es hora de hacer las presentaciones debidamente. Yo soy Klaus, ella es Takana y este es Ryoma. – Todos saludaron con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Ino.

-Yo soy Haku. Encantado.

-Bueno, venga, sentaos y comed. – Dijo Takana.

-Gracias. – Dijeron Ino y Haku al unísono. En aquel momento entró Kirtash.

-Con el mismo mal despertar de siempre. Hay cosas que no cambian. – Comentó Klaus, a lo que Ino asintió riéndose.

-Buenos días, guapo. – Dijo Takana. – Siéntate y come algo que te veo con mala cara.

Kirtash que odiaba los piropos y sobretodo a primera hora de la mañana se sentó seriamente.

-Kirtash. –Comenzó Klaus. – Deberíamos hacer el ritual de liberación, ¿no crees?

-¿El ritual de que? – dijo Kirtash que no se enteraba de nada. Aquella hora era fatídica para él.

-¿No te fijaste en el aura oscura? – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Haku disimuladamente.

-Sí. Pero eso pregúntaselo a él. A mí no me digas nada. – Dijo Kirtash evadiendo la conversación y tomando un trozo de bizcocho.

-En fin… - suspiro Klaus asumiendo su evidente mal humor y desdén por el tema. – Cómo digo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Bueno Ino, y ¿por qué te decidiste a viajar con Kirtash? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – la preguntó Takana.

-Pues porque conocí a Kirtash en mis sueños. Siempre soñaba con él hasta que apareció en Konoha. Cuando le vi tuve un presentimiento. Todo me decía que tenía que estar con él. Aunque en el momento que le vi resultó más inverosímil de lo que ya parece pues él iba cubierto de piedra como si fuese una escultura andante. Pero sabía que no era una simple coincidencia que se hubiese acercado justo a la tienda de mis padres.

-Así que en tus sueños… - pensó Takana en voz alta.

-Sí, yo lo veía en sueños. Incluso ahora veo cosas que pasaron y cosas que le pueden pasar. Es una especie de vínculo extraño, pero nos ha ayudado en todo el viaje.

-A veces… - interrumpió Kirtash. – Cuando me entero de que es lo que sueña. Se lo guarda mucho. – Ino le miró con gesto de burla y el la imitó.

-No le hagas caso, el mal humor es contagioso. – Dijo Klaus.

-Incluso el oráculo me dijo que estos sueños nos ayudarían a encontrar a Haku, y como podéis ver, aquí esta gracias a ello. – Dicho esto dirigió su mirada a Kirtash.

-Es impresionante. Nunca vi nada igual. – Dijo Ryoma.

-Así que es por eso por lo que está contigo… - dijo Klaus con un tono que a Kirtash no le gustó nada.

-¿Queréis dejarme en paz? – dijo Kirtash mirando a Klaus y a Ino. – Dejaos de alianzas.

-Menuda amenaza – dijo Haku divertido.

-Vaya otro. – Dijo Kirtash ya molesto.

-¿Y quien te enseñó a ver la energía? – Dijo Klaus aprovechando el momento. Kirtash le dirigió una mirada de suplica.

-Pues… me lo enseño… - dijo ella sin saber como seguir.

-Kirtash. – Dijo Takana. – Mi travieso Kirtash. Pensabas que te librarías de la reprimenda.

-¡¿Pero como se te ocurre tal cosa?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – Klaus se levantó y todo de su silla tirándola hacia atrás. - ¿Qué te advertí cientos de veces? Que nunca bajo ningún concepto se lo enseñases a nadie. – Kirtash miraba con odio hacia Takana. Klaus hizo ademán de asestarle un golpe.

-¡Klaus tranquilízate! – interrumpió vehementemente Ryoma. Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio unos instantes. – Klaus, ¿por qué no vas a fuera y le explicas a Haku lo del ritual?

-Tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme. ¡Aunque debería matarte por tu insolencia estúpido crío! Vamos Haku acompáñame. – dijo Klaus.

-No tengas miedo, a ti no te hará nada. – Dijo Takana viendo la cara del chico. Haku hizo caso lentamente aunque Klaus salió a toda velocidad.

-Takana, deberías ser más cuidadosa. – Dijo Ryoma.

-Lo siento, Ryoma. Pero no soporto los engaños. Debió decírselo en cuanto lo vio.

-Sabes el mal genio que tiene. – Dijo Ryoma. - Iré con Klaus para tranquilizarle.

Él también abandonó la habitación ascendiendo por las escaleras.

-Lo siento. – Respondió Takana ante la mirada de Kirtash. - Ino, ¿por qué no me cuentas más sobre ese vínculo? – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ella.

-Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho más que sepa. Lo único que se es que muestra situaciones aleatorias y sólo aparece en mis sueños. El oráculo nos dijo que nos ayudaría. Eso es todo.

-Fue el oráculo quien te dijo que se lo enseñases, ¿verdad? – se dirigió a Kirtash.

-Sí.

-Hiciste bien. Conozco al oráculo desde hace mucho tiempo. Es digno de su nombre y nunca a dicho nada equivocado. – Le aseguró ella. – Si tuviese tiempo intentaría enseñarte a manipular esos sueños o a controlar mejor tu energía, pero tu quieres seguir a su lado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que me necesita. Quizá este vínculo le salve la vida.

-No. Deberías quedarte. Aún estas dolorida de la pelea y es demasiado peligroso. Me gustaría que te quedaras con Takana. Ella podrá protegerte y te enseñará mejor que yo a controlar ese vínculo.

-Pero me necesitas. Quiero ir contigo.

-Ino, no seas testaruda, escucha lo que te dice. – Takana parecía tener un afán de intromisión insaciable.

-Además, siempre sabrás donde estoy. Y podrás ir en mi busca si pasa algo. – Dijo tranquilizándola y convenciéndola de que sería lo mejor. – Es lo mejor. Dentro de unos días podremos reunirnos de nuevo. Entonces me serás de gran ayuda. Pero ahora no. Descansa. Nosotros iremos a Konoha. Luego volveré si no encuentro ninguna pista de Sheridan o el que sea que tenga el custodio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Takana cantaba algo por lo bajo.

-Está bien. Me quedaré pero no por mucho. – Dijo Ino accediendo. Kirtash sonrió y se fue donde estaban Klaus, Ryoma y Haku.

Takana e Ino se miraron.

-A ver, Haku. Sabes que tienes en tu interior el objeto, ¿verdad? El ritual de liberación significa que te sacaremos el objeto y lo guardaremos. No es doloroso solo es un pequeño pinchacito. – Dijo Klaus comenzando a explicarse. Habían estado discutiendo él y Ryoma hasta ese momento. Kirtash se acercaba desde la puerta de la casa. Klaus aún no lo veía.

-Pero para que quiero eso, ¿no es el objeto el que me hace inmortal? Yo creo que lo prefiero dentro. – Dijo Haku.

-Sí, es cierto, pero devora tu alma. – Continuó Klaus.

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. – Interrumpió Kirtash.

-¡¿Quieres callarte pedazo de excremento?! – contestó furiosamente Klaus. - ¡Largo de mi vista!

-Adelante quieres pelea. Déjate de estupideces. ¿Por qué no intentas acabar conmigo? ¡Me sacas de quicio! – Contestó Kirtash.

-Haku, apártate anda. – Le dijo Ryoma.

-Estúpido mocoso, ¿ya no recuerdas tus días de entrenamiento? ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme? No me tientes. – Dijo Klaus intentando tranquilizarse.

-Cállate viejo. – dijo Kirtash.

-No me llames viejo Kirtash. Sabes que puedo matarte, y tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo después de lo que hiciste con esa chica.

-El oráculo me encomendó esa misión.

-Kirtash, ¿cuantas veces te dije que no te fiases de nadie? ¿Te has vuelto crédulo de repente?

-Sabía que tenía razón. Ese vínculo que tiene se alimenta de energía. Necesitará conocerla para poder ayudarnos.

-Eres estúpido.

-Klaus. Tiene sus razones. Conoces al oráculo. Sabes que es hombre de palabra. – Dijo Ryoma. – Deja esta absurda disputa. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Bah – el viejo se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Haku, el objeto devora tu alma. No sabemos cuanto tarda en actuar pero quizá no le quede mucho. Si llega a controlar totalmente tu cuerpo, el mismo objeto buscará el custodio y estaremos en manos de quien quiera que lo tenga. O quizás en una situación peor. Dicen que el objeto comprende una grieta entre el plano espiritual y el vital. Una grieta que junta los dos flujos, el vital y el ancestral. Si eso fuera cierto, el mundo se convertiría en un caos. – Explicó Ryoma.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero necesito este objeto un poco más. Es un presentimiento. Algo me dice que lo necesito.

-Como quieras. De todas maneras el jefe de ceremonias esta enfadado con nuestro guardián y no está preparado para el ritual.

-Haku deberíamos irnos a Konoha. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

-Ino no vendrá así que coge tus cosas y vámonos. – dijo Kirtash.

Haku se metió dentro de la casa.

-Kirtash, ten mucho cuidado. El objeto lleva mucho tiempo dentro de su cuerpo. Quiero advertirte que últimamente Klaus está muy alterado. Nosotros no podemos ayudarte de momento.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo Kirtash seriamente.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué vais a Konoha?

-Haku conoce gente allí y yo iré a hablar con la nieta de Shodaime. Quizá pueda ayudarnos en esto. – Haku salió con las bolsas de ambos.

-Como te dije, ten cuidado. Siento que todo se está torciendo. – Dijo Ryoma y le miró fijamente con sus ojos. Aquellos ojos hipnotizantes. Esos ojos le advertían de muchas cosas.

-Todo lleva torcido desde que me robaron el custodio. –Respondió Kirtash. Créeme que ya no espero nada de lo que pienso. Todo es muy distinto a como Klaus me lo enseñó.

-Nos veremos pronto. –Se despidió Ryoma.

Haku y Kirtash se despidieron de Ino y de Takana, después de despedirse de Ryoma. No pudieron despedirse de Klaus, lo que en cierto modo no le importó a Kirtash.

Se dirigieron a buen paso hacia Konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas!

Este capítulo también me ha salido bastante largo, jeje. Al fin son navidades y ahora puedo dedicarle más tiempo!! A ver si termino este y otro fic que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter que a los que os guste como escribo os invito a leer. Se llama "un baile ajetreado" y es un intento de oneshot. Esta a medias, pero lo acabaré esta semana ;).

Y ahora la continuación:

**REGRESO A KONOHA.**

Caminaron durante dos días sin interrupción. Al tercer día llegarían a Konoha.

Mientras, uno de sus enemigos, Sheridan, llegaba al país de la Cascada. Allí se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros, ahora 6. Se reunían en la cascada que daba al lago Risuko. Un pequeño lago cuya fauna era famosa por estar formada por animales monstruosos y peligrosos, por lo que no tenían problema de que nadie apareciera por aquella zona, salvo el rey del bosque.

-Sheridan, veo que no das la talla. – Dijo una mujer haciéndole un gesto que le dejaría a entender el doble sentido con el que iban esas palabras.

-Para ti, no lo necesito, mi bella dama. – Dijo él con una reverencia. – Busco alguien más… ¿Cómo lo diría? Más recatada.

-Sheridan. Has fallado en tu cometido. – Interrumpió un hombre.

-Lo sé, hubo un imprevisto. Nos dijeron que capturásemos al chico, aunque para mi parecer es una chica. Aún así, algo extraño ocurrió. No pude verlo bien pues estaba en pleno combate. La verdad es que el cuarto ha muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron algunos. Sheridan alzó las cejas en gesto de superioridad y gozó con la manera en que todos se sorprendieron ante aquella nueva.

-Lo que oís compañeros.

-¿El cuarto ha muerto y tú sigues aquí con vida? No tiene sentido. Fue ese guardián, ¿verdad? – dijo otra mujer.

-No. Te equivocas. Yo me enfrenté al guardián. Cuando me crucé con Lei de camino a la misión él me propuso ayudarme. Como siempre dudaba de que yo consiguiera el objetivo. Entonces decidimos que yo me enfrentaría al guardián y que él se ocuparía de llevarse al chico. Mandé a 8 de mis esbirros a ayudarle en aquella estupidez. Pero resultó que no era una misión cualquiera. Ahora están muertos los nueve, ¿y es de mí de quien dudáis? Permitidme que os diga que es injusto por vuestra parte. Nunca pensé que el idiota de Lei se dejase derrotar por un crío.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿donde está su cuerpo?

Yajira descendió y dejó el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo. Una de sus compañeras se llevó una mano a la boca.

-No puede ser. ¿Ese crío pudo con Lei y con ocho guerreros?

-Bueno, le ayudo una mujer, lo que resulta patético igualmente. – Todas sus compañeras se indignaron por aquel comentario.

-Chicas, dejadlo. Ya sabéis como es. – Se detuvo unos instantes y después se dirigió a Sheridan. – Sheridan, te permito estar en este grupo porque haces buen servicio, pero por favor, habla con más cariño. – dijo la mujer que parecía ser la jefa de todos ellos.

-Sí, señora. – Dijo él sonriendo. – Según mi información hoy llegaran a Konoha el guardián y el chico. La mujer debió de quedarse al sur. Deberíamos prepararnos para cuando salgan de Konoha.

-Está bien. – Dijo la reina antes de que otro dijese algo en contra de Sheridan. – Quiero que os dirijáis allí los cuatro últimos. Esta vez atacaremos con fuerza. No podemos permitirnos errores. Vosotras dos defenderéis el hogar por si vuelven los trogloditas que aún siguen pidiéndome el dinero. – Dijo con burla. – Yo iré a hablar con nuestro cliente. Le haré saber todo lo que ha ocurrido y le pediré una remuneración mayor para todos por este absurdo trabajo. No me gusta que las cosas se compliquen. Ahora a trabajar.

La reunión se disolvió.

Antes del mediodía del tercer día Kirtash junto a Haku llegaron a las puertas de Konoha. Esta vez nadie les detuvo al pasar, así que Kirtash siguió camino hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

-Disculpen. – Dijo un chico a las puertas del edificio. – No pueden pasar a no ser que tengan cita con alguien de dentro. Son las normas.

-En ese caso tengo cita con la Hokage. – Contestó Kirtash.

-La Hokage está reunida en este momento. – Dijo el chico.

-¡Shikamaru! – Gritaba un chico a las espaldas de Kirtash y Haku. Ellos se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Naruto? – Dijo Haku.

-¿Te conozco? – Le dijo Naruto sin reconocer al chico que tenía al lado.

-Has cambiado. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Haku.

-Haku… ¡¿Haku?! Pero si Haku está muerto… - dijo Naruto quedándose pensativo.

-No lo estaba en realidad. Este tío me sacó de mi tumba.

-¿Qué? – Naruto no entendía nada y se quedó mirando a Kirtash detenidamente. Shikamaru se quedó mudo. – Pero es imposible, ¡yo te vi morir! Te enterramos bien muerto.

-Pues no lo estaba.

-A decir verdad, eres igualito a Haku. ¡Sigues pareciéndome una chica! – Dijo riendo. – Pero ¿cómo…?

-Haku, yo tengo que ir a hablar con la Hokage, si quieres quédate aquí. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Sí, tienes que explicarme todo esto. – Dijo Naruto con su permanente entusiasmo. – Iremos a comer Ramen. Je, je, je.

-Está bien. – Dijo Haku.

-Después de comer vuelve aquí. – Dijo Kirtash. Haku no le hizo mucho caso. Ya estaba alejándose con Naruto hacia el puesto de Ramen.

-Así que tu nombre es Shikamaru…

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Entonces tú eras el compañero de Ino.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué coño sabes tú de ella?

-¿A qué viene ese tono? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Dime que sabes. – Dijo Shikamaru en tono amenazador.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo, ¿no crees? – dijo Kirtash clamadamente.

-¡Dímelo! – dijo Shikamaru ya alterado.

-Hagamos un trato. Tú me llevas hasta la Hokage y yo te digo dónde está ella. ¿Te parece? – Kirtash extendió su mano. Shikamaru pensó por un instante.

-Bah, sígueme. Aunque ya me advirtió de que nadie la molestase… - dijo Shikamaru. – No pareces mal tipo.

Le dirigió por el camino que él ya había recorrido hacía una semana y pico.

-Aquí es. Si te pregunta, no he sido yo – Dijo con un gesto que pedía una confirmación.

Kirtash afirmó con la cabeza. Picó tres veces, lentamente, como aquella primera vez.

-¡¿Quién coño es?! – Dijo Tsunade desde dentro. – ¡Si no hay noticias de Jiraiya no quiero ver a nadie!

-Disculpe. – Dijo Kirtash entrando por la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué coño te crees que haces aquí? – dijo ella levantándose y alterándose aún más.

-Shikamaru me dijo… - Comenzó a decir Kirtash con toda la mala intención.

-¡¿Shikamaru?! – Gritó ella. - ¡SHIKAMARU! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Calma señora. – Puso buen acento en aquella palabra. – No se altere.

-¿Señora?… ¡Usted está ciego! Soy una señorita.

-Perdóneme, mujer. – Tsunade se metió media botella de Sake entre pecho y espalda. – Pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo ella.

-Soy el guardián. He regresado porque usted me lo pidió para informarle de la situación.

-¿El guardián? ¿De qué demonios me suena eso? ¿Te envié a por Jiraiya?

-No seño- rita. ¿No recuerda a Yunaleska? ¿El caso de su abuelo?

-Ahhh, sí. Recuerdo. Tiene toda la razón, siéntese, siéntese. – Ella se sentó en el brazo de la silla provocando que después cállese en el asiento a plomo.

-No debería beber tanto.

-¿A usted que coño le importa? Cuénteme que pasó de una vez. No tengo mucho tiempo. – Kirtash puso cara de incredulidad pero ante el gesto de ella meneó la cabeza y volvió a su gesto normal.

-Preferiría decírselo sobria. Ya hemos encontrado el objeto.

-Perdona pero podría empezar desde el principio. Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y creo que no se de que me esta hablando.

-Déjese de formalidades tráteme de tú. – Se detuvo un instante mientras ella afirmaba. – ¿Recuerda que le conté que su abuelo poseía un objeto? ¿Qué pertenecía a una organización secreta?

-Sí, es cierto, ya recuerdo. – Ella se concentró.

-Ya hemos encontrado el objeto. Ahora lo tiene un chico llamado Haku. Está conmigo aquí en Konoha.

-Espera, espera, espera. – Interrumpió ella. – Recuerdo algo de ese nombre. Ese chico está muerto. Lo recuerdo bien. Kakashi me informó de ello.

-Al parecer no murió del todo. Por lo visto el objeto no permite que su propietario muera. Por ello Haku sobrevivió incluso enterrado.

-Espera. ¿Es eso cierto, es eso posible?

-¿Pensaba que su abuelo con el poder que tenía, mantendría en secreto un objeto menos valioso?

-Puede ser… - ella se quedó pensativa. – Un momento, ¿dijo que lo tenía Haku? Ese chico de la línea sucesoria, ¿no? El del Hyōton.

-Sí, creo que sí. – Contestó Kirtash no entendiendo a donde quería ir a parar.

-Ahora, lo entiendo. Ahora lo recuerdo con claridad. Aquel día. El que le conté cuando era una roca amorfa. – Kirtash hizo un gesto extraño y luego sonrió. – Aquel día mi abuelo me había encargado que cuidase de mi hermano. Que él tenía una reunión muy importante y que bajo ningún concepto irrumpiese en ella, me había dicho. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mi hermano llegó con uno de los pergaminos de técnicas ocultas de mi abuelo. Yo le arreé un buen cachete y él se puso a llorar. – Tsunade recordaba todo aquello entre melancólica y entusiasmada. – Entonces pensé que aquello debía comunicárselo inmediatamente a mi abuelo. Solía tener muchas reuniones, así que lo que me había dicho de no irrumpir me lo salté como alguna que otra vez. Así que, entre en la habitación y me encontré con mi abuelo y un hombre que nunca había visto. Llevaba la bandana del país del agua. Mi abuelo se enfureció enormemente. Me echó de allí con rapidez. Yo también me puse a llorar después de aquello. Bueno, a lo que iba. Aquel hombre seguramente era el poseedor del Hyōton. Creo que algo me dijo de ello después mi abuelo. – Se detuvo unos instantes.

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Tu abuelo le cedió el objeto a los del clan del Hyōton. Debían de ser también importantes miembros de aquella organización secreta.

-Seguramente. Así que Haku sigue vivo…

-Ahora mismo está comiendo con Naruto. Por lo visto lo impacto mucho ese chico.

-Como a todos. – Contestó la Hokage. - ¿Y ahora que es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

-En parte por Haku. Quería volver a aquí. Pero, mayoritariamente vine por información. Necesito que me pases una lista e información sobre organizaciones terroristas o de esa calaña. Necesito encontrar quién me ha robado mi custodio para recuperarlo.

-Está bien, te haré una copia de mis archivos sobre ello. Aunque tendrás que esperar unas horas.

-No hay problema.

-¿Necesitas dinero o ayuda de algún tipo? Tengo algún ninja disponible.

-Algo de dinero no nos vendría mal, pero ninjas no. No quiero meter gente innecesaria en este tema. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Cómo veas. Al atardecer tendrás los archivos y el dinero. Si quieres puedo daros alojamiento por esta noche.

-Está bien. Mejor. Estoy seguro de que Haku lo agradecerá.

-Por cierto, no me acordaba. Tenemos un caso de desaparición en la aldea. Es de una chica rubia, ninja también, bastante guapa. Me dijeron que la última vez que la vieron fue el día que tú te marchaste y que el día anterior había estado con la estatua en la que tú estabas convertido. ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde se encuentra? – Dijo ella como adivinando la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-No se preocupe, está conmigo. Ella fue quien me ayudó en todo esto.

-¿No decías que no querías entrometer a nadie?

-Su caso es distinto. Fue ella quien se quiso entrometer.

-Me lo suponía. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-A salvo con unos amigos.

-Sus padres me han ordenado que la busque y que la traiga por la fuerza si es necesario. Así que te voy a pedir un favor. ¿O la traes antes de una semana o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto? – Dejó bien claro la Hokage.

-Lo intentaré. – Dijo Kirtash. – Ahora iré a comer algo.

-Está bien. Nos volveremos a ver al atardecer. – Dijo Tsunade.

Kirtash se levantó e hizo aquella reverencia que Tsunade nunca había visto y se largo por la puerta. Shikamaru estaba a pocos pasos.

-¿Así que está contigo eh cabrón? – Dijo él cogiéndole por la túnica.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije. – Dijo Kirtash sin perder la calma.

-¿Y para que coño la quieres bastardo? – dijo Shikamaru que no podía evitar estar tan alterado.

-Yo no la quiero para nada. Fue ella quien decidió ayudarme.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Haz lo que te plazca. Por cierto, siento haber dicho tu nombre antes. – Dijo cogiéndole la mano y quitándosela de encima para proseguir su camino.

Shikamaru al ver su fuerza se quedó totalmente quieto aunque aún enfadado.

Kirtash salió a la calle y fue a comer algo. Decidió ir al mismo sitio al que había desayunado con ella. El camarero le sirvió sin reservas pero más de uno le miraba viendo al chico sospechoso de haber secuestrado a la chica ninja. Él no les hizo caso y comió tranquilamente recordando aquel momento con ella. Cuando hubo terminado aún le miraban con cara de pocos amigos así que pagó y se marchó. Se dirigió de nuevo al edificio de la Hokage sin mirar a los ciudadanos que le perseguían y miraban con asco.

No estaba muy lejos del edificio de la Hokage pero justo antes de llegar los padres de Ino se le cruzaron en el camino. La madre estaba histérica.

-¡Bastardo, ¿qué has hecho con mi hija?! – Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por él. Toda la población animaba a la mujer y gritaba en contra de aquel desconocido. Entonces apareció Kakashi.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – dijo extrañado de aquella situación.

-¡Es ese! ¡Es el quien secuestro a nuestra Ino! ¡Fue ese monstruo! – decían los padres y algunas personas de alrededor. Haku corría hacia allí con Naruto. Casi toda Konoha se enteró de aquello y se aglutinó en la calle que daba al edificio del Hokage. Kirtash no decía una palabra. Sabía que nadie le escucharía en aquel momento así que decidió mantenerse callado.

-¡Esperad! – Gritó Haku interponiéndose. – ¡Este hombre es inocente!

-¿Inocente? No sabes lo que dices chico. – Dijo uno de la multitud.

-¡Sé de lo que hablo más que tu! ¡Ino está en una población al sur por voluntad propia! ¡Es un terrible error! – Kakashi trataba de mantener una situación de clama entre la gente alborotada, pero no sabía qué decir. Entonces llegó la Hokage.

-El chico tiene razón. – Todos se giraron para mirar hacia su posición. Los padres de Ino la miraron sorprendidos. La madre tenía los ojos totalmente desorbitados acentuando la expresión de incertidumbre. – Ella misma me pidió permiso para marchar al sur. Pero por alguna razón me dijo que lo mantuviese en secreto. Yo acepté, pero no imaginaba que se daría esta situación. Lo siento. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Ino.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – Dijo la madre alterada. Toda la multitud se mantenía en silencio. - ¿Por qué?

-Ella me lo pidió. No quería llegar a esta situación. Además la villa esta pasando por un momento de mucho movimiento y no tengo tiempo apenas para pensar en ello. Este chico es un amigo de la aldea, le he encomendado a el la misión de traerla de vuelta antes de una semana. Este otro chico lo acompañará – Dijo Tsunade con tono serio y autoritario.

-Tsunade, ¿no podría enviar a alguien de confianza en vez de a extraños para esta misión? No me siento cómoda ante esta situación. – Dijo la madre que parecía que retomaba su calma habitual.

-Lo siento señora Yamanaka pero no tenemos a nadie disponible. Como le digo estamos en un momento de mucho trabajo.

-Pero Kakashi ha vuelto, envíelo a él.

-Necesito a Kakashi para un cometido muy importante. Él no podrá ir. – Afirmó Tsunade con rotundidad.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie? Por favor Tsunade, es muy importante para nosotros y nuestra familia. No puede dejar a mi hija en manos de la fortuna. – Dijo la madre preocupada. Algunas mujeres entre el barullo de gente afirmaron.

-Está bien. Veré a quién puedo mandar. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana partirán. Ahora, dispérsense, vuelvan a sus que haceres y no formen alborotos de este calibre. – Dijo Tsunade como si fuese un dirigente militar y después se alejó.

La gente obedeció las órdenes como soldados. Los padres de Ino se fueron de allí algo más relajados y aliviados. Kirtash, que aún seguía en silencio hizo un gesto hacia la Hokage agradeciendo su intervención, aunque ella no pudiera verle. Haku y Naruto se acercaron a Kirtash.

-Así que vais a traer de vuelta a Ino. Me gustaría ir con vosotros pero ya tengo otra misión asignada. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Encantado de volver a verte Haku. Espero volver a verte. Me marcho. Ya nos veremos.

Tanto Haku como Kirtash se despidieron de Naruto y de Kakashi, con el cual se iba.

-Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Klaus con todo lo que has montado. – Dijo Haku divertido.

-Haku, tengo que ir a un sitio. Más tarde iré a ver de nuevo a la Hokage. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca hasta la noche. – Dijo Kirtash que desde el incidente seguía serio y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Está bien. Entonces daré una vuelta por la villa. – Dijo Haku. – Nos vemos, Kirtash.

-Haku, llámame Hayate. Es posible que tenga problemas si me sigues llamando por mi nombre.

El chico asintió y también se marchó. Con la excusa de ir a algún sitio Kirtash se quedó sólo pensando. Por lo visto Ino había dejado todo aquello sin decir nada. No sabía si tomarse aquello como una mala señal. "Por eso ella quería volver." Pensó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zona de descanso. El capítulo es bastante largo así que si queréis podeis ir a dar una vuelta o descansar.

Aprovecho para deciros que como podéis observar el transcurso de la historia coincide con el momento en el que Jiraiya va en busca de akatsuki. No voy a spoilearos, pero es un detalle a tener en cuenta

Ahora podéis coger un chocolate caliente y seguid leyendo! ^ ^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien avanzada la tarde volvió al edificio de la Hokage. Tsunade había dejado la puerta abierta para él.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó Kirtash para avisar a la sannin que se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Buenas, de nuevo. Hay algo que olvidé preguntarte antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hayate.

-Hayate… - Se quedó pensativa.

-¿Tiene algo en contra del nombre?

-No, no. Era sólo por saber como dirigirme a ti.

-Está bien.

-Tenga. Estos son los informes que tengo y el dinero. Os dará para el viaje hasta que vuelvas con Ino. Después te daré más si lo necesitas.

-¿Es una manera de asegurarte de que vuelva?

-Puede ser. – Dijo ella sonriendo. – Respecto a lo que le dije a aquella mujer… No tengo más remedio que enviar un ninja contigo. Sé que es peligroso y que no lo pediste, pero no tengo opción como pudiste ver. No me sobran los ninjas y te asegura que me gusta tan poco la idea como a ti.

-¿Y quién será el desafortunado?

-Aún no he encontrado a nadie. Pero lo haré antes de mañana no te preocupes. Os he reservado una habitación en una posada de las afueras de la villa. No os darán problemas, son gente muy reservada.

-Muchas gracias.

-Toma la dirección y el nombre de la posada.

-Gracias, Tsunade. – Miró el papel unos instantes. – Entonces hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. – Dijo la mujer volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Kirtash se marchó pensando en lo extraña que era aquella mujer. De pronto borracha, de pronto, melancólica… Era muy curioso. No tardó en encontrarse con Haku al salir del edificio y los dos fueron a la posada. Mientras cenaban las miradas no fueron ni la mitad de críticas que aquel mediodía mientras comía. Eso le contentó un poco.

-Por fin te veo sonreír un poco. – Dijo Haku rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Tienes razón. Llevo todo el día pensando. Era hora de darme un respiro. – Dijo Kirtash más amigable.

-Eso está bien. Deberías disfrutar mientras estamos aquí. El camino no es tan divertido.

-Cierto. – Contestó Kirtash.

-Seguramente tendremos que pelear. – Comentó Haku. – Konoha es un lugar muy central y muy vigilado. Seguramente quienes quiera que sean nuestros enemigos sabrás que estamos aquí. Sobretodo después del revuelo que se montó.

-Yo también creo eso. Por ello no me gusta que tengamos que llevar otro ninja. Incluso estaba pensando en dejarte aquí.

-No. No puedes dejarme aquí. He estado hablando con Naruto y creo que tiene razón que debería seguir en esto contigo. Además desde que mi madre me lo dio, es parte de mi responsabilidad. – Dijo tocándose el pecho.

-¿Qué fue de tu madre?

-Murió. – Dijo Haku con tristeza. – Cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño. Mi padre la mató. – su tono había cambiado y Kirtash notó en su aura que estaba enfadado.

-¿Estás enfadado? – inquirió con picardía.

-Es que… - Haku se paró.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, tranquilo.

-Es que te sonará extraño. – Dijo él continuando. – Sí, estoy enfadado. Pero no con mi padre. Seguramente él no tuvo opción. Yo vi a varios hombres convenciéndole para que lo hiciese. Realmente él no pudo evitar actuar de aquella manera. Pero mi madre… - volvió a detenerse un tiempo. – Mi madre pudo detenerle. Pudo hacerle entrar en razón. Pudo hacer algo. – Continuó algo alterado. – Pero no hizo nada. Antes de que mi padre volviese a casa me dio esto, este objeto que ella ocultaba. Me habló de él y de mi abuelo. Apenas recuerdo lo que me contó pues era muy pequeño. En aquel momento, cuando él llegó a casa, ella actuó como si se mereciera todo aquello. Incluso hizo creer a mi padre que matarla sería lo mejor que podría hacer. Eso si lo recuerdo. Aquello me enfadó tanto… Los odiaba… Los odiaba a los dos muchísimo. Pero no entendía porque mi madre actuaba de aquella manera. Parecía que ella misma se estaba condenando, no mi padre. Entonces fue cuando mi padre lo hizo. Yo no pude soportarlo. Todo el rencor que podía llevar dentro, explotó. Sólo podía sentir ira. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo. Quería matarlo, le odiaba tantísimo… . El recuerdo me destroza. Es como si aflorasen todos los sentimientos de aquella noche y vuelvo a sentir ese odio. – Una vez más aquella energía negra volvió a salir de Haku.

-Haku, Haku. Relájate. – Le tranquilizó Kirtash. Ahora sabía que era aquella energía negra. Era fruto de su odio, de su ira.

-Desde aquel día, no existe el momento en que no quiera volver atrás y cambiar lo que he hecho. No hay día que no piense en aquel odio y en todo lo que pude haber hecho aquella noche. Salvo cuando estaba con Zabuza. Él me comprendía. De alguna manera lograba alejar aquellos recuerdos de mí… - Pensó durante un rato.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando moriste? Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Entonces volví a ver a mi madre. Cada cierto tiempo despertaba en aquel ataúd a varios metros bajo tierra. La veía y cuando despertaba, no podía evitar sentir odio, aquel odio. Por ello gritaba y aporreaba aquel ataúd con todas mis fuerzas. Quería morir. Quería volver a ver a Zabuza, no a mi madre. Gritaba, desguazaba mis manos contra la tierra que me encerraba y cuando me quedaba sin fuerzas, todo se volvía oscuro y tranquilo. No podía llorar, pero cuando llovía en la superficie, lo sentía como un llanto propio… Recuerdo momentos de tranquilidad y vacío después de que mi cuerpo ignorase los pulsos de mi cerebro. Cuando ni el cerebro me respondía, entraba en una especie de sueño. Pero entonces, volvía aquella imagen. Otra vez aquella imagen… Y todo volvía a empezar.

-Hasta que te encontramos.

-Sí. Hasta que me sacasteis del infierno. – Dijo Haku.

-Ahora entiendo porque me dijiste todo aquello aquel día. Porque deseabas tanto la muerte. Espero que Naruto te haya hecho cambiar de opinión.

-En parte lo hizo. Ha conseguido que quiera vivir para ayudarte y proteger lo que sea que protejamos. Quiero creer que haciendo esto, esto en lo que mi madre me metió, pueda perdonarla. Quiero seguir en esto hasta que consiga perdonarla. Ella me dio esto antes de morir, quiero creer que este objeto es la explicación a todo el dolor de mi vida, a todo el dolor de la suya.

-Es una gran decisión. – Dijo Kirtash admirando aquella posición del chico. Realmente le había impresionado toda aquella historia. – Espero que consigas lo que esperas. Pero creo que parte de la respuesta ya la tienes. El objeto seguramente llevaba largo tiempo devorando el alma de tu madre. Creo que ahí debe de estar la clave de lo que pasó.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto. – Dijo Haku pensativo. – Pero bueno. Ahora debemos ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje que comenzar.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.

Al día siguiente Kirtash se despertó con el primer rayo de sol, como de costumbre.

Despertó a Haku y fueron a desayunar. Les dieron un buen desayuno y les ofrecieron comida para el viaje como Tsunade les había encomendado. Después salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a las puertas de Konoha a poca distancia de allí. Cuando llegaron allí estaban los padres de Ino junto a Tsunade y algún que otro individuo. Uno de ellos llevaba una mochila. Ese sería el ninja que les acompañaría. Cuando llegaron allí Tsunade les saludó.

-Bueno, este es… vuestro nuevo compañero. - Presentó Tsunade. – Dejad las presentaciones para más tarde.

-¿Pero quien es Tsunade? – Dijo la madre intrigada y como si llevase un buen rato preguntándoselo.

-Es un ninja de confianza. No se preocupe, señora Yamanaka. Es el único disponible. – La madre de Ino no dijo nada más pero su gesto mostraba su descontento. – Como dije Hayate, tienes como máximo una semana.

-Está bien. Nos iremos ya. Hasta la próxima. – Dijo saludando a la Hokage y después a los padres de Ino. Su padre devolvió el saludo, pero su madre le miró con rabia. Haku también se despidió y luego se marcharon por las puertas de Konoha.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Haku intrigado.

-Te lo diré a su debido tiempo. – Dijo una voz de mujer. – Aún hay gente vigilando.

Anduvieron un pedazo antes de que Haku volviese a preguntar a aquella misteriosa mujer. Kirtash no tenía mucho interés en ella. A decir verdad, pretendía que abandonase el grupo antes de que apareciesen nuevos enemigos.

-Alguien se acerca. – Dijo ella confirmando las sospechas de Kirtash.

-Si no quieres dar tu nombre sólo tienes que decirlo. – Dijo Haku molesto.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Kirtash notó su presencia. Sheridan había vuelto.

-Quién quiera que seas. Te pediría que te quedases al margen de esto. Tenemos enemigos muy peligrosos.

-¿Me tomas por estúpida? Sé lo que hay en juego Guardián. Yo fui quien le dijo a la Hokage que iría con vosotros. Y créeme que Sheridan no es uno de tus mayores problemas. – Kirtash se quedó sorprendido observando a aquella mujer escondida tras aquella capa y sombrero.

-Muy bien. – Terminó por contestar. – Discúlpeme, no sabía que supiera tanto de todo esto. Es abrumador que tanta gente conozca este caso. Espero que sus dotes de ninja la salven de la muerte si sigue a nuestro lado.

-No le quepa duda. – Contestó ella.

Acto seguido apareció Sheridan acompañado de un hombre y una mujer desconocidos.

-¿Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer? ¿Ya has tapado los agujeros de tu anterior ataque?

-Ante todo, buenos días. – Dijo Sheridan con una reverencia. – A todos. Veo que una de tus compañeras ha sido sustituida.

-¿Acaso puedes ver a través de sus ropas? – Dijo Kirtash dirigiendo su mirada hacia su nueva compañera.

-No, no es eso. Aunque estaría muy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa picarona hacia la figura. – Es por su posición. Es totalmente distinta a la de aquella chica. Aunque es una pena. Era buena.

-¿Quizá esa chica sea la que está a tu espalda? – El compañero de Sheridan se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo.

-Buen truco guardián. – Dijo la mujer. – Sheridan, déjate de cotorrear. Te encanta retrasar.

-Está bien, el chico es el que está a su izquierda. Yo me encargaré del guardián.

El hombre que acababa de darse la vuelta se dirigió hacia Haku.

-¡Eh! No, no, no. Tú te encargaras de la extraña figura. Recuerda que el chico fue quien acabó con Lei. Es demasiado peligroso para ti. Nunca envíes a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer. – Dijo ella. El hombre obedeció sin rechistar.

-Esperad. Sheridan por favor, tu que eres el de la educación. ¿No nos vas a presentar? – Sheridan miró con ojitos a la mujer que ya se dirigía hacia Haku.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, a mí sobra presentarme. – Dijo sonriendo. – Él es Yiro.

-Sheridan, se pronuncia con acento al final. – Corrigió Yiro cansado de aquello.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Siempre lo olvido. – se disculpó con una sonrisa. – Él es el 7º. El de la buena suerte como suele decirse. – Siguió riéndose. Kirtash hizo un gesto de saludo al cual Yiro no respondió. – Y ella es la 5ª Dama. Asuka. – se detuvo un instante. - ¿Y quien es tu nueva compañera?

-Me sorprende tu manera de analizar. Ya sabes que es una chica. – Sonrió Kirtash. – Lo siento pero ni yo sé su nombre.

-Mmm, me gusta el misterio. ¿Así que no nos vas a revelar tu nombre belleza?

-No uses tus estúpidos encantos contra mí, Sheridan. – Dijo ella tajantemente.

-Mmm, además con genio. Me encanta. Preciosidad, hagamos un trato. Acaba con este inepto rápido para poder enfrentarnos después.

-Sheridan, no te pases. – Dijo Yiro.

-Perdóname, Yiro, las mujeres me pierden. – Dijo con un guiño hacia la desconocida.

-Bueno, se acabó la charla. Chico prepárate. – Dijo Asuka.

-Reanudemos el baile. – Dijo Sheridan.

Yiro y la desconocida sólo se dirigieron miradas. Ella se quitó el sombrero lanzándolo a una considerable distancia. Cuando cayó al suelo retumbó como si cayese plomo. Después se quitó la mochila, y luego la capa; con un elegante gesto colocándola en el suelo. Llevaba un traje de ninja bastante viejo. Era oscuro y le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto los ojos. Unos ojos de color violáceo. El traje ajustado llevaba las armas elementales ninja. Un bolso con kunais, una katana a la espalda y otra espada de medio tamaño en posición transversal en su cintura. El traje llevaba atados varios lazos con distintos colores metalizados. Uno rojo sangre en la cintura, otro amarillo oscuro en su muslo derecho y otro verde esmeralda en su cuello. En un primer y elegante movimiento sacó la katana de su espalda y se colocó en posición lateral extendiendo su brazo con la katana.

Yiro se colocó en una pose de combate. Aquella pose pertenecía a un estilo conocido de lucha. Se basaba en golpes bajos. Era un estilo difícil pues tu postura tenía que mantenerse por debajo de la mitad de tu altura. Es algo incómodo, pero resulta en una gran movilidad y ventaja en aquellos que entrenan el estilo. Aquel estilo parecía idóneo para aquel enfrentamiento pues es el más útil contra un estilo de katana o arma de mas de medio metro. La altura de ella también resultaría una desventaja.

-El estilo Yuyinka. Había oído hablar de él. Una gran reliquia. Pero no servirá. – Él no respondió a aquel comentario.

La misteriosa mujer comenzó a hacer sellos con su otra mano a lo que el hombre respondió atacando. Justo era lo que ella quería, aquel hombre no sabía mucho de ninjas. Nadie se creería el truco de hacer sellos con una mano. Lo que no sabía era que a su izquierda, Haku, era capaz de hacer aquel truco.

El hombre se acercó hasta que llegó al punto exacto de la medida de la katana de la misteriosa mujer. Entonces ella hizo un rápido movimiento de giro cogiendo uno de sus lazos, el de la cintura, enganchando la katana con el lazo para detener el golpe del chico con la mano de la katana, cosa que nunca esperaría, y girando para golpearle con la espada gracias a la extensión que suponía aquel lazo. El golpe no alcanzó al hombre que ya estaba agachado y dispuesto para el siguiente golpe. La mujer paró su golpe pasando su mano libre por su antebrazo para acabar agarrándole la muñeca. La katana se había desprendido del lazo lo que ella aprovechó para amarrar al hombre y arrojarlo, siguiendo el movimiento para enganchar la katana de nuevo. Antes de que el hombre tocase el suelo, ella lanzó su katana hacia el lugar dónde el aterrizaría. Justo el lugar donde ella había colocado aquella capa. La katana atravesó la capa y la mujer hizo unos sellos. De pronto, antes de que el hombre pudiese hacer algo, algo salió del suelo aunque nadie pudo verlo pues estaba rodeado de un gas venenoso que provocó un efecto sobre el hombre haciendo que quedase atrapado, de pronto se oyó un grito y un ruido agudo. El cuerpo de Yiro se deshizo como si hubiese explotado por varios lados. Momentos después el gas se disipó dejando a la vista la capa, la katana clavada y sobre la capa, el cuerpo de aquel pobre hombre.

Sheridan había comenzado el combate llamando a Yajira, el gran águila, usándola esta vez con un tamaño considerablemente mayor. Kirtash respondió con la invocación de uno de sus ángeles, aunque esta vez era un arcángel, pues llevaba una espada y una armadura.

-Tienes estilo, contrincante. – Comentó Sheridan. – El combate comenzará donde lo dejamos.

Sheridan se lanzó al ataque. "El águila será más lenta pero como se solidifique donde yo me encuentre me matará. Además sus ataques serán más fuertes. Creí que el tamaño del otro combate era una ventaja pero no sabría que decir en este momento." Pensó Kirtash.

Kirtash montó en el arcángel para esquivar los ataques.

-No serías nada sin tu palomita, mi querido Sheridan. – Se burló Kirtash.

-Puede que tengas razón. No, yo diría que tienes razón. – Dijo él entre carcajadas.

Yajira perseguía al arcángel a una velocidad considerable. Pero pronto se tornaría al tamaño del combate anterior.

-Gasta demasiado chakra, ¿verdad? – dijo Kirtash observando la energía.

-Es un pequeño inconveniente. – Dijo Sheridan.

Entonces usó de nuevo el ataque del águila de las ráfagas de aire cortantes combinándolo con un ataque de él mismo con kunais explosivos. Las ráfagas de aire extendían imprevisiblemente aquellas explosiones acabando con el arcángel que sólo pudo proteger a Kirtash. Kirtash volvió a aterrizar en tierra cuando de pronto oyeron un grito y un efecto de sonido agudo y penetrante. Miraron hacia el lugar de donde venían aquellos sonidos algo sorprendidos, deteniendo el combate.

-¡¿Quién coño es esa mujer?! – Dijo Sheridan sorprendido con ansias de conocerla. Dejó de lado el combate para dirigirse allí. Kirtash aprovechó también para ver la situación. Ese Sheridan mostraba un desdén claro por aquel combate. Seguramente su función sería entretenerle. Aquello debía ser un imprevisto para aquel grupo extraño.

El combate entre Asuka y Haku comenzó con el abalanzamiento de ella contra él. Haku respondió con una descarga de senbon que terminaron por alejar a su contrincante de él.

-Veo que eres bueno con esas agujas. Será un pequeño impedimento, pero necesitarás otros trucos. – Comentó ella volviendo a saltar hacia él.

La mujer previendo el ataque de sus agujas realizó un salto horizontal giratorio que casi alcanzó a Haku, el cual uso su técnica del espejo de hielo para esquivar rápida y fácilmente el ataque y contrarrestar con un nuevo lanzamiento de senbon ya que ella se había pasado de largo con aquel ataque y no había otra forma de alcanzarla. Ella, giro su ataque con rapidez hacia el lugar del espejo. Haku utilizó una de sus nuevas técnicas girando su espejo para colocarlo en posición horizontal, esquivando así el nuevo ataque.

Entonces salió del reflejo colocándose sobre él, y con una serie de sellos hizo que el espejo se lanzara contra ella. Ella esquivó el ataque deteniendo el giro y aterrizando echada en el suelo. Cuando volvió a levantarse una serie de estacas de hielo se dirigían contra ella. El ataque fue esquivado pero por los pelos. Otra vez más Haku volvió a la carga con una nueva serie de agujas, combinando con una serie de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. La mujer esquivaba sus ataques con unos movimientos contorsionistas rápidos y eficaces. Ella contrarrestó uno de sus golpes y después golpeó a Haku con una extraña técnica. La técnica consistía en que Asuka había realizado un salto, a lo que Haku respondió apartándose, pero no lo suficiente pues las piernas de la mujer se tornaron en una larga cola de sirena que lo golpeó varias veces a una velocidad vertiginosa y con una contundencia que dejó a Haku algo fuera de sí.

De repente, oyeron un grito y vieron un humo de un color extraño. Ante aquel sonido, sin poder evitarlo se detuvieron. Asuka pudo ver con cierta nitidez como su compañero Yiro era objeto de una técnica prácticamente invisible quedando hecho pedazos. La mujer no pudo evitar correr hacia allí. Haku, aún sorprendido, no supo como reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento.

Alrededor de la misteriosa mujer se congregaron todos los presentes mientras ella guardaba de nuevo su espada en su funda con indiferencia. Recogió la capa y se la puso al hombro. No hizo nada por impedir que Asuka se dirigiese hasta el cuerpo de Yiro.

-No, no, ¡No! – se negaba a si misma. – No puede ser. – Entonces miró hacia todos los lados. – ¿Yiro dónde estas? – Gritó a su alrededor. – ¡¿Esto es un truco verdad?!

-Está muerto. – Dijo Sheridan. – Es evidente Asuka.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! – Dijo ella incrédula. - ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!

-Asuka, no pierdas los nervios. No me desees mal por ello. Son cosas que pasan. – Dijo Sheridan cuyo intento de consolación enfurecía más a la joven.

-Si no dejas de decir estupideces yo misma te mataré. – Dijo ella tratando de ignorarle y volviendo a posar su atención en el cuerpo destrozado y sin vida de su compañero.

-Asuka…

-Nos vamos Sheridan. – Dijo ella de pronto tajantemente.

-¿Y la misión? – Contestó Sheridan sorprendido. Aún se sentía excitado al ver a aquella mujer. Aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

-¡Al diablo la puta misión Sheridan! ¡Otro de nosotros ha muerto! Hemos de informar.

La mujer cogió el cuerpo inerte y se marchó a toda velocidad.

-Espero que puedas perdonar una segunda interrupción, guardián. – Dijo Sheridan burlonamente apenado por la situación. – Hasta otra preciosa. – Se dirigió a la mujer. Ella le dio la espalda para recoger su sombrero ignorándole.

Sheridan desapareció de sus vistas con la misma rapidez que su compañera.

-Cómo decía ellos no son un gran problema. – Dijo la mujer misteriosa en cuanto se hubieron esfumado.

-Realmente es extraño que detengan el ataque de esta manera cuando uno de ellos muere. Lo normal sería que continuasen con el ataque.

-Ellos no son los que quieren al chico. Esa es la explicación. Son caza recompensas. Pero ven que la misión se complica demasiado. No creo que sigan en esto. A no ser que ahora busquen venganza por su muerte. – Aseguró la mujer.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de todo esto? ¿Cómo has podido matar a ese hombre tan rápido y a sangre fría?

-Soy una ninja. Matar a mis enemigos es mi trabajo. Sé tanto de todo esto porque… viajo mucho. Y la respuesta a quien soy… - La mujer apartó el sombrero y comenzó a quitarse la parte del traje que cubría su cabeza. Unos hermosos labios de un color rojizo se distinguían y a sus lados comenzaban a caer mechones de su pelo de un color cobrizo muy oscuro, casi negro. Ahora tenía su cara totalmente descubierta y soltó su pelo lacio al viento. – Mi nombre es Rin. – Dos marcas violáceas en sus mejillas acompañaban el color de sus ojos. Era una mujer guapa, pero había algo peligroso y triste en su mirada.

-Debemos apresurarnos a seguir el viaje. Este combate nos ha entretenido demasiado tiempo. Había pensado en llegar a la siguiente villa antes del anochecer. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Rin… - Haku susurró aquel nombre pensativo.

Ella volvió a cubrirse. Recogieron sus cosas y siguieron sin una palabra más.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente villa no encontraron posada u hotel libre. La fiesta y feria organizada habían dejado a todos repletos de gente. Buscaron un tiempo hasta que tuvieron que contentarse con una habitación para los tres con un par de escuchimizadas camas en un albergue de mala muerte a las afueras de la villa. A nadie pareció molestarle, lo que hizo que Kirtash añorase los comentarios y discusiones de Ino. Todos se instalaron en silencio. Después de dejar sus cosas decidieron dar una vuelta por la feria. Rin decidiría ir por su cuenta. Así que Haku y Kirtash pasearon juntos por la feria.

-Hayate. – Dijo Haku con cara de disimulo y aun sonándole raro nombrarle por aquel mote. – Esta Rin, realmente es extraña. No me fío mucho de ella.

-Yo tampoco confío en ella. A decir verdad no creo que duerma mucho esta noche. ¿Quién nos asegura que no viene con nosotros por ti?

-Eso no me importa. Sin embargo hay algo en ella que me inquieta. Aquella manera de matar a aquel hombre. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos reflejan unos sentimientos extraños y contradictorios. Pero lo que más veo en ellos es tristeza.

-Tienes razón, Haku. Quizá estemos equivocados al desconfiar, pero sus ojos reflejan odio y tristeza. Esos ojos no son buenos en ningún caso. Aún así nos ha dicho la verdad. Así que dejaré que siga con nosotros hasta que descubra algo más de ella.

-¿La llevarás hasta Klaus, Ino y los demás?

-No lo sé. Es una buena pregunta. Lo pensaré. Me alegra que estés tan atento a la situación Haku. Dependemos en gran parte de ti y es bueno que seas un chico atento. Pero te pido que a la mínima que te sientas en peligro o notes algo me lo digas. No podemos arriesgarnos a nada, ¿vale?

-Es increíble como estas luchas nos unen. – Dijo Haku quedándose absorto mirando hacia una función de marionetas. Kirtash se quedó a su lado observándolas también. – Me recuerdan a Zabuza y a mí. Estúpidas marionetas en este mundo injusto. ¿Por qué tuvimos que acabar de esta manera?

Kirtash no quiso interrumpirle. No quiso distraer sus pensamientos con palabras. Aceptó aquel comentario comprendiendo su significado. Siguieron paseando hasta que fue más de medianoche. Se recorrieron la feria entera en aquel tiempo y volvieron al albergue.

No después de mucho, apareció Rin. Kirtash hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama para dejar el sitio a la mujer.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes, gracias. Apenas dormiré así que me acomodaré aquí en el suelo. – Dijo ella sentándose contra la pared. Kirtash asintió y se volvió a echar.

Al cabo de unos instantes Kirtash volvió a sentarse en la cama y apoyó su espalda contra la pared contra la que se hallaba esta.

-Rin, si no es mucho entrometerme, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, a eso se llama entrometerse. – Contestó ella.

-¿Tsunade sabe que sabes todo esto?

-No. – Dijo Rin con rotundidad. – No. Ella no sabe nada de todo esto. Apenas me reconoció cuando me vio.

-¿Te conocía, eres de Konoha? – inquirió Kirtash.

-Sí. Tsunade conocía personalmente a todos los ninjas médicos de la Hoja.

-Una ninja médico… - Comentó Kirtash.

-Sí, eso era. Tsunade supervisaba varias veces el trabajo así que coincidí con ella muchas veces. Me conocía bien hasta que pasó todo aquello. – Ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con nosotros?

-Si te preocupa el chico, no es eso lo que busco. Al contrario, lo protegeré de cualquiera que quiera utilizarle. Incluso de ti, Hayate. – Dijo ella.

-Eso me tranquiliza bastante. Pero siguen abiertas varias incógnitas. ¿Acaso buscas a Ino para algo?

-¿Ino? No. No, ella no me importa en absoluto.

-¿En ese caso, qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Os acompaño por qué persigo a una persona, pero ya he visto todo lo que quería ver.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a Konoha si ya has hecho lo que querías?

-Aún hay otra cosa que tengo que hacer. Y, por favor, no me preguntes el qué. Deberíamos descansar… ambos. – Dijo ella.

-¿Quién seguías esta aquí en esta villa?

-Sí. – Dijo ella y su aura se tornó en odio. – Ahora déjame descansar.

-¿Por qué odias a esa persona? – Dijo Kirtash al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿Por qué te entrometes en la vida de un desconocido con tanto descaro? – Dijo ella, aunque sabía que no estaba molesta. Él inquirió con la mirada. – La odio por un estúpido lío amoroso, no es nada importante. Es algo que no puedo remediar.

-¿Amor eh? – preguntó Kirtash desviando su mirada hacia el techo desnivelado de la habitación. – Yo también estoy enamorado. – Dijo Kirtash, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo ante tal confesión.

-Te entiendo. Estas en una situación horrible para amar. Yo no soportaría ser el guardián. – Dijo ella.

-Veo que sabes lo que supone mi puesto.

-Algo sé. – Dijo ella sin darle importancia. – Lo justo para saber que no me gusta. – Kirtash sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Puede que a mí tampoco. – Dijo él pensativo. - ¿Esa chica que odias, te arrebató al hombre que amabas verdad?

-No fue exactamente así. No era mío, así que ella no me lo arrebató. Ella lo que hizo fue destrozarle y entristecerle como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Lo que desencadenó que él de alguna manera cambiase. Conmigo al menos. No podía verlo de aquella manera, hasta que un día él acabó por destrozarme a mí también. Un día explotó todo lo que él tenía dentro y entonces comprendí que debía alejarme de él. Pronto me di cuenta de que mi vida sin él dejaba de tener sentido. Era lo único que me quedaba. Y al perderlo todo, ya tu vida deja de ser tu vida, ¿entiendes? Cuando uno no tiene nada que perder, tu vida se convierte en un sinsentido que te aplasta. Por todo ello, la odié. La odié con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que decidí que lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarme a ella. Quizá cuando lo haga pueda seguir con mi vida de alguna manera.

-Y… ¿Quién es esa persona? – Inquirió Kirtash al cabo de unos instantes de que ella cesase de hablar.

-Arezin…

-No me suena su nombre. – Dijo Kirtash.

-No te preocupes, pronto no existirá. – Dijo ella tajantemente.

-¿Y por qué no te enfrentaste hoy mismo a ella?

-Aún no me creo preparada para ello. No me mal interpretes. Creo que tengo el nivel suficiente para enfrentarme a ella. Pero creo que mi odio por ella será una desventaja. Esperaré hasta que sepa mirarla a los ojos sin sentir un odio inconmensurable. Hasta que cuando la vea, no vea a la vez todo el horror que ella ha creado.

-¿No crees que es algo injusto que juzgues a esa mujer por el amor que le profesa alguien que tu amas? ¿No es posible que sean los celos o quizá el despecho?

-Guardián, no hagas ofensas de ese tipo te lo advierto. Y menos en lo que respecta a esa mujer. Tú no la conoces.

-Quizá podrías contarme algo de ella.

-Algo de ella… Pues no sabría por dónde empezar. Cómo guardián dudo que conozcas quién es Orochimaru, o Akatsuki.

-No, no conozco a ninguno de ellos. – Contestó Kirtash sinceramente.

-Bueno, entonces te lo explicaré. Ella es una parte de una organización de ninjas de elite que buscan fines idílicos mediante la violencia. Matan a gente inocente y asesinan con el fin de desestabilizar las grandes potencias como la villa de la Hoja. Orochimaru abandonó hace tiempo esa organización aunque sigue atentando, acabando no hace poco con el anterior Hokage, Sarutobi. Ella mantiene un contacto con Orochimaru mientras ayuda a la organización Akatsuki. Según mi última información ahora están detrás de los Bijuu para utilizar su poder en sus fines terroristas.

-Así que ella es una asesina.

-Oportunista, asesina oportunista. Cuando estuvo en nuestra aldea, ella actuó como una persona normal durante bastante tiempo. Revelándole solo sus pensamientos más perturbadores a él. Aunque aún sigue viéndose con el hombre al que amo para convencerlo de alguna manera de que ella no es una asesina como los demás. Aún no comprendo por qué él sigue hablando con esa mujer. El caso es que de alguna manera engañó a Kakashi…

-¿Así que ese hombre es Kakashi? – Dijo Kirtash sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿le conoces?

-Apenas. Sé que es un buen hombre y un buen ninja. – Contestó Kirtash.

-El caso es que él intentó alejarla de aquello pensamientos llegando a enamorarse de ella para que ella acabara alejándose de él con esa organización, dejándole roto. No tardé en descubrir que aquella mujer, antes de llegar a la aldea había asesinado a sangre fría a toda una población ninja oculta. Entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea de decírselo a Kakashi.

"Habíamos quedado, un día como otro cualquiera después de uno de mis viajes. Kakashi me contaba los avances con Arezin. Me contaba lo fuerte que era.

-Es una muchacha increíble, Rin. Cuánto me gustaría que os conocieseis. – Me dijo. Admito que en aquel momento sentía celos por aquella chica. Pero lo que había descubierto en aquel último viaje había cambiado esos celos por protección. Sentía que tenía que proteger a Kakashi de aquella mujer. Era peligrosa. Y veía en sus ojos que cada vez su amor por ella crecía. – Es capaz de hacer cosas que nadie que haya conocido pueda hacer. Aún así sigue distante y fría con la gente. Es realmente extraña y tiene pensamientos que a veces resultan sobrecogedores.

-Ya te dije que esa chica es muy rara. No deberías centrarte tanto en ella.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? ¿Si ni siquiera la conoces?

-Sí la conozco. La he visto alguna vez y sé algunas cosas de ella.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Kakashi. Esa chica es una asesina.

-No lo es. Sólo parece que lo es. En realidad ella es distinta.

-Está jugando contigo Kakashi. Ella sólo quiere más poder. Es una asesina y algún día abandonará esta villa y actuará como tal. Hazme caso, no deberías enseñarle tantas cosas. Aléjate de ella.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque la amas. – Aquel comentario resultó una cuchillada para él.

-¿Y tu que coño sabes?

-Lo sé, Kakashi. Por eso te lo pido, debes alejarte de ella o de lo contrario será peor cuando ella se vaya.

-¡Ya estás otra vez! Ella no se irá. He hablado muchas veces con ella. Ya no piensa como antes.

-Kakashi, esa chica asesinó a todo su clan.

-¡Estupideces! ¡Rin, estoy hasta las narices de que ataques a Arezin por celos!

-Kakashi, no puedo negar lo que siento, pero tampoco podemos negar lo que tú sientes, y solo quiero ayudarte.

-¡No! ¡Lo único que quieres es que me aleje de ella para que sólo esté contigo! Pues lo siento pero no.

-¡Kakashi, escúchame!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Nunca pretendí elegir entre ella y tú, pero viendo que tú no dejas de pedirme que lo haga, será de ti de quien quiera alejarme! ¡Ella nunca me ha pedido nada, nada! ¡Eres tú la que me machacas con confabulaciones e historias estúpidas y eres tú la que piensas que ella es una asesina, pero no lo es, ¿te enteras?! ¡Así que déjame en paz!"

Aquella fue la última conversación que tuve con él.

Desde entonces solo sueño con arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer. Aunque creo que no lo haré. Lo único que quiero hacer es hundirla. Aunque lo que más ansío es contarle todo esto. Contarle todo el daño que ha hecho. Espero que duerma bien por las noches, que no tengo conciencia… Espero que no pueda oír los gritos de sus victimas, porque si lo hiciese, caería en la más profunda desesperación, y ese sería su merecido.

» Hay tantas cosas que ha hecho esa mujer… Tantas vidas apagadas… Tanto dolor sin explicación, sin un motivo lógico…

-Quizá si tenga un motivo. – Dijo Kirtash.

-No hay ninguno. He seguido de cerca algunos pasos de ella. Esta misma noche la he visto hablar con un antiguo conocido de ella. Es una perdida, una farsante. ¿Piensas que yo misma no he tratado de justificarla en innumerables ocasiones? Sí, Hayate, le he intentado. Pero esa mujer no tiene desperdicio.

-En ese caso, espero que cuando os encontréis todo esto cobre un sentido.

-Yo también lo espero. – Dijo ella después de unos instantes tranquilizándose. – Yo también lo espero.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, hola, hola!

Aquí sigue la intrepidante historia. Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores que lo seguís!

**NUEVOS CAMINOS.**

Tardaron un par de días en llegar de nuevo a la aldea dónde habían dejado a Ino con los tres ancianos.

-¡Son ellos! – Gritó Ino desde la lejanía saludando con la mano.

-Esa mujer es Takana de los Setsu-Haifen, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rin.

-Sí es ella. – Contestó Kirtash correspondiendo a Ino con un gesto de saludo.

Se encontraron todos de nuevo cerca de la casa dónde se ocultaban.

-Os he echado de menos. – Dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-Habéis vuelto más pronto de lo previsto, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Preguntó Klaus.

-Tuvieron un pequeño imprevisto con mis padres, ¿verdad? – Dijo Ino dirigiéndose a todos y terminando con su mirada puesta en Kirtash.

-No me digas más, tus sueños. – Dijo Kirtash adivinando. Ella asintió. – Si hubiese sabido que habías dejado todo de esa manera en la villa de la Hoja te hubiese llevado.

-Yo intenté decírtelo. Pero estabas decidido a que me quedara.

-¡Por que no tenía idea de todo esto! – Dijo Kirtash.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Takana al ver que la parejita no podía apartar su atención el uno del otro.

-Ah, ella es… - Comenzó Kirtash.

-Soy Rin. – Dijo ella sin darle tiempo a terminar.

-Espera. ¿Rin? ¿La ninja médico de la hoja? – Preguntó Ino.

-Exacto. Veo que aún hablan algo de mí. – Dijo ella.

-En Konoha todo el mundo sabe casi todo del resto. – Dijo Ino sonriendo. – Pero se decía que habías desaparecido. Muchos dijeron que habías muerto.

-Pues como puedes comprobar soy de carne y hueso. – Dijo ella sonriendo a Ryoma que se acercaba hacia la reunión.

-¿Así que la conoces Ryoma? – Dijo Klaus sin perder detalle.

-Ya veo, estas aquí por Ryoma. Por eso sabes tanto de todo lo del objeto. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Exacto. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera diría que es la misma con la que salimos de Konoha… - Comentó Haku en un susurro que sólo Ino y Takana escucharon.

-Bueno vayamos a dentro. Os prepararé algo de comer. Vamos.

Entraron en la casa y se congregaron alrededor de aquella mesa central de grandes dimensiones.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho. – Comenzó a decir Kirtash. – Gracias a nuestra querida amiga. – Miró a Ino. – La Hokage me pidió que te llevase de vuelta antes de 3 días aparte de este. Debiste avisarme de que medio pueblo me asaltaría como a un secuestrador asesino nada más verme.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso hicieron? Lo siento no esperaba algo así. Es cierto que tuve que marchar sin decirles nada a mi familia, pero…

-¿Y que esperabas que hicieran? Denunciaron tu desaparición como es lógico. Y entonces todos sospecharon de la última persona con la que te vieron desayunando en un popular restaurante de la aldea.

-Lo siento. – Dijo ella. – Si os supone un inconveniente iré yo misma a aclarar todo el asunto.

-No seas tonta. Nosotros iremos también. – Intervino Haku.

-Gracias. – Dijo Ino ante aquellas palabras.

-Por cierto, he pensado que igual podríais ayudarme con… Bueno si no tenéis nada más importante o si os apetece. – Comenzó a Kirtash mirando más bien hacia Takana y Ryoma. El resentimiento entre Klaus y él seguía vigente. – Quizá podríais ayudarme a encontrar a los que están detrás del objeto. Tengo una serie de informes de la Hokage de la Hoja. Me preguntaba si podríamos analizarlos. – La sala se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras todos miraban a Klaus, menos Rin que no entendía nada.

-Claro que te ayudaremos. – Dijo Ryoma el cual recibió una rencorosa mirada de Klaus. – Bueno, al menos yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Yo también podría ayudar. Conozco bastantes organizaciones de todo el mundo. Por ejemplo se bastantes cosas de la organización que nos atacó hace dos días.

-¿Quién os atacó? ¿Fue ese Sheridan de nuevo? – Preguntó Ino seriamente.

-Sí. Esta vez con dos ninjas de gran nivel. Pero no pasó nada.

-De paso que vamos de vuelta a la Hoja podría llevaros a la zona dónde se mueven. Los conozco bastante bien. Sólo queda un poco más al norte su guarida actual.

-Seria de gran utilidad. Pero Haku no debería ir con nosotros entonces. Seria meterse en la boca del lobo.

-En ese caso que él se quede en Konoha. Allí lo protegerán. – Dijo Ino. Haku puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que estupidez! Puedo valerme por mi mismo gracias. – Dijo el chico, pero apenas le escucharon.

-Entonces mañana partiremos hacia allí. Después tendréis que seguir solos. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes. – Dijo Rin dejando su mirada en Kirtash y luego en Ryoma.

-Está bien. – Dijo Kirtash de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Y pretendéis que nosotros nos quedemos haciendo papeleo? – Dijo Klaus con tono irónico, simulando que estaba muy indignado.

-Bueno… - Comenzó a decir Ino tímidamente.

-Sí, Klaus. – Dijo Takana interrumpiendo. – Eres igual que un crío.

-Aguafiestas. – Contestó él.

Momentos después Ryoma y Rin se despidieron del grupo hasta la noche. Aquellos dos tenían algo entre manos, eso era claro. El resto se quedaron en la casa discutiendo y revisando los informes de la Hokage Tsunade. Haku en varias ocasiones quiso cambiar el plan de los días posteriores pues no quería quedarse en Konoha. A lo que saltó Takana como si fuera su madre:

-Si no quieres quedarte en Konoha entonces te quedarás aquí conmigo.

Haku acabó aceptando aquel "malévolo" plan.

Momentos después de mirar aquellos papeles parecía que la relación entre Kirtash y Klaus volvía a la normalidad. No habían sacado mucho en claro con aquella cantidad de nombres y datos. Habían llegado a la conclusión de hacer una lista con todos los que pudiesen tener algo que ver. Después del inevitable viaje a Konoha, comenzarían la búsqueda de la lista por la banda de Sheridan al Norte.

Cuando dejaron de rabilar en el papeleo Kirtash se fue a la habitación para tumbarse un rato. Tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza. El comienzo de la búsqueda, la pelea con Sheridan y sus compañeros, ¿qué era lo que Rin y Ryoma estarían haciendo? Sabía que podía confiar en los dos pero de alguna manera eran los que más le desconcertaban. Las últimas batallas habían sido impactantes. El aura negra de Haku, aquella técnica devastadora de Rin… Era muy misterioso.

Absorto en sus pensamientos Kirtash no se dio cuenta que Ino llevaba un tiempo a su lado. Le había seguido hasta la habitación sin que el reparase en ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Kirtash algo sorprendido. – Pensé que estarías con el resto.

-Te echaba de menos. – Dijo ella que no dejaba de desviar su mirada de un ojo a otro de Kirtash.

-¿Me echabas de menos? ¿Tan mal te trató Takana? – Dijo Kirtash algo esquivo.

-No, que va. Me ha tratado muy bien. Pero echaba de menos tu voz, tu mirada…

-¿Y no echas de menos a tus padres?

-Lo siento, Kirtash. No quería que ocurriese eso.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-En realidad si los echo un poco de menos. Sé que no están pasando por un buen momento, pero decidí no decírselo. Empeoraría las cosas. Seguramente no me hubiesen dejado marchar. Ya ves que en el momento que te vieron se abalanzaron sobre ti. Sé que me necesitan, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada a su lado.

-Te quieren mucho.

-Lo sé. Pero se preocupan demasiado. Y se preocupan demasiado por la familia y su imagen. Es algo que no me gusta, pero he de asumirlo.

-Tienes suerte de tener a tus padres… - Dijo Kirtash desviando su mirada al techo.

-Sí, eso es cierto. – La conversación se detuvo durante un breve espacio de tiempo. – Oye Kirtash. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Rin? ¿Por qué Haku la mira con cierto miedo?

-Ah, fue por la pelea con Sheridan y aquellos tipos. Pocos momentos después de que comenzásemos a luchar algo extraño sucedió. Rin usó una técnica con un humo venenoso que hizo que el cuerpo de uno de los compañeros de Sheridan de alguna manera implosionase. Fue realmente algo extraño. Hizo que Sheridan y su otro compañero, una mujer, huyesen. Tenías que haber visto el estado del cuerpo de aquel hombre. Por su aura diría que era un hombre bastante fuerte, es increíble como en tan poco tiempo y sin esfuerzo Rin hiciese aquella extraña técnica y acabase con él. Por eso Haku está impactado.

-Resulta algo aterrador. – Comentó Ino. – Pero es de esperar que tenga ese poder. Estaba en el grupo con Kakashi y un Uchija cuando era joven. No es para menos. Parece mentira que una ninja médico utilice técnicas tan espeluznantes. Y sobretodo llama la atención por como se comporta y sonríe. No parece alguien que pudiese matar de esa manera tan cruel.

-Cuando la conocimos actuaba de una manera más misteriosa. – Comentó Kirtash.

-Ah, por eso Haku hizo aquel comentario de que parecía otra.

-Puede ser. Yo no lo oí.

-Y… ¿por qué te miró cuando dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes?

-¿Eso son celos? – Preguntó Kirtash divertido.

-¡No!, no. Sólo curiosidad.

-Nada, me miró por algo que me contó.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Serás cotilla! No te lo voy a contar. Son cosas de ella, si quieres más información tendrás que hablar con Rin.

-Vale, vale. Ya veo que no sueltas prenda.

-Bueno te he contado todo lo que pasó mientras fuimos a Konoha. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hiciste tú por aquí?

-Nada en espacial. Takana me ha enseñado muchas cosas de las Revelaciones. Aparte de eso nada relevante. Salvo mis sueños. Soñé con una mujer que no conozco de nada. Aquella mujer estaba hablando con un hombre que parecía como su jefe. Pero de alguna manera no podía entender lo que decían. Así que no me aportó muchos datos nuevos, salvo que seguramente ellos están relacionados con esta misión. El resto del tiempo soñaba con dónde estabas. Como si tuviera una conexión contigo. Pero tú siempre estabas durmiendo y no podía ver nada más. – Estuvieron unos instantes callados.

-Ya veo. Presiento que encontraremos algunas respuestas a todo esto cuando Rin nos lleve hacia Sheridan. – El silencio volvió.

-Bueno iré a ayudar a Takana. Quiere hacer algo especial para esta noche. – Dijo Guiñando en ojo. Le besó en la frente a Kirtash y se alejó sonriendo.

Aquel beso le desconcertó un poco, pero decidió dormir un rato.

Mientras la ayudaba, Takana volvió a preguntar a Ino sobre aquel tema que tanto habían hablado mientras Haku y Kirtash habían estado en Konoha.

-¿Qué tal te fue con él? – preguntó Takana.

-Pues sigue como siempre. Evitando nuestra relación. No entiendo por qué lo hace.

-Es el guardián. Ya te expliqué lo que significaba, es realmente fácil de entender que no quiera aumentar vuestra relación.

-Lo sé, Takana. Sabes que me quejo por quejar. ¡Pero es que es tan frustrante!

Takana comenzó a cantar la canción que Ino ya había escuchado por Kirtash hacía tiempo.

-Esa canción… Le trae muchos recuerdos. Se pone muy triste cuando la oye.

-Yo misma le enseñé esa canción a su madre. Ella la cantaba bastante, le encantó desde que se la di a conocer. Seguramente le recordará a su madre. Klaus no quiere contarme nada, pero se que algo le sucedió. Y no esperes que Kirtash cuente algo. Ese chico es un océano de secretos y dudas. En cierto modo admiro que siga teniendo ese humor.

-Entonces, ¿conociste a su madre?

-Sí, hace muchos años. Fue cuando Klaus y yo llegamos a un pueblecito dónde nos quedamos un buen tiempo. Bueno, yo me quedaría un buen tiempo, Klaus siguió viviendo allí siempre. Aún tiene su casa allí aunque apenas tiene tiempo para pisarla. Allí conocimos a los padres de Kirtash. Ella se llamaba Kaíla. Ya estaba embarazada de Kirtash cuando llegamos. Era una mujer alegre y muy habladora. Si había algo que debía saberse sólo tenías que preguntarle a ella. Pasábamos tiempo juntas entre las tareas del pueblo y en las pequeñas fiestas. Después de tener a Kirtash empezó a tener problemas con su marido y se volvió más cerrada. Ya no hablaba mucho y no nos veíamos apenas. Pronto su marido marchó. Nunca supinos exactamente a dónde, se habían vuelto muy reservados y nadie sabía lo que les pasaba. Dos años más tarde se enteró que su marido había muerto. Entonces vino a mí para contármelo. No quiso contarme los detalles, sólo quería olvidarlos. Así que le enseñé esta canción. Ella quería muchísimo al padre de Kirtash, no dejaba de cantar aquella canción después de lo ocurrido. Yo no tardé en marchar del pueblo. Pero Klaus y alguna gente de allí me dijeron que no tardó en volver a ser la que era. Quizá la alegría de Kirtash le devolvió la vida, o quizá era su manera de enfrentarse a la situación. No lo sé. Murió a los pocos años…

-Es realmente triste. Me gustaría saber algo más. Me gustaría poder ayudar y consolar a Kirtash.

-No desistas. Puede que un día te lo cuente. Aunque no creo que sepa muchos detalles ya que era un niño aun muy pequeño. – Se quedó un rato pensativa. – Klaus es quien tiene todas las respuestas. Pero algo debió de suceder que se empeña en no soltar prenda. Es extraño porque siempre hasta ese momento me lo había contado todo.

-Gracias de todas maneras Takana. – Dijo Ino y la abrazó con sentimiento.

Nada nuevo ocurrió en la cena. Takana e Ino había preparado toda una variedad de platos realmente buenos. Seguramente aquella sería la última reunión en la que estarían todos ellos. Rieron, comieron, bebieron discutieron y hasta cantaron. Aquella fue una gran noche a recordar, ya que las próximas no serían tan buenas. Antes de la medianoche todos se fueron a acostar. Al día siguiente todos ellos abandonarían la casa. Debían descansar para el viaje.


	12. Chapter 12

**ATANDO CABOS.**

Temprano se levantaron para desayunar un banquete de torrijas, tostadas y tortitas. "Aquello si que era un desayuno" pensaron todos con su mente puesta en los próximos que tendrían. La despedida no fue muy larga. Pronto cada cual seguía su camino.

-Debemos apresurarnos. – Dijo Rin. – Me gustaría dejaros en la guarida de ese tal Sheridan antes de tres días.

Todos atendieron a las palabras de la ninja y apresuraron el paso.

No tardarían ni dos días en llegar a la villa de la Hoja sin imprevistos.

Al llegar a la aldea Rin se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica. A Ino le llamó la atención que se tomase tantas molestias por que nadie de la aldea supiera que estaba viva. Cruzaron las puertas sin problemas ya que los guardias habían reconocido a Ino y a Kirtash al instante. Nada más entrar en la zona urbanizada una mujer que conocía a Ino comenzó a gritar la noticia.

-¡Ino está aquí! ¡Ino ha vuelto! – Gritaba y algunas personas comenzaron a hacer coro de la nueva.

La mujer se acercó a Ino y esta sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo hija. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Estábamos preocupadísimos. Me alegra tanto que hallas vuelto. – La abrazó y después Ino se dirigió al grupo.

-Kirtash, iré a aclarar las cosas con mi familia, mientras podéis ir a hablar con Tsunade.

-Está bien. Luego nos veremos en la plaza delante del edificio de la Hokage, ¿vale? Espero que no tengas muchos problemas. – Dijo Kirtash.

Ella asintió y se alejó con la mujer hablando. Rin seguía inmóvil, totalmente de incógnito.

-Haku si quieres puedes dar una vuelta a ver si ves a Naruto o lo que quieras.

-No te preocupes, iré con vosotros a ver a la Hokage. Soy parte de la misión. Además ya vi a Naruto hace poco y seguramente esté en alguna misión. No hace falta molestarle.

Kirtash, Rin y Haku se dirigieron al edificio de la Hokage mientras alguien les estaba observando. Ino llegaba ya a su casa por el otro lado de la aldea de Konoha. Allí todos la esperaban esperando una buena explicación. Agradecían a la mujer que la había acompañado que la hubiese llevado hasta allí y su preocupación, pero como la madre de Ino bien sabía aquella mujer buscaba más el cotilleo que cualquier otra cosa. Así que trasladaron la conversación a puerta cerrada dentro del salón de su casa.

Allí Ino les explicó que aquello había sido una equivocación, Kirtash no la había raptado ni nada malo le había ocurrido. Al contrario, aquello de alguna manera la había liberado de la tensión que aún se notaba en aquella casa. Les comentaba que por decisión propia había acompañado a aquel hombre y que necesitaba tiempo para terminar lo que había empezado junto a él. No entró mucho en detalles y les dijo únicamente lo imprescindible. Que Kirtash buscaba un objeto muy importante que le habían robado y que ella podía ayudarle.

Los padres después de oír su explicación comenzaron a argumentar en contra de aquella estúpida, en su opinión, misión. La necesitaban allí para que atendiese la tienda y los ayudasen con su abuela, la cual necesitaba demasiada atención y su padre tenía que marcharse a una nueva misión. Debía ayudar a su madre pues ella no podía hacerlo todo. No había tiempo ahora de expediciones y caprichos. Aquello era serio y no les había gustado nada lo que había hecho. Ino pensaba que en parte tenían razón, pero no quería contarles más de lo debido, aunque con ello pudiese justificarse. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. No sería fácil convencerles y aquella conversación parecía que duraría horas. No podía retrasar la misión más de lo debido así que aceptó lo que sus padres querían imponerle por el momento. No podía irse ahora sin más. Decidió aplazar aquella conversación y dejar que Kirtash y los demás siguiesen al Norte y aclarasen las cosas con la banda de aquel tal Sheridan. Ya los alcanzaría más tarde.

Así, aceptó las condiciones de sus padres y se encaminó para dar la mala noticia a Kirtash.

Kirtash entró a la sala de la Hokage con la ya conocida reverencia.

-Veo que eres un hombre de palabra. – Le dijo la Hokage que no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Demasiada bebida? – Preguntó Kirtash.

-Una mala noche. – Contestó rotunda Tsunade.

-Ya hemos zanjado el tema de la desaparición de Ino. Ahora mismo esta en su casa.

-Por fin dejaran de darme la lata esos malditos con el condenado tema. – Dijo la Hokage apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio soltando un gran suspiro.

-Tsunade, te veo agotada. – Dijo Rin.

-Rin… Aún no me acostumbro a volver a oír tu voz. ¿Ya puedo decir que has vuelto?

-No. Lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie sepa nada. No sería bueno para nadie.

-Aún no lo entiendo Rin. Vienes cubierta como una extraña a la aldea que es tu hogar. Aquí te conocemos, no tienes que darnos explicaciones de nada. ¿Por qué narices no quieres que nadie sepa de ti?

-Es… una larga historia.

-Excusas. – Contestó Tsunade. – No sé cuanto tiempo más podré mantener este estúpido secreto.

-Aguanta al menos un tiempo más. No será mucho. Aún tengo unos asuntos pendientes que tratar.

-Está bien. – Dijo la Hokage cansada, sin ánimos de seguir con aquel tema. - ¿Y ahora a donde os dirigís?

-Iremos al Norte. Visitaremos a una banda de mercenarios que vive en el país de la cascada. Creemos que podrían tener que ver con el custodio. – Dijo Kirtash sin pretender dar más información.

-En el país de la Cascada… No tengo a nadie allí que pueda ayudaros, lo siento.

-No se preocupe, es innecesario.

-En fin, espero que tengáis más suerte que yo. Espero que lo encontréis y al menos termine uno de los temas que rondan mi cabeza. Creo que hay más cosas que mi abuelo podría esconder… Y me estreso. Bueno entonces hasta la vista.

Allí la dejaron apoyada con los ojos cerrados de cansancio.

-Está mujer es realmente rara. – Comentó Haku que hasta el momento se había mantenido en completo silencio.

Cuando salieron del edificio allí estaba Ino esperándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento chicos. Tengo que separarme del grupo. Al menos durante un tiempo. Tengo problemas con mi familia y tengo que ayudarles. Lo siento de veras pero aun no puedo ir.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Haku el cual tenía más confianza con ella y era con la que mejor se llevaba del grupo.

-Mi padre se marcha a una misión y mi madre no puede atender la tienda, necesita que la ayude. Además están demasiado enfadados en este momento para decirles que me largo otra vez sin más. Aún así espero no tardar mucho en poder ir detrás de vosotros.

-¿Cómo vas a ir detrás de nosotros? No sabrás donde vamos a estar. – Dijo Haku.

-Lo sabré créeme. – Dijo Ino guiñándole el ojo a Kirtash el cual estaba demasiado callado. No le gustaba la idea de que no pudiese venir con ellos.

-Lo siento por meteros prisa pero necesito salir cuanto antes. Como os dije quiero llegar mañana a la guarida de esa banda para poder atender unos asuntos lo antes posible. – Intervino Rin con prudencia.

-No te preocupes. Ya os cogeré en otro momento. – Dijo Ino y se despidió con un abrazo de los dos chicos. De Rin se despidió de una manera más formal. – Nos veremos pronto.

-Hasta pronto – Dijo Haku.

-Hasta luego. – Se despidió Kirtash alzando la mano mientras ella se marchaba.

Sin más demora, emprendieron el camino hacía el país de la Cascada. Llevaban recorrido un trecho cuando de pronto oyeron un silbido. Tanto Haku como Kirtash se pusieron alerta. Haku adoptó una posición de defensa mientras Kirtash advertía aquel sonido con un giro de la cabeza. Rin se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba aquel sonido nada más oírlo. No esperaba encontrarse con él ahora. Había notado que los había seguido por Konoha, pero había optado por no hacer nada al respecto. Aunque sentía que tenía que hablar con él. Eso acortaría en cierto modo sus planes.

-Seguid vosotros el camino. Yo iré a ver lo que pasa. – Dijo Rin y de un salto se perdió entre los árboles de uno de los lados del camino. Haku y Kirtash obedecieron sin darle importancia.

Allí estaba aquel hombre. Después de tanto tiempo no había cambiado apenas nada.

-Veo que ni siquiera paras un rato para poder hablar. – Dijo la figura.

-No pretendía hablar contigo. Tampoco esperaba que me descubrieses ahora. – Dijo Rin observando a aquel hombre. – Kakashi…

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-¿Pensabas que no te reconocería envuelta en esas ropas?

-Esperaba que fuera así. Pero alguien te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad? Creo imaginarme quien fue… - Contestó Rin.

-¿Desde cuando te paseas por la aldea sin que me entere, Rin?

-Desde que tú me pediste que me marchase. No quise molestarte. – Dijo Rin algo molesta.

-Rin, sabes que fue un error. Sabes que no lo hice apropósito. No quería que te alejaras de mí de esa manera. Aquel día estaba molesto por otra cosa.

-Pues yo vi muy claro que no querías volver a verme.

-No es cierto. Quizá me sinceré demasiado y has interpretado lo que no es. Contigo hablaba demasiado y a veces no controlo lo que digo. Tenía la confianza de que lo entenderías.

-¿Qué lo entendería? ¿El qué? ¿Que actuases como un estúpido o que me atacases donde más me duele? Yo no lo veo como una manera de sincerarse.

-Lo siento, Rin. No quería que acabase así y lo sabes. Me pasé y no quería hacerlo, pero me dejé llevar por la ira. Aquel día fue un cúmulo de malos momentos y no debí pagarlo contigo. Lo siento de veras.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió que pueda justificarte? – Preguntó Rin poniendo a prueba aquella excusa.

-Me había enfadado con Arezin antes de ir a verte. Tuvimos una charla un tanto acalorada. Estaba algo ofuscado y entonces me dijiste aquellas cosas y…

-No es justificación, Kakashi.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero pedirte perdón. Quería aprovechar ahora que por fin puedo volver a verte y no se si lo volveré a hacer. No quería que nuestra relación acabase de aquella manera…

-Kakashi… No hace falta que pidas perdón. En todo caso soy yo la que tiene que pedírtelo.

-No seas ridícula. ¿Por qué ibas a tener que hacerlo?

-No… quiero decírtelo. – Dijo ella apartando la mirada. Él se acercó lentamente y levantó su cara para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin? – No obtuvo respuesta. Una lágrima cayó de los húmedos ojos de Rin.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ninja. El trato de tranquilizarla.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rin? – Preguntó él empezando a preocuparse.

-No… no quiero, no puedo decírtelo. – Dijo ella tratando de controlar los sollozos. – Es algo horrible.

-Shh, tranquilízate. No pasa nada.

-Debo irme. Tengo que llevar al guardián al país de la Cascada. – Dijo ella parando de llorar y evitando aquel momento.

-No, Rin. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Dímelo, por favor. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte y hacerte un favor para enmendar lo que hice aquella vez.

-No puedo Kakashi. Perdóname.

-Sí puedes, ahora Arezin no está. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tenías razón. Ella me dejó. No quiero volver a perderte.

-Lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme Kakashi. – Dijo ella mientras una nueva lágrima fue llevada por el viento mientras la mujer echaba a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Kakashi se quedó allí paralizado. Lo había notado. Algo había notado.

Cuando Rin volvió a encontrarse con sus compañeros ya no había rastro alguno de sentimientos en su expresión.

-Veo que ya no llevas la capa. ¿Era un enemigo? – Preguntó Kirtash.

-No, sólo alguien que se había parado al lado del camino.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? – Preguntó Haku perspicazmente.

-Me entretuve. – Dijo ella sin más. – Tenemos que desviarnos por aquí.

Continuaron camino hasta el anochecer. Decidieron no hospedarse en el pueblo pues seguramente la banda de mercenarios se percatarían de su presencia. Estaban muy cerca y tendrían secuaces o gente que podría informarles de aquellos "extraños viajeros".

-Mañana, no muy avanzada la mañana llegaremos al río que lleva a la guarida de su banda. Allí os dejaré. Tendréis que seguir el río arriba hasta encontrar una gran cascada con un pequeño lago. Es algo típico pero su guarida está detrás de la cascada. Son gente con un extraño sentido del humor y cierto gusto por ese tipo de tradiciones. Os aconsejo que primero investiguéis el lugar. Quizá sea demasiado precipitado irrumpir de buenas a primeras.

-Gracias, Rin. – Dijo Kirtash. – Sería más fácil si fuésemos alguno más, pero entiendo que tengas otras cosas que hacer.

-Gracias Kirtash. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas o al menos que esto te lleve a algo. Sino puede que volvamos a vernos dentro de unos días y entonces pueda intentar ayudarte otra vez. Pero ahora hay asuntos que debo atender.

-Echo de menos la comida de Ino. – Dijo Haku cambiando de tema. – Este estofado es una mierda.

-Deja de quejarte y come. – Contestó Kirtash.

-Es cierto. Esta poco hecho y tiene demasiados y enormes tropezones. – Todos rieron ante ese comentario.

-Tienes razón. Soy una pésima cocinera. – Dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Veis, como dije debimos sacar las galletas que nos dio Takana. – Dijo Kirtash que desde el primer momento se había mostrado descontento con aquella idea del estofado.

-¡Gran idea! – Dijo Haku. – Calentaré algo de leche.

Al día siguiente se despidieron de Rin justo antes del mediodía. Habían dormido algo de más y se les había hecho algo tarde. Rin siguió su camino mientras Haku y Kirtash se encaminaron solos río arriba. No siguieron ningún sendero para no llamar mucho la atención. Aunque se encontraron a alguna gente pescando pero apenas repararon en ellos y luego no encontraron más gente en horas de camino.

Cuando empezaron a oír una gran cascada a lo lejos empezaron a moverse más sigilosamente y dejaron de hablar sobre que iban a cenar aquella noche. El tema de la comida se había convertido en una obsesión en Haku desde que Ino no estaba. No podía faltar un sustituto. Kirtash seguía sin entender porque la gente se molestaba tanto con el tema de la comida.

No tardaron en llegar a un lago en cuyo fondo se veía una cascada de varios metros de alto. Aquel sitio tenía toda la pinta de ser el que Rin les había descrito. No se veía a nadie así que bordearon sin inconveniente el lago hasta quedarse a una distancia prudencial de la cascada, y por tanto, de la entrada a la guarida. Kirtash le indicó a Haku que esperara en uno de los árboles mientras el echaba un vistazo a la entrada. Se acercó hasta la cascada por la abertura entre el agua y la roca y echó un vistazo al interior de la cueva. Entonces vio dos cuerpos en el suelo. Eran dos mujeres. Tenían signos de lucha y ambas tenían una herida de hoja de espada con toda la pinta de estar envenenadas. Las había matado con una hoja de espada cubierta de algún veneno de color negruzco. Se aseguró de que aquello no era un genjutsu o alguna trampa. Luego le hizo unas señas a Haku para que le siguiera.

-Debieron de recibir un ataque hace muy poco. – Susurró Kirtash. – No parece una coincidencia, seguramente tenga algo que ver con todo esto.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una sala bastante amplia. No había nadie allí. Abrieron una puerta que había a otra pequeña sala pero allí solo encontraron un pequeño almacén. No parecía que les hubieran robado ni nada por el estilo. Era un ataque premeditado, personal. En ese momento vieron el cuerpo del hombre que había matado Rin, o más bien, lo que quedaba de él. Sheridan y su compañera habían pasado por allí.

De pronto apareció una mujer a su espalda.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué es lo que buscáis?

-Busco lo que robasteis en el santuario de la aldea de la piedra.

-¿Santuario? ¿La aldea de la piedra? ¿De qué coño hablas chico? Debería matarte por entrar en mi guarida sin permiso.

-Sabéis bien de lo que hablo. – Dijo Kirtash sin echarse atrás.

-Jefa, el que está detrás de él es el chico. – Dijo la mujer que ya conocíamos: Asuka.

-Así que estos son el guardián y el chico que quiere ese estúpido hombre. Hemos perdido a todos los demás en esta ridícula misión. ¡Ese hombre me pone de los nervios! ¿Y dónde coño está Sheridan?

-Se fue hace un rato, poco después de que llegásemos.

-Qué listo, como siempre se marcha cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Menudo un imbécil. – Dijo la mujer que se le notaba muy alterada. – Me saca de quicio. Cuando todo pase vendrá sacando pecho… Hombres…

Kirtash y Haku observaban atónitos la escenita que aquella mujer estaba montando.

-Lo siento Guardián. Aquí no está lo que buscas. Nosotros solo trabajábamos para un hombre, aunque ahora todo apunta a que tenga que acabar con ese hombre.

-Entonces dígame quién es ese hombre.

-Estoy de muy mal humor, no me gusta que me vengan con exigencias. – Dijo ella y después se dirigió a Asuka. – ¿Te puedes creer que el estúpido ese no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso? Ni siquiera quiere pagarnos la parte que nos debe. Pero Asuka esto no puede quedar así.

-Pero jefa, han atacado la guarida mientras no estábamos. Yilian y Megan han muerto. No podemos ir a por él ahora.

-Asuka, Ahora esos estúpidos mercenarios de pacotilla no me interesan. Luego nos encargaremos de eso. Sólo son unos aprovechados de la situación. Seguramente Yilian y Megan les provocaron tantas bajas únicamente ellas dos que tendremos tiempo suficiente para recuperarnos. Has de llamar a los guerreros que tenemos en el pueblo y que arreglen todo esto y entierren los cuerpos como es debido. Ah, y envía unos a buscar a Sheridan, estoy harta de que se marche en el momento menos oportuno. Yo iré a por ese hombre. Esto es personal. Nadie se ríe de mí, ni de nosotros, te lo aseguro. Después nos encargaremos de erradicar a esos mercenarios y sus ridículas armas de juguete con ese pringoso y asqueroso veneno. Te dejo al cargo de todo mientras esté fuera.

-Sí, señora. – Dijo Asuka y se marchó corriendo.

-Menuda confianza, dejarte sola frente a nosotros dos. – Dijo Kirtash con cierto tono burlón.

-No necesito a nadie más. – Dijo ella sin darle importancia a sus palabras y cogiendo algunas cosas del almacén.

-Si sigues ignorándome tendré que usar la fuerza. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Yo misma te llevaré hasta él. Los enemigos de mis enemigos son ahora mis amigos.

-Habéis perdido a vuestros mejores guerreros, ¿qué será del clan de los ocho?

-Sólo estamos en jaque, querido guardián, aun quedan piezas en el tablero.

-No es por meterme en otros asuntos pero te veo en mala situación. – Dijo Kirtash. – Solo te quedan dos de los ocho y simples peones y digamos que uno de los fuertes se fue con la época de vacas flacas.

-Sigo diciendo que te metas en tu camisa. En peores situaciones me he encontrado. Ahora me voy. Si queréis encontrar al hombre que quería al chico seguidme, sino quedaos ahí. A mí me da igual. – Dijo la mujer cargando una mochila al hombro con todas las cosas que había recogido y echando a andar.

Haku y Kirtash se miraron aun algo sorprendidos con todo aquello pero decidieron seguir a la mujer.

-¿El tío ese, está muy lejos de aquí? – Preguntó Haku.

-A unas millas al Este. Llegando al país del trueno. – Dijo ella. – Será un camino algo largo, así que hagamos un pacto, yo no os ataco y vosotros no me molestáis.

-Qué bien. – Contestó Haku. – Parece que nunca dejaremos de ir de un lado para otro.

-¿No te gusta el turismo? – Dijo ella con un deje de ironía. Haku torció el gesto y miró hacia otro lado. – Por cierto, soy Kyoko.

-Encantado, yo soy Hayate. Y este es Haku.

-Sí, sí. El guardián y el chico. Está todo controlado. – Dijo ella y comenzó una marcha más veloz.


	13. Chapter 13

**INO Y SAKURA**

Ino se despertó sobresaltada después de aquel sueño y se levantó bruscamente. Había aplazado demasiado el marcharse de aquella casa. No veía el momento para abandonar a su pobre madre. No quería dejarla así sola. Pero después de aquel sueño debía hacerlo.

No había tiempo que perder. Así que decidió ir a buscar a su amiga Sakura a la cual no veía ni se hablaba mucho desde hacía tiempo. Aquello de Sasuke las había separado demasiado. No era justo pedirle aquello en ese momento, pero no veía otra solución. Esperaba que aún quedara algo de la amistad que hubo en su momento.

Atravesó las calles que separaban su casa de la de ella corriendo. Aún era de noche y hacía un frío invernal, pero Ino no lo notó. El sudor provocado por el agitado sueño y la rapidez con la que se dirigía hacia el hogar de su amiga no le permitió notar ese frío.

Cuando llegó a la puerta trató de parar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la sobresaltada respiración. Después de unos segundos comenzó a tirar pequeñas piedras a la habitación de su vieja amiga. Al tercer golpe una tenue luz se prendió. Ino pensó en la lámpara que tenía Sakura al lado derecho de su cama, la cual habían roto en innumerables ocasiones jugando cuando eran unas crías. Una sonrisa asomó en su serio rostro. Entonces vio a Sakura a través del cristal de la ventana y su cara de desconcierto. Cuando vio que era Ino no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto de desdén y de aborrecimiento hacia ella pero igualmente abrió la ventana. Cuando el cristal hubo desaparecido entre ellas Sakura notó la urgencia y la cara de angustia de su antigua colega.

-¿Qué ocurre Ino? – Preguntó Sakura entre dormida y sobresaltada ante el gesto de la chica rubia.

-Sakura, necesito que me ayudes. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

-Espera un momento que me ponga algo de abrigo y baje. Por cierto, ¿qué coño haces en pijama con el frío que hace?

-Tenía prisa. – Contestó Ino con una media sonrisa.

-Te bajaré algo anda. – Dijo Sakura alejándose de la ventana.

Ino no tuvo que esperar mucho a que la chica de los cabellos rosados apareciese con una gorda bata y un abrigo para ella.

-Gracias, Sakura.

-Bueno, y ¿qué es eso que quieres pedirme y que solo yo puedo hacer?

-Necesito que hagas el favor de ayudar a mi madre y de que no monte un revuelo como la ultima vez mientras estoy fuera unos días. Por favor. – Dijo Ino con cara de pena. – Se que tenemos nuestras diferencias y que he sido un poco estúpida contigo últimamente pero no puedo confiar en nadie más. – Sakura se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-¿Y por qué pedirme este favor y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que vuelvas aquí y tires piedras a mi ventana a estas horas de la noche?

-Es una larga historia. Te juro que te la contaré pero tengo prisa necesito marchar lo antes posible. Unos amigos están en peligro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sakura, es una historia muy larga y algo extraña. Necesito ayudarles. ¿Puedo contar contigo? ¿Me encubrirás hasta que regrese?

-Me parece increíble que me pidas esto sin ninguna explicación y después de todo lo que ha pasado… - Se miraron unos segundos. – Pero te ayudaré.

Ino se lanzó a abrazarla y la abrazó durante un buen rato, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a sentir esa amistad que tanto habían aparcado por una estupidez. Y lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante el abrazo, pero dejó que lo hiciera y lo correspondió.

Cuando se separaron Ino se lo agradeció y sonrió.

-No hay de qué, Ino. Sabias que podías contar conmigo, que aun somos amigas a pesar de todas esas cosas que pasaron. Lo veo en tus ojos… Veo tu miedo y lo urgente que es esto. Estas enamorada, ¿verdad? No son unos simples amigos. – Ino le dirigió una mirada llena de significado y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sakura la interrumpió. - ¿Pero a que esperas chica? Vete ya. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. No pierdas el tiempo, yo te encubriré – concluyó guiñando el ojo. Entonces Ino se lanzó a darle un nuevo abrazo aún más fuerte pero breve.

-Gracias, Sakura. Te debo mucho más de lo que te imaginas… - Dijo Ino a modo de despedida y entonces salió corriendo de nuevo a su casa.

Sakura se quedó allí aún asombrada por el momento. Así de rápido y sin ningún esfuerzo volvían a ser amigas, aunque sentía algún que otro rencor, pero sabía que pronto lo arreglarían. De pronto comenzó a llover.

-Ino… - Comenzó a decir Sakura mientras miraba hacia el cielo y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente su cara. – Esto no es buena señal.

Si no hubiese sido por aquel abrigo que Sakura le había prestado, Ino hubiese llegado empapada a casa. Aunque poco le importaría, pues su cabeza era un cúmulo de sentimientos y pensamientos. Se alegraba tanto de volver a contar con Sakura que incluso llegó a sentirse eufórica. Pero en ese momento volvió a su mente aquel sueño, o más bien pesadilla, que nunca debería tornarse realidad. Recordó que debía darse prisa y evitar que aconteciese todo lo que en su mente había visto. Todo lo que ese extraño vínculo le exponía en sus sueños…

Sin perder un instante y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se vistió, cogió todas las cosas que necesitaba, se preparó la comida necesaria para el viaje y salió como un rayo por la puerta. Antes de torcer la calle en dirección a sus compañeros echó una última mirada hacia su casa.

-Gracias a todos por todo… Lo siento mamá… Espero poder volver con vida.

Sin más dilación se dirigió a corriendo a dónde sus sueños le dirigían.

Kirtash, Haku y Kyoko llevaban un par de días caminando hacia su destino. Ya no les quedaba mucho para llegar. Tardarían un día más según las direcciones de aquella mujer mercenaria. En aquellos dos días apenas habían hablado con ella pues estaba algo susceptible y únicamente contestaba con sarcasmos y frases cortantes. Así que Haku y Kirtash se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos sin darle mucha importancia a la mujer.

La cosa cambió al llegar la noche del último día de camino.

-Hoy dormiremos aquí. Debemos guardar una distancia prudencial con el enemigo hasta que recobremos fuerzas y estemos preparados.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si fuese la jefa? – Dijo Haku que llevaba todo aquel tiempo quejándose por aquello.

-Haz lo que te de la gana mocoso insolente. No os necesito. – Dijo ella sin más y dejó el equipaje para acampar.

-Vamos, Haku. Déjala. Está acostumbrada a ello y de todas maneras nosotros no sabemos a donde nos dirigimos así que eso la convierte en guía. Que aunque no sea jefa, manda lo suyo.

-Gracias, guardián. Muy amable de tu parte, pero se defenderme sola.

-Permíteme que lo dude. – Comentó Haku.

-¿Quieres cerrar el pico, criajo? ¿Crees que eres algo más, que eres el niño elegido? ¡Deja de tocarme las narices o te daré unos cachetes en el culo!

-¡Atrévete y te cortaré las manos!

-¡Calma pueblo! – Interrumpió Kirtash. – Tenemos un enemigo común, así que dejad vuestras diferencias para después de mañana. – Ambos se miraron con rabia contenida pero dando la razón a Kirtash.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados y ya preparando una cena ligera volvieron a entablar conversación.

-A ver chicos. Me caéis bastante bien así que os enseñaré un poco la situación. El hombre que me contrató es un hombre poderoso. Tiene un enorme palacio lleno de sorpresas. Debéis estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Cualquier trampa, cualquier jugarreta o ilusión. Estamos en su terreno y eso complica un poco las cosas. Dicen que es un hechicero de magia antigua, pero yo creo que es un ninja cualquiera. Aún así no hay que menospreciarle ni menospreciar lo que dice la gente. Ahora, en mi opinión el chico debería quedarse aquí. No sería muy sensato dejarle en bandeja de plata su objetivo.

-Yo iré. Me da igual lo que opines.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Kyoko, pero no voy a atar a Haku. Si quiere venir que lo haga. Si nosotros no tenemos éxito, quien quiera que sea ese tío lo encontrará igual. A lo mejor entre los tres hacemos algo más. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Bueno solo era una sugerencia. – Aclaró Kyoko. – He perdido a tanta gente ya que no me gustaría que se quedase con la suya ese capullo. Espero retorcerle el cuello como a un pollo.

-Así que el grupo de los ocho ha sido completamente destruido…

-Aún no. Aún quedamos Asuka y yo. Y Sheridan no tardará en aparecer… Aunque le retorcería el cuello a él también…

-¿Y eso? ¿No sería contraproducente acabar con lo poco que queda de tu grupo? – Dijo Haku en tono de burla.

-Puede ser. Pero Sheridan es un engreído estúpido. Me obligó a encomendarle a él la misión de secuestrarte… para acabar con todos sus esbirros muertos. Incluso su amante, no puedo negar que odiaba a esa mujer, pero es que no me parece forma de librarse de alguien… Ese tío es un cerdo. Si quería dejarla que se lo dijese. Pero no, el tiene que mantenerla bajo sus faldas hasta el final… Seguro que aún irá a visitarla al hospital… Qué asco.

-Así que te gusta ese hombre. – Comentó Kirtash.

-¡¿Pero que coño estás diciendo imbécil?! ¿Gustarme? ¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba. – Espetó ella.

-Si si si si… - Respondió sarcásticamente Haku. Kyoko le fulminó con la más terrible de sus miradas.

-En fin… la cena ya está lista.

Siguieron conversando durante la cena. Aquella era una noche tranquila y muy agradable. Pero Kirtash ya presentía que al día siguiente se decidiría todo. Sentía que el hombre aquel era el que poseía el objeto, su custodio. Lo sentía en la energía del ambiente. Al día siguiente aquella misión concluiría. Para bien o para mal.


	14. Chapter 14

La historia se aproxima a su final… ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Qué ocurrirá?

------------------

**LA MANSION DEL ENEMIGO I**

Antes del amanecer, Kirtash ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Un buen desayuno.

Debían juntar todas las fuerzas que les fuesen posibles. Aquel desayuno los reconfortaría. Mientras, no dejaba de pensar en Ino y en Klaus, Takana y Ryoma. En toda la gente que había conocido desde que salió de su santuario de piedra. Pensó en la muerte, en que aquel podía ser el último día. Pensó una y otra vez en alejar a Haku de allí. En trazar uno de sus ángeles de piedra y que lo llevase lo más lejos posible, pero algo le decía que debía estar allí. Odiaba tener que arriesgarse, pero no quería oponerse a su instinto. Todos debían estar allí… hoy… por alguna razón….

Haku y Kyoko no tardaron en levantarse ante el olor a comida y el ruido que Kirtash hacía despreocupadamente con los cacharros. Estaba ensimismado. Pero en aquel momento tanto Haku como Kyoko sintieron lo mismo. Notaba un sentimiento general en todo su alrededor de miedo, de preocupación, de pesadez… Como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado, como si las plantas y los animales durmieran sin vida. La energía de aquel día era extraña. Y aunque Kyoko y Haku no pudiesen verlo lo notaron al instante.

Desayunaron totalmente en silencio. Pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir. La única más animada era Kyoko pues no sabía apenas nada de todo aquello. No sabía a que se enfrentaba realmente y aquello, de alguna manera, Kirtash pensó que le ayudaría.

Kyoko les dijo que cogiesen solo lo imprescindible para la batalla. El palacio estaba cerca y no necesitarían cargar con todo el equipaje. Así que dejaron sus macutos allí entre los matorrales para volver a por ellos cuando todo hubiese acabado, si es que de alguna manera volvían…

Entonces se pusieron en marcha.

No tardaron apenas unos minutos en divisar el palacio. Un palacio de piedra con un estilo arquitectónico irreconocible. Algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Con enormes y afiladas torres y grandes ventanales en los que se reflejaban la luz del Sol.

Anduvieron con cuidado hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel colosal edificio. Kirtash pensó que aquellas puertas le recordaban a las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

Se quedaron unos instantes contemplando aquel lugar. Perecía totalmente inhóspito y vacío. Como si la vida acabase en el lugar donde habían acampado. Los límites, la frontera del mundo parecía hallarse ante sus ojos.

-No recuerdo esto así… - Dijo Kyoko pensando en voz alta. – Bueno, ha llegado la hora.

-Adelante. – Dijo Kirtash y de pronto las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego atravesaron la enorme fachada de piedra.

----

Se despertó con una agitación que sentía desde hacía aproximadamente un mes. Algo agitaba sus sueños y eso le inquietaba. Llevaba ya días buscando la razón de aquellos extraños sueños y como lo alteraban. Aquella mañana se levantó como todos los días en busca de su brebaje. Ese que le mantenía con vida desde aquellos últimos y desdichados años. Odiaba aquella pócima que encerraba una vida falsa y reprimida. Odiaba despertarse cada día en busca de un absurdo líquido que únicamente le mantuviera en aquel estado. Debía conseguir aquel objeto cuanto antes. Sentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Clachan… el maldito.

----

Cuando dejaron atrás las enormes puertas del castillo se hallaron en una gran fachada adornada con multitud de cristales de colores que colgaban del techo y rodeaban las columnas que sostenían aquel techo en cuyo centro adoptaba una forma de cúpula. Todo él estaba cubierto por una pintura realmente exquisita con un gran árbol, el árbol de la vida. Sus ramajes se extendían a lo largo del techo provocando ciertos y perfectos relieves. Kirtash, Haku y Kyoko no pudieron más que quedarse absortos mirando aquella maravilla. Los haces de luz que derrochaban los pequeños cristales provocaban un efecto grandioso a la estancia. La luz penetraba a través de unos ventanales alargados como los rayos del Sol filtrados entre las nubes de un atardecer.

-Bienvenidos. – Una voz se oyó con potencia en la estancia. La ausencia de mobiliario hacia que el eco aún resonara en los oídos. – Bienvenidos a Xibalbá.

-----

"Hun Came y Vukub Came (Supremo Muerto y Principal Muerto), señores principales del Xibalbá, espero que perdonéis y disfrutéis de este pequeño símil." Pensó Clachan. Después de haber recogido aquel brebaje y tomar de un trago hasta la última gota, había sentido a aquellos invitados frente a las horrendas puertas que cerraban su jaula. No dudó en abrirlas con el simple hecho de pensarlo. Debía recibir a aquellos hombrecillos. ¿Quién sería o quiénes serían los desventurados que habían acabado a las puertas de su pequeño inframundo? "Clachan, se educado. Hazles pasar." Su mente refugiada en si misma había desarrollado una más que arraigada costumbre de hablarse a él mismo. "Mi primer síntoma de locura." Pensaba él con una sonrisa.

----

-Por favor, pasen. No se queden en mi humilde fachada, sigan recto. Siento que no hubiese nadie para recibirles. Llegaré en breves momentos. Por favor, no se queden en la entrada.

Kirtash miró a Kyoko, la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

-No recordaba esto así. – Dijo y su voz resonó fuertemente por el eco, lo que hizo que los 3 se tapasen sus sensibles oídos.

-Sigamos. – Susurró Kirtash liberando sus orejas de la presión. Sus compañeros le imitaron y siguieron de frente.

Recorrieron la sala fijándose en cada nuevo ramaje que se extendía sobre sus cabezas. Observando cada nuevo matiz y efecto. De pronto uno de los ramajes se desprendió. Cayó al suelo.

Había dejado de ser un extraordinario fresco en el techo ha ser una rama llena de vida. Capullos brotaron de determinadas partes de su tronco y comenzaron a abrirse en pequeñas hojas, las cuales crecían con rapidez. Cuando las hojas adoptaron un aspecto de madurez Kirtash se agachó a contemplar la rama caída. Observó su energía, nunca había visto esa energía. Nunca había visto la energía que les rodeaba, la que rodeaba el castillo. Sólo reconocía sus pequeñas y decaídas auras. Kyoko interrumpió la investigación de Kirtash cuando dijo:

-Observad. – Esta vez el eco fue más débil y se perdió por el vestíbulo contiguo.

Lo que Kyoko quería que denotásemos fue como los ramajes se habían extendido por aquel vestíbulo contiguo y lo había convertido en una selva. La hierba y distintos tipos de plantas y matorrales se extendían por la basta superficie del suelo. De las paredes y el techo que veían desde su posición comenzaron a brotar ramajes provocando un ambiente de naturaleza salvaje, de selva tropical. Cuando aquella extraña transformación pareció terminar aún quedaba un camino y algunos rincones que aún no estaban cubiertos, en los que perduraba el blanco mármol que ellos pisaban aún en la fachada.

-Todo esto me da mala espina. – Comentó Haku.

-Aún así debemos continuar. Aunque si queréis quedaros aquí iré yo solo. No hace falta que nos arriesguemos los tres. – Dijo Kirtash.

-¿Bromeas? Encontraré al tipo ese y le daré tal paliza que se acordará de mí todos sus años en el infierno. – Dijo Kyoko algo encendida.

-Yo seguiré adelante también. – Dijo Haku sin más.

-Vayamos con cuidado. – Dijo Kirtash.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Ramas y matorrales espinosos ahora cubrían el camino, como si el lugar reaccionase ante las pisadas cada vez más cercanas de aquellos intrusos.

Kirtash invocó uno de sus ángeles de piedra para que les abriese camino a través de aquella mata de nuevos jícaros espinosos. De pronto, a medida que avanzaban, como una nueva respuesta a sus pisadas el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse. No hubo ningún temblor pero tuvieron que moverse a causa de los barrancos que se habían formado en la grandiosa sala. Al fondo de la sala se veía una franja que marcaba el final del suelo.

-¡Perfecto! Digamos que esta bienvenida invita más a uno a marcharse. – expuso Kyoko mirando a su alrededor. – ¿Cómo vamos a seguir si se acaba el suelo?

-No, observa. – contestó Kirtash. – El techo también se inclina hacia abajo, eso significa que es una escalera. Sigamos.

Kyoko seguía refunfuñando entre dientes pero ninguno le hizo caso. Seguían alerta. Kirtash movía el ángel a través de la sala por si otras trampas aparecían. Tuvo que utilizarlo ya que no podía sacar ninguna conclusión de la extraña energía que tenían aquellas plantas y todo lo que allí hallaba. Debía basarse en pruebas e intuición.

Esquivando los acantilados llegaron a una escalera que descendía prácticamente vertical. Por ella un río se precipitaba estrepitosamente hacia abajo. El techo, que mas adelante bajaba en vertical hacia abajo, no dejaba ver el final de aquella larguísima escalinata. Los escalones eran estrechos y el agua corría a bastante velocidad arrancando las ramas que trataban de crecer en el mármol. De seguro resbalarían si trataban de bajar por allí. Morirían. Kyoko se dispuso a bajar la escalera y adelantó un pie.

-Kyoko no hagas eso. Eres valiente, pero no seas estúpida. El mármol es muy resbaladizo y con esa corriente te arriesgas demasiado. Vamos, subid al ángel.

Kyoko, sin rechistar, pero sin aclarar que hubiese bajado igual, decidió subirse a la escultura angelical de piedra. Tampoco quería mostrar su fuerza aún. Debía reservarse.

-¿Estás seguro que este trozo de roca puede volar y con nosotros encima? – Se burló Kyoko divertida. Kirtash volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Sólo era una broma. – Se dijo a si misma mientras despegaban y se dirigían en picado hacia el fondo de aquella escalera.

Cuando llegaron al final de la casi interminable escalera se encontraron con un río que recorría un pasillo transversal al que ellos seguían. Lo extraño es que aún se filtraba la luz del día por los ventanales que ahora se unían formando una gran cristalera.

Se detuvieron un instante.

-Deberían seguir de frente. – Dijo aquella voz resonante y potente. – No miren a sus costados, no existe salida.

-¿No existe salida? ¿Ahora nos quiere hacer tontos? Por donde pasa agua siempre hay salida, por pequeña que sea.

De repente el agua se dispersó en un gran remolino que desestabilizó al ángel. Las gotas de agua llenaron la estancia como suspendidas en el aire. Ellos volvieron a colocarse encima del ángel observando de nuevo impresionados aquel lugar.

Kyoko miró instintivamente a los lados y se encontró con dos paredes sólidas que cortaban el camino.

-Es imposible que un río con ese caudal se filtrase por esas paredes… - Dijo preocupada.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor. – Dijo Kirtash. – No me gustan esta clase de juegos. Espero encontrar pronto quién está detrás de todo esto.

Siguieron de frente. Las gotas les mojaban enteros pero no se detuvieron. Miraban hacia atrás de vez en cuando contemplando la estela que dejaban en ausencia de aquellas gotas. Kirtash no podía discernir la energía de aquellas gotas así que decidió cubrirse junto a sus compañeros con nuevas alas del ángel.

-Esas gotas tienen toda la pinta de ser un jutsu de agua. – Dijo Kirtash a modo de respuesta a las miradas de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Qué bien! – Respondió irónicamente Kyoko. – ¿Te parece mejor idea ir a ciegas?

-Tranquila. Veo a través de sus ojos. – Dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la piedra.

-Oh, sí. Me quedo mucho más tranquila. Como yo también veo… - Siguió Kyoko sarcásticamente.

-Calla la boca de una vez. – Dijo Haku. – Deja de quejarte.

Sin haberlo previsto, en un momento, las gotas se aprisionaron contra el ángel.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Preguntaron Haku y Kyoko a la vez.

-¡El agua nos está aprisionando! ¡Quiere matarnos por la presión! – Entonces Kirtash hizo un sello con las manos y provocó una explosión exterior del ángel. Hizo que las alas los liberasen y con ellas envolvió el agua que volvía a por ellos. – Sigamos rápido, ya me estoy hartando.

Corrieron a lo largo de aquel pasillo mirando de vez en cuando como el agua trataba de liberarse de su prisión de piedra.

Llegaron en unos minutos a un nuevo río. Pero este sería de sangre. Los tres se quedaron estupefactos al verlo.

-¿Qué clase de degenerado tiene esto en su castillo? – Preguntó Haku.

-Creo que nos enfrentamos a alguien con mucho sentido del humor. – Dijo Kirtash irónicamente. Utilizó un nuevo jutsu creando un puente de piedra para cruzar aquel río.

Cruzaron rápidamente y corrieron hasta la puerta que se hallaba en frente.

-¡Rápido abre! – Gritó Kirtash que iba el último y había oído el ruido del agua al liberarse de la piedra. Su voz resonó fuertemente en el enorme pasillo.

-¡Vamos abre! – Gritó Kyoko histérica a Haku.

Haku movió el manillar y la puerta se abrió muy lentamente. Pesaba demasiado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Dijeron Kyoko y Kirtash, mientras Haku con la ayuda de Kyoko intentaban abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando tuvieron el espacio suficiente para pasar rápidamente se introdujeron en la sala a la que conducía la puerta. Antes de que Kirtash entrase Kyoko ya tiraba de la puerta para que se cerrase, pero Kirtash la detuvo con un nuevo jutsu de piedra a la vez que intentaba retener el agua con un muro. Haku golpeo con fuerza a la mujer para que dejase a Kirtash entrar. Cuando llegó Haku y Kirtash tiraron con todas sus fuerzas para cerrar. Cuando lo hubieron conseguido el sonido del agua había desaparecido. Estaban en una nueva sala, un nuevo vestíbulo, en silencio y tranquilidad.

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Dijo Haku enervado.

-Déjalo Haku.

-¿Cómo que déjalo? Esta estúpida mujer pretendía dejarte morir.

-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada. – Dijo Kirtash apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

-¡Si no fuese por Kirtash tu ya no estarías aquí, inepta!

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. – Dijo ella serena, sin ganas de disputa. – La próxima vez que me toques no dudaré en matarte.

-¡Serás…! – Haku iba a lanzarse contra ella y ella lo miraba divertida.

-¡HAKU! – Gritó Kirtash. Esta vez no hubo eco. - ¡Déjala! La necesitamos para enfrentarnos a ellos. Si ha de morir que sea en combate con nuestros enemigos. ¡Y nunca más sueltes ese nombre a la ligera, ¿de acuerdo?!

Haku se retuvo respirando con fuerza y reteniendo su ira. Kirtash había visto como el aura negra de Haku había vuelto a aparecer. No le gustaba.

-Kyoko, tu sola no vas a poder con todo esto, así que no seas insensata y mantengámonos juntos hasta el final. Marquemos una posición y ayudémonos hasta que esto acabe. Después te pediré que intentes matarme, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Yo sólo miro por mi supervivencia, esa agua podría habernos matado a todos. Si tengo que sacrificar a una persona para sobrevivir, no dudes que lo haré.

-Gran filosofía. – Dijo Haku sarcástico y aún alterado.

Haku y Kyoko se miraron durante unos segundos dejando claro que querían el uno al otro muerto.

-Dejadlo ya y enfrentémonos a nuestro enemigo. Aquí hay cuatro puertas. Sólo somos tres… - Dijo Kirtash.

Aquel lugar era otro enorme vestíbulo con una ancha y hermosa escalera coronada con una gran lámpara de cristal, a cuyos lados, tanto en el piso inferior como en el superior, se erguían cuatro puertas.

Cada puerta llevaba una inscripción en la parte superior de sus marcos que rezaba: "El camino." Una de ellas tenía la pared de alrededor pintada en amarillo, otra en blanco, otra en negro y, la última, en rojo.

-No hay más salida que esas puertas.

-Te olvidas de los cuadros que cubren las paredes. Es una costumbre muy común usarlo como pasadizos y conductos.

-Lo sé. Y no me he olvidado de ellos. No llevan a ningún sitio, sólo son hermosos cuadros. Cada uno tiene el dibujo de una mansión. Pero no tienen nada que ver con ninguna puerta, ni sus colores. Tampoco parece que estén situados en un lugar estratégico. No parecen tener ningún significado oculto ni simbolizar nada que podamos deducir de lo que hayamos visto hasta ahora. Las columnas que se extienden hasta el techo tampoco tienen nada de particular y el mismo techo es liso y falto de significado. La lámpara parece señalar a cada uno de los cuadros pero no refleja el color de las puertas ni parece hacer nada. ¿Suficiente análisis?

Kyoko no respondió. Recorrió la estancia mirando cada cuadro por delante y por de tras. Observando cada detalle de aquella habitación.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kirtash. Haku no parecía querer decir nada desde lo que había pasado. Sinceramente le daba igual.

-Tienes razón. Sólo quería asegurarme. Creo que lo mejor sería ir cada uno por una puerta. Yo iré por la inferior derecha, la amarilla.

-¿Amarilla? No es la amarilla, es la roja. – Dijo Haku que comenzaba a flipar con aquella mujer.

-No soy daltónica. Se de que color es, es amarilla. ¿Es un intento de iniciar una pelea?

-Pero qué dices, está claro que eres tú la que quiere que nos enfrentemos. Esa puerta claramente es roja. La amarilla es la que esta en el piso de arriba a la izquierda.

-¡Callad! – Dijo Kirtash interrumpiendo la discusión. – Cada uno las vemos de un color diferente. Siguen jugando con nosotros. Para mi la inferior derecha es la negra, la superior izquierda es la blanca, la superior derecha la roja y la inferior izquierda la amarilla.

-Cierto, ninguna de las que has dicho coincide con las que yo veo. – Dijo Haku.

-Así que dejar la disputa para luego y decir cómo lo veis.

-La inferior derecha es la amarilla, la superior derecha la blanca, la superior izquierda la negra y la inferior izquierda la roja. – Dijo Kyoko.

-¿Cómo puede ser? La inferior derecha es la roja, la de la izquierda la blanca, la superior izquierda la amarilla y la derecha la negra.

-Ninguna coincide. – Dijo Kyoko. – Da igual, nos guiaremos por su situación. Yo iré por la inferior derecha.

-Yo por la superior derecha. – Dijo Haku.

-Vale, yo iré por la superior izquierda. – Terminó Kirtash. – Espero que todos tengamos suerte.

Cada uno se dirigió a su propia puerta, giraron el pomo de oro y entraron.

----

"Bien, bien." Se decía Clachan mientras observaba sus movimientos. El chico de las técnicas de piedra, que al parecer se llamaba Kirtash, se había introducido en la blanca, la chica por la amarilla y el chico que parecía una chica, por la puerta negra, el camino de las penurias. Eso decía mucho de cada uno. Lo que no sabían es que los tres habían seleccionado en realidad la misma puerta: La negra. La que los conduciría directos hacia la muerte.

Kirtash… había oído ese nombre… ¡Claro, aquel era el guardián! El chico que había sido criado por Klaus. Cómo aborrecía a ese viejo.

"¿La puerta blanca eh?, ya se lo que voy a hacer contigo… Entonces si él está aquí… donde está el chico, ¿será el que eligió la puerta negra? Debo sacarle a Kirtash la respuesta. De momento mantendré al chico en la Mansión Tenebrosa. La chica la enviaré a la sexta Mansión, la de las Llamas."

-Maestro, déjeme enfrentarme a la mujer. Ella viene a por mí. Me gustaría poder luchar con ella.

-Está bien, Rembran. Pero deja que pase la prueba. Deja que pase la Mansión de las llamas. Es mi favorita. – Le dijo al chico mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la mejilla.

----

Cuando se despertó se encontró pronunciando las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-Inferior izquierda, inferior izquierda…

Ya estaba incorporada y el pelo cubría su cara. Tenía calor, mucho calor. El último sueño había sido intenso. Estaba muy cerca lo notaba. Ahora ya sabía donde estaba.

Llevaba todo el día anterior corriendo y dejándose llevar por su corazón. Kirtash estaba en peligro, en continuó peligro. Ese hombre lo tenía en sus fauces. Debía llegar cuanto antes. Ni siquiera desayunó. Recogió su macuto y se arrojó agua por la cara para apagar ese calor que la angustiaba. Rápidamente se puso en marcha de nuevo. Debía darse prisa. "Inferior izquierda, inferior izquierda…". No soportaba esa sensación. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.

----

Kirtash apareció en lo alto de una torre. Eso era lo que había detrás de la puerta. El alto de una de las torres que había visto antes de entrar en el castillo. Caminó hasta la balaustrada y luego se asomó para comprobar que estaba en lo más alto de la más alta torre. Estaba en una azotea bastante amplia. Era de piedra. "¿Y qué hago yo ahora aquí?" Como respuesta a su pregunta oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

-Buenos días, Guardián.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kirtash dándose la vuelta para ver a un hombre.

-Soy Hun Came o Supremo Muerto, señor de Xibalbá. – Dijo él. Estaba envuelto en una túnica de colores dorados y llamativos y su rostro aún siendo viejo reflejaba una belleza misteriosa y masculina.

-Tú eres quien está de tras de todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó Clachan sonriente.

-Por tu sentido del humor. Me preguntaba quién tendría este gusto para las cosas. Está claro que eres tú. Tu vestuario, el autoproclamarte un ser mitológico… Toda esa suerte de pruebas no pueden ser obra de otra persona. – El hombre aplaudió.

-Gracias, Guardián. Espero que te haya gustado. Pero necesito pasar a lo más importante. Tú sabes quién porta el objeto. ¿Dónde está?

-Así que, realmente eres tú el que está detrás de todo esto… - Dijo Kirtash poniéndose en posición de combate. Hacía mucho que no utilizaba aquella posición, esta vez lucharía en serio.

-Es imposible que puedas vencerme. Ni siquiera distingues mi energía, ¿verdad?

"¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía lo de la energía?" Se preguntó Kirtash.

-Kirtash, el discípulo de Klaus… ¿Qué tal están los Setsu-Haifen? ¿O ya no se hacen llamar de esa manera?

-Has oído mi nombre… ¿Conoces a Klaus?

-Claro que conozco a Klaus. Conozco muchas cosas, joven. Y hazme caso, tengo los años y la sabiduría para decirte: niño, debes dejar esto a los mayores. Esto te viene un poco grande.

Unas manos aparecieron del suelo de piedra y rodearon las piernas de Clachan.

-No sé quién eres ni cómo sobes tanto sobre nosotros, pero en lo que se trata a mi custodio, quiero que me lo devuelvas.

-Oh, gran truco. Mírame, estoy atrapado. – Dijo sonriendo. – Tu custodio ya no es tal cosa. Tu vigilancia fue inútil y ahora no te pertenece. Debiste darte cuenta de que si han sido capaces de quitártelo, tú sólo nunca podrás recuperarlo.

-¿Cuántos estáis detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Kirtash que no se dejaba doblegar por las burlas o comentarios de aquel hombre.

-¿Cuántos crees que somos? – Preguntó a su vez Clachan.

-Si lo supiese no lo preguntaría, ¿no crees?

-¿Tú crees? Vaya, pensé que estarías más al tanto del asunto. Así que Klaus, Takana, Ryoma y Grindel se encuentran bien… Eso me alegra.

-Esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

-Puede ser y puede no ser. Podríamos hablar y burlarnos hasta que uno de los dos afloje y se le escape la verdad.

-No tengo tanto tiempo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te trae contrarreloj, hijo?

-No te lo diría.

-Entonces te lo diré yo. El objeto sigue dentro del chico. Lo sé. Klaus y los demás fueron estúpidos al dejar que el chico decidiera. Ese objeto consumirá al chico y le queda poco tiempo.

-Veo que estás informado. Entonces, ¿cómo es que aún no sabes quién es el chico?

-Créeme, lo sabré.

Kirtash se lanzó contra él, pero de repente desapareció. "Es un truquista." Se dijo Kirtash. "No será tan fácil como pensaba."

-Estoy aquí, pequeño. – Dijo una voz familiar. Notó algo a su espalda. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta preparado para el siguiente ataque.

-¿Mamá? – Kirtash se quedó petrificado ante la imagen de su madre. Una daga invisible atravesó su corazón. Sus ojos se humedecieron. – Estás… muerta…

Uno de los ángeles de Kirtash apareció por uno de los bordes de la torre y atravesó a la mujer con un solo gesto de su brazo. Kirtash no pudo evitar apartar sus ojos, no dejaría que sus sentimientos interfiriesen pero no podía verlo. Sintió y oyó como atravesaba su piel como si fuera la de él mismo. Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Reprimiendo sus sentimientos, volvió la vista y vio a su madre atravesada, con los ojos en el infinito y una mueca de terror y sorpresa. La sangre brotaba de su vientre agujereado. Los ojos de Kirtash se desorbitaron y obligó al ángel a apartar aquel cuerpo de su vista. Pero la imagen fue congelada. El ángel no consiguió coger el cuerpo. Sus brazos de piedra sólo atravesaban aquella imagen cómo si fuera un holograma.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡No lo permitiré!

Kirtash plantó un muro delante de aquella imagen. Entonces la imagen traspasó el muro, moviéndose lentamente hacia él.

-¡No!

Kirtash creó otro muro y luego otro, presa de la desesperación. Pero la imagen siguió avanzando a través de cada muro… Entonces el propio ángel de Kirtash lo abrazó.

"Kirtash, los muros no te protegerán de tus miedos, de tu dolor. Deja de comportarte como un crío y enfréntate a ello." Sonó la voz de su maestro: Klaus; en su mente. Sintió el abrazo de su propio ángel y cómo aún siendo su propia orden y ser únicamente una escultura de piedra hecha por él mismo, el símbolo de aquel abrazo le reconfortó.

----

Haku cerró la puerta trasera de un edificio enorme. Estaba al aire libre, aunque el ambiente era oscuro y cargado. El cielo estaba encapotado aunque había resquicios de unos pequeños rayos rojos del Sol del atardecer. "¿Ya está anocheciendo? ¿Cuánto llevamos dentro de ese estúpido castillo?".

Un camino se extendía ante sus pies y una basta llanura en la que no vio nada aparte de una nueva casa a la que se dirigía el camino. Era una gran mansión de un color oscuro. Con tejados de pizarra oscura y estaba pintada de un gris oscuro que se había acentuado con el paso del tiempo y las grietas que ahora se divisaban en las paredes. "Es el único camino" Se dijo Haku y avanzó a buen paso.

Las puertas de la entrada se hallaban rotas. Una medio cayendo, apoyada en la pared y la otra cubría el suelo de la entrada. El viento era más fuerte allí en la entrada ya que estaba situada más alta respecto del camino.

Entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Anduvo hasta el centro de la gran sala que abarcaba todo el espacio de la casa. Ni escaleras, ni puertas, ni otras estancias. Aquello era una especie de templo en ruinas, con una única sala. Sólo interrumpían la visión las grandes columnas que sujetaban la superficie del techo.

-Escúchame atentamente, chico. – La voz que ya había oído junto a sus compañeros volvió a sus oídos. – Siento no darte un trato mejor, pero no puedo encontrarme contigo ahora. Pasarás la noche en esta casa. Tienes ahí contigo unos cigarros y unos pinos. Utilízalos para hacer fuego, pero te lo advierto deberás mantener el fuego encendido durante toda la noche o la oscuridad se cernirá sobre ti.

-La oscuridad se cernirá sobre mí… Es decir, ¿algo se mueve en la oscuridad y debo ahuyentarlo con la luz de un fuego? No se como Kirtash puede llamar a esto sentido del humor… Necesito algo con lo que hacer fuego… - Se dijo a sí mismo y se puso manos a la obra. – Debí traer la mochila…

Buscó hasta que encontró una piedra como las que usaba en su infancia. Recordó aquella época antes de conocer a Zabuza… Cuando casi había muerto de desnutrición y frío. Había aprendido a encontrar pedernales que le ayudasen a hacer pequeños fuegos que le mantuviesen con vida en medio de la intemperie. Cuanto echaba de menos a Zabuza…

Encendió el fuego.

-Ojalá estuvieses aquí, ahora, conmigo… ¿Cómo narices acabará todo esto?... Debería estar muerto… Debería estar a tu lado, ¿verdad? Volver a vivir… no es tan bueno como en su día imaginé. ¿Llegaría a imaginármelo si tú no me hubieses sacado de aquel infierno? Te echo de menos… Odio tener esto en mi interior… ¡Odio todo lo que está pasando! ¡ODIO QUE NO ESTES AQUÏ CONMIGO! Quiero volver a oír de tus labios que todo irá bien…

Un sonido llegó a los oídos de Haku. Algo se movía en la oscuridad. Entonces el sonido se repitió al otro lado. Después un gruñido. Pronto supo que estaba rodeado.

-Bestias en la oscuridad… ¡Esto es lo que me tenías preparado, ¿verdad?!... Sólo tengo que mantener el fuego…

El tiempo fue pasando, los gruñidos seguían viniendo de todo a su alrededor. Haku cogió una rama de pino le prendió fuego y dio una vuelta por la estancia. Las bestias se alejaban como si fuesen la misma oscuridad. "La oscuridad se cernirá sobre ti…". Se encontró con las puertas de la entrada pero ahora estaban completamente cerradas. Erguidas cubriendo la salida. Investigó, pero aquellas puertas no tenían manillares ni otros objetos con los que poder abrirla o moverla.

-Perfecto.

Recorrió toda la casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo más, algo oculto. Quizá una trampilla, más madera que quemar o quizá algo a lo que subirse y quizá no ser alcanzado por las bestias. No encontró nada, así que se dirigió a la pequeña hoguera improvisada antes de que la rama se le apagase en su mano. Entonces pensó en un plan B. Si no tenía más luz utilizaría una técnica de hielo para extender y reflejar la luz. Creó una serie de espejos que llenaron la estancia de luz. Ninguna bestia había en ella.

El fuego se consumía, era inevitable. Seguramente quedase una hora o quizá más hasta el amanecer. Se acercaba el momento. Con una serie de sellos forjó su escudo de hielo y se introdujo en él. Los gruñidos se hacían más estentóreos y un resquicio de miedo penetró en el corazón de Haku. Aquel sonido le provocaba escalofríos. Así que hizo acopio de su fuerza y elevó los espejos de hielo en el aire.

La llama se extinguió. Haku reforzó su chakra y pronto los sonidos se hicieron continuos, seguramente intentaban alcanzarlo. Estaban atacando. De pronto sintió un golpe en el escudo. Luego otro. El sudor cubría su frente y se sintió algo claustrofóbico ahí encerrado. Entonces comenzaron a achacarle con fuertes golpes continuos. El cristal de hielo comenzó a agrietarse. "¿Qué es lo que me está atacando?". El temor se hacía más grande a medida que las gritas se extendían. Los golpes se hacían más y más fuertes. Unos minutos después algo hizo un pequeño agujero en la fortaleza. "¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntó. ¿Era un dedo? Era algo oscuro. No parecía un dedo… El agujero se hizo mas grande por lo que Haku hizo girar el escudo. Mantener aquel muro desgastaba su chakra y mantenerlo en el aire y girarlo consistía en un desgaste demasiado más alto. Quiso crear un nuevo muro pero en ese momento un nuevo agujero se formó. Debía aguantar. Pensó en Zabuza y en lo que le decía: "Debes ser fuerte en este mundo, Haku. Dicen llamarme demonio… El mundo esta lleno de ellos, incluso de criaturas peores y más crueles. Debes resistir frente a todo ello."

El recuerdo le dio fuerzas; algo en su interior le dio fuerzas. "¿Es el objeto?" se preguntó.

El alba estalló de pronto. Todo sonido, gruñido y golpe cesó en el acto.

Haku se quedó quieto un rato. Observó a través del escudo. La poca luz se extendía por la casa y todo rastro de aquellos seres había desaparecido. Deshizo la técnica y se quedó tumbado en el suelo. Había sido un desgaste considerable, tenía que descansar…

-No hay tiempo, chico. Debes seguir avanzando. No te quedes ahí, no tardará mucho en hacerse la noche de nuevo. Debes seguir el camino.

Haku maldijo en silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

Segunda parte. Las pruebas se suceden sin descanso, Kirtash y sus compañeros se enfrentan a un peligro mayor del que se imaginan. ¿Sobrevivirán él y los demás?

------------------------------

**LA MANSION DEL ENEMIGO II**

Kyoko se hallaba a la entrada de una nueva mansión. Había seguido el camino a través de un desierto. Estaba agotada de aquellas estúpidas pruebas. La mansión estaba totalmente abierta. Lo que no aminoraba su reciente odio hacia las puertas…

-Cuidado mujer. Esta no es una casa cualquiera.

Otra vez aquella asquerosa voz. No podía dejarla en paz. Sólo quería apalizar a aquel hombrezuelo que creía que podía burlarse de ella. Estaba impaciente por encontrar a aquel mal nacido.

Se adentró sin perder más tiempo en aquella mansión. Trazó pasos delicados y dirigió su mirada hacia todas las zonas de la estancia. Era como un templo. Una gran estancia vacía. Faltaba la escultura de adoración. Nada se interponía entre ella y el fondo de la mansión. Un paso más…

La casa comenzó de pronto a arder en llamas. El fuego envolvió el cuerpo de Kyoko y ella pronunció un grito. Extendió sus brazos en el aire y entonces un remolino de agua rompió una de las paredes envolviendo a Kyoko. Otros aparecieron a lo largo de la estancia rompiendo las paredes y la mansión se vino abajo. El agua protegió el cuerpo de Kyoko que tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. No eran quemaduras graves, pero su cuerpo tomo un tono rojizo. Tardó unos minutos en extinguir aquella técnica de agua. Las quemaduras le pasarían factura. Entonces oyó un aplauso.

-¡Bravo, bravo! Tal y cómo me esperaba de una chica tan hermosa como tú. Veo que no me has decepcionado.

-Tú… - Dijo ella casi en un gruñido. – Pagarás por todo esto. Nadie, ¡Nadie se burla de Kyoko, la Emperatriz de los ocho! Has acabado con mis reyes y casi todas mis piezas, ahora has de sufrir mi ira.

-Si yo jugase al ajedrez tan mal como tú, tendría que hacer lo mismo. Nunca ganaría la partida, así que, optaría por lo mismo que tú, pasar a las manos.

Kyoko se abalanzó contra aquel chico. ¿Qué se creía aquel tío?

El remolino de agua volvió a levantarse para arremeter contra él.

----

-¡Oráculo! ¡Atiende a tus obligaciones! – Gritó desde la entrada del templo en la que el monje interrumpía su paso.

-Lo siento, señor. Este no es momento de visitas. No es el mejor momento. Yo mismo le avisaré en cuanto sea posible, pero deben irse. –Contestó el monje que los retenía.

-¡GRINDEL! – La voz dejó a todos los allí presentes aturdidos y pasmados.

De pronto el oráculo asomó por el portón que daba acceso a sus aposentos personales. Su expresión era de total serenidad y comprensión.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Ya voy, necesitaba hacer los preparativos y dejar los cabos bien atados…

-¿Lo sabias? ¡Por mil diablos! ¡¿No se te ocurrió decírnoslo?!

-¡Tú como siempre tan alterado! Se ve que no hemos cambiado apenas con el tiempo. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

----

El ángel liberó a Kirtash. De su semblante se deducía su estado de inalteración. Miró la imagen de su madre sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. La imagen comenzó a deteriorarse hasta que se tornó en la del hombre.

-Eres fuerte. Se nota que has sido entrenado por uno de los mejores. Klaus…qué recuerdos. ¿Recuerdas aquel día? La sexta luna llena de hace exactamente 10 años…

Kirtash se quedó con la misma expresión pero sabía a qué fecha se refería.

----

Haku tuvo que hacer tal y como aquella voz le había indicado. La segunda mansión se extendió ante sus ojos. Un letrero decía: Mansión Obsidiana.

-Suena interesante. – Se dijo Haku con algo de humor.

La puerta, al igual que en la otra mansión estaba completamente abierta. Avanzó pisando baldosa tras baldosa, fijándose en todo a su alrededor. Las paredes y el techo estaban hechas con un sin fin de ladrillos de un tamaño extrañamente pequeño.

Fue cuando pisó la siguiente baldosa que un ruido se oyó en el lugar y Haku vio como la baldosa se hundía como accionando un mecanismo. De pronto cientos de flechas asaltaron al chico. Desde todos los ángulos. Haku salió corriendo y evitando las incontables flechas, dirigiéndose hacia la abertura en la pared del fondo.

-Vamos, Haku. Ahí está la salida. – Volvía a hablar con él mismo.

Esquivar las flechas no suponía una tarea fácil. Tuvo que detenerse y crear un espejo de hielo para detenerlas, pero vio que aquello no le serviría de nada. Cada flecha que evitaba o esquivaba tenía vida propia y volvía de nuevo a la carga. Su chakra estaba en reserva ya. No podría hacer un nuevo escudo, o al menos no antes de que su fuerza física le abandonase. Estaba agotado de la noche anterior, aunque seriamente se preguntaba si realmente habían pasado un día y una noche enteros… Aquello era extraño. Debía salir lo más pronto posible de allí, así que echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Esquivando con cada pirueta cientos de flechas.

La sorpresa lo asaltó cuando delante de él las baldosas comenzaron a ascender como pilares llenos de esos raros y pequeños ladrillos. Otros miles de flechas se dirigieron contra él. Tuvo que realizar un gran salto para esquivarlas todas.

-Mierda, también en el techo. – Como estalagmitas y estalactitas comenzaron a aparecer miles y miles de flechas. - ¡Makyou HyouShou!

Un nuevo espejo. Sacó sus senbon y se defendió de las flechas que casi lograban alcanzarle. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban…

-Haku, ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Entonces se apoyó en el espejo justo antes de que este desapareciese por la falta de alimentación de su chakra y realizó un salto giratorio en picado hacia la salida. Con una serie de sellos creó su última técnica, su chakra ya no le permitiría más.

Creó una tela de araña con sus senbon y se rodeó de ella. El efecto del giro haría que todas las flechas saliesen desviadas.

Haku aterrizó fuera de la Mansión y las flechas se quedaron como retenidas por un campo magnético. Lo había conseguido. En ese momento se fijó en los cortes en su cuerpo y dos flechas que se le habían clavado: una en el muslo y otra encima del codo. La del codo le dolía terriblemente. Ambas flechas se movían causándole más dolor.

Haku comprendió que eran atraídas por la mansión. Tuvo que quitárselas mientras gritaba de dolor. Y las flechas volvieron a formar parte del edificio. De nuevo la voz:

-No, amigo, no te eches ahora. La noche se acerca, no estás a salvo. La siguiente mansión… - La voz connotaba una preocupación falsa por aquel huésped.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Haku no soportaba ya aquel maldito juego.

No hubo respuesta.

----

-Aquí es. Estás aquí. Voy a por ti. – Dijo Ino entrando en un enorme castillo.

Un gran vestíbulo de alfombra roja y una decoración cargada de lujo. Cuatro puertas. Dos en el piso superior, dos en el inferior.

"Inferior izquierda".

Sin dudar, sin detenerse allí se dirigió.

¿La salida? Estaba fuera del castillo y la puerta se había cerrado automáticamente con ella fuera. No había posibilidad de volver…

-Bienvenida, mujer. Siga el camino, pronto me reuniré contigo.

El camino. Una senda de tierra, aquello era un desierto. Un sol de justicia le caía perpendicularmente sobre su cabeza.

No dudó, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una nueva mansión.

-Mansión de los jaguares. – Leyó.

Entró sin pensárselo dos veces. De nuevo la puerta se cerró con un ruido de cerrojo a su espalda. Jaguares… decenas de ellos.

-Mierda.

Se fijó en su energía, en la energía del lugar. Desde que había entrado nada de aquello tenía una energía normal, no al menos como Takana le había enseñado…

Los jaguares la miraron. Ella se movió muy lentamente, sin mirarles a los ojos, lo cual determinaría un desafío. Pero los jaguares estaban hambrientos, no tardaron en correr hacia ella.

-Dios, esto es una perdida de tiempo. – Dijo ella maldiciendo.

Usó su poder. Aquel poder que Takana le había ayudado a utilizar. Diez, con diez bastaría. Se llevó su mano a una de sus sienes y luego, con un movimiento fuerte, bajó el brazo. Su mente se arrojó sobre los diez primeros jaguares. De insofacto, aquellos primeros jaguares se dieron la vuelta para luchar contra el resto. El resto confundidos se detuvieron. Se inclinaron e Ino detuvo el ataque. Supuso que uno de los que ella había controlado era el jefe de la manada. Todos sacudieron la cabeza levemente hacia el jaguar que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

No puedo perder tiempo. Ino pasó entre los jaguares, como una reina, con el jefe de ellos paseando a su lado. Llegó hasta la otra punta de la mansión y abrió la siguiente puerta.

Fuera de nuevo.

Otra mansión en frente.

-Así nunca llegaré.

"Mansión del frío."

----

-Más a prisa Grindel. Te has vuelto un vejestorio. Ya casi no puedes ni andar.

-Algunos tenemos que hacer sacrificios… - dijo sin darle importancia. No faltaba mucho.

----

-Por aquel entonces sólo eras un niño, ¿verdad Kirtash? – Dijo Clachan.

-¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar Kirtash.

-Te lo diré más adelante. La historia comienza desde el principio, amigo.

-Eres despreciable.

-Lo sé. Y por eso estamos aquí, ahora. Ya me lo agradecerás.

Kirtash lo miró con cierto asco y esperó a que continuase hablando.

-Según Klaus me contó, tú estabas aún en su casa con él. Seguramente te estaría contando alguna de sus chorradas, o divirtiéndose a tu costa, cualquiera de las dos cosas son muy típicas de él. – "Indudablemente, conoce a Klaus." Se dijo Kirtash. – A cierta hora del día una de las ancianas de tu aldea natal pidió un recado a tu madre. Le pidió que fuese al bosque a por unas plantas específicas. Aquella noche celebraban el ritual de la 6ª luna. Cómo se pierden las costumbres… - Se dijo más para sí mismo que para Kirtash. – Bueno, como decía, entonces tu madre se dirigió al bosque. Claro, como tu bien recordarás, el bosque quedaba justo de tras de la cabaña de nuestro conocido Klaus. Así que ella se detuvo allí para verte. Pero, ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa que tu madre se encontró? Qué jugarreta del destino… Klaus te explicaba en aquel momento, que debías ocupar el puesto del Guardián. Lo recuerdo bien. Yo estaba allí cuando ella se volvió loca de rabia. Yo la vi convertirse en una furia. La ira nubló sus ojos y tu madre entró en la casa.

----

Abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos un rato, pero debía continuar. Ya el sol empezaba a ponerse y no quería morir. Odiaba la oscuridad. La odiaba más que nunca.

Poco a poco consiguió levantarse. De sus heridas aún brotaba sangre y la acuchillada del codo le dolía a horrores. Cuando se puso a andar, notó fuertes punzadas en la herida de la pierna. No lo conseguiría. Estaba muy lejos.

Echó a andar. ¿Cuánto tardaría en desmayarse por el dolor? ¿O se desmayaría por falta de sangre?

Un paso, otro… El dolor aumentaba, la sangre paraba de salir de los cortes más arriba de su cintura, pero hacia abajo seguían sangrando incluso más por el esfuerzo. Otro paso… Uno más…

Muy lejos. Estaba muy lejos. Demasiado. No aguantaría. El sol no tardaría en ponerse. Era el fin.

-Zabuza… He de reunirme contigo… - Una chispa se encendió en su interior al pronunciar esas palabras.

Paso a paso.

Al final llegó a la mansión. Al ser el día tan corto, Haku había deducido mal el tiempo que tenía. El sol aun tardaría un pequeño rato en ponerse. Se alegró de llegar e incluso sonrió. Allí se echó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Si no fuera por ti… – Se dijo pensando en Zabuza.

Allí se echó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

----

Entró en la mansión. Una montaña de hielo y nieve. Había aparecido en un sendero de montaña en un día de ventisca.

-¿Qué diablos es este sitio?

Cuando se dio la vuelta no había puerta alguna, sólo otra extensión de camino que descendía la montaña.

-Al menos estoy arriba. – Se dijo al ver que a partir de esa posición el camino seguía a una misma altura. Irregular, pero sin altibajos.

Echó a andar resistiendo el frío que empezaba a calarla. Sacó de su mochila un abrigo. La ventisca amenazaba más de una vez con arrojarla al gran precipicio. El camino era cada vez más estrecho. El fuerte viento apenas dejaba ver. Algo roto sonó por encima de su cabeza. Alzó los ojos para ver un desprendimiento que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Corre Ino, ¡Corre!

Pero no podía correr, el camino se había vuelto tan estrecho y el viento era tan fuerte que sería un suicidio. Intentó ir lo más rápido que pudo mientras caían los primeros pedruscos, los cuales no la alcanzaron. Los más grandes pasaban alejados de la pared, así que el peligro fue menor. Una roca la alcanzó de pronto en el hombro, lo que la alertó de la siguiente. Saltó hacia un hueco más allá y quedó colgando de la pendiente.

-Perfecto, ¿por qué nunca di clases de escalada?

El desprendimiento había terminado pero ahora debía ascender hacía el camino. Las manos le resbalaban cada vez más a causa del frío. La nieve se había soltado con el desprendimiento y muchos de los lugares donde ponía la mano o los pies resultaban ser falsos apoyos.

-Vamos, un poco más.

Por fin llegó al camino. Se incorporó sobre él y siguió. Siguió durante un buen rato hasta que se encontró con unas escaleras de madera cubiertas de nieve. Ascendió por ellas.

Eran demasiadas, llevaba subiendo un buen rato y aún no veía un final. Estaba agotada. Las manos le temblaban de agotamiento y se congelaba.

-Venga una más, una más, un escalón más…

Antes de llegar a la cima los escalones se desprendieron. La escalera se rompió e Ino trastabilló, aunque tuvo el suficiente equilibrio y la suerte de encontrar un saliente en la roca. Ascendió un par de metros y llegó a una zona nivelada. Allí se echó un rato.

Respiraba muy fuerte a causa del esfuerzo. Aunque no podía quedarse mucho más o se congelaría en aquella posición. La idea de convertirse en un cubo de hielo no la atrajo mucho.

Se puso en movimiento cuando notó que la nieve comenzaba a moverse. Un nuevo desprendimiento bajo su cuerpo. Ágilmente se desplazó y saltó hasta que aquello terminó. Ahora podía ver una puerta cerca de dónde estaba.

-Dichosas puertas.

Era como la entrada a una pequeña capilla. Cómo la que había visto en el templo del Fuego. Atravesó la puerta y se encontró en un nuevo camino.

-Dichosas puertas, dichosas mansiones.

Otra nueva mansión. Estaba oscureciendo. Así que, ando a buen paso hasta la casa. Hubiera corrido, pero el esfuerzo de subir aquella montaña la había dejado molida. Llegó a tiempo de que el último rayo de sol se escondiese dando paso a la oscuridad…

-Mansión de los Murciélagos. "Zotzilha Chimalcan". Todo esto me suena, cada vez más…

----

Kyoko sacó unos sais de sus botas. Atacó sin desenfreno. Pero su contrincante era realmente bueno. Esquivaba todos sus movimientos y se defendía como un gato panza arriba. Llevaba una katana de defensa. De medio tamaño con la que interrumpía todas sus combinaciones.

-No te cansas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella.

-Aún no he empezado, querida.

-Por tu culpa perdí a muchos compañeros y amigos. Vamos, enfréntate en serio o morirás. No es bueno enfrentarse a una mujer cabreada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos vosotros seáis inútiles. Era un puto crío. ¿Nadie pudo atraparlo?

-¡No me cabrees más! – Un nuevo remolino por poco le alcanza.

-Buen intento. Pero no es suficiente.

Entonces un remolino de pétalos se dirigió hacia ella. Uno de los pétalos alcanzó el hombre de Kyoko adoptando un color rojizo.

-Estos pétalos absorberán hasta la última gota de tu sangre.

-Así que por fin muestras tu poder… Ya era hora. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Piensas que te he enseñado algo?

-No seas creído, apuesto a que no tienes muchas más técnicas. Sin embargo yo sí. ¡Ne-rei!

Cientos de pequeños torbellinos atacaron a Rembran. Pero el agua se vio interrumpida por un haz de pétalos. Aunque seguían apareciendo más y más torbellinos de agua, los pétalos los destruían con movimientos simples.

-No puedo creerlo. – Susurró Kyoko. Ya no veía el combate tan bien.

Rembran aprovechó la sorpresa de la mujer para atacarla rápidamente por la espalda. Kyoko reaccionó insertándole una buena patada en el estómago.

-Qué pena que no hubiese sido más abajo, perro traicionero. – Dijo mientras luchaban en una nueva combinación de golpes.

Los pétalos se dirigían hacia ella así que trató de evitarlos con un fuerte remolino de agua, pero no fue suficiente. Los pétalos atravesaban el agua y se dirigieron hacia ella. Ella aún centrada en defenderse del hombre trató de esquivarlos de un salto pero varios le rozaron el costado y la pierna izquierdos. Comenzó a notar que le robaban grandes cantidades de sangre. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Aquellos pétalos no podían haber pasado tan impunemente por un torbellino de agua. ¿Sería un jutsu, o un genjutsu especial? Una y otra vez se atacaron el uno al otro y una y otra vez los pétalos la alcanzaron. Si seguía así no ganaría. Había perdido mucha sangre. Así que debía hacer su última técnica y acabar con él antes de que acabase con ella. Pronunció unas palabras como si fueran un hechizo de invocación y realizó unos cuantos sellos a la vez que combatía. De pronto se formó una gran grieta en el suelo y una gran ola de agua apareció. Era una técnica colosal, bastante más peligrosa que el rayo que había invocado su súbdito y compañero Lei.

-¡Acabaré contigo! – dijo ella.

La colosal fuente de agua atacó a Rembran con furia. Se lo llevó por delante junto con las ruinas de la mansión y parte de la tierra. Era una técnica en verdad poderosa. Digna de una ninja de sus características. Había acabado con él.

-¡¿Pétalos?!

Una ráfaga de ellos se dirigió hacia ella. Ella los esquivó, pero se dispersaron y volvieron a atacarla desde todos los ángulos. Un nuevo torbellino acuático, pero no sirvió de nada. Usó sus sais para intentar defenderse y evadió todos los que pudo, pero le alcanzaron.

Le faltaba sangre. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Se encontraba realmente mal. Perder tanta sangre de sopetón le había echo casi perder el conocimiento. Su cuerpo y su mente no respondían. Casi no tenía chakra…

Rembran se acercaba riéndose, cada vez más estentóreamente.

-Nadie vence a Rembran. Ni tú, ni tu patético ajedrez, ni un titán de agua. No eres nada comparado conmigo. – Ella sólo podía mirar. No podía hacer nada, aunque la furia se marcó en sus ojos. Su voluntad gritaba desesperada: "¡fulmínale!". Él sacó un pañuelo. – Vamos no me mires así. Yo no tenía nada contra ti. Fuiste tú quien vino pidiendo pelea. – Dijo mientras se agachaba y limpiaba los cortes de su cara. Sangraba. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de esos cortes de los que escapaban pequeñas gotas de sangre. – Mírate. Tu cuerpo llora de ira. Llora lágrimas de sangre. Que escena más bonita. – Ella quiso decir que era un depravado, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. – Tranquila – seguía diciendo mientras le acariciaba la cara con el pañuelo, con una ternura cruel. – morirás de la manera más hermosa que te puedas imaginar. Repleta de pétalos de rosa. Tranquila y serena. Te haré un buen ataúd con muchas flores. Seguirás siendo la emperatriz esa que dices que eres…

----

Un dolor agudo le despertó. Sentía muchos pinchazos. ¡Las flechas!

Despertó cubierto de murciélagos. Aquellos pinchazos eran sus mordeduras. Se revolvió con ímpetu, volviendo a notar el dolor en su codo y en su pierna.

"Este si es el fin." Pensó.

Los dientes se hundían en su carne. Estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido para hacer nada al respecto. Trató de rodar para liberarse pero esas horribles criaturas se apartaban para volver a hincarle sus colmillos en otra parte.

"Me muero… me estoy muriendo. ¿O todo esto es el infierno? Desde que entramos en este lugar… esto es el purgatorio."

De pronto uno de aquellos bichos le mordió justo en la herida de la flecha en el brazo. Un agudo dolor llegó hasta su cerebro. Entonces se despertó todo su odio y su dolor.

"Otra vez." Pensó. "Cómo aquella vez. En aquel combate. Aquel rayo…"

Un aura negra envolvió la estancia. Los murciélagos reaccionaron apartándose de su cuerpo como si tuviese un veneno. Los muertos. Los muertos…

Manos blanquecinas y mortíferas. Decenas de ellas. Los muertos querían la vida. Querían la vida.

"Es el objeto. El objeto es el que provoca todo esto."

Los espectros alargaban sus brazos en busca de toda criatura viviente. Toda criatura que pudiesen alcanzar. Uno tras otro, los murciélagos sucumbieron ante aquel poder inmenso. El portal, la unión entre la vida y la muerte… Ni un solo murciélago debía quedar vivo, ni uno de ellos se salvaría. Los muertos quieren la vida de los vivos. Los envidian, los odian…

-¡Haku! – La voz de Ino interrumpió aquel ritual de muerte.

-¡Ino! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que ellos te atrapen a ti también!

-¡Estas malherido! ¡No puedo dejarte! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kirtash!

-¡LÁRGATE INO, LÁRGATE! ¡POR FAVOR, NO PUEDES ENFRENTARTE A LOS MUERTOS!

"A ellos no, pero a ti puedo pararte." Pensó Ino. Volvió a utilizar su técnica de control mental. Entró en la cabeza de Haku. Las manos se extendían ahora hacia ella. Ino tomó el control de su cerebro. "Ya eres mío." Liberó su cuerpo del odio, liberó su cuerpo de la voluntad, de la ira que retorcía sus entrañas. Las manos empezaron a retirarse. Los muertos gritaban. Gritaban en una frecuencia que los oídos de Ino captaban pero débilmente. "Es el objeto." Se dijo a si misma. "Tengo que sacárselo de ahí."

El aura negra acabó por desaparecer por completo.

Ino se inclinó sobre Haku después de deshacer su encantamiento.

-¡Haku! ¡Haku! ¡Tenemos que sacar eso de tu cuerpo! – Haku no respondió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. - ¡Haku, abre los ojos! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡¿Cómo puedo sacarte esto?! – No respiraba. No había latidos en su corazón. Su energía dejaba de fluir. - ¡No Haku! ¡No puedes morir ahora! – Las heridas de su cuerpo seguían abiertas y ella no sabía como curarlas. Pensó en Sakura. Ella podría hacerlo, pero no estaba allí. - ¡HAKU! – Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos cayendo sobre el rostro sin vida del chico.

----

"No puedo morir aquí." Se dijo Kyoko cuando una nube de pétalos se movía sobre su cabeza. Los pétalos envolverían su cuerpo o eso había dicho aquel tipo. "Morir a manos de alguien como él… ¿es este mi destino? Quizá sea un castigo, una lección por venir aquí, tan segura de mi misma, pensando que acabaría con él. Qué ingenua." Los pétalos revoloteaban cada vez más cerca. "Rabia. Siento mucha rabia. Mi cuerpo no responde pero arde. Arde en deseos de levantarse y arrancarle el cuello a este hombre.

Rembran… así había dicho que se llamaba. Odio ese nombre. No lo olvidaré." Pocos centímetros la separaban de aquel destino que se antojaba irremediable. Pero algo ocurrió al margen de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar. Un águila pasó por encima de ella apartando con un fuerte viento aquellos pétalos de la muerte. Le resultaba muy familiar. El pelo cubrió su cara a causa del fuerte viento.

-¡Yajira! – Consiguió pronunciar Kyoko impresionada.

-Kyoko, ¿te encuentras bien? – Ella sonrió ante aquella voz. Entre todos los casos que podría esperarse, no podía creer que fuera este. "No sé si siento aún más rabia o alivio." – Por Dios, ¿qué haces ahí en el suelo? Qué indecoroso.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Preguntó Rembran totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Uy! Perdón. ¡Menuda educación! Discúlpame, soy Sheridan. – Dijo dándole la mano en gesto de saludo. Su gesto despreocupado y el cigarro en la boca acentuándolo sorprendieron aún más a Rembran. – No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?

Rembran que dubitativo había accedido a darle la mano, le había resultado incluso divertida la forma de intervenir de aquel desconocido. Pero era imposible que hubiese llegado hasta allí. No antes de que su maestro se lo comunicase…

Entonces sintió que Sheridan le apretaba la mano con demasiada fuerza.

Sheridan apretó fuertemente y realizó una luxación al tipo que tenía en frente. ¿Quién era aquel tipo que había conseguido vencer a su jefa? Había acudido en un santiamén. Luego acabaría los otros asuntos que le habían mantenido ocupado.

Rembran actuó con rapidez enviando una ráfaga de pétalos, pero Yajira volvió a intervenir.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Se preguntó Rembran en voz alta, mientras su muñeca estaba a punto de romperse.

-Dime, ¿a quién tengo el honor de romperle sus delicados huesecillos?

-Ja, ¿quién va a romper los huesos a quién?

Los pétalos se dispersaron y atacaron de manera que no todos pudiesen ser retenidos por el águila, entonces Sheridan tuvo que apartarse rápidamente con una pirueta.

-Eres rápido, Sheridan. No tendrás el honor de romper nada. Yo, Rembran, tendré el honor de enterrarte.

-Así que Rembran…

De nuevo los pétalos se dispersaron, esta vez se duplicaban en número.

-¿Quieres jugar fuerte? – Dijo Sheridan.

Yajira aumentó colosalmente de tamaño y protegió con sus grandes alas a Sheridan.

-Gracias Yajira.

En ese momento Yajira atacó con el peso de su nuevo cuerpo a Rembran.

-Buff, ¡gran golpe! – dijo divertido Sheridan haciendo un gesto de dolor fingido. Mientras Rembran salía despedido. – Ahora entiendo, estás enfadada por que no os presenté, ¿verdad, amiga? ¡Ay, Sheridan! Tanto hablar de educación y tú das este mal ejemplo. – Se dijo a si mismo agarrando su sombrero con gesto de decepción. - ¡Rembran, esta es mi amiga: Yajira! ¡Saluda amiga! – Sheridan gritaba para que su contrincante a varios metros de él lo oyese. Yajira saludó con un graznido agudo. - ¡Saluda hombre, o la enfadarás aún más!

Rembran ignoró la burla de aquel hombre. Se levantó algo torpemente. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de enfado.

-¡Vete a freír vientos! – Dijo Rembran.

-Uf, yo que tú no hubiese dicho eso. – Dijo Sheridan aún sonriendo y poniendo cara de compasión.

Yajira se lanzó nuevamente a por Rembran. Rembran usó sus pétalos para proteger su cuerpo, pero el águila atravesó la barrera de pétalos y volvió a golpear esta vez con el pico provocándole una gran herida que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Rembran soltó un grito de rabia.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser, qué es lo que está pasando?!

-No lo comprenderías, chico. Eres muy joven. Deberías haberte dedicado a tus estudios y no a hacer que eres un ninja. Ahora ya no tendrás una segunda oportunidad, nadie que toque a mi jefa tiene una segunda oportunidad. Acabaré contigo.

-¡No podrás! ¡Clachan ayúdame!

A Sheridan le confundió el nombre de Clachan. ¿Sería una técnica? ¿Quizá una invocación?

De todas maneras Yajira ya se dirigía hacia él. Cuando los pétalos trataron de obstruirle el camino se volvió totalmente incorpórea.

-¡¿Qué es…?!

Al chico no le dio tiempo a decir más. El águila apareció justo en el lugar donde había estado el chico. El cuerpo de Rembran fue destruido entre la dura carne del águila. Nada quedaría de él.

-Yajira, ya te dije que era de mala educación. Ahora no tendrá un entierro propio. – Bromeó Sheridan y luego hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. – No tienes remedio.

Se acercó a Kyoko.

-¿Cómo está mi chica? – Ella no pudo responder a causa de su mal estado. – Lo tomaré como un sí, quiero. – Sonrió él. Ella lo miró con fiereza. La cogió en brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí. – Vamos, deberías estar orgullosa de ser mi mujer. – Bromeó él ante la mirada de ella y su impotencia de parar la situación. Se rió con una fuerte carcajada. – ¡Vamos Yajira!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!

Se acerca el final queridos lectores. Por cierto, gracias por vuestros reviews y quería nombrar especialmente el de Nobara que como no me vino con un url de respuesta te respondo por aquí. Quiero decirte que me alegro de que te guste Sheridan, es uno de los personajes que más gustan, se de algunos que harían un club de fans si les dejase jejeje.

Espero que sigais intrigados ;)

**LA REUNIÓN FINAL**

-Kirtash, tu madre se volvió completamente loca. – seguía contando la historia Clachan.

-No, Clachan. Su madre no se volvió loca. Reaccionó tal y como toda mujer reaccionaría en su situación. – Varias figuras irrumpieron en la azotea.

-¡Takana! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Klaus, Ryoma, hasta Grindel! ¡Qué sorpresa! Vamos sentaos. No os quedéis ahí parados.

Una mesa apareció de la nada con algunos divanes dispuestos a los lados. La forma grotesca y los acabados en oro daban un aspecto de majestuosidad.

-Sigues con tu misma manera de actuar de siempre, eh, amigo. – Dijo Klaus con desprecio por los cubiertos y adornos que emergieron de la mesa. – Si hubiera sabido antes todo esto…

-Vamos, vamos. Klaus relájate y toma una taza de té. – dijo Clachan sirviéndole un té.

-¡No quiero tu basura! – dijo Klaus molesto.

Uno a uno les sirvió un té. Kirtash estaba alucinado. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo moverse. Clachan le sentó por la fuerza. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Tal era su fuerza que a los ojos de los demás fue como si le cogiese con la mayor delicadeza y lo ayudase a sentarse.

-Clachan, déjate de estupideces y juegos. Veo lo que estás haciendo. Trae a todo el mundo a aquí. – Espetó Ryoma cansado.

-Oh, vamos. – Protestó Clachan, pero entonces súbitamente le entró un terror imprevisto en el cuerpo. "Rembran…" – Está bien. – Accedió sin más. Ahora su rostro reflejaba más seriedad.

Aparecieron de la nada una Ino un tanto descolocada con el chico, Haku, entre sus brazos echado en el suelo. Y al otro lado de la balaustrada aparecieron Sheridan y Kyoko. Esta última en brazos de él. Todos ellos reflejaban su desconcierto ante aquella extraña situación.

-Sheridan, ¿qué…? – Comenzó a preguntarse Kirtash pero devolvió su mirada a los ojos de Ino. Ella estaba llorando y Haku parecía inerte en sus manos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ciegos en algún punto inexistente. Su energía se había apagado. Todos se dieron cuenta.

-Oh, el chico… Es él, ¿verdad? – Dijo Clachan sin darle importancia, recordando el episodio en Zotzila Chamalcan (era como llamaban a la mansión de los Murciélagos en el vocabulario maya). - ¿Y… Y Rembran? ¿dónde se habrá metido el chiquillo?

-Disculpe, no nos conocemos, soy Sheridan. – Dijo él con despreocupación. Volvía a tener un cigarrillo en la boca. Había apoyado a Kyoko y había encendido el tabaco con el descaro que le caracterizaba. – Lo siento, pero su amigo no volverá. Mi más sentido pésame.

-¿Qué? – espetó Clachan.

-Pues lo que oye. Siento lo ocurrido pero creo que el chico se equivocó cuando hizo daño a esta pobre criatura. – Señaló a Kyoko. – No vi más salida que darle personalmente el castigo que se merecía.

-¡¿Qué se merecía?! ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres para obrar como juez, jurado y verdugo?! – Relámpagos cayeron del cielo y comenzó a llover fuertemente.

-¡Quieto Clachan! ¡Note permitiremos turbar las cosas más de lo que ya has hecho! – Dijo Ryoma sosteniéndole por el brazo. Clachan se giró para mirarlo con gran desprecio. Pero achantó ante los poderosos e inconfundibles ojos de Ryoma.

-A mí me parece que el chico ha obrado correctamente. – Dijo Klaus para enervar aún más a Clachan.

-¡Cállate estúpido viejo! Tendría que haber matado a tu querido Kirtash, así cerrarías el pico y a lo mejor sentirías un ápice de lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Ahora ya es tarde. – Dijo Klaus haciendo amago de tomar el líquido oscuro que contenía su taza. Acabó arrojándolo por detrás de su cabeza, con gesto de disgusto.

-¡¿Pero qué coño hacéis todos?! – Dijo Ino. – ¡Haku se está muriendo, ¿nadie va a hacer nada?! – Las lágrimas y su voz reflejaban la aflicción que sentía.

-¡Klaus ayuda al chico, por el amor de Dios! – Ordenó Takana. Klaus se dirigió al chico. Kirtash sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ya lo habían visto la otra vez.

-La adoración… Qué fabuloso, Klaus. ¿Dónde esta Rembran, por qué no haces lo mismo con él? – Dijo Clachan.

-Creo que de tu Rembran no queda tanto como para hacer un milagro. Digamos que no hay ya un cuerpo que recuperar… - Dijo Sheridan interrumpiendo a Klaus el cual estaba apunto de contestarle. Acababa de sentar a Kyoko en el diván que Klaus había ocupado. Clachan lo miró con furia y extendió ese sentimiento a todos los que allí se encontraban.

-Esto no es un milagro, compañeros. Esto es el poder del objeto que porta el muchacho. – Mientras Klaus pronunciaba estas palabras, Clachan se sentó de nuevo tratando de calmarse.

Haku abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor…

-Klaus… ¿eres tú? – Dijo el chico lentamente. Todos se quedaron observando la escena a excepción de Clachan que trataba de controlar el odio y las ganas de dar muerte a todos ellos, pero quiso dedicar unos últimos momentos a rezar por el alma de su querido hijo. Sí, era como un hijo para él. No quería llorar, no sabía siquiera por qué. Lloró por dentro. Le lloró entre la culpa que se achacaba a si mismo por su muerte. ¿Cómo se le había ido la situación de las manos, por qué no había notado la presencia de aquel hombre que no dudaba en lastimarle con su desparpajo? Él sería el primero en morir. Ahora debía honrar la muerte de su hijo, pupilo y amante…

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Puedes levantarte? – le preguntó Klaus amablemente. Ino soltó una risilla de alegría. Creía que había muerto. Aunque aún estaba algo aturdida y confusa por todo lo que había pasado, ahora notaba una chispa de felicidad.

-Klaus… Está ocurriendo como dijisteis. El objeto succiona la poca vida que le queda a mi alma. Pronto no quedará nada de mí. – Dijo Haku.

-No digas eso. – Dijo Kirtash. – Ellos te ayudarán.

-Vamos Takana, Ryoma, Grindel, debemos hacer el ritual antes de que sea tarde. – Todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-El ritual… - Comenzó a vomitar palabras Clachan con desprecio. - ¿Qué ritual? Todo es una mentira. Cómo podéis creer las palabras de unos ancianos que solo conocen los cuentos de sus antepasados. Esos ancianos sólo saben hacer daño. Todo lo que hacen es malograr la vida de la gente. Vamos Klaus, tu lo sabes. Kirtash… tus padres murieron a causa de esos estúpidos chamanes de pacotilla.

-No le escuchéis, debemos hacerlo. – Kirtash miraba atónito a Clachan. – Kirtash, es un loco. No le escuches. – Le dijo Klaus tomándole la cara con ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos con vehemencia.

-Oh, pobre Kirtash. Su familia ha muerto y el único hombre que le importa no quiere contarle lo que pasó… ¿O es que no recuerdas lo ocurrido, Klaus? ¿Me equivoco al afirmar que no tienes ni idea de lo que le pasó a sus padres? Vamos, Kirtash. No hagas caso de ese viejo bobo. Los ancianos mataron a tus padres. Los mismos que os enseñaron este "ritual". Los mismos que matarán a este chico si continuáis realizando todo lo que ellos dicen como perros sumisos.

-¿Cómo podemos creer a alguien como tú? – Dijo Ino algo alterada. – El maestro de la mentira. Yo te he visto en mis sueños. Tú eres el desencadenante de todo esto, por tu culpa ha muerto mucha gente. ¿Y a cuantos has matado para mantenerte? ¿Cuánta gente vas a seguir matando por miedo a la muerte? – Todos miraron a Ino estupefactos. – Te he visto. Sé lo que haces. Sé que cada día te levantas con tu frasco de pócima para mantenerte con vida. Diles a todos los ingredientes de ese mejunje que te mantiene con vida. – Su voz sonaba alterada y su tono aumentaba por momentos. - Y todo esto. Este estúpido juego al que nos has sometido. Todo es una gran mentira. El inframundo maya… que ocurrente. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Sí, sé lo que significa todo esto de las mansiones y sus pruebas. Una amiga me contó toda esa historia hace tiempo. Me di cuenta antes de entrar en la última mansión. El vestíbulo con aquellos cuadros… debí darme cuenta antes. Debí venir con ellos desde el principio y advertirles, quizá así Haku no estaría muriéndose. Todas esas pruebas, las mansiones… todo es un truco. Eres un ilusionista, un mentiroso. Y el chico ese, Rembran, ha muerto por culpa de tus mentiras. Estás acabado, por eso quieres este objeto, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

-No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, víbora pizpireta. Guarda tu lengua envenenada.

-La chica tiene razón. – Dijo Takana tajantemente. – Nos has engañado a todos durante todo este tiempo. Apuesto a que la muerte del antiguo guardián fue cosa tuya. Tú siempre con tu cuento de la maldición. Era todo tan evidente…

-¿Cuento? ¿te parece un cuento? Qué sabrás tú. Tú que te criaste entre algodones con tu madre rica, que te fue concedido el don de la voz, que viviste el amor por partida doble. Tú que vas y vienes por donde quieres… no tienes derecho a juzgarme, Takana. Apuesto a que pocos de los que estamos aquí soportarían esta maldición. Y respecto al padre de Kirtash, yo no lo maté. Estás equivocada.

-Pero sabes lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad? Tiene algo que ver contigo, ¿no es cierto? – Ryoma tenía buena vista para aquellos temas.

-Muy perspicaz, Ryoma.

-¡Queréis dejaros de gilipolleces, el chico está muy débil! – Interrumpió Sheridan.

-Es demasiado tarde y lo sabéis. Dentro de poco el chico se convertirá en un portal, una grieta en el espacio-tiempo. La muerte habitará la tierra de los vivos. Yo… no desapareceré. – Todos se quedaron observándole.

-Eso ya lo he visto. Antes de que apareciésemos aquí ya había sucedido. – Dijo Ino.

-No es verdad. Ino, dime que no es verdad. – Dijo Kirtash. Ino se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir.

-No… ¿entonces no hay nada que hacer? – Dijo Kyoko que no había perdido detalle.

-El custodio… - Comenzó a decir Kirtash. - ¡¿Dónde lo escondes maldito bastardo?!

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kirtash? Ni siquiera sabes como funciona. Además piensa un poco, piensa en lo que ocurre. Volverás a ver a tus padres. Les hechas de menos, ¿verdad? Sobretodo a tu querida madre…

-Aún te queda algo de tiempo. – Dijo Ryoma mirando a Haku.

-Trataré de impedirlo, ya lo hice la otra vez. – le dijo Ino a Takana.

-Te has vuelto realmente fuerte. – Contestó ella. – No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso. Sería un milagro que volvieses a hacerlo.

-Entre los dos lo haremos. Él mismo lo detuvo cuando luchamos por primera vez. Cuando mató a aquel hombre de la organización de Kyoko. Sólo necesitaremos que alguien nos ayude a mantener su cuerpo con vida lo máximo posible.

-Yo lo haré. – Dijo Klaus.

-Kirtash, ¿no quieres saber lo que le sucedió a tus padres? – Inquirió Clachan.

-Déjalo en paz, Clachan. Ya hemos oído suficiente de tu boca. – Takana pronunciaba esas palabras reteniendo su mal humor.

A todo esto Grindel seguía sin decir una palabra. Sheridan no perdía detalle de aquel hombre que parecía al margen de todo aquello. ¿Quién diablos era y por qué estaba allí? Se preguntaba.

-Takana, quiero que hable. Yo no puedo hacer nada por Haku, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me gustaría oír lo que tiene que decir. No te preocupes, no me creeré más que lo justo. – Dijo Kirtash. Takana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza como para darle permiso. No lo necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a conocer la historia de sus padres con o sin permiso de nadie.

-Chico listo. – Dijo Clachan a medida que Kirtash se acercaba a él. – Vamos tomate un té.

-Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a mi madre? – Clachan soltó una carcajada mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el diván.

-No te lo vas a creer. Aunque, me da igual. La verdad no siempre es fácil de afrontar. Rembran ha muerto y yo aún no me lo creo… Pero es igual. Tus estúpidos amigos no pueden detener lo inevitable y tanto tú como yo tendremos a nuestros seres queridos de vuelta… Es espeluznante las vueltas que da la vida… Pero en fin, así son las cosas.

-No, las cosas no son así. Hemos querido que lo fuesen, en especial tú.

-Esto no es lo que yo deseo. Pero con el resto de los Setsu-Haifen aquí, no conseguiré lo que quiero. Conozco mis limitaciones.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Haku aún hablaba suavemente con Ino. Los demás, la mayoría atendían a nuestra conversación.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Creo que es evidente después de todo lo dicho, pero no voy a decírtelo ahora y menos de esta manera. No te lo voy a decir por la simple razón de que no entenderías el por qué, la razón de ello. No quiero que juzgues sin saber como mi gran amiga Takana.

-Aún tenemos tiempo – Dijo Ryoma. Creo que a mi me gustaría oír también esa parte de la historia.

-Me gusta esta expectación. – soltó divertido Clachan. – No puedo negar que me encanta el misterio y tener intrigada a la gente. Pero creo que a Kirtash le interesa más lo que le estaba contando antes de que irrumpieseis en mi castillo.

-Si vas a volver a decir que Kaíla se volvió loca puedes quedarte callado. – Dijo Takana.

-Takana, lo siento pero no puedo negar la realidad. No miento y no es mi estilo mentir aunque algunos piensen lo contrario. – Dijo mirando a Ino. – En fin… Kirtash, cómo te dije antes de todo esto, tu madre fue de camino al bosque y se paró en casa de tu maestro, Klaus. Klaus te explicaba que tu deber era convertirte en el guardián y que el te entrenaría para ello. Tu madre enloqueció sí, pero podemos puntualizar lo que dice Takana, enloqueció como toda madre hubiese enloquecido si le hubiesen arrebatado a su marido y se enterase de que ahora perdería a su hijo de la misma manera. Una madre defiende a su hijo hasta la muerte, y eso fue lo que le pasó. Tu madre entró en la casa y comenzó a discutir con Klaus. Claro, Klaus no esperaba que ella se enterase y menos tan pronto, así que trató de tranquilizarla, pero no había manera. El disgusto pasó a enfado, el enfado pasó a la cólera. Tu madre quiso cogerte y llevarte pero Klaus no lo permitió. Entonces ella lo atacó, lo atacó sin reservas… Klaus trató de detenerla pero no pararía. Tu madre no descansaría hasta que estuvieseis a salvo de aquella amenaza… – Klaus miró a Clachan con intensidad. – Tu madre intentó golpearle, intentó clavarle la hoz que llevaba prendida en el cinturón para las hierbas… - Hizo una tensa pausa antes de decir: - Entonces, Klaus la mató.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. El mismo Klaus no podía creer lo que había dicho. Aquello tenía que ser una gran mentira.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso, un desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Dijo Kirtash. Antes de que nadie dijese nada. – Yo mismo estaba allí ese día. Mi madre no entró por la puerta, incluso dudaría de que nos viese o oyese, hasta de que los ancianos le mandasen a por unas estúpidas hierbas – Kirtash estaba totalmente alterado.

-Eso es porque fuiste embrujado. Fuiste hechizado por mí. Ninguno de los dos se acordaría de este episodio. Todos se creyeron la historia de que le había mordido una serpiente en el bosque. De que el veneno la había matado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vamos Klaus tu nunca harías eso! ¡Díselo! – Klaus seguía anonadado.

-Klaus, tu mismo pediste que quitásemos ese recuerdo de vuestras memorias, que solo lo supiéramos el resto de los Setsu-Haifen. Ahora no negarás todo esto, mira en tu interior. Sabes que es verdad, no lo recuerdas, pero lo sientes así, ¿no es cierto?

Kirtash miró a Klaus. Klaus miró a Takana. Takana miró a Ryoma y este le devolvió la mirada. Grindel seguía allí. Se había sentado, pero nadie le miraba a él exceptuando Sheridan. Sheridan sentía que aquel tío era más de lo que aparentaba, sabía todo aquello, pero no hacía nada, ni nadie reparaba en él.

-No… No puede ser… Esto no es verdad. No puede estar ocurriendo esto. Esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

-Sí está ocurriendo Kirtash. Mira a tu maestro. Su mirada lo dice todo. – Dijo Clachan.

-¿Todos lo sabíais y me lo negasteis? – Dijo Kirtash mirando a cada uno de ellos. – Hasta el oráculo. Ni siquiera me dijisteis que el mismo oráculo era de los Setsu-Haifen. Me siento engañado y traicionado. Todo esto no ha servido para nada, ¿verdad? ¡Todo lo que en mi vida he luchado ha sido en vano! – Ino se acercó corriendo y le dijo entre caricias:

-Kirtash, escúchame. Sólo trataba de protegerte, Klaus sólo quería eso. Se equivocó. Debes perdonar lo que hizo. Trató toda su vida de enmendarlo. Él te quiere. – Dijo trantando de aliviar la situación.

-¿Tú también? Ino… ¿tú también me has mentido? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Clachan observaba la situación con cierto gesto triunfal.

-Kirtash, yo no podía contártelo. Entiéndelo. – Le venían a la mente los momentos en los que Había estado con Takana y ella le había contado aquello.

-¡Dios! No se lo que entiendo y lo que no. – Kirtash estaba totalmente perdido. – ¡No se que narices es todo esto! Sólo se que es un golpe tras otro, una cuchillada tras otra y no puedo más. ¡Cualquier cosa menos mi madre! ¡Aguanto cualquier cosa menos eso! Todo esto me supera…

-Vamos, cariño. Yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tranquilízate. – le dijo Ino dándole un abrazo.

Kirtash no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en Haku. Ahora no era momento para estar así. Ahora debían terminar con todo esto. Entonces Kirtash apartó a Ino.

-Debes ocuparte de Haku. No te preocupes por mí. – Ella le dedicó una mirada triste e inquisitiva.

-Pero quiero ayudarte. No estas bien, Kirtash. Estas histérico y dolido. Es normal, tu madre ha muerto, la echas de menos. Y saber lo que ha pasado te duele aún más. – Dijo Ino.

-Estoy perfectamente. – Le cortó él. – Ahora lo importante es Haku, ve con él, empieza a tener espasmos. Todos se volvieron para mirar la escena. Haku tenía los ojos en blanco. Su cuerpo tenía espasmos, aunque no muy fuertes. Ahora un hilillo de espuma salía por su boca.

-¡Joder! ¡Vamos, Klaus tenemos que actuar! – Exclamó Ino corriendo hacia Haku.

Kirtash se volvió de nuevo hacia Clachan. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había vuelto a sumergir sus sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su alma y cubierto su rostro de frialdad e indiferencia hacia todo lo ocurrido o lo que pudiese acontecer.

-¿Así que todo lo que dices es verdad, um? ¿Por qué no me dices como murió mi padre? Veamos si Ryoma está en lo cierto. – Dijo Kirtash que una vez más volvía a sacar su frialdad y se sentaba en un diván al lado de Clachan.

-Tu padre… Tu padre fue arrebatado de los brazos de tu madre. Klaus lo convirtió en el guardián y se lo llevó al santuario. Pero, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Recuerdas que dije que los ancianos fueron quienes mataron a tus padres? Quiero que esto lo tengas en cuenta. Los ancianos enviaron a tu madre a por hierbas pero sabían que no volvería. Y fueron los ancianos también, quienes ordenaban a Klaus establecer a cada guardián. Ellos son los causantes de todo esto. Esos horribles y asquerosos ancianos…

-Me importa un cuerno. Ellos no me importan. Todos han muerto. El pueblo mismo ha muerto a causa de las guerras. No queda nada de todo eso, salvo Klaus y yo mismo en mi santuario.

-Está bien. Estás en lo cierto. No nos molestarán más, yo mismo me he ocupado de ello. Pero eso es otra historia y no viene a cuento. – Añadió con media sonrisa. – Lo que ocurrió fue que… un guerrero mató a tu padre.

-Sé que sabes quien era. Suéltalo. Deja ya tus juegos de palabras y tus verdades a medias. – Kirtash no estaba para juegos. Denotaba tranquilidad pero todos sabían que en su fuero interno sentía unas ganas terribles de venganza.

-Pues fue Rembran.

-¿Rembran? ¿El tío al que se cargó Sheridan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? No puede ser. Si mi padre era tan débil, ¿para qué ponerlo de guardián?... Una cosa sí esta clara, ese Rembran tiene lo que se merece.

-Cierra tu negra boca, joven insensato. Podría matarte por esas palabras.

-Atrévete. – Ambos se levantaron y se enzarzaron en un duelo de miradas.

-Subestimas a Rembran, fue mi culpa el que muriese. No pensé que ese hombre pudiese atravesar mi castillo y llegar hasta él en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera me enteré y por eso ahora Rembran está muerto.

-Así que es más poderoso de lo que yo pienso… Es indistinto. Ahora está muerto.

Kirtash salió despedido a causa de un golpe invisible. Clachan había usado su energía para golpearle con una fuerza sobrenatural. Uno de sus ángeles de piedra lo recogió al vuelo.

-¡Quietos! Takana, Ryoma. Dejadle. – Bramó Kirtash. Aterrizó de nuevo en su posición y se sentó, lentamente. Clachan seguía de pie delante de él, sin moverse. – Ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué fue Rembran al santuario? ¿Tú lo enviaste?

-Precisamente. – Dijo al cabo de un rato volviendo a sentarse lo más tranquilo posible.

De pronto un ruido gutural salió del cuerpo de Haku. Todos se tornaron para verle. Klaus tenía sus dos manos sobre su pecho y su vientre. Con los ojos cerrados ejercía una energía sobre Haku manteniéndole. Ino seguía diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras a Haku. Su cuerpo dio unos cuantos tumbos hasta que la situación se normalizó. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Sería Ryoma quien lo rompiese con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia del objeto, Clachan? No recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros lo hablásemos en ninguna reunión de los Setsu-Haifen.

-Que seas tú quien tenga el don de la vista, no significa que los demás estemos ciegos, Ryoma. Yo tengo mis formas, aunque este maldito y no pueda salir de aquí aún tengo mis métodos.

-Tus métodos… - Repitió Kirtash. – Rembran te lo dijo. Él es el que hace todo ese trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

-Veo que todo esto no te ha restado lucidez, Kirtash. Sí, mi Rembran se enteró hace unos años cuando se encontró, sin esperarlo, con Ryoma y Takana. Bueno aún no los conocía pero se encontraban en el mismo establecimiento y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. Llevabais mucho tiempo sin veros, en aquel entonces. – Dijo Clachan mirando con una sonrisa hacia Ryoma y después se dirigió a Klaus. – Klaus, seguro que te interesa esta parte de la historia. El encuentro de los amantes… Seguro que no sabías que Ryoma y Takana seguían comunicados a tus espaldas. Pensabas que Takana era únicamente para ti, ¿verdad? – Klaus dirigió su mirada hacia Clachan. No pudo evitar desconcentrarse y Haku volvió a tener espasmos.

-Klaus, ignórale. Esto es más importante. – Dijo Ino. Pero Klaus estaba ausente observando las miradas de aquellos que creía sus amigos…

-Vamos, Klaus, ¿por qué pensabas que Takana se había marchado?

-¡Cállate la boca! – Gritó Takana. La potencia de su voz chocó contra Clachan que salió disparado contra la pared. La voz creó una sacudida en toda la zona.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Klaus mirando hacia ellos: Takana y Ryoma. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal pero sus miradas fueron más que suficiente. – ¿Así que fue eso, Takana? Veo que no perdiste el tiempo. Qué hazaña por tu parte. Espero que todo esto os agrade porque todo esto ya me repugna. Es increíble que tengamos que llegar a esta situación para enterarnos de todas estas cosas. Es increíble que sea alguien como él, que quiere este poder, que no le importa destruir el mundo con tal de seguir viviendo, quién nos abra los ojos de esta manera. – Haku estaba cada vez peor. El aura negra resurgió.

-¡Klaus ayúdame! – Gritó Ino. Klaus dedicó una última mirada. Dedicó una mirada de odio hacia aquellos que creía tan cercanos a él. Se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo del chico.

Haku había dejado de hablar. Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse espasmódicamente. Las heridas derramaban un pus de un color más oscuro de lo normal. Sus ojos, totalmente en blanco, no dejaban de llorarle. De su boca seguía saliendo aquella espuma. Un charco de orina se formó a la altura de su cintura.

-¡Vamos Haku! ¡No te rindas, no te mueras! – Decía Ino llorando. No quería dejarlo morir, no quería que volviera a abrirse aquel portal, pero sufría tanto… Sufría muchísimo y eso le dolía a ella. Estaba en su mente. Sentía lo que él sentía. De repente un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Haku. "Volveré a verte, Zabuza." – ¡No, Haku! ¡No te des por vencido, aún no!

-El chico está sufriendo demasiado. – Dijo Sheridan.

-¡Déjenlo morir! ¡Llora lágrimas de sangre! ¡Por lo que más queráis! – Decía Kyoko que estaba muy asustada.

-No podemos hacer eso. – Dijo Ryoma.

-Si podemos. Haced lo que os dice esa mujer. El chico no puede soportar el dolor. – Dijo Clachan.

-No, Clachan. No accederemos a tus propósitos. El chico debe aguantar. Debemos conseguir que remita o su alma se perderá entre los dos mundos. Desaparecerá. Vamos Ryoma, Grindel, ayudémosles con nuestra energía. – Dijo Takana.

La escena resultaba terrorífica. Kyoko cada vez estaba más asustada. Sheridan se acercó a ella para darle la mano y tranquilizarla.

-Vamos Kyoko, piensa que estamos en las termas, tu y yo. – Dijo Sheridan.

-¡Serás imbécil! Quieres dejar de pensar estupideces. Podrías ayudar y hacer algo. No puedo creer que hayan muerto tantos compañeros, está ocurriendo todo esto y tú aún mantienes ese asqueroso humor negro tuyo. – Sheridan se limitó a sonreírle.

-Clachan. – Pronunció Kirtash su nombre a medida que se acercaba a él, aún apoyado a la pared. – Dame el custodio. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-No. Rembran esta muerto. No haremos nada hasta que no atraviese el portal.

-Clachan, sabes que nunca volverá. Eso que atraviese el portal ya no será tu Rembran. Ni mis padres serán mis padres. Es pura lógica, Clachan. Cuando una persona muere, cambia radicalmente. La muerte les da una visión distinta. Todo lo que pueda pasar después de la muerte puede descolocar los esquemas de la vida. Ninguno de nuestros seres queridos volverán tal y como los recordamos. Debes hacerme caso, todo esto es una estupidez. No vas a tener a Rembran nunca más en esta vida y la inmortalidad es un sueño inalcanzable y confuso. Deja de pensar como un niño y despierta. – Las palabras de Kirtash mellaban poco a poco la barrera de Clachan.

-No voy a dártelo. Me da igual lo que pienses. Debo intentarlo, por Rembran y por mí. Los demás me dan igual. Nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mí. Yo también viví sin unos padres que me cuidasen. Me criaron gente de la calle. Y esto fue lo que aprendí. Si tú no lo haces, nadie lo hará por ti. Si tú no miras por ti mismo, los demás tampoco lo harán.

-Estas equivocado. Rembran miró por ti, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. Pero sólo él.

-Porque sólo a él le has dejado. Debes confiar algo más. Dame el objeto y te lo demostraré.

-No. No hay nada que demostrar. Eres un crío, ¿que sabrás tú de todo esto? Cuando me asaltó esta enfermedad, esta maldición, nadie en los que había confiado me ayudaron. Ni uno de ellos. Por más que pedí ayuda nadie me la dio. Estaba malherido y no podía hacer nada. Hasta que llegó Rembran. Ni siquiera me conocía. Fue como un ángel caído del cielo. Era un chico joven que me cargó en sus hombros y me trajo hasta aquí. Trató de curarme. Me cuido hasta que pude moverme. Él es el único en el que confiar. Cuando descubrimos que no podía moverme de allí, fue él quien me ayudó. Quien me alimento, quien me devolvió la vida. Por él voy a hacer todo esto. Los demás podéis hacer lo que queráis.

-Tienes que comprenderlo. Tu plan no tiene fundamento. No puedes ignorar al resto del mundo porque ciertas personas te hayan hecho esto. Seguramente haya cientos de personas como Rembran allá afuera, la cuales pueden morir por esto que tú has hecho.

-Ellos me dan igual. Sólo me importa esto, Kirtash. Os he demostrado que la gente es corrupta, que os han engañado. Que nadie es inocente. Ninguno de vosotros, ni los que puedan estar fuera me dan pena. Quiero vivir mi vida, una vida que me fue arrebatada. Me merezco una nueva vida y quiero que sea con Rembran. Y no hay más que hablar.

-Te engañas a ti mismo, eres un hipócrita y nada de lo que quieres podrá hacerse realidad. Hay mucha gente que tiene enfermedades y no tuvo la vida que tú tuviste ni el amor. Eres un egoísta.

Kirtash se volvió para cerciorarse de que aún tenían algo de tiempo. El aura negra apenas era visible. Todos trataban de retenerla con su energía. Sheridan trataba de limpiar las heridas y la cara de Haku con su camisa.

-No hacen más que retrasar lo inevitable. – Comentó Clachan.

-¡Ryoma necesito tu ayuda! Tú tienes el don de la vista. Tenemos que encontrar el custodio antes de que se abra el portal

-Esta en el interior de Clachan. – Dijo Grindel sin más. Cómo no se le había ocurrido preguntarle al oráculo, pensó Kirtash.

-Clachan, dame el custodio.

-¿O sino que harás? Ya te vencí una vez, ¿recuerdas? Debí cerciorarme de que hubieses muerto…

-¿Cómo ibas a vencerme si tu mismo has dicho que no podías salir de aquí? – preguntó Kirtash extrañado por aquella respuesta.

-¿Por qué crees que te he dicho que Rembran es tan fuerte? ¿No te faltaba algo en el puzzle? Los Setsu-Haifen… Ryoma los ojos, Takana, la voz, Klaus el tacto, Grindel el oído… ¿no te falta algo?

-Tú eres el olfato, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿acaso eso te otorga algún poder especial?

-Otro que desprecia. Otro que me desprecia y que ignora el poder del olfato. Es habitual en esta sociedad. La gente mantiene el corazón y la mente cerrados. Kirtash, Kirtash. El olfato es puro instinto. El olfato es una conexión con el lado más primitivo e instintivo de un ser humano, que puede llegar a una sofisticación sublime. Puede eclipsar a la vista e incluso, en ciertos momentos, al tacto. Un olor es algo mucho más íntimo que una imagen, algo mucho más cercano e ineludible. Tengo más poder del que te esperas, Kirtash. Todo lo que ves, todo lo que os ha sucedido desde que hoy os habéis levantado, todas las sensaciones, lo que habéis visto, incluso parte de lo que oyeseis, es fruto de mi poder. Este castillo, el suelo que pisas, todo esto, es creado por mí. – Kirtash estaba alucinando. – Cuando te robamos el custodio, ¿pensaste que era un genjutsu verdad? Pero no es así, por eso no fuiste capaz de reaccionar. Yo hice que vieras a esa mujer, mientras lo que tenías delante de tus ojos era a Rembran. Rembran quería cerciorarse de haberte matado, ahora que lo pienso. Su técnica favorita se basa en absorber la sangre de su oponente, creándole un ataúd de pétalos. Tan sofisticado y elegante como siempre mi Rembran. – Comentó para si mismo. – Pero le dije que no lo hiciese. Te salve la vida. Le dije que no perdiera el tiempo. Que seguramente Klaus no tardaría en aparecer. Debí dejarle hacerlo…

De pronto oyeron un grito. Había sido Ino. A Kirtash le dio un vuelco al corazón al oírla gritar. El aura alrededor de Haku había aumentado. Ahora las manos de los muertos comenzaban a atisbarse desde la negrura.

-Así que así murió Lei. – Dijo Sheridan el cual disimulaba el terror que le infundía aquella situación. Kyoko que había oído sus palabras le miró con tristeza. – Tranquila Kyoko.

-No puedo estar tranquila, Sheridan. Es como ver cómo se acerca la muerte. – Su mano había agarrado la de Sheridan y temblaba como un flan. – Esto es el fin.

-No digas eso. ¿Piensas que esto acaba aquí? No, aún me queda algo de suerte en la recámara. – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kyoko.

-Tienes razón, siempre te libras de todo. Será bueno ver como te las arreglas para librarte esta vez.

-Librarnos. – Corrigió él.

Kirtash atacó a Clachan con el ángel de piedra y con sus propias manos. Debía conseguir aquel maldito custodio y hacer algo. Todos estaban intentado impedir que se abriese el portal. Sólo él podía hacer esto. Clachan se reía ante las pocas posibilidades del chico. No le tocaría por más que quisiese. Él era mucho más poderoso.

-¡Kirtash detrás de ti! – Gritó Sheridan. Kirtash se apartó en el momento preciso para ver como Yajira se perdía con un graznido en el interior de Clachan.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Exclamó Clachan sorprendido. Después soltó un grito de dolor y Yajira salió de su cuerpo algo ensangrentada con una especie de báculo de pequeñas dimensiones en su pico. Sheridan le ordenó que se lo llevase a Kirtash.

-Gracias, Sheridan. Te debo una muy grande. – Dijo Kirtash. Entonces se dirigió hasta dónde estaban Haku y los demás. Clachan trató de impedírselo. Pero Sheridan se interpuso.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Preguntó Sheridan.

-Tú. Tú serás el primero en morir. – Dijo Clachan.

-Ya tengo el custodio. – Dijo Kirtash al llegar dónde Haku.

-Ahora úsalo antes de que los muertos lo busquen. – Dijo Takana.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sabemos, Kirtash. Nadie lo sabe. – Dijo Grindel.

-Hacedlo uno de vosotros. – Propuso Kirtash.

-Kirtash no te asustes, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé. Debes hacerlo tú. Tú eres el guardián. Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas.

El aura oscura aumentaba por momentos haciendo retroceder a todos los que estaban alrededor de Haku. Ahora ya no se veía su cuerpo. La esfera oscura ya tenía aproximadamente dos metros de radio. Kirtash dudaba. No sabía que hacer. Miró a Klaus, miró a Ryoma, a Takana, a Grindel y se detuvo unos instantes en Ino. Se acercó a ella y le dejó un rápido beso en los labios repleto de sentimiento. Luego volvió a mirar a Klaus.

-Klaus. Te conozco y sé que lo que has hecho fue un accidente. Te perdono. – En cuanto hubo dicho esto corrió y se lanzó hacia el interior de aquella aura negra. Las manos envolvieron su cuerpo.

-¡No! – Gritó Clachan.

-¿Qué pretende hacer así? ¡Ahora hemos perdido el objeto ese! ¿Por qué se ha lanzado al interior de esa aura? – Preguntó Kyoko que ahora esta histérica. El combate entre Sheridan y Clachan se vio interrumpido sin apenas empezar.

-Ten fe, Kyoko. Ten fe.

Las manos de los muertos cubrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, lo que le resultó muy molesto. Aquellas manos no eran fantasmales, eran completamente corpóreas y tenían una fuerza apreciable. Manos blancas mortales le apretaban, empujaban y golpeaban.

Kirtash intentó moverse y deshacerse de aquellas manos que le impedían ver, oír o moverse. Luchó contra ellas hasta que llegó al centro de la oscura esfera. Aún se veía el cuerpo de Haku tendido. Entonces de pronto aquellas manos mortecinas lo soltaron.

-El guardián… - Oyó la voz detrás de él. Se giró para ver una figura blanca, desnuda. Era una mujer.

-Ma, ¿mamá?

-Sí, hijo. Soy yo.

-No, no eres tú. Ya no eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hijo, somos muertos, no somos gente sin alma. Soy la misma que estuvo contigo hace 10 años. La misma que te cantaba por las noches, la misma que te trajo a la vida y, te enseñé tantas cosas…

-No te creo. No eres la misma. Tu cuerpo sólo es una imagen de lo que ayer fue. Eres un alma errante.

-Te equivocas. Soy un alma veladora. Yo velo por ti. En este lugar las almas conviven como en la tierra, Kirtash. Exentas de un cuerpo, sí, pero sus mentes son las mismas.

-Pero no podemos romper la barrera entre los dos mundos. Eso no podemos hacerlo.

-No, Kirtash. Y no debes. Por eso he venido. He usado la fuerza que me quedaba para volver a verte y poder enseñarte mi última lección. – Kirtash escuchó en silencio. – No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que todas las almas que pretenden volver al mundo vayan a por ti. Debes usar el báculo que tienes en tus manos. – Ella se acercó y con una caricia hizo que el báculo aumentase de tamaño. – Pero debes tener cuidado. Ni siquiera nosotros los muertos sabemos el alcance de este poder. Ni siquiera la mayoría es consciente de que al crear esta grieta entre los dos mundos la física de ambos mundos se verá afectada y puede ser el fin para todos. Somos muy pocas las almas que intentamos que esto no suceda. Pero retener a Clachan no fue suficiente. Es un hombre demasiado ambicioso y listo y el poder que ejercemos las almas de los muertos es ínfimo comparado con el suyo. La maldición no era suficiente. Me alegro de que encontraseis primero a Haku que él. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… - Abrazó a Kirtash. Su tacto era igual que siempre, su olor, la suavidad de su pelo…

-Mamá… te he echado tanto de menos…

-Lo se hijo. Yo también he deseado hacer esto durante todo este tiempo. Este es nuestro regalo. Nuestro momento. Nunca lo olvides. Ahora desapareceré. Mis compañeros y yo ya no tenemos mas fuerza para retener a todas estas almas corrompidas. Incluso con la ayuda de tus amigos esto no puede durar más. Utiliza el báculo. – Se separaron de nuevo. – Una cosa más, esa chica te quiere. Cuando todo esto acabe, ella será tu vida. No la dejes escapar. –Kirtash se sorprendió ante aquel comentario. – Te quiero.

El cuerpo de Kaíla se fue desvaneciendo y dejando entre ver las manos de aquellas almas de las que le hablaban. Su voz volvió a entonar la canción. Kirtash no pudo evitar llorar al oír de nuevo aquella voz cantándole esa canción. "Yo también te quiero." Antes de desaparecer una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kaíla.

Las manos sustituyeron la imagen de su madre y Kirtash sujetó el báculo con fuerza.

-¡Yo soy el guardián! ¡Os ordeno que volváis a vuestro lugar! ¡Volver al lugar que os corresponde! ¡Ya no tenéis cabida en este mundo!

Las manos dejaron de apelmazarse y ahora comenzaban a distinguirse los cuerpos desnudos de aquellas almas. Kirtash cargó el cuerpo de Haku. Los cuerpos de los muertos se acercaban.

-¡Volved a cruzar el abismo! ¡No hay sitio en este mundo para vosotros!

De repente todas las almas de los muertos cayeron sobre él como un aguacero. Kirtash usó el báculo para golpear con fuerza a todo aquel que se acercaba.

-Danos el báculo guardián. Nos pertenece. Lo necesitamos para volver.

-No. No vais a volver. Y menos a costa del alma de este chico. – Dijo Kirtash.

-Dánoslo. – Coreaban cientos de voces.

Un nuevo asalto. Kirtash volvió a usar el báculo. Pero no podía retener a tantos a la vez.

-¡No os dejaré pasar!

Un gran muro de piedra se irguió de tras de Kirtash. De su piedra oscura comenzaron a salir figuras angelicales y relucientes. Hechas del marfil más blanco y puro que Kirtash pudo crear. Aquellos ángeles contrarrestaron la oscuridad y la mortecina energía del lugar. Todos ellos retuvieron el avance de los muertos.

-No hay ángeles ni dioses capaces de hacernos retroceder ahora, guardián. Todo lo que haces es en vano.

-Necias palabras. – contestó Kirtash.

Kirtash proyectó toda su energía y poder sobre el báculo. El objeto comenzó a brillar y la energía oscura de su alrededor comenzó a desquebrajarse como si fuera sólida y a caer ante sus pies.

-No es posible. – Dijo una de las almas.

Kirtash comenzó a esgrimir el báculo por todo el espacio, destruyendo aquel flujo negro. Las almas volvieron a abalanzarse contra él, pero él retuvo su paso con el poder del báculo. Los ángeles se agolparon contra aquellas almas haciéndolas retroceder.

-¡Devolvedlas al otro lado de la grieta!

Kirtash destrozaba aquel aura y ahora todos podían ver lo que ocurría. Takana, Ryoma, Grindel, Ino, Sheridan, Kyoko y Clachan veían cómo Kirtash luchaba contra aquella oscuridad y unos ángeles se llevaban las almas de los muertos.

-¡NO! ¡Rembran, no! – Clachan corrió hacia dónde los ángeles expulsaban los muertos a través de una grieta que irradiaba energía negra y descargas de electricidad.

-¡Detente Clachan! – Takana con una voz hizo que Clachan retrocediese.

-¡NO! ¡Otra vez no! ¡No voy a perderte otra vez!

Todos trataron de agarrar a Clachan pero este se deshizo de ellos con una poderosa explosión de energía. Su poder apenas tenía límite. Ninguno de ellos pudo oponerse a la fuerza de Clachan. Clachan agarró a varios de los ángeles y los destruyo con sus manos y se agarró fuertemente a Rembran que se encontraba en la frontera entre los dos mundos. Tiró de el con fuerza y lo abrazó.

-Clachan has venido a por mí. – Dijo Rembran.

-Te dije que me enfrentaría a la propia muerte. – respondió Clachan. – Por el amor de Dios, estas completamente desnudo. – Una bata de seda roja cubrió el cuerpo de aquel hombre. – Ahora estas a salvo. Nunca más volveré a dejarte. Por poco me da un ataque. No podría volver a verte morir…

-Clachan. Debes devolverlo al otro mundo. – Dijo Kirtash.

-¡Nunca! Kirtash, no lo entiendes. No estabas en lo cierto. Esta completamente igual. Es el mismo Rembran. No pienso dejarle marchar.

Los ángeles habían hecho su trabajo y todas las almas ahora se agolpaban al otro lado del corte, el corte en el espacio-tiempo. La ilusión del castillo había desaparecido. Los cuerpos de todos los Setsu- Haifen, Ino, Sheridan y Kyoko estaban inconscientes en la fría tierra, a causa del poder de Clachan. Kirtash. Apoyó el cuerpo de Haku en la tierra.

-Clachan, debes dejarle marchar.

-No puedo, Kirtash. Vamos, déjales salir a todos. Tus padres están por ahí. Siguen siendo los mismos. ¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir? ¿Por qué te castigas tu mismo? Es una oportunidad que alguien nos ha brindado, es un regalo. ¿No lo ves?

-No, Clachan. Estás equivocado. Ese cuerpo que sostienes en tus manos no sobrevivirá sin esta energía negra. Debes dejarlo marchar. Deja de crearte falsas esperanzas.

-Eres un cabezota. Un infeliz. Si tú no quieres la felicidad, no se la niegues a otros. Dame ese báculo.

-No Clachan. Devuelve el cuerpo de ese hombre y aléjate de la grieta.

-Vamos Kirtash. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Nadie tiene nada que hacer. Soy demasiado poderoso para ti y lo sabes.

-Apártate, Clachan. Devuelve a tu hombre a su tumba.

Clachan se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kirtash. Proyecto de nuevo su energía como había hecho con sus compañeros, pero no hubo efecto.

-Clachan. Soy yo quién tiene el báculo. Eres tú, quien no puede enfrentarse a mí. Y como no te apartes sufrirás lo que te mereces por todo lo que has hecho.

-¡No! – gritó Clachan.

Entonces Kirtash apuntó con el objeto hacia Clachan, atrapándolo en un cúmulo de energía. Su cuerpo se inmovilizó durante unos instantes pero no tardó en liberarse.

-No me dejas otra opción. – Dijo Kirtash.

Acto seguido acumuló todo el poder que pudo y lo disparó sobre Clachan. Era un haz de energía de una fuerza inconmensurable. Destruyó toda la energía negra a su paso. Arrastró el cuerpo de Clachan y luego el de Rembran. Su poder fue absorbido por la grieta y se perdió por ella. La grieta comenzó a cerrarse.

Kirtash se acercó al cuerpo de Haku. Con el poder del báculo le arrebató el objeto que lo estaba matando. El objeto se adhirió con precisión al extremo del báculo. La naturaleza se resintió. Rayos y centellas cayeron del cielo. Un huracán envolvió el lugar. La tierra se movía con fuertes turbulencias. La montaña, al lado de la cual habían dormido el día anterior estalló como un volcán en erupción. Kirtash usó el poder del báculo por última vez para crear una energía pura y benigna que curase los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros. La energía atravesó sus cuerpos con fuerza. Kirtash no podía controlarlo.

El poder era incalculable y él sólo era un crío. No tenía la fuerza para controlar aquello. Desvió el haz de energía hacia el cielo, provocando que las nubes se separasen y pudo ver que era de noche. Se veían las estrellas y el cielo infinito a través de aquel agujero en el cielo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a la grieta que no tardaría en cerrarse. Sólo tenía unos instantes. Se movió entre el fuerte viento con lentitud. El cielo volvió a cerrarse provocando una nueva descarga y un rayo cayó a escasos centímetros del guardián.

Le grieta se cerraba.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta allí y dejó el báculo entre los dos mundos. La grieta se cerraba y comenzó a destruir el extremo del báculo. Kirtash no podía soltar el báculo o el viento lo llevaría a alguna de las partes de la grieta. No podía arriesgarse. Invocó un ángel para que sujetase el báculo pero se desquebrajó al instante. El báculo comenzaba a actuar con voluntad propia.

Le dolían las manos. El báculo las estaba destrozando.

"Sólo un poco más. Un poco más."

Kirtash gritó de dolor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas quedaba espacio en la grieta. Sus dedos comenzaron a romperse, la muñeca, los brazos. La carne se rompía y la sangre brotaba. El báculo comenzó a destruirse en toda su extensión.

El báculo estalló. Los brazos de Kirtash estallaron en mil pedazos. Salió despedido con gran fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se vio afectado por la explosión y cayó destrozado a unos cuantos metros del resto.

La grieta desapareció y el báculo fue destruido.

Todos estaban a salvo.

El equilibrio se mantuvo.

La paz volvió al mundo y los huracanes, las tormentas, los terremotos y los maremotos remitieron. Todo se paró. Todo volvió a la tranquilidad. El viento volvía a mecerse con suavidad y una basta extensión de estrellas cubría la noche.

Paz.


	17. Chapter 17

Llegó el inevitable final. Quería dedicarlo a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y habéis llegado hasta aquí, ya que el resto no tendría ni constancia de ello :P

Sólo me queda deciros que para los que os halláis quedado intrigados con los personajes de Rin, Arezin y Kakashi tengo algunos… apéndices, por así decirlo, en los que trato la historia referente a ellos.

No me queda más que decir… Espero que disfruten del final!

**EPÍLOGO.**

Pasó un gran pedazo hasta que alguno de ellos despertase. El primero en hacerlo fue Sheridan, ya que era el que se encontraba más lejos en el momento del impacto del ataque de Clachan. Se levantó algo aturdido para descubrir, no sin sorpresa, que las heridas de Kyoko habían sanado. Kyoko estaba perfectamente. Sólo estaba dormida.

Entonces se levantaron Ryoma y Klaus. Klaus se agarraba el cuello mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de Haku. Ryoma fue hacia Takana, pero a Klaus ya no era lo que más le importaba. Takana se despertó ante el tacto de las manos de Ryoma.

-Todo ha acabado. – Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa. Grindel ya se encontraba en pie.

Klaus se agachó frente a Haku para comprobar que el chico respiraba con naturalidad y no había más muestra de sus antiguas heridas que las manchas en sus ropas.

-Es como un milagro. – Dijo Klaus mirando a su alrededor.

Takana y Ryoma fueron a despertar a Ino. Todos estaban perfectamente. Tanto Ino como Kyoko como Haku se despertaron sin problemas.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Estoy perfectamente, me encuentro mejor que nunca. – Dijo Haku.

Todos sintieron el poder de la energía que no hacía mucho, sin que ninguno lo supiera, Kirtash arrojó sobre ellos. Notaron la frescura y la vitalidad de sus cuerpos en todo su esplendor. Se sintieron felices y eufóricos. Pero Ino se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Algo no estaba dónde debía estar, algo no estaba como debería. Kirtash.

-¿Dónde esta Kirtash? – La preocupación y el miedo brotaron en el interior de Ino. – ¡Kirtash!

Todos se detuvieron para buscarle.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? – Se preguntaron.

Miraron en derredor pero no hallaron más que rocas y polvo. No había rastro del castillo, ni de Clachan, ni de la grieta y los cientos de muertos, y sobretodo, no había rastro de Kirtash.

-No puede ser. – Dijo Klaus con tristeza. – Nos ha salvado. La grieta no está, los muertos han desaparecido. Las ilusiones de Clachan han desaparecido. Kirtash ha tenido que luchar contra todo esto.

-Ha muerto. Ha dado su vida por nosotros. Fue un guardián excelente. Un hombre valiente. Un rival de primera. – Dijo Sheridan.

-Se ha sacrificado por nosotros. – Dijo Haku cuyos ojos se humedecieron al instante.

-No. ¡No! Dejar de decir sandeces. Kirtash no ha muerto. ¡No ha muerto! Lo sé. Siento su presencia. Aún no había llegado su hora. – Protestó Ino ante las palabras derrotistas de todos ellos.

-Ino, todos le queríamos, pero no está. Tu misma puedes verlo. Observa la energía de tu alrededor. Kirtash no está. Es horrible, lo sé, sin embargo, es así.

-No, Takana. Estas equivocada. No es así. Kirtash no ha muerto. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

-No, hija. No está, al igual que no está Clachan. Dio su vida por todos nosotros. Nos ha salvado, pero a costa de un alto precio que ninguno de nosotros dudaría en que lo hubiese pagado. Kirtash era un gran hombre. – Ryoma pronunció aquellas palabras con sumo cuidado. Haku rompía en sollozos.

-¡No! ¡Dejad de hablar como si estuviera muerto, como si perteneciese al pasado! ¡Kirtash no está muerto!

Takana se acercó a Ino y la abrazó. La abrazó entonando una canción. Ino conocía aquella canción. Aquella era la canción que Kirtash había cantado aquella vez hacía ya un tiempo. En aquellos primeros momentos juntos. Rompió a llorar, desconsoladamente. Acto seguido gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó y gritó hasta la afonía. Todos trataron de tranquilizarla pero no lo consiguieron.

----

El viaje de vuelta fue triste y silencioso. Takana entonaba canciones hermosas pero melancólicas. Todos estaban abatidos ante aquel final.

Sheridan, Kyoko, Grindel y Klaus se separaron a mitad de camino. Kyoko y Sheridan se dirigirían al país de la cascada para volver a retomar sus vidas. Habían dejado a Asuka sola y querían volver antes de que otros enemigos pudiesen crearles más problemas.

Grindel y Klaus se separaban para dirigirse al templo del fuego. Grindel seguía tan silencioso y solitario como siempre. Klaus decidió acompañarle. No quería seguir al lado de Takana y Ryoma. Lo sentía por Ino, pero no soportaría estar con ellos dos otra vez. La verdad hacía mella en cada uno de ellos. Klaus se disculpó ante Ino y Haku. Se despidieron con afecto, pero se percibía la pesadumbre en el ambiente. Takana, Ryoma , Haku e Ino siguieron camino a Konoha.

-No habrá un entierro, Takana. – Dijo Ino en un momento de silencio, mientras tomaban un aperitivo y descansaban. – Ni siquiera hay un cuerpo que enterrar. Ni siquiera tengo unos restos a los que llorar. Aún no me creo todo esto.

-Ino… Sé lo que sientes. Pero debes superarlo, no puedes encerrarte en ti misma para siempre.

-¿Sabes? Llevo varios días pensando que verdaderamente los que estamos muertos somos nosotros. Todo esto es como el infierno. Nosotros fuimos a los que nos llevó la muerte y puede que en este momento sea Kirtash quién nos esté llorando desde el otro lado. Somos tan reales como los cuerpos que salían de aquella grieta Takana. Clachan acabó con nosotros. Tenía un poder increíble. No dudó en acabar con nosotros sin ningún miramiento. Todo parece haberse solucionado, y ellos parecen haber desaparecido, pero todo ello es causa de nuestra muerte. Hemos aparecido aquí. En un mundo igual al nuestro. Sin embargo, todo es distinto. La gente, los colores, la energía que él me enseñó a ver… - Takana y Ryoma atendían a sus palabras con tristeza. Haku escuchaba pero con la cabeza gacha, sin poder mirar a Ino a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no puedo oír los pensamientos de los vivos, por qué parece que estamos en la misma mierda en la que nos han colocado con vida? Todo esto es horrible. Las flores, el suelo, la comida, nuestros sentimientos… ¡Todo es un engaño! ¡Un engaño que viviremos una y otra vez!

Ino tiró la comida al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo todo. Haku estaba asustado, nunca había visto a nadie tan mal y se sintió en parte identificado con ella. Zabuza y ahora Kirtash. Le dolía en el alma. Sentía que lo que decía Ino era verdad, que ellos eran los que debían haber muerto.

-¡Todo está podrido! ¡Todo es una ilusión decadente! Quizá esto es lo que sientan los muertos. Desesperación. Desesperación por no comprender qué coño hacemos aquí, qué narices ocurre, estoy muerta, pero es como si no lo estuviese. Kirtash, ojalá pudieras oírme y decirme que tengo que hacer. ¡Ojalá que todo esto desapareciese!

Golpeó una y otra vez todo a su alrededor, gritando. Gritando histérica. Se retorcía de dolor. Ryoma la agarró y la detuvo. Después de eso su rostro se tornó de nuevo en llanto. Ryoma y Takana estaban asustados. No estaban muertos, lo sabían perfectamente y ella también lo sabía. Pero había alcanzado tal grado de dolor que ella misma comenzaba a auto engañarse. A Takana le asustaba y le parecía terrible e incluso peligroso. Pero Ryoma la tranquilizaba. Ryoma trataba de tranquilizarlos a todos, pero incluso el parecía necesitar consuelo.

Al día siguiente Ino estaba como ausente. Fuera de sí. Sus ojos no miraban al frente. Ryoma la llevaba por el brazo para que no se derrumbase en medio del camino.

Así llegaron hasta Konoha. Todo seguía igual en aquella villa. Nada había cambiado.

No tardaron en avisar a los padres de Ino que aparecieron pronto. La madre estaba asustada y muy preocupada. Preguntaba una y otra vez que qué había sucedido, que qué era lo que le pasaba a su hija. Ninguno de ellos contestó en un rato hasta que habló Ryoma.

-La persona a la que ama ha muerto. Era una misión muy peligrosa y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Su madre se quedó impresionada, pero comprendió al instante y agradeció una y otra vez que ella hubiese vuelto.

-Estaba tan preocupada. Sakura me decía que no tenía de que preocuparme que sólo había hecho un viaje. Pero yo notaba algo. Sabía que pasaba algo.

Ellos asintieron ante sus palabras, pero no conocían a aquella Sakura salvo Haku, y él no sabía de qué podía ir todo aquello. Los padres se lo agradecieron de nuevo y se llevaron a la chica.

Haku volvió a encontrarse con Naruto el cual lo vio de aquella manera y no tardó un instante en abrazarlo y preguntarle qué le ocurría. Le invitó a su casa a comer. Takana y Ryoma le dijeron que era lo mejor. Ellos tenían que hablar con la Hokage. Luego volverían a sus vidas. Dejarían todo aquello de los Setsu-Haifen. Todo aquello había acabado. Ahora era una nueva vida. Ryoma pensaba en encontrarse de nuevo con Rin. Se había acordado de ella el día anterior. La habían dejado hacía tiempo. Más tarde la verían.

Entraron en la oficina de la Hokage. Le explicaron la situación. Le contaron, no con todos los detalles, lo acontecido. Sabían que Kirtash había hablado con ella y que querría que ella supiese al menos que todo se había arreglado.

También la historia de cómo Shodaime tuvo aquel objeto y que luego se lo había cedido a otra de una organización que ahora no tardaría en disolverse, si no es que ya se había disuelto por la perdida de información sobre el objeto entre sus integrantes. La sannin se encontró satisfecha con la explicación y sintió como si se le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Agradeció todo aquello a aquella pareja que no conocía y les ofreció un lugar donde dormir y comida, pero ellos la rechazaron. Se irían enseguida y sólo le pidieron un último favor, que adoptasen a Haku como uno más en la aldea. Ella accedió con gusto.

Así, sin más demora, salieron de Konoha para seguir con sus vidas. Todos ellos seguirían con sus vidas, aunque aquel episodio marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

----

Dos días más tarde la aldea de la Hoja se despertaba con un amanecer rojizo. Entonces un ángel de piedra atravesó sus calles. Esta vez todos observaron al extraño con ojos familiares y divertidos. Atravesó toda Konoha hasta que llegó hasta la floristería. Una chica rubia, preciosa se encontraba por allí.

-No recuerdo haber visto Namaries nunca antes por aquí. – Dijo la mole de piedra. Entonces la chica se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Se formó en su cara el asombro más fuerte y hermoso que nunca se había visto. La chica corrió hacia el ángel y saltó a sus brazos con fuerza, casi tirándole al suelo.

-No he dejado de buscarlas hasta encontrarlas de nuevo. Las he traído para ti. – Dijo la chica cubriendo de besos el rostro de piedra. – Pero… ¿cómo has vuelto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Te dimos por muerto!

-Y creí que lo estaba, pero cubrí mi cuerpo de la más densa roca y protegí y comencé a sanar mi cuerpo malherido. No te creerás lo que ocurrió cuando vosotros os quedasteis inconscientes.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes con todo detalle. – Volvió a besarle. – Así que, sencillamente, ¿tú eras una de aquellas grandes rocas que se encontraban en el lugar donde nos despertamos?

-Así es.

-¡Dios no puedo creerlo! ¡Casi me muero! Pero ahora ya no importa. Ahora estas aquí conmigo y yo estoy contigo. No quiero que volvamos a separarnos nunca jamás. – Volvió a cubrir de besos la piedra. - ¡Mamá, encárgate de todo esto, yo me tomo el día libre! – El ángel de piedra esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Aquella noche una lluvia de estrellas volvió a cubrir el cielo de Konoha.

Posteriormente se creó la leyenda de un ángel de piedra que recorría las calles de Konoha al atardecer; que se decía que anunciaba, o provocaba, según las distintas fuentes, las corrientes y torbellinos de estrellas.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno, supongo que no puedo evitar añadir algo más, sobretodo debido a las insistencias de mi "admiradora": nico haruka :P.

El apéndice no trata de los protagonistas de la historia, sino de otros personajes que han aparecido en la novela.

He de decir que este fragmento tiene varias cosas de otros autores. Seguro que la mayoría reconoceis al inconfundible Ánima de FF, así como la canción del final "Los amantes del círculo polar" de La oreja de van gogh que inspiró el final.

Es algo injusto que lo publique, ya que el personaje de Arezin Anier pertenece a otra autora amiga mía, el cual le robé (con cariño) pues quería reflejarlo a mi manera dentro de la historia.

Espero que os guste.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por leer este laaaargo relato o novela, según se mire y disfruten de el primer apéndice.

**APÉNDICE I**

**RIN Y AREZIN ANIER.**

Hacía tiempo que Rin había dejado a Kirtash y a Haku. Aun recordaba las palabras de Ryoma: "Deberías encontrarte con ella. Tienes que enfrentarte a ti misma y a esa chica que tanto odias. No puedes seguir así.". Conocía a Ryoma desde hacía bastante tiempo. No tardó en conocerle en uno de sus múltiples viajes en los que hizo creer a todo el mundo que había desaparecido. Había entablado una gran amistad con aquel tipo. Era una gran persona y una de las pocas que conseguía mitigar su odio y el dolor que le provocaba pensar en Kakashi y en aquella mujer… Cuando le conoció Kakashi ya estaba enterado de que su desaparición era sólo un rumor, aunque ella le había pedido constantemente que lo mantuviese en secreto. Él se oponía enérgicamente a aquella estúpida situación. Ella podía ayudar enormemente a la villa. Era una de las ninja médico más entrenadas y con más dotes que Tsunade tenía. Había mucha gente que incluso había llorado una pérdida inexistente. Aún así, Rin nunca quiso dar a conocer su existencia. Ya no le gustaba estar en la villa, Kakashi hacía tiempo que le había demostrado que su amor no podría ser correspondido. No quería pasar más tiempo entre aquellas gentes. Sobretodo desde que aquella chica había llegado de la mano de Kakashi. Que le prestase tanta atención era algo que la disgustaba en gran medida.

Ryoma le acompañaba en alguno de aquellos viajes. Había química entre ellos, como decía, era una de esas personas que ella soportaba. A él siempre le pareció realmente extraña aquella actitud de la mujer, ya que era, al menos en apariencia, una chica muy simpática y abierta. De una persona con esa mentalidad uno se espera que sea arisca y poco conversadora. Pero ella era distinta. Era un cúmulo de contradicciones y de sentimientos caóticos y extraños.

La primera vez que Ryoma y ella hubieron hablado de ellos mismos ella le había contado abiertamente todo lo que le había sucedido en la aldea de la Hoja. Ryoma pensaba que era una mujer misteriosa, por su forma de actuar y de mirar, pero se equivocaba. Siempre se equivocaba con aquella mujer. Tan pronto podía ser una asesina cruel y despiadada con una mirada de acero, como una mujer simpática, cariñosa y llena de alegría. Unas veces descuartizaba a sus enemigos y otras incluso les curaba las heridas. Era una caja de sorpresas. Una fuente inagotable de acciones y pensamientos contradictorios.

Ella sonreía mientras recordaba algunos de sus viajes con él. Mientras se encaminaba a su objetivo tenía en su mente muchos de los momentos que había vivido con Ryoma y escuchado sus consejos. Quizá aquel sería el último consejo que le diese…

Quedaba poco, lo sabía. Aquella mujer se encontraba no muy lejos de allí con un acompañante. El marionetista Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. Había oído muchas cosas de aquel hombre aunque nunca había tenido la ocasión de verlo de frente. Era uno de los otros 10 miembros de aquella deshonrosa organización llamada Akatsuki. Oía historias sobre un niño pelirrojo que se había vuelto demente con la muerte de sus padres. Tenía una de las grandes técnicas de los ninjas de la arena: El control de marionetas mediante hilos de chakra. Se rumoreaba que actualmente él mismo era una marioneta. Su apodo: de las Arenas Rojas, dejaba en entrever su reputación. Se decía que su técnica de marionetas humanas era infalible y que todo el que se enfrentaba a él era convertido en una de ellas. Unos decían que controlaba los cuerpos de los muertos; otros, que se comía las vísceras de sus víctimas para poder introducir trampas y nuevas armas en sus cuerpos para utilizarlas como buenas marionetas. A Rin poco le importaban aquellas historias. Tenía un objetivo: Arezin. Si tenía que acabar con aquel truquista barato no dudaría en hacerlo. No en vano había conseguido tanto poder en sus viajes.

Ya quedaba poco…

Allí estaban.

Caminaban por un camino que se extendía en toda la falda de la montaña y cerca del bosque por el que se movía velozmente Rin. Esperaría un tiempo. Verla la alteraba en gran medida. Volvió a oír la voz de Ryoma: "Espérate un tiempo. No vayas directamente hacia ella. Primero debes habituarte a su presencia, sino no serás capaz de controlar el odio. No te enfrentes a ella directamente."

Allí la tenía justo delante de sus narices. Con aquel hombre a su lado. No mantenían conversación alguna. Seguramente ya se habrían enterado de su presencia. Apenas se había preocupado de pasar inadvertida. Esperó un rato.

La pareja siguió caminando sin detenerse, ni mostrar gesto alguno de haber notado nada. "Sabéis que estoy aquí, no seáis falsos" Se dijo Rin a si misma. Comprobó sus armas, y la colocación de aquellos lazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo estaba en su sitio. Se recogió su hermoso pelo cobrizo en una coleta y se paró un momento. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Algo la había sorprendido. Arezin era muy hermosa, más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Quizá eso explicase por qué Kakashi estaba tan prendado de aquella mujer. No, no creía que Kakashi fuese de esos.

Sheridan había seguido a Rin y ahora contemplaba como ella se acercaba a la pareja.

-Hola, Arezin. – Dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro. – Sasori. – Pronunció inclinando hacia él la cabeza a modo de saludo. La mujer, Arezin, Puso su mano sobre su sombrero inclinó la cabeza saludando y esperó.

-¿Quién coño eres? – Preguntó el marionetista.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo. He venido por ella. – Dijo Rin sin alterar su semblante ni desviar su mirada de Arezin.

-Si vienes por ella también vienes por mí. – resumió él.

-Sasori, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no te adelantas? ¿No estas siempre quejándote de que te doy problemas? Déjame esto a mí.

-Arezin, no me jodas. Tenemos una misión.

-¿Qué misión Sasori? – Dijo ella divertida. Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Se intercambiaron unas miradas. Rin se mantuvo serena mientras aquellos dos decidían lo que harían. Sasori hizo un movimiento de asentimiento y comenzó a alejarse. Rin se alegró de ello y sonrió aún más.

-Bien. Será más rápido si estamos tú y yo solas. – Dijo Rin.

-Así que tú eras aquella que me espiaba mientras hablaba con Hanz. – Comenzó a decir Arezin poniendo cara de interesada y alzando su rostro para que el ala de su sombrero no irrumpiera en el intercambio de miradas.

-Veo que estas atenta incluso dentro de una de tus patéticas actuaciones… - Comentó Rin.

-Patéticas actuaciones… - Repitió Arezin con desdén. – No me importa tu opinión. Pero si me intriga por qué espiabas. La conversación no era nada interesante. ¿Qué buscabas?

-Sólo buscaba vigilarte.

-¿Vigilarme? Querida, no necesito que nadie me vigile.

-Lo dudo. – Respondió con rotundidad Rin.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porque algo quieres de mí, ¿verdad?

-Soy Rin. – Al oír aquel nombre una chispa y un cambio de color se produjo en los ojos de la mujer de Akatsuki. – Veo que sabes quien soy. – Se alegró.

-Rin… Así que tú eres la estúpida chica que buscaba el amor del Colmillo Blanco. Pensé que habías muerto. – La ira comenzaba a dominar a Rin. Arezin pudo comprobar que sus brazos, su abdomen y sus muslos se tensaban. Aquella mujer la odiaba, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? Una cría, ¿una perdida se atreve a juzgarme?

-No soy yo quien esta juzgando en estos momentos. – Dijo Arezin viendo como Rin apretaba sus puños con fuerza. – Me odias con todas tus fuerzas, ¿no es así? Veo en tus ojos tus ansias de matarme. No entiendo por qué te contienes de esa manera. ¿A qué esperas Rin?

-A ver qué es lo que una persona tan buena e inteligente como Kakashi pudo ver en una mujer como tú. Quiero observar bien a la mujer que me arrancó el corazón.

-Yo no te arranqué nada. Por favor, no me acuses de algo tan inverosímil. No te conozco y es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?

-Porque lo hiciste. No te hacia falta conocerme, sólo querías alejarme de Kakashi. Sé que él te habló de mí.

-Tienes razón. Él me habló de ti en muchas ocasiones… Pero nunca le dije que se alejase de ti ni nada parecido.

-¿Qué le decías entonces? ¿Qué le decías de mi? ¿Qué estaba loca, qué quería que te abandonase?

-¿Y no es cierto? Estas realmente loca. – Dijo Arezin sonriendo. – Él me contaba vuestras discusiones. Tú eras la que quería que se alejara de mí.

-Tenía motivos, mira en lo que te has convertido.

-¿En qué me he convertido? – Preguntó y se detuvo un instante a la expectativa de una buena respuesta.

-Tú mentiste a Kakashi, le rompiste el corazón e hiciste que él rompiese el mío. – Rin comenzó a hablar en un tono más alto, algo más alterada. –Jodiste mi vida y la de él. Y eres una asesina. ¿Piensas que lo que eres es bueno? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Cuánto hace que murió tu conciencia?

-Pobre ingenua. – La cara de incredulidad fingida de Arezin enfurecía más a la ninja de la Hoja. - ¿Qué sabrás tú de todo esto? ¿Qué narices sabes tú de la conciencia? ¿Qué sabrá una niña infeliz que cree que su vida se acaba cuando el que ama no le corresponde? ¡Qué gran dolor! – Se rió Arezin con sarcasmo, mientras sus palabras cada vez sonaban en un tono más fuerte y consistente. – Tú no sabes nada del dolor. No sabes nada de la desesperación y la soledad.

-Sé más de lo que tú te crees.

-¿Más de lo que yo me creo? – Crispó con un gesto de incredulidad. –Una niña criada en la aldea de la Hoja, rodeada de buenas gentes y la seguridad de sus mayores. Qué sabrá una chica malcriada, mimada y tratada entre algodones. Tú no tienes ni idea del hambre, del sufrimiento, del dolor y de la muerte.

-Quizá sepa más una asesina de todo esto, ¿no? – Contestó Rin irónicamente. - ¿Acaso sentiste hambre o sufrimiento mientras llenabas tus manos de sangre? ¿Sentiste dolor y soledad cuando mataste a todo un clan? No me hagas reír. Has matado a todas las personas que te rodeaban, has devorado el corazón de un hombre y has jodido mi vida. Y ahora te mueves entre los miembros de una organización que busca la conquista del mundo. Me creo que sepas sobre la muerte – Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. – Pero, ¿eres tú quien sabe de hambre, dolor y sufrimiento? Por favor.

-Otra vez me estas juzgando. La gente tiene la manía de hacerlo. En cierto modo es encantador. Que fácil es tachar a una persona y hacerle el chivo expiatorio de todos los pecados. Qué fácil es culpar a los demás. Qué egoísta eres, Rin. Apuesto a que no has pasado ni la mitad del sufrimiento que la mitad de la población mundial. No tienes ni idea y sin embargo vienes aquí con un odio visceral, con ansias de matarme cuando apenas te hice nada. No fui yo quien convencí a Kakashi de que te repudiara. No fui yo quién te jodió la vida. Sino tú misma. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien échatela a ti. O al menos a Kakashi.

-¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo como te tienes en pie. Aún no entiendo por qué a las personas como tú no se les cae la cara de vergüenza.

-Ahí está tu respuesta. No lo entiendes. No entiendes nada de esto. Lo único que quieres es mitigar tu dolor de dama rechazada. – Dijo Arezin con burla.

Rin se lanzó a ella con furia descargando varios golpes pero Arezin los esquivó con facilidad.

-Sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad, Rin? Eso te pone furiosa. – Rió brevemente. Mientras reía extendió los dedos de su mano y una sombra salió de su palma como una extensión del brazo. La sombra se tornó en una katana.

-Mi respuesta es: quizá no sepa tanto como tú, quizá sea una egoísta o quizá no. Lo único que sé es que tú eres la persona que me jodió la vida. Tú eres la persona que hace daño a la persona que más quiero y tú eres una asesina, un despojo humano, una mujer sin ética ni moral. Eres la que va a morir.

-Aum – Respondió Arezin con burla. – A que doy miedo.

Rin volvió a lanzarse contra ella. Soltó con un ágil movimiento el lazo que tenía a su cintura el cual le apretaba de lo tensa que estaba. Las dos ninjas se enzarzaron en una lucha a muerte. Arezin usaba su katana con la elegancia del estilo de las sombras ahora desaparecido. Ella misma había acabado con todo aquel que lo conociese. Ella había acabado con todo su clan, era cierto. Pero no se dejaría matar por aquella mujer.

Sheridan observaba el enfrentamiento de las dos combatientes. Alucinado de la destreza y el poder de ambas sentía una excitación interior al ver a aquellas dos mujeres. "Vamos, no se peleen por mí. Hay para todas" Pensó él divertido. "Qué pena que dos mujeres de este calibre tengan que enfrentarse de esta manera. ¿Quién será ese afortunado llamado Kakashi? Cómo suele decirse, la suerte favorece a los tontos."

Con elegantes movimientos Rin utilizaba ya su otro lazo, el de la pierna para combinar con el otro. Arezin instigaba a la ninja médico con sus golpes de katana, lo que obligó a esta última a sacar la daga que llevaba a la cintura. Sus intentos de envolverla o engancharla con sus lazos se veían inútiles ante la experta samurai. Entonces Rin hizo uso de su sobrero arrojándolo contra Arezin la cual se apartó con un giro y aquel cayó en el suelo con pesadez.

-Interesante, así que tienes la osadía de enfrentarte a mí con desventaja. – Dijo Arezin divertida. – Esto se pone interesante. – Rin sonrió a modo de contestación y sacó su katana envolviéndola con el lazo amarillo.

De pronto, Rin, con un giro, sacó uno de sus kunais de su bolso y lo lanzó hacia Arezin con su lazo de color ensangrentado. Entonces cuando Arezin se propuso esquivarlo este estalló cegándola con la abundante cantidad de sangre que la envolvió. Sin darse cuenta, algo la golpeó quemándole el abdomen y lanzándola por los aires. Rin realizó rápidamente unos sellos ninja con sus manos.

"Este es el fin, preciosa." Pensó Sheridan pensando en lo que había sucedido en aquel combate con su compañero no hace mucho tiempo.

El sombrero de Rin, colocado estratégicamente lanzó el mismo gas que había utilizado contra aquel hombre en la otra lucha. El cuerpo de Arezin se detuvo en el aire.

-Ahora estás paralizada. Ese gas neutraliza todas las partículas durante un tiempo, así que no podrás moverte. – Dijo Rin seriamente.

-Lo haces verdaderamente bien, Rin. Te felicito. – Dijo Arezin que apenas podía mover sus labios y hablar.

-Quizá quieras aprovechar este momento para decir tus últimas palabras.

-Últimas palabras, je. Menuda bobería. Aún así si quiero decirte algo. Sabes que esto no te aliviará. Esto no mermará tu dolor.

-No estoy tan segura. Fíjate, ya me siento algo mejor. – Dijo Rin.

-No deberías confiarte tanto, aún está Sasori por ahí. – Dijo ella riéndose por dentro al mentir de aquella manera. "Sasori por aquí. Qué chiste. No le importaría que muriese aquí. Aún así, si piensa que ya me tiene, está equivocada y esta pelea no durará mucho más." – Yo, soy una asesina, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces que eres tú? ¿En qué te convierte todo esto? ¿No creerás que eres una justiciera verdad?

-No, Arezin. Yo no soy una asesina. Soy una ninja.

-No veo la diferencia. Ambas hemos matado a mucha gente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he matado a mucha gente?

-Oh, vamos. No soy tonta, bonita. – Dijo Arezin divertida. Reconocía que Rin tenía sentido del humor. – Tú forma de pelear, de moverte. Has matado a mucha gente.

-También he salvado a otros.

-¿Acaso eso te justifica? Rin, no somos tan diferentes. Tú también renegaste de la villa. Tú querías más poder igual que yo. ¿O vas a desmentirme eso? – Rin se mantuvo en silencio. – Asesina… Eso es lo que soy a los ojos de los que no quieren ver. Patética soy ante aquellos que ignoran que la verdad tiene dos caras. Tienes razón, asesiné a todo mi clan, maté a muchas personas antes de que apareciera en la idílica vida de las personas de la villa de la Hoja. No conocí a mis padres, en ocasiones dudo de que naciese de dos personas humanas. Quiero creer que nací de las entrañas del mar. No puedo creer en unos padres, es un concepto abstracto para mí. Tuve el error de creer en ello una vez. Me crié en los dominios del clan de las sombras. Esos hombres… que ahora me dan asco, fueron para mí como unos padres. Su líder, un hombre fuerte, amable, extraordinario para mí, dijo haberme encontrado abandonada. Abandonada a mi suerte cuando apenas había nacido… El me crió como alguien de su clan. Era un hombre bueno y honesto. Justo. En todos los sentidos en el que uno pudiese creer en mi situación, ese era mi padre. Era mi padre. – Se recalcó a si misma aunque nadie noto el grado de dolor con el que pretendía decirlo. – Los entrenamientos eran duros, trabajaba como una esclava, pero no me quejaba. No podía hacerlo ante los ojos de mi padre. Aquel hombre que me quería y pretendía lo mejor para mí. Yo creía en cada una de sus palabras. Me prohibió mezclarme con nadie. No quería que hablase nada más que lo indispensable. Ahora pienso en cómo pudo parecerme todo tan bueno, cómo pude aceptar tal dictadura. A medida que me hacía mayor él empeoraba mis entrenamientos y dejo de enviarme tareas para encerrarme en un agujero. Sí. Un agujero negro cuyos barrotes aún tengo grabados en mi piel y en mi mente. Cuando empecé a hacerle preguntas sobre aquella extraña situación, el comenzó a gritarme y en ocasiones me golpeaba. Entonces empecé a desesperarme y a pensar que aquel hombre ya no era como había sido antes de encerrarla en aquella celda. Comencé a pensar que ya no era justo, ni amable, ni extraordinario. Ahora lo veía con dolor y lleno de rabia. Pero le quería tanto… Cada vez pasé mayor tiempo en esa jaula y poco a poco fui acunando al odio. La imagen idílica de mi padre se fue enturbiando hasta que sólo quedaron las ganas de golpearlo con aquellos barrotes que trataba de romper con mis manos… - El dolor de aquellos recuerdos la invadía. – En ocasiones, recuerdo que aquel… hombre, me sacaba de la mazmorra para preguntarme algo. Ya no recuerdo bien sus preguntas, pero si recuerdo los latigazos por mi silencio. Los gritos y los golpes. Pero yo no podía decir nada. Apenas entendía lo que me decía, y aunque aún así pude responderle algo, mi voz estaba quebrada. ¿Sabes por qué nunca podía responderle? – Rin seguía en silencio escuchando a su contrincante. - ¡POR QUE TENÍA LA GARGANTA ROTA DE GRITAR DESESPERADAMENTE ENTRE LAS PAREDES DE AQUELLA CELDA!

Una sombra se había formado a las espaldas de Rin y tomando la imagen de Arezin intentó ensartarla con su katana. Rin utilizó el lazo que le quedaba para enganchar a aquella sombra y asestarle un golpe con su propia katana. Del lazo amarillo que envolvía la espada brotó un haz de fuego que acabó con la sombra.

Rin volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Ja, ja, ja – Se rió Arezin. – Veo que aún no has bajado la guardia, bien, bien. – Prosiguió con su historia. – Como iba contando, un día, de repente, mi padre descubrió las marcas que había hecho en aquella mazmorra y decidió entrar a verme. Supongo que los guardias le habían avisado, alarmados de la desesperación y la locura de mi antiguo yo. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina. Me habló con cariño, pero yo ya no entendía las palabras de cariño, ya no entendía qué era el bien, qué era el mal… Nada tenia sentido para mí. Sólo pensé en una cosa. Salir de allí. Debía salir de allí. Cuando mi padre y maestro me dio la vuelta descubrió que mis ojos azules y serenos como el agua se habían tornado rojos, inyectados en sangre. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente: salir. A partir de ahí todo el mundo cree saber lo que pasó. Maté a todo el clan, es cierto. Había sido entrenada para eso. Era lo único que sabía hacer, y mi cuerpo actuó de la única forma que conocía. Aunque no fue exactamente como piensan que fue. Hubo una cosa que no pude hacer. Fue matar a mi padre. A él no le maté. Quise encerrarle entre aquellas paredes de piedra para que sintiese la mínima parte de mi dolor, aunque sólo fuese la mínima. Estaba completamente rota por dentro. – Cargó aquellas palabras con todo el sentimiento que la embriagaba. – Él provocó el llamamiento del clan. Todo el clan vino a detenerme. Todos sin excepción. No vi otra opción que matar. No la vi, y aún creo que no la había. Porque por cada uno que mataba, más de ellos me atacaban. Aquello era interminable, pero no podía parar. Quería salir de allí. Quería salir desesperadamente de aquel estúpido y negro edificio, quería alejarme de todos aquellos monstruos. Maté y maté. Todos lucharían hasta el último, hasta que no tuviesen fuerzas. Era matar o morir, no había otra opción. Mi padre me lo había dicho infinidad de veces. Hasta el último de ellos lucharía, y hasta el último de ellos tuve que matar. – Se detuvo un rato. – Todos menos uno. Aquel hombre que me miró sorprendido a mis ojos. Aquel hombre que de alguna manera aun quería. Aún recuerdo su expresión y como el tiempo se había congelado entre nuestras últimas miradas. Mi padre… ja. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Rin siguió sin pronunciar una palabra. El sentimiento de compasión por aquella mujer crecía por momentos. Miraba a aquella mujer con lástima.

-Ah, por favor. Esto es lo que nunca quise. Por esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Esa cara. Esa cara que me estás poniendo de lástima y comprensión. ¡¿Pero qué comprensión?! ¡No entiendes nada, no sabes nada! Sólo eres otra persona que trata de hacerse la víctima, pero no tienes ni la mitad de idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar. ¡Eres sólo una estúpida persona más que juzga sin saber!

En sus gestos, en sus miradas, en sus palabras hacía que Rin dudase. Quizá aquella mujer no merecía todo aquello. La duda fue sembrada en el corazón de Rin. Dudaba de matarla, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Cómo si nada hubiese pasado, Arezin quiso seguir contando aquella historia.

-No mucho después fue cuando fui a la Hoja. Supongo que Kakashi te contaría todo lo que pasó allí. – Se detuvo haciendo un ruido de despreocupación con su boca. – Nunca pude aceptar ese modo de vida. Nunca pude comprender tanto cariño… Odiaba y amaba a Kakashi, tanto como me odiaba y amaba a mi misma. Pero sí, Rin. Tienes razón. Rompí el corazón de Kakashi. De eso me culparé toda mi vida, no lo dudes. Si de paso te lo rompí a ti, no lo voy a sentir. No fue mi intención, esa es la verdad, pero así es la vida. Lo cierto es que después de todo aquello sólo pude centrarme en dos cosas. Ser fuerte para proteger a Kakashi y conseguir la fuerza para él. Quería perpetuar ese cariño entre nosotros, pero no podía estar en la villa con él. No quería estar haciendo estúpidas misiones y estar rodeada de gente, sentimientos y tradiciones incomprensibles para mí. No pertenecía a ese mundo. No era esa clase de persona. Kakashi lo sabía e intentó cambiarlo en vano. Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo, es que solo tú puedes cambiar. Y eso no es nada fácil. Todo llegó a un extremo en el que tuve que alejarme de él. Había conocido a Orochimaru y conocí también a Akatsuki. Quería poder y ellos me lo podían proporcionar. Sin esperarlo, acabe encontrándome cómoda entre esa gente tan desdichada como yo. Gente con ansias impuras de poder, pero con ideas y formas de ser más acordes a la mía. Nadie rendía cuentas a nadie. No tenías que aguantar a nadie si no querías. Y lo más importante para mí en aquellos momentos es que ninguno, ni por asomo podría cogerme cariño. Nada de cariño, nada de preocupación. Sólo quería estar rodeada de gente que independientemente busca su propio beneficio. Era perfecto. Era cómo volver al punto de mi vida en el que era feliz. Sin lidiar con nadie, sólo lo justamente necesario como había aprendido de mi "padre". Con ellos estaba cómoda y con ellos aprendí muchas cosas. También hice mucho mal, ¿y qué? El mal, el bien, es algo subjetivo. Maté a muchas personas, sí, pero la vida sigue. Quizá sea patético todo esto, todo lo malo que he hecho y todo lo que fingí, como finjo muchas cosas. A veces yo misma lo creo. Vivo mentiras una y otra vez para poder sentirme cómoda. Pero si te digo la verdad, incluso desde tal posición, uno aprende ciertas cosas que nunca haría de otra manera. Todo lo que hago tiene una razón. Bah, sólo estoy divagando. – Se detuvo un instante. –Ni yo misma entiendo porqué te cuento todo esto… ¿Te has quedado muda?

-No. – Respondió Rin. –Estoy pensando en aquella niña. En el horror que tuvo que pasar. Ahora entiendo que te moleste tanto que te juzguen. La verdad es que me entristece que tenga que matarte.

-La única verdad ahora mismo es que una de las dos va a morir. – Zanjó Arezin.

Sheridan aún estaba sorprendido por la actuación de las dos. Su humor se había esfumado tras todas aquellas palabras. Aquellas dos ninjas eran un cúmulo de sufrimiento, cada una a su manera y aquello acabaría con muerte. De la una, de la otra o incluso de las dos.

-Si te digo la verdad, estoy agradecida de que nos hayamos encontrado. Ahora veo las cosas con mayor claridad. He cambiado tanto en los últimos años… He conseguido tantas cosas… Por ello cuando acabe este estúpido combate, le demostraré a Kakashi la persona que soy en realidad. La verdadera mujer que soy. Cómo me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en comprender las cosas que ahora me parecen tan sencillas…

-Yo también estoy agradecida de haberte conocido. Sabía que debía venir. Sabía que todo esto ocurriría. Te juzgué mal, lo siento. Quizá ahora sea menos egoísta que antes. Aún así, he de acabar lo que empecé. – Dijo Rin decidida reforzando la posición de lucha que había adoptado.

-Me has ayudado a abrir los ojos. Gracias a este estúpido combate, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Aún no entiendo por qué tienes tantas ansias de matarme, pero, Rin, prepárate porque estoy decidida a ganar este combate. – Dijo Arezin y acto seguido desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer al lado de Rin realizando una técnica de electricidad contra esta. Rin utilizó su último lazo para contrarrestar y ayudarse a esquivar aquel potente ataque de rayos. Varias sombras rodearon a la ninja médico. De pronto todas aquellas sombras se lanzaron contra ella, en respuesta saltó evitando que la alcanzasen. Con su katana hizo una serie de movimientos rápidos que, en el acto, se convertían en haces de fuego que casi alcanzaron a la miembro de Akatsuki. El suelo quedó lleno de grandes franjas de tierra calcinadas. Arezin apareció de repente a la espalda de Rin, pero el lazo esmeralda de esta se interpuso entre ellas y de él comenzaron a brotar unas ramas de árbol que crecían y se entrecruzaban en busca de su objetivo: Arezin. Arezin realizó una nueva técnica de chidori que prendería en llamas aquellas ramas pero estas no se detuvieron, así que su próximo movimiento fue retener aquel brote con una técnica de sombras. Mientras, Rin ya le volvía a enviar nuevos ataques de fuego. La ninja de Akatsuki los esquivó enviando a su vez pequeñas bolas de rayos a por la otra mujer. Las dos pararon un instante. En toda la pelea sólo se habían alcanzado una vez. La marca de quemadura en el abdomen de Arezin lo constataba. Aquello era una batalla muy igualada, pensaba Sheridan. Ambas parecían haber usado todas sus armas y trampas. Ahora debían empezar a usar sus técnicas más poderosas. De no hacerlo aquello seguramente acabaría en un empate.

De pronto las dos se lanzaron la una contra la otra en un choque de katanas. Entonces del brazo de Arezin brotaron serpientes que se lanzaron a por Rin, mientras a su espalda una enorme serpiente salía de la tierra. Las serpientes estuvieron a punto de alcanzar el cuerpo de Rin cuando empezaron a descomponerse rápidamente al entrar en contacto con una materia oscura medio transparente que salía del cuerpo de Rin.

-El veneno del odio, Arezin. Es algo que los animales no soportan.

Llamas salieron de la katana de Rin provocando que Arezin saltase hacia atrás esquivándolas, para colocarse al lado de la gran serpiente. Entonces ambas atacaron. La serpiente escupió sombras por la boca como un veneno y Arezin fundió el ataque con una nueva descarga de rayos.

Arezin sonrió mientras utilizaba una nueva técnica que las rodearía con una densa oscuridad.

Sheridan maldijo entre dientes. Se oyó un grito y luces chisporrotearon por toda la zona. Nuevos rayos aparecieron, pero no podía ver. "¿Qué coño está ocurriendo?"

La katana de Rin alumbró la zona de pronto con las llamas que producía aquel lazo. Estaba totalmente malherida y su contrincante había sido atrapada por las ramas que sus sombras habían retenido en momentos anteriores de la lucha. Rin había conseguido detener aquel ataque antes de que la mataran. Pero la serpiente no tardó en liberarse, liberando también a Arezin. De pronto entre la oscuridad se vieron rayos de luz. La zona oscura que veía Sheridan comenzó a contraerse llenándose de nuevos efectos de luz. En unos instantes la bola de oscuridad explotó en una luz cegadora.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad la situación reflejaba una clara victoria de la miembro de Akatsuki. Arezin y su serpiente seguían allí aunque parecía que aquella técnica las había cobrado factura. Pero Rin estaba en el suelo con varias heridas profundas, y apenas podía moverse.

-Ha llegado tu fin, Rin. – Dijo Arezin. – Reconozco que cuando utilizaste tus dotes curativas para restaurar las ramas y me enganchaste, pensé que esto duraría algo más. Pero sólo era un ataque desesperado ¿verdad? Sólo tratabas de salvarte. Pensé que tenías una estrategia después de aquello.

El cuerpo de Arezin y sus ojos desprendían una energía etérea que aumentaban su hermosura. Aquella mujer era muy poderosa.

-Eres una buena contrincante, tus trucos me sorprendieron bastante. Pero como todos los ninjas médico, de alguna manera parecéis limitados.

Rin comenzó a reír, colocándose su brazo dislocado.

"Menuda tía, aún se ríe." Se dijo Sheridan.

-Tienes razón. Usé un ataque desesperado. – Dijo Rin. – ¿Piensas que estoy perdida verdad? – Siguió riéndose. – Esto se ha acabado, sí. Pero no para mí. ¿Los ninjas médicos limitados? Espero que eso fuera también un sarcasmo. En fin, que no se diga que no he intentado impedir esto. – Dijo poniéndose seria. – Ahora, Arezin, vas a ver el por qué de todo esto. Me has obligado a hacerlo. Realmente eres muy fuerte. Pero llegó la hora. Vas a ver el dolor personificado. Morirás, Arezin. Morirás sabiéndolo todo sobre el dolor. Todo - Recalcó.

Arezin la miraba con incredulidad. Estaba claro que apenas podía moverse y con su anterior técnica le había quitado a Rin la mayoría de su chakra. Era imposible que lo que pudiera hacer pudiese derrotarla. No con esa cantidad de chakra y sin poder moverse.

-Arezin, prepárate para morir de una forma horrible.

A una orden de Arezin la serpiente se lanzó contra Rin. No permitiría que aquella ninja tuviera tiempo de hacer algo. Todo estaba a punto de acabar. La serpiente estaba apunto de alcanzar a la mujer cuando gritó:

-¡ÁNIMA!

De pronto la serpiente explotó, desapareciendo convertida un montón de sombras. Los brillantes y poderosos ojos de Arezin de pronto se abrieron como platos. Un estruendo sacudió la zona. Unas cadenas bajaron del cielo y se clavaron en la tierra hundiéndose en ella. El suelo se desquebrajaba alrededor de aquellas enormes cadenas. Arezin no podía moverse. En ese momento las cadenas comenzaron a ascender de nuevo sacando de las entrañas de la tierra una criatura descompuesta y sanguinolenta con forma casi humana pero en proporciones mucho mayores. Aquella criatura estaba encadenada y amordazada y su piel estaba descompuesta y rasgada. Su cabeza estaba medio vendada dejado ver únicamente un ojo. Tanto Sheridan como Arezin se quedaron de piedra al ver tal técnica de invocación. La bestia producía unos sonidos espeluznantes como gritando de dolor.

-Ánima. Él es el mismísimo dolor. – Describió Rin complacida ante la cara de Arezin de terror.

Pronto Arezin recuperó su expresión.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Arezin colocándose bien el sombrero. – Al fin conozco a alguien con mayor dolor que el mío. Si a mí me enfurece que hablen de dolor estúpidas como tú, no puedo imaginarme que es lo que él pueda pensar. – Comentó.

-¿No lo comprendes Arezin? Crees que has sentido mucho dolor, pero él es su máximo extremo y yo estoy conectada a él. Yo comparto su dolor y por tanto su odio. Así que toda mi vida ha sido un dolor continuo. Mucho mayor al tuyo créeme. Tuve que luchar toda mi vida para que él no matase a toda la gente como tú. Por eso tengo que matarte. No puedo protegerte más. Mi odio hacia ti aumentó de una manera inconmensurable cuando tuve aquella última conversación con Kakashi. Pero ya no aguanto más, no puedo seguir conteniéndolo y sufriendo con ello.

-Así que esto cambia las tornas. Resulta que ahora me proteges. – Dijo Arezin incrédula y algo sarcástica. – No necesitaba tu protección Rin. Aunque ahora soy yo la que me compadezco de ti. Pobre niña desdichada. Nunca podrás vivir en paz, nunca mermará tu dolor, pues tienes que cargar con todo su peso. Espero que te lo merezcas. – Dijo Arezin sin más.

-¡NOOOO! – Se oyó una voz que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era Kakashi. - ¡RIN DETEN ESTO!

Kakashi llegaba tarde. Había adivinado ciertas intenciones de la mirada que Rin le había dirigido cuando se habían visto por última vez al nombrar a Arezin. Pero no podía soportar algo así. No debían pelear.

-NO LO HAGAS RIN

-No puedo Kakashi. Ya te dije que me perdonaras. Ahora no hay nada que hacer. ¡DOLOR, ÁNIMA!

-Se acabó... Kakashi… lo siento. – Dijo Arezin antes de que su cuerpo implosionase con una gran fuerza.

Sheridan se quedó atónito ante aquel horrible espectáculo. El cuerpo de Arezin cayó al suelo con todo su peso.

-¡NOOOO! – Gritó Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡NOOOO! – Gritó una y otra vez hasta llegar hasta el cuerpo de Arezin para abrazarla y mecerla en sus brazos.

-Ka…ka…shi. – Comenzó a decir ella.

-¡No puedes morir Arezin, no puedes morir!

-Kakashi…- repitió Arezin su nombre.

Rin hizo que Ánima volviese a las entrañas de la tierra mientras pensaba que era imposible que aquella mujer hubiese aguantado la explosión de dolor de Ánima. Todos los que habían caído en aquella técnica habían caído muertos y desmembrados. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer hubiese mantenido su cuerpo intacto y aún albergase una chispa de vida? Aún así, moriría. Era inevitable. Rin se alejó de allí sin mirar a tras. Sabía que le había hecho demasiado daño a Kakashi y no podía quedarse allí a verlo sufrir. Él le odiaría por siempre. Pero debía pagar ese precio, tenía que quitarse aquel gran peso de encima. Ahora el dolor y el odio habían mitigado en ella y podría volver a ser ella misma. Quería creer que aquella era su única opción, pero no podía dejar de odiarse por ello. No podía quedarse a ver aquello.

Kakashi… - Arezin comenzó a cantar. –

"Siento que el viejo cuento aquel  
no tenga el final que imaginé  
siento no poder hoy escribir  
esta triste canción y dártela a ti.

Y ahí estás, la costumbre te ha hecho así  
no fui capaz en mi misma yo me perdí.

Siento haber sido tu diablo azul  
tu enemigo fiel ahora tabú  
siento en mí ultrasonidos  
de algo que olvidé viendo llover.

Y ahí estás la costumbre te ha hecho así  
no fui capaz en mi misma yo me perdí."

Arezin cantaba aquella triste canción mientras Kakashi la escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía acabar así, se decía una y otra vez a sí mismo.

-Arezin, no digas eso. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

-No, Kakashi. Ya no queda nada para mí. Esto es lo único que quería en mi vida. Volver a verte, sentir tu cuerpo, oír tu voz, decirte lo mucho que te amo… Y morir en tus brazos. No puedo pedir más.

-¡No, Arezin! ¡No digas eso! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora, no ahora, no de esta manera!

-Pásame mi sombrero, por favor. – Kakashi obedeció extrañado por aquella petición. Se lo dio y posó un beso en los labios de Arezin antes de que ella cerrase los ojos. Antes de que aquellos preciosos ojos perdieran su brillo.

**FIN APÉNDICE**


	19. Chapter 19

Con estos dos apéndices cierro la historia de estos personajes, así como la historia al completo de "El Guardián". Espero que os halla gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Hasta otra!

**APÉNDICE II**

**KAKASHI Y AREZIN.**

Arezin sintió cómo cada fibra de su ser estallaba en mil pedazos. Oprimió su corazón dentro de ella para sobrevivir. Su alma se estremeció y se sintió pequeña, muy pequeña. Se sintió como la ínfima parte del universo que en realidad era. Todo le vino de pronto en ese momento. La vida, el universo. Se sintió parte del ir y venir de las cosas. Parte de la tierra, del mundo, de las estrellas que con su imaginación habían cubierto el negro inevitable que le mostraban sus ojos rotos. Estaba ciega, pero veía las estrellas en su interior. Ni su olfato, ni apenas el tacto respondían a sus deseos. Pero podía oír claramente como Kakashi gritaba. Sentía el dolor y desgarro en aquella negación de la realidad.

"No...".

Le oía gritar. Oía sus pasos desesperados que se acercaban con demasiada rapidez hacía ella. De pronto dejó de oírlo. Dejo de sentir el suelo debajo de su cuerpo. Una interferencia. ¿Sería una señal del más allá? ¿De ese otro mundo que se negaba a creer?

Sí, se negaba a creerlo. No quería morir, ahora no. Ahora que tenía tanto que hacer… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? Tantas veces había deseado morir… pero ahora no… "¡NO!" Gritaba en su interior al igual que había oído a Kakashi. "No, ahora no."

No sabía si estaba ocurriendo, no sentía su cuerpo, pero sabía que estaba llorando. Aunque sus ojos no respondiesen y nadie pudiese ver esas lágrimas, ella estaba llorando.

Volvió de pronto el sonido de Kakashi. Sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban.

"Ka…ka…shi."

No sabía si lo había dicho. No sabía si sus labios reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro. Notaba que mermaba la palpitación de su corazón.

-¡No puedes morir Arezin, no puedes morir!

¡Lo había oído! ¡Estaba segura que lo había oído! Era verdad. Kakashi estaba allí con ella. Quiso volver a pronunciar su nombre. No estaba segura que antes lo hubiese oído su querido ninja.

"Kakashi".

Sentía sus maravillosas manos acariciándola. Esas poderosas y delicadas manos que la habían acariciado tantas veces en el pasado. Le encantaban sus manos…

"¡No quiero morir!" Se repitió de nuevo reafirmando las palabras que había oído del hombre que tanto quería.

Entonces un nuevo borrón.

Sus sentidos volvieron a abandonarla… Pero una melodía sonó en su interior. Una triste, melancólica retahíla de notas repletas de significado. ¿Alguna vez había oído esa canción? No lo recordaba. El sonido siguió imparable en su cabeza, aunque ella no quería perder tiempo. Quería volver a ver a Kakashi… Volver a sentirlo. "Volved, no me dejéis ahora. Os necesito más que nunca. Quiero volver a sentirle."

De nuevo la recorrieron aquellas sensaciones. Volvía a sentirle, a oír sus sollozos. Quiso decirle: "No llores por mí"; pero sólo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Arezin, no digas eso. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Oh, esa dulce y encandiladora voz. Llenaba sus oídos. Ya no había dolor. De pronto comprendió. Su hora había llegado. La hora de la despedida, una despedida que, en contra de lo que ella pensaba, aceptó. Aceptó aquella situación. Todo tenía un sentido, todo ocurría por alguna razón. No quería perder más tiempo. Tenía que decirle…

-No, Kakashi. Ya no queda nada para mí. Esto es lo único que quería en mi vida. Volver a verte, sentir tu cuerpo, oír tu voz, decirte lo mucho que te amo… Y morir en tus brazos. No puedo pedir más.

"Miento. Estoy mintiendo, Kakashi. No puedo verte. Querría permanecer en tu vida para siempre…"

-¡No, Arezin! ¡No digas eso! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora, no ahora, no de esta manera!

"Te quiero… Te quiero, te quiero."

De repente su vida se congeló ante sus ojos. Esta vez no eran sus sentidos, esta vez el tiempo y el espacio habían dejado de moverse. Los relojes pararon, lo imparable se detuvo, el inexorable devenir de las cosas esperó. Aquello era para ella. "Es un regalo."

El círculo se estaba cerrando, el círculo de la vida. Era una imagen del todo inexplicable, algo totalmente fuera de lo que un ser humano pudiese procesar… Una luz blanca iluminó el infinito. "Esta es la luz, Arezin, no sigas la luz". Aún restaba un toque de humor y de humanidad en su cuerpo.

Se despertó.

¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Abrió los ojos lentamente… ¡Volvía a ver! Aquello era un milagro.

Estaba recostada en el lecho. Su mirada se dirigió a una de las paredes de aquella habitación que conocía demasiado bien. Tantos recuerdos…

Un Déjà vu. De repente sintió como si ya hubiese vivido aquel momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cómoda de la habitación. La foto de Obito, Kakashi y Rin… Tal y como recordaba, en su mismo lugar…

Rin… Algo le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Una sensación que la obligó a levantar instintivamente el tronco. Observó cada detalle de la habitación hasta reparar en la persona que tenía al lado… Kakashi. Olvidó aquella sensación inmediatamente. Una nueva sonrisa despertó en su boca mientras acariciaba el pelo suave y encrespado del hombre, apartándoselo del rostro. ¡Qué espeluznante y maravilloso era sentirse viva de nuevo!

Se acercó a su oído como para susurrarle algo, pero se detuvo. No quería asaltar su sueño.

Se levantó en el más absoluto y maravilloso silencio. En ese momento fue cuando descubrió su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Pero no pensó inmediatamente en taparse, sino en sentir cada músculo de nuevo. En observar una vez más su cuerpo…

"El jersey de Kakashi…"

Agarró aquella prenda y se la vistió despacio, con suavidad. Olía a él. Se embriagó de su olor.

Quiso volver a sentirlo cerca. Volvió a la cama. Se acercó lo más posible a él. Quería oír el rítmico latir de su corazón.

--------------------------------

Entonces me notaste. Notaste mi presencia. Te moviste lentamente y extendiste tu brazo para encontrarme. Las sábanas vacías hicieron que abrieses tus bonitos ojos y que se encontrasen con los míos. Se entrelazaron nuestras miradas. Qué grandioso el don de la vista, pensé. Estaba sentada en un rincón. Tus ojos denotaban tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si aquel combate, mi muerte, nunca hubiera ocurrido, ni llegase a ocurrir.

Entonces me giré para mirar por la ventana. "No ha salido el sol…"

Tú acercándote a mi pelo.

Acariciaste mi larga melena, mientras yo pensaba. "No puedes imaginar cuánto te quiero…"

Me di la vuelta. Tú y tú mirada otra vez... Y en ese instante comprendí que una vida era poco para mí. Te abracé con fuerza y choqué mis labios con los tuyos. No eran unos labios dulces, eran unos labios fuertes y salados como el mar. Me sentía en casa. Volvía al océano, al padre y la madre de los que provenía. "¿Por qué nunca muestras esos preciosos labios?" Siempre me preguntaba aquello, sabía que no tenía respuesta y ello me gustaba. Misterioso caballero, prométeme que serás mío por toda la eternidad…

Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos es lo que atraviesa el corazón de una mujer. Ambos nos acariciamos. Que poderosa me sentía entre aquellos brazos, cómo había desperdiciado mi vida lejos de él…

El momento era perfecto, ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cama dónde volvimos a recostarnos sin cesar nuestro juego de manos, dejando que recorrieran el cuerpo. Cubrimos de besos nuestra piel…

------------------------------

Arezin fue devuelta a la realidad. El negro volvió a cubrir sus ojos. Un nuevo sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

"Gracias."

Era lo único que pensaba en aquel momento. No sabía si había una persona a la que dirigir aquel verso de gratitud. No creía en un Dios que recibiese aquel sincero agradecimiento. Dejó que el aire llevara aquel pensamiento a quien quiera que pudiese oírlo.

El final…

-Pásame mi sombrero, por favor.

Qué absurdo era aquel pensamiento, aquellas palabras que había soltado sin pensar, sin más. Pero no tardó en notar el tacto y el peso de su querido sombrero sobre su hermoso pelo. Recordó aquel momento una vez más: "Tú acercándote a mi pelo…"

"Así como tus labios están cubiertos, yo cubro mi pelo. Sólo tú puedes tocarlo, de igual manera que yo sé que tus labios son únicamente para mí. Sólo tú podrás quitar de mí este sombrero. Mi pelo permanecerá sellado, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos…"

**FIN APÉNDICE**

**APÉNDICE III**

**LA HISTORIA DE RIN.**

Esta historia comienza en la edad en la que nuestra protagonista, Rin, se convierte en un genin. Todos los que han leído las historias sobre Naruto sabrán algo de este personaje. De aquel episodio en el que esta chica junto con Kakashi y el chico Uchija: Obito; son entrenados por el cuarto Hokage Yondaime o Minato. Todos conocemos la historia de cómo Kakashi perdió su ojo y cómo Obito al morir le cede uno de los suyos como un obsequio, convirtiéndole en el ninja que conocemos ahora: el ninja copia Kakashi.

Pero muy poca gente conoce la historia que os voy a contar. Lo que después ocurre con la apenas nombrada Rin. La historia de una niña que antes de convertirse en mujer, descubre que su vida no será como la de los demás…

Comenzaré el relato en el mismo día en el que Rin abandona Konoha. Pero si me permitís os contaré algo más sobre aquella chica primero. Antes del suceso de la traumática muerte de su compañero Obito, Rin era una chica como las demás. Alegre, optimista, nunca se metía en problemas y, como a todos nos ocurre en esa edad temprana estaba encaprichada. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se coló por el chico más callado, solitario y el alumno más excelente que en ese momento había en Konoha, su compañero de equipo, Kakashi.

Cuando las tornas se giraron en aquel fatídico día, Rin empezó a aferrarse más a Kakashi, ya no como la chica joven y encaprichada, sino como la única aparte de él que había padecido aquel horror, aquella pérdida. Entre ellos se sentían a gusto y comprendidos. Rin, a su vez, comenzó a alejarse de los demás gradualmente y a dedicarse a su entrenamiento. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que no se centraba en el trabajo y el entrenamiento y en todas ellas únicamente quería ver a Kakashi. Pasó un tiempo de aquella manera. Trataba únicamente profesionalmente con los demás, excepto con su Kakashi.

Pronto la comprensión de Kakashi, sus palabras, su trato y su fuerza al afrontar la muerte de su amigo y, sobretodo, el apoyo que le brindaba a ella, hizo que Rin comenzase a sentir algo verdadero por aquel chico. Debe decirse que, gracias a ella, el ninja copia superó, no la muerte de su amigo, la cual afrontó con admirable denuedo, sino su manera de juzgar a los demás, aprendió a dejar de internarse en uno mismo, a lidiar con la gente y divertirse. Pero, lo que siempre más le agradeció, fue que le ayudase a romper con el deseo de venganza y a dejar ir y superar la muerte de su padre, el gran White Fang de Konoha, Sakumo Hatake. Era como si uno usurpase el lugar del otro.

Mutuamente ambos crearon lazos muy fuertes, pero Rin cada vez se sintió más atraída por aquel chico más intrépido, optimista y despreocupado que en el pasado. Para olvidarse de aquel sentimiento, ella se centró en su afán de convertirse en una ninja fuerte equiparable a Kakashi. Entrenó día tras día, hasta convertirse en la mano derecha de la directora y creadora de todo el departamento médico de ninjas de Konoha, la señorita Tsunade. Llegó a dirigirlo en las "urgentes" ausencias de su superiora, lo cual no le disgustaba. Le gustaba liderar y tomar el mando hasta que consiguió la codirección del cargo.

Un día como cualquier otro, cuando Kakashi regresó de una misión de varias semanas, Rin no pudo contenerse más y confesó al chico su amor por él. Aunque Kakashi la adoraba y la quería, él no sentía lo mismo así que trató de explicarle sutilmente que su amor no era correspondido. Pero las vagas y dolientes explicaciones del chico dejaron algo tocada a nuestra protagonista. La juventud y la rebeldía y cabezonería de la adolescencia no pasó en vano para ninguno de los dos, así que Rin adoptó una actitud molesta de la cual acabaría arrepintiéndose. Por ello, la chica se obligó a ver a Kakashi menos que nunca, a centrarse demasiado en su trabajo y en el departamento, y empezaron a tomarla por una pesadilla. No dejaba de trabajar y de preparar nuevos proyectos y nuevas investigaciones que agotaban y sacaban de quicio a los que tenía a su cargo. Cuando la situación cobró un tono oscuro, Tsunade tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió hablar con ella. Le pidió que se relajase y que dejase de pedirse tanto a si misma. Le aconsejó que se alistase para alguna misión, que hablase con el tercero. Que se olvidase de tanto trabajo por un tiempo, o incluso que se tomase unas vacaciones. Como aclaración diré, que todo ninja está obligado a hacer misiones, pero Rin, al igual que otros funcionarios de Konoha, al dirigir el departamento junto con Tsunade de medicina, estaba exenta del cargo de realizar las misiones, de ahí que deba alistarse y hablar con el Hokage para llevar a cabo alguna.

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que Rin decidió marcharse de Konoha, no alistada en ninguna misión, ni por orden de nadie. Ni siquiera Tsunade lo supo hasta que vio la nota encima de la pequeña y entrasteada mesa de la sala que decían ser su despacho. La nota no decía mucho salvo que no se preocupase, que volvería y que la quería y agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella. Nadie le diría a Tsunade que aquella chica nunca volvería, o al menos, no hasta el tiempo donde se desarrolla la historia de este libro. Konoha había perdido en aquel momento la ninja médico más excelente y una de las grandes promesas de la aldea.

El relato comienza aquí. Después de su partida y cuando, viajando sin rumbo, llegó hasta las costas del país del trueno, cerca, por cierto, del lugar donde ocurre el episodio final de la historia principal. Hubo una tormenta de las que hacen época. Los rayos alcanzaban los pararrayos de las casas y amenazaban ciertas zonas del camino. Rin corrió como alma que lleva el viento hasta un edificio donde recogían a los refugiados. Era un enorme y hermoso templo. Seguramente utilizarían aquel templo previendo aquellas tormentas las cuales serían algo usual en aquellas tierras. Los monjes recogían a la gente y portaban mantas y algo de comer en todas direcciones. Había mucho movimiento en el templo. A Rin le pareció fabulosa aquella muestra de preocupación y caridad. Los rayos hacían retumbar la colosal cámara que abarcaba la mayor parte del templo, y, el techo, a una altura vertiginosa, parecía ser golpeado por aquellos extraordinarios relámpagos.

-Disculpe, ¿este tipo de tormentas sucede a menudo? – Rin paró a un monje joven que portaba nuevas mantas.

-No, señorita. Hay muchas tormentas sí, pero personalmente nunca había visto una como esta. – El chico se apartó el pelo de la cara y echo la capucha del hábito hacia atrás que no dejaba de revolotear a causa del fuerte viento que se adentraba en el templo, ya que aún tenían las puertas abiertas a la gente que iba llegando. Rin pensó que aquel chico era realmente apuesto, y le atrajo desde el principio su forma de hablarle. – Tome, coja una de estas mantas, pronto le llevaremos algo de comida.

-¿A quién rezáis en este templo? – preguntó Rin, quería seguir con aquel chico a su lado, los rayos no le agradaban.

-Disculpe. – Un rayo había caído y el monje no había podido oírle.

-Decía que a quién se reza en este templo. – Repitió Rin sonriendo ante la situación.

-Ixion. Rezamos a Ixion. Una de las deidades del trueno. Señorita tengo que irme, hay gente esperando por mantas, abrigo y comida.

Entre los truenos no le había oído muy bien pero se notaba que tenía prisa. Ella quería ser egoísta pero se resignó. Recordó a Kakashi y su calidez y un nuevo destello le traje el recuerdo de su chidori famoso. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Estaba incómoda ahí, quieta, en aquel templo, pensando en cosas que quería olvidar, así que se dirigió a uno de los monjes que estaban en la entrada.

-Disculpe, no quiero interrumpirle, pero soy una ninja, me preguntaba si necesitaban alguna ayuda o si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

Entonces llegó entre la fuerte lluvia una mujer.

-¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Está en el embarcadero, está atrapado por unas rocas! ¡No puede moverse!

-Lo siento señora, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir hasta allí, los rayos ya le pudieron haber matado, es una zona no protegida. Tenemos demasiado trabajo aquí. Entre antes de que le ocurra algo a usted.

-¡No! ¡No puede dejar morir a mi hijo!

-¡Señora, no podemos hacer nada! – Apenas se oía entre los rayos y los gritos de aquella mujer.

-Yo iré a por su hijo. – Se ofreció Rin dando un paso hacia la mujer.

-¿Una mujer? ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó la mujer.

-Son una ninja médico, puedo salvar a su hijo, lléveme donde está. – resumió Rin.

-¡¿Está loca, es un suicidio?! – advirtió el monje. – ¡La tormenta acabará con todos vosotros! ¡Acaso no veis el alcance del poder de Ixión! ¡Sólo en su templo estaremos a salvo!

A los oídos de Rin únicamente llegó la palabra suicidio la cual se endulzó en su boca. No entendía por qué le gustaba, pero de pronto así lo había sentido. Las supersticiones religiosas no iban con ella.

-Gracias chica, gracias por tu ayuda. – Le dijo la mujer mientras le guiaba. – Ahí está. ¡Hijo mío, aguanta, ya vamos a por ti!

-Señora quédese aquí, o mejor, vaya al templo, aquí corre peligro. Yo me encargaré del crío.

-No me iré sin mi niño. No me moveré. – Rin la miró detenidamente el rostro lleno de lágrimas y agua de lluvia, aquella mujer decía la verdad, no se iría sin su hijo.

-Usted verá lo que hace. – Dijo Rin y echó a correr hacia el embarcadero.

Un rayo le cayó a escasos metros e hizo que las piedras chisporrotearan rocas que tuvo que esquivar. De repente la idea del suicidio se le hizo insoportable, quería resguardarse, pero ahora estaba allí y tenía que ayudar a ese niño cuyos gritos llegaban ahogados a sus oídos.

-¡Aguanta! ¡Voy a por ti!

Llegó hasta él y vio la enorme roca que tenía sus piernas atrapadas. "Mierda" Se dijo a si misma. Debía hacer un jutsu lo bastante poderoso para destruir aquella roca. Entonces le vino a la cabeza el último experimento que llevó a cabo a cargo del departamento de investigación. Llevaba un lazo atado a la cintura de un color verde metálico. Lo desató y lo colocó en el lugar donde el chico tenía las piernas. El chico pensó que le vendaría o que haría alguna cosa semejante, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba. La técnica del Mayor, del Shodaime. El jutsu de la naturaleza. Unos ramajes comenzaron a salir por el lazo como deformando el tejido que lo conformaba. El chico se quedó mudo de asombro. Dejó de gritar de dolor, pero no duró mucho su silencio. De pronto un rayo cayó hacia ellos. El chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Rin detuvo el impacto con un gran ramaje que se extendió desde el lazo. El rayo lo destruyó y estalló en llamas. Un trozo de rama en llamas caía sobre el chico cuando ella lo apartó con una patada. Las astillas en llamas que habían estallado y salido disparadas a causa del rayo, habían hecho que tanto el chico como ella tuvieran abundantes heridas y quemaduras. La planta creció de nuevo rompiendo la roca en dos y el niño fue liberado.

-¿Puedes mover las piernas? – preguntó Rin con apremio.

-¡No! – Gritó el niño que estaba completamente asustado y en llanto.

-Las tienes totalmente fracturadas. – Un nuevo rayo cayó. – Vamos, deja de llorar agárrate a mis hombros. – Rin cargó al chico. – ¡Agárrate con todas tus fuerzas!

Rin echó a correr cuando llegó la madre del crío. Entonces un rayo estalló entre ellos. Los tres cuerpos salieron volando de la fuerza del estallido. Rin había intentado detenerlo con uno de sus lazos pero no había tenido la suficiente rapidez y fuerza.

Cayó sobre unas rocas. Nuevas centellas percibieron sus ojos. No podía moverse. El impacto la había cogido a ella casi de lleno. "Al menos – pensó – El chico y la madre se salvarán. Espero que el impacto no los haya matado". Sin previo aviso, un trueno estalló a escasos metros de Rin, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos. Acto seguido el suelo comenzó a moverse. "¿Qué diablos ocurre?". Un desprendimiento de rocas arrojó a Rin al mar. Sintió la incomodidad de la falta de aire, frente a la comodidad de la presión y sujeción del agua, hasta que nuevas rocas la golpearon. Cayó en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

La suerte quiso que las aguas revueltas crearán una nueva corriente por el efecto del desprendimiento y Rin fue transportada por esa corriente. La fuerza del agua doblegaba su cuerpo y lo conducía con fuerza. Se golpeó repetidas veces con el acantilado que se hallaba al lado del embarcadero hasta que su cuerpo fue soltado y lanzado hacia un agujero, una abertura en el abismo.

La fuerza del agua que entraba por aquella boca la hizo ascender y la empujó por un extraño túnel hasta llegar a una zona dónde el agua no alcanzaba. El agua mojaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando pero ahora ya estaba en tierra firme, en una especie de cueva. Por extraño que pareciese, en aquel lugar había aire, algo de aire que se colaba por algún agujero o alguna suerte de rendija en la roca, que conectase con el exterior.

Allí se quedo Rin durante aproximadamente un día, sumida en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo repleto de grandes heridas y magullado por los grandes golpes que recibió por parte de las rocas, ahora reposaba en un charco de arena entre rocas.

No obstante, alguien más estaba con ella. Alguien, o algo, que no cabría imaginar… Una criatura condenada de las profundidades.

La criatura, asombrada y totalmente impactada por aquella mujer, despertó de su sueño. Observó a Rin como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo. Observó su perfección y se enamoró. Se enamoró como un crío que descubre la belleza, como alguien que no ha visto nada en milenios, excepto la frialdad de las rocas y el insoportable calor del núcleo de la tierra. Aquella mujer era un milagro para él. Su cuerpo brillaba con luz propia, su aura, su olor, todo le embelesaba. El candor llegó hasta aquella pérfida criatura.

Fue voluntad de aquel extraño ser, que sus enormes y despellejadas manos, aunque atadas, lograran tocar a Rin. Adoptó su dolor. Hizo suyas sus heridas. Cambió su dolor por el candor que ella le había proyectado. Obró un milagro, arrancándola de las garras de la muerte…

Rin abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro. Apenas se veía, pero un pequeño haz de sol atravesaba un agujero en la roca reflejándose y destellando en el agua. Eso la reconfortó. Aunó fuerzas para reincorporarse. Cuando hubo estado de pie se golpeó la cabeza contra la roca e hizo amago de dolor, pero… algo extraño sucedió… no hubo dolor. Se rascó la cabeza, sin embargo, por si tenía algo. Entonces oyó la respiración fuerte y rítmica de algo que se hallaba en frente de ella. Desató otro de sus lazos… se hizo la luz.

Rin ahogó un grito. Uno enorme ojo brillante la miraba. Tenía la piel de alrededor demacrada como si se hubiese quemado. La criatura miraba ahora las llamas que envolvían el tejido del lazo amarillo, maravillada. Un ruido escapó de la criatura, algo ronco y extraño, pero que Rin sintió como cariñoso. Alzó el lazo en llamas para verlo más detenidamente. El resto de la cabeza que asomaba entre las rocas estaba vendada con vendas algo ensangrentadas. Había algo en aquel ojo que la atraía, algo tenía aquella monstruosidad que le resultaba enternecedora. "Cualquier persona normal saldría corriendo aterrada si viese esto." Pensó. En ese momento algo penetró en su mente. Algo la invadió. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, su piel y su pelo se erizó. Había vuelto su dolor. Volvió a sentir todas las heridas que había tenido, incluso el golpe que se acababa de llevar en la cabeza.

Todo la atravesó de golpe y gritó de dolor. Más dolor del que ella había sufrido, más dolor del que podía soportar. Gritó otra vez y otra vez hasta que de pronto el dolor mitigó. Desapareció. Volvió a no sentir nada. Miró de nuevo aquel rostro medio cubierto y vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. "Ánima." Resonó en su interior. "Ánima."

-Rin, mi nombre es Rin. – Respondió ella comprendiendo. Le lanzó una sonrisa y se acercó. Ahora no se acordaba de Kakashi, no tenía ninguna preocupación. Aquella criatura llenaba todo su ser y atraía toda su atención.

Se acercó a Ánima, lentamente, con pasos rítmicos y seguros. El hizo un gesto brusco, como si la idea no le gustase, pero ella no titubeo, no retrocedió ni hizo amago de hacerlo. "Ya estoy muerta. No puedes hacerme daño, Ánima." Pensó. Esto pareció aliviar a la extraña bestia. Se acercó un paso tras otro, y extendió su brazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y las heridas habían desaparecido por completo. Volvió a sonreír. Otro cariñoso y aterrador sonido escapó de la boca de Ánima. Ahora podía verla. Rin quedó asombrada ante aquella visión. Estaba completamente deforme, pero aun reflejaba un cuerpo semejante al humano, como si fuese un titán. Demacrado, torturado, pero era un titán. Y había amor en su rostro, había algo extraño en su mirada…

Llegó hasta él y apoyó su mano en la zona de encima de su ojo. Su piel era como una vela que se consumía, deformada y derretida. Pero era agradable al tacto, era reconfortante, era enigmática, era mágica. Pensó en si se podía amar a una criatura así.

Algo les unía. Quizá algún sentimiento, quizá su encuentro y la coincidencia de llegar a esa situación… De pronto oyó su voz en su interior.

-Yo soy Ánima, Rin.

-¿Dónde estoy, cómo he llegado hasta ti? ¿Estoy en algún lugar después de la muerte?

-No, Rin. No estás muerta. Yo no estoy muerto. – Respondió con una voz apenas audible. No tenía un timbre definido, pero la voz sonaba melodiosa y familiar. – Estás en el inframundo, en el lugar dónde me condenaron a pasar la eternidad.

-¿Qué eres, de dónde vienes?

-Soy lo que los hombres llamarían un dios. Como tu bien pensaste, tengo forma humana, aunque de un tamaño titánico. Estoy encadenado y atrapado aquí. Pero tú puedes ayudarme. Puedes ayudarme a cambio de mi ayuda. – Las palabras de aquel dios aparecían sin más en su mente. – Como habrás notado he absorbido tu dolor, tus heridas, te he devuelto la vida… pero a cambio quiero que me devuelvas el favor, que me des una nueva vida a mi también. Quiero ver que ha pasado con la tierra que yo conocí. Quiero que vuelvas a la superficie y vivamos una vida juntos… - Rin trataba de asimilar sus palabras cuando él interrumpió sus pensamientos. - ¿No notas algo que nos une, como finísimos hilos que nos conectan?

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – Se limitó Rin a contestar.

-Te ayudaré a volver a la superficie. Allí seguirás viviendo como siempre, pero yo estaré siempre contigo. Seguramente no volverás a oír mi voz, pues no llega a vuestra litosfera, aunque siempre estaremos comunicados, nuestros sentimientos serán compartidos. ¿Qué me dices, aceptas el pacto?

-¿Un pacto… por mi vida?

-Exacto. Seguirás viviendo junto a mí, unidos para siempre. Aquí no podrás sobrevivir encerrada. Necesitas mi ayuda, deja que te ayude a vivir.

-O bien vivir, o bien, morir. Importante elección. Siempre había querido que se me hubiesen planteado esta pregunta antes de nacer…

-Pues piénsalo. Piénsalo como si fuese tu renacer. Vamos, yo te tengo cariño y tú me lo tienes a mí. La muerte nos ha unido. El mar nos ha unido. Y tienes una nueva oportunidad a mi lado.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿Ver el exterior?

-Sí, verlo y compartir tu vida, comprendernos mutuamente e intentar comprender este mundo juntos. – El lugar se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo.

-Cómo iba a negarme. ¿Quién elegiría la muerte?

-Alguien cansado de la vida. – respondió con sencillez.

-Yo apenas he vivido. No he tenido tiempo de cansarme de nada aún. – De nuevo silencio. – Algo me dice que debo aceptar este pacto. Pero, no estoy segura. – Otro incómodo silencio… - ¿cómo sellamos este pacto?

-Cierra los ojos…

Una punzada aguda atravesó la mente de Rin. Su cabeza parecía apunto de explotar. Sentía como él se adentraba en su cerebro y en sus sentidos. No sintió dolor, su dolor era de Ánima, lo único que sabía era que aquello debería doler. De pronto la sensación paró.

-Ahora somos uno, Rin. Ahora te llevaré de vuelta a tu mundo.

El dios se cargó de energía y por el poder de su ojo, comenzó a destruir la roca. Una explosión tras otra.

-Asciende, Rin. Yo no puedo salir así, pero tu sí. Recuerda, cuando estés en apuros o te veas sin fuerzas yo te protegeré. Utiliza esto. – Un lazo negro se desprendió de sus ropajes raídos. – Ahora elévate hasta ver el cielo otra vez. Te quiero Rin, siempre estaré contigo. – Aquellas palabras le chocaron, ¿qué clase de dios o criatura diría aquellas cosas?

-Gracias, Ánima. Aún no se si te quiero, pero estoy segura de que lo haré. Adiós.

Rin escaló por el irregular túnel que el poder de Ánima fue creando…

En lo alto, la gente que se hallaba en la superficie, creyó sentir un terremoto. Un temblor tras otro, como explosiones volcánicas, pero ningún volcán se encontraba geográficamente cerca. No tardaron en parar las turbulencias. Nadie reparó en la causa de aquel temblor. Fue algo prontamente olvidado. Cómo cualquier lluvia, tormenta o pequeño huracán. La gente sólo recuerda las catástrofes…

Una mujer salió de las entrañas de la tierra. Rin se había transformado en una nueva mujer. Y a partir de entonces Ánima siempre estuvo en su interior.

No tardaría en conocer al hombre del don de la vista, Ryoma, de los Setsu-Haifen. No tardaría en descubrir que el odio era alimentado por Ánima de la misma manera que el dolor era mitigado. Ryoma la ayudó a aceptar aquella criatura inhumana cuando ella se dio cuenta de que debía matar para aliviar aquel odio, aquel dolor, para poder soportarlo. "Los sentimientos de un dios, desbordan la capacidad de sentir de los hombres".

Ella y Ryoma llegaron a la conclusión de que debía matar o dejar que los sentimientos de Ánima la consumiesen. Pero ella había aprendido a amar a aquella criatura, amaba la vida, y no podía elegir. La entereza de Rin la llevaría a tomar decisiones mortales que nadie, a su juicio, debería plantearse. Alguien podría decir que sus decisiones fueron erróneas, pero algunos pensamos que el que verdaderamente ama la vida, el que verdaderamente se quiere a si mismo y es capaz de amar a una criatura como la que la había adoptado, no dudaría en elegir los mismos pasos que ella tomó. El sendero de la vida frente a la muerte…

"Rin ya no es ni animal, ni humana. Ella quiere y odia a Ánima, tanto como se quiere y odia a si misma. Pero ama la vida, y eso es el nuevo, verdadero y único amor para ella."

**FIN APÉNDICE**


End file.
